Han and Leia - Life after the wedding
by LHSolo
Summary: Han and Leia try to manage their lives after the wedding, within the New Republic. Gets a little mushy at times, but hey that's what we love about them, don't we?
1. Chapter 1

First of all I own nothing. I'm just some Han and Leia fan and like to write for fun. I'm also German and started writing in english when I was 14 years old. This is the first thing I publish on the net, so please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Let me know.

….

"Ready?" She asked her husband who still seemed uncertain.

Threepio stood next to her and waiting for an answer.

Han looked at her, than his eyes moved toward her feet.

"You're sure this is really necessary?"

"Come on, flyboy it will be fun!" She took a step closer, offering her hand.

"The last time we had fun, I stepped on your feet"

"I can take more than you think. Come on!"

She pulled him closer. "Just like he taught us, we start with the left..."

As Leia attempted to begin, Han didn't move an inch.

"Wait!" He stepped back and took off his shoes.

"Han I will hurt you with my shoes!?" He glanced at her shoes, reconsidering, but then put on a smile. "Well it's my turn to get hurt." He pulled her close again and straightened his back.

"Alright goldenrod start your program"

"Gladly sir!"

Music began playing.

"Just like last time, left foot first."

Leia knew it would be hard to convince her husband to learn the dance of the planet Hamaleen, but that was nothing compared to getting him to actually get it right.

He knew how important this dance was. A lot dependent on it and this time he didn't like to be the one blowing it. _We have to convince them that they took their culture serious._ He remembered his wife's words.

If he screwed this one it would not only mean losing an important alliance for the New Republic it would also mean embarrassing his wife in front of those snobs. That was the last he wanted, mostly for his own sake, then hers.

Leia was still asleep while he lay next to her, going through the steps in his head.

Deciding it made no sense getting back to sleep; he got up quietly, creeping through the Falcons corridors and sneaked up to Threepio who connected himself to the power system.

"Hey wake up!"

The droids eyes lit up. "Oh no we're being attacked!" His arms went up in air in fear. "Please don't hurt me! We surrender!"

Han hold the droids mouth shut.

"Shut up you will ya!"

"Captain Solo?"

"Listen goldenrod, first of all we never surrender! You understand? Second of all keep quiet; I don't want Leia to wake up!"

"I beg your pardon sir but may I ask what this is about?"

"I need you to go through the steps with me again."

"Wouldn't it be more affective to do that with the help of mistress Leia?"

"I didn't ask you for your opinion wise guy! Just teach me the steps!"

Han unplugged the droid who got up immediately.

"Do you prefer the simple version or do you want me to add the advanced steps this time?"

"Advanced steps?"

"Princess Leia asked me to leave them out the last times. She was afraid they were too difficult for you, sir."

"Teach me all of it!"

"But sir, according to your learning abilities the past days, it will take you four days to learn them."

"Listen smartass I've told you before: never tell me the odds! That hasn't changed, so just teach me!"

"Certainly Captain Solo!"

Han stood up straight and started with the left food.

"Excellent sir! Now take a bow and offer your hand to your mistress."

Han mimed it feeling just stupid while doing it.

"If you tell any of this to anybody I will use your golden head as a hood ornament for the falcon!"

"Oh my..."

Han came out of their cabin fully dressed and looking like a perfect gentleman.

"Excellent sir! May I say that you look like a noble man?"

"Thanks Threepio!" Han checked himself in the mirror and tried to straighten his tie. He hadn't worn one in many years. In matter of fact he didn't even dress up like this for his wedding.

"Princess Leia will be delighted, sir!"

"I didn't mean for the compliment goldenrod."

"My pleasure."

Han turned around still trying to fix his tie. "But remember what I've told you last night!"

"Certainly Captain Solo."

Leia came out dressed in a breathtaking gown which didn't fail its effect on Han.

"Keep breathing fly boy!"

Han caught his breath again and tried to play it cool turning back to the mirror.

"It's that stupid tie. You're sure I have to wear it?"

Leia stepped next to him and turned to fix his tie.

"You seem nervous!?"

"Have you ever seen me nervous?" He checked her work in the mirror.

She knew the answer to that question. - _Every time something didn't work on the Falcon._ But she didn't want to start that right now.

"We certainly make an appearance don't we?"

Their hosts reserved a spot for the Falcon in their hanger where she was the biggest ship around.

"Welcome to Hamaleen. We wish you a pleasant stay."

"It seems like a very polite nation", Threepio said, while Han shut down all the systems.

"Sure till they rip off your head"

"You think they would do that?"

Leia stepped between them.

"Don't listen to him Threepio. He's just nervous about all the dancing."

"Oh Captain Solo there is no need to be nervous. You're an excellent dancer!"

Han turned to him ready to present Threepio's head as a present himself.

But Leia held him back, holding back a smile. She had to admit it. As much as his short temper bothered her at times, she had to hide her amusement almost every time.

"Come on Nerf Herder we have a ball to attend."

They got welcomed by the princess of Hamaleen. She seemed like a nice person but much to Leia's dislike the princess showed a bit too much interest in Han. As they walked down the big, glamorous hallways of the palace Leia did her best to keep the princess attention away from her husband.

"So your family is living here?"

"When we don't live in our vacation house up north. It has a beautiful fireplace and a huge garden, perfect for young lovers." She glanced over to Han who was busy thinking what huge garden meant in their dimension. The palace was already beyond huge. Taking the hint for him, Leia took his hand squeezing it. Han seemed confused. Just a minute ago it seemed, she told him to act casual on this trip and now she took hold of his hand. Did he miss something?

"It must be perfect for your family then. I've heard you all keep very close." Leia tried to ignore the confusion in Han's face.

"We try our best. It has been hard during the war of course" the princess face changed to serious.

"We lost 7 brothers to Imperial Fighters"

"Seven brothers?" It was the first time Han seemed to join the conversation. Leia knew he grew up almost alone, knowing nothing about his family. "How many are there?"

The princess face softened again. "My parents thought more than ten would mean expanding the palace."

"I'm sorry about your loss." Leia said trying again to keep the princess attention away from Han.

"We've all lost family members during the war."

Leia thought about Alderaan but then decided not let her feelings interfere with this mission.

"We prepared the guest suite for you. It has a wonderful view over the garden."

They stopped in front of a heavy gate made out of wood.

"The ball will begin in an hour. I hope you will have a pleasant stay."

She tried again to get Han's attention but he was busy figuring out the craftsmanship of the door.

As the door closed behind them Leia turned to Han punching his shoulder. He looked at her in surprise.

"Is there something wrong?"

Leia made a face and walked down the three steps to the main room. He followed her still wondering what he did wrong this time.

"What?"

"She was flirting with you laser brain!"

"Who?" He looked at her even more confused.

"I believe the person Princess Leia is talking about, would be the princess of Hamaleen. "

Han turned to the droid. "How would you know?"

The droid straighten. "I noticed it too, sir."

Leia stepped next to Threepio and switched him off. She didn't need the smart comment of a droid for this conversation.

Han turned to her trying to calm her down. "Listen sweetheart I don't know what he saw but..."

Leia looked at him in disbelief. "Don't tell me you didn't notice. She practically undressed you with her eyes!" Han had to hold back a grin. Instead he stepped close to his wife, pulling her even closer on her waist. "It's not my fault you have such a gorgeous husband your highness."

She tried to get away from him but he kept hold of her.

"But don't worry! One princess is enough for me."

She wanted to get furious but had no chance because he already bent down to kiss her.

As they entered the big ballroom they got welcomed by two soldiers on each side of the entrance. They stood up straight not flinching one bit.

Han immediately straightened up himself trying to look like some sort of noble man.

Leia gave him a warm smile and took his hand. At first Han thought she did it to calm him down but when he saw the Princess of Hamaleen already gazing at him from the other side of the room, he knew that wasn't it. They walked up to the Royal family through the crowd.

The princess introduced her parents and her two brothers.

One was around Han's age and one was around 10 years old and seemed already bored. The older one of the two, named Darius welcomed Leia with a kiss on her hand. Something Han never liked. "Princess Leia. I wanted to meet you for a long time."

Han looked down to the 10 year old who pretended to throw up. Han hid his smile offering a hand to Darius. "Nice to meet you too"

Darius looked at him a bit puzzled at first but then came back to his senses to shake Han's hand.

"You must be the famous General Solo."

"Famous yes, but no longer a General."

The princess of Hamaleen turned to Han. "It's a shame. I bet you looked good in uniform."

Han held back his flushing and took back Leia's hand in his.

The 10 year old looked up at Han for the first time interested.

"You're the Han Solo?"

Everybody turned to him in surprise and Han's pride rose up.

"That's right kid." Leia smiled at the boy, secretly grateful to him for ignoring his sister's comment about Han. "Is Chewie with you?"

Han knew he found the first person in this royal family he actually enjoyed talking to.

"No he is with his family at the moment."

The boy seemed disappointed. "Oh...but you came with the Falcon did you?"

"Wouldn't fly without it." The boys face lid up again. "Except when you lend it to Lando and destroyed the Energy shield generator on Endor!?"

Han looked at Leia in surprise. "That's right, an exception."

"Can I see it?" Han would have liked to take him right away. It would've been more fun than this grownup stuff but they got interrupted by Darius who seemed embarrassed by his younger brother.

"That's enough Farius." He looked down at his brother with a warning look and turned to his guests. "You have to excuse this. Princes Leia I hope you give me the honor of dancing with me tonight." Now Han had a warning look in his eyes. _What is this?_ Leia didn't like the idea at all. She didn't like the way Darius dealt with his brother and she knew that would lead Darius's sister to dance with Han. But this whole thing wasn't for pleasure it was business. She squeezed Han's hand and gave the Prince a nod. "Gladly"

Farius lost all the interest again. He took a closer look at Threepio instead, walking around the droid. "Who are you?" The boy asked Threepio. Leia had told the droid only to talk when asked this evening. Which, she knew wasn't easy for him. "Prince Farius, it's an honor to meet you. I'm C-3PO personal protocol droid of the princess of Alderaan" Farius knocked at the droids shoulder. "You're sure a funny guy"

Han stepped next to the kid and looked at the droid in amusement. "That's why we love him. Always fun having him around, right goldenrod?"

 _Especially,_ _when he interrupts private moments with my wife_. The princess of Hamaleen started to laugh and stepped next to her little brother. "You have to excuse my little brother Captain Solo. He sometimes forgets how to behave."

Han and Leia's eyes met and they both held back a smile. They both liked the boy. Han ignored the princess and turned back to him. "I think I haven't answered your question. If you like I can take you on the Falcon first thing in the morning!?"

"Amazing!" The boy's attention went back to Han. "Thanks!"

Han stepped next to Leia, putting his arm around her waist.

Darius didn't seem happy with all the attention drawn away from him.

"Let me lead you to your seats."

Han glanced down to Leia. She leaned in his side and they both followed the royal family.

Much to Leia's dislike Han was seated next to the princess, while she was seated next to the prince opposite them. Well at least she and Han could share some of their secret conversations. Over the years they both knew each other so well; they were able to read the others thoughts only looking at each other. Except when they had an argument, Han it seemed, wasn't able to read her at all. Or maybe he just didn't like what he read.

Looking at him now she could see that he was just as unhappy about their seating as she was.

During dinner Han had trouble dealing with some of the instruments laying out for them, so Leia made sure they finished their meals at the same time, so he could copy her.

Darius it seemed wanted Leia's full attention, so he hardly ever stopped talking.

She knew war stories could be boring but coming from a man who put himself in front of the picture it was almost unbearable. While she pretended to listen she shared a view glances with Han and had to hide her amusement about the faces he gave her back in response. He had the same problem as she had with the princess. All she talked about were the homes her family owned and how she loved to play in the gardens as a little girl.

They both wished the dancing would start soon. To Han's surprise he was looking forward to dancing with her, to hold his wife close.

He looked down the table to look at the other guests who talked about all sort of politics. At the other end of the table he found little Farius bored, playing with his food. When their eyes met he received an excited smile and the boy waved in excitement. _Sorry kid, I can't safe you._ Han met Leia's eyes again who almost looked as bored as Farius, except she wasn't playing with her food. He winked at her and their feet met under the table.

The king and the queen rose from their seats and the dancing ceremony began.

They walked up to the dance floor and everybody got up and followed them. Darius turned to Leia. "I'm sorry Leia that we can't share the first dance. Tradition says I have to dance with my sister first." Han stepped next to Leia and took her hand. It felt so good to have him close to her side again. "It's alright I'm here to cover for you." He said with one of his scoundrel grins as he led his wife away from the prince. Leia leaned into his side. "Thanks!"

Han leaned down to his wife. "Hey if there's someone getting the first dance with you it will be me."

He kissed her head. "I didn't learn the steps to waste all my talent on another woman."

She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "No fence fly boy but dancing is something you have no talent for, I'm afraid. Let's keep it simple so we don't hurt each other."

He gave Threepio a quick look, afraid the droid would go off again spoiling everything but much to his ease the droid was too busy listening on the other conversations around them.

The royal family danced first and then the closest friends joined in and then it was time for the guests. Little Farius had to dance with a cousin of his. He wasn't bad at it but for a ten year old boy there were more exciting things to do Han thought; like looking at the Falcon for instance. Now it was Leia's and Han's turn to join.

Leia pulled him on the dance floor. "Good luck sir!" Threepio said stepping back watching the others.

They began with the left foot as learned; than Han took a bow offering his hand to Leia and bent down to kiss it. He gave her a grin and pulled her close. She wanted to start with the steps they've learned together but much to her surprise, Han started leading, squeezing her even closer to his body. He started with the advanced steps Threepio taught him the night before.

She looked at him surprised. "Where does that come from?"

He leaned down to her kiss her ear. "Talent" he whispered into it.

Leia let herself go and just enjoyed being close to him. She even had fun dancing and it seemed he was enjoying it as well.

They kept dancing through the next two songs till little Farius stepped next to them and asked Leia to dance with him. Leia accepted it. Everything was good from keep her having to dance with Darius. Han stepped next to Threepio watching them.

"How am I doing goldenrod?"

Threepio put his golden hand on Han's shoulder. "Excellent sir, just like I've told you."

Little Farius was a good dancer but seemed a little nervous. "You're a very talented dancer I must say" she encouraged him. He was a little smaller than her but she could tell he would grow at least as tall as Han.

"Is Luke really your brother?" The boy asked looking at her.

"Yes he is." The boy looked relieved. It seemed like he meant to ask her questions the whole evening.

"And he is a Jedi?" His eyes widened. She gave him a warm smile. "Yes he is; any Jedi in your family?"

The boy thought for a minute and a disappointed look appeared on his face. "Not that I know of. Many soldiers, though." She never understood what was so appealing to be a Jedi. In her family it meant struggling with the force and fighting not to turn to the dark side. For her personally it meant a father who lost the fight, a mother killed, a brother always in danger and a fear to lose herself in the Force as well. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

She asked the boy pushing her thoughts away. "Well I can't be a Jedi but I think being a pilot would be great." What was it with boys and fast flying? She hated it when Han pushed the Falcon to the limits risking his life. "When you want something real bad you will achieve it." She said looking over to Han who was watching them dance. _How did he learn to dance like this?_ Knowing him for years he still was able to surprise her.

The evening went on and Leia and Han shared a view more dances and sat back down on a table in one corner of the room. To both of their relief Darius and his sister were too occupied to dance with them. Han put his arm around her shoulder pulling her close. "Had fun dancing with the kid?"

"He wants to be a pilot when he grows up." She said leaning into him.

"Every boy wants to be a pilot."

"I think he wants to be like you"

Han smiled at her. "You mean a scoundrel, married to a princess and best friend with a Wookiee?"

"Doesn't sound too bad." He gave her one of crooked smiles. "So your highness, you think it's allowed to kiss you, or does that cause any political crisis?" She turned to face him. "Well hot shot, you have to do it quick, so no one will notice." Before she could end her sentences, their lips met.

Unfortunately they had to dance with the prince and princess. While doing it they both were glancing at each other every chance they got, both watching careful that no one crossed a line. To Leia's relief that wasn't a problem with Han. He was focused on her that he danced as badly as he did when they first tried it. He stepped on the princess foot more than once, sometimes without noticing. He did all the steppes wrong and lead the princess into other dancers.

They said good night to their hosts and walked back to their suite and the moment the door closed behind them, Leia pulled him close starting to undress him.

"It's time to show me your other talents"

"Admit it, I'm a very talented dancer."

She kissed him passionately while he ripped off his tie and threw it into one corner of the room.

"You really think I don't notice my husband getting out of bed and not coming back for the rest of the night?"

She opened his pants and drew herself closer to him.

"Did the goldenrod tell you?" He looked at her opening her dress.

"Well your threat had some effect on him I must say"

"How did you get it out of him?"

"I didn't. He did avoid talking to me the whole day."

"Good boy."

He led her to the bed pushing her backwards while kissing.

"You have quite a power over people captain."

She led her dress slit down to her feet and he lay her down on the bed, hovering over her.

"We make the perfect match your highness!" She took him by the shoulders and rolled him under her. It was a game they always played before their actual lovemaking: Two stubborn lovers who liked to be in charge.

The next morning she woke up in his arms. Leia had to admit that jealousy on both sides really turned her on. She knew they both didn't like the Royal offspring's but just the fact of someone trying to get between them drew them both even closer together.

She decided to climb on top of him and kiss his chest and worked her way up his neck. He kept pretending to sleep but occasionally opened one eye to get a glimpse at her. By the time she reached his mouth she saw him smile as their lips met.

Suddenly they got interrupted by the door monitor. Han for the first time opened his eyes and held her back against his body while she was trying to get up.

"Han come on. I have to at least check who it is." She kissed him once more, got up and put on a robe. She answered the door and it was little ten year old Farius.

"It's for you!" She said turning to Han with a smile. "Come on in."

On her way to the bathroom she collected the clothes that lay around, handing Han his underpants and shirt. He put them on as she left into the bathroom. He got out of bed and looked at the kid a bit confused. "Can I help you kid?"

"I'm sorry captain but you've said you would show me the falcon first thing in the morning!?" The boy looked at Han in expectation.

Han looked out the window. The two suns were just beginning to rise out of the horizon.

"Right...first thing in the morning. ...please sit down for a moment and let me get ready."

"I can come back later if you like!?" The boy said a little disappointed. Han reconsidered but then decided to keep his promise. After all he didn't want to disappoint the only Royal family member he actually liked. "No, no just give me a minute. You want something to drink or something?"

The kid sat down in one of the chairs, his feet dangling over the floor. "No thank you!"

"I'll be right back." Han said and leaving to the bathroom.

Leia was coming out of the shower putting a towel around her.

"Found a new friend?"

Han looked at her distressed. "I know I've said first thing in the morning, but this…"

He splashed water into his face, trying to wake up. She looked at him in the mirror and held back a smile, hugging him from behind instead, kissing his shoulder.

"It's not like you don't like the attention."

He turned around holding her close for a moment and picked her up sitting her down on the counter.

"I had all the attention I need, before he interrupted us." He started to kiss her neck, but she pushed him away and got off the counter. "You have a promise to keep Nerf herder." She put on her robe and left the bathroom.

The moment they arrived at the hanger Farius started to run and look at it in awe.

"Wow! She is bigger than I thought." He said running around to get a look from every perspective. Han and Leia walked behind him, followed by Threepio. Leia glanced at Han, who had a grin all over his face. She rolled her eyes at him and he followed the kid, showing him everything on the outside. Threepio turned to Leia, watching the two "boys" running around the falcon in excitement. "Excuse me your highness but I'm not sure I understanding this"

Leia held back a laugh. "It's a boy's thing I think." Han lowered the ramp and they walked inside the Falcon. Inside Farius ran from one end to the other taking a close look at everything he saw. When they reached the cockpit he stopped at the entrance in awe. Han stepped behind him.

"Sit down." The boy took a careful step in and considered where to sit. "That's where you sit and that's where Chewie is sitting. He must be huge." looking at the size of the seat. He sat down in Chewie's chair. Han sat down in his seat.

"You like it kid?"

"It's awesome! You think we can turn on the control panels?"

"Not today but if you like we can try to reach Chewie!? He must be awake by now"

The boy first looked at Han in excitement but then tried to play it cool. "Sure, why not?"

Han turned on the comlink and tried to reach Chewie. "Chewie? You're awake?"

A growl came over the speakers. "Wake up you fuzzball. Here is someone who likes to speak with you!" another growl came up. "He will be ready in a minute." The boy turned to Han.

"I don't speak Wookiee." Han put his hand on the boys shoulder. "Don't worry kid, Chewie will love you!"

He got up from his chair and stepped next to Leia holding her around the waist.

"Found a new co-pilot?"

"Can we keep him?" He kissed her cheek. Chewie appeared on the Holocom and he looked at the boy in wonder. "Nice to meet you Chewie! I'm Farius…I'm a huge fan of yours." Chewie gave out a growl. "See told you, he'll love you!" Han said watching them.

After a while someone appeared at the hatch. It was Darius and his sister. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we are looking for…" he stopped seeing his little brother sitting in Chewie's chair talking to a Wookiee over holocom. "Here you are! Mother is worried about you."

"That's Darius, my stupid brother!" Farius explained Chewie, who responded with a grunt, that Han didn't want to translate. "Farius, please go and let the grownups talk for a while. Mother is looking for you!" Farius turned to his brother. "I'm having a conversation here!" The boy said turning back to Chewie. Han hid his face into Leia's neck, trying to hide his amusement and waited for Darius's reaction. "Farius, that's enough!" Darius face turned to stone. Farius got up from the co-pilots chair and turned to Chewie. "I'm sorry! It was nice talking to you!" He turned to Han and Leia. "Thanks! I had a great time!" the boy left the cockpit disappointed. Han wanted to hold him back but then decided not to interfere with family matters. He turned to Chewie instead. "I'm sorry buddy, we have some business to attend I'm afraid. Talk to you later!" the Wookiee growled and not even Threepio dared to translate that. Han shot down the holocom and stepped next to Leia who was disappointed as he was about this.

Darius turned to them. "I'm sorry for this! Farius is at a difficult age."

Leia looked up at Han. She knew what was going on in his head and held his arm to calm him down. "So what can we do for you?" She asked turning to Darius and his sister.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Darius asked looking at her in a way that Han didn't like at all.

"We can talk on our way out." Han said offering them to go ahead. Leia rolled her eyes. "I think the best place will be the lounge." She offered them to sit down around the table.

They sat down. "So? What's this about?" Han's desire to leave this planet with his wife became more urgent by the minute.

The prince turned to him with a serious look. "I hope you had a pleasant evening yesterday!?"

 _Not really_ , Han thought, _the night with Leia wasn't bad, but…_

Leia knew it would take a lot of work, to ease him down again. "We had a great time, thank you!" Just like Han, she thought about the night, not the evening. "The truth about your visit is we need your help." Han leaned back sharing a look with Leia. "May I ask what sort of help we are talking about?"

The princess looked at him a bit disappointed. "We haven't been quite honest to you."

"Really?" Han asked and couldn't hide his sarcasm. "The truth about our family is that we didn't really lose 7 brothers at war. We only know of 6. The seventh, his name was Garius"

He got interrupted by his sister. "His name is Garius" Brother and sister shared a look. It seemed that they had this argument before. "What happened to Garius?"

Leia asked trying to ease the tension. The Princess turned to her. "He disappeared." Han looked at the princess and for the first time her attention wasn't on him. "What do you mean, he disappeared?" Darius turned to him. "They brought all of our brothers home, but he never came back."

Doesn't surprise me, Han thought. "So what do we have to do with this?" Leia asked putting a hand on Han's leg. "A while ago, we got news, that he was seen on Gungeloo . We want to bring him home." Han looked at Leia and then turned back to brother and sister. "What makes you think he wants to come back? Maybe he started a life somewhere else." Darius looked at his sister. "We think he is held as a prisoner." Han didn't like it at all. "So now what?"

"We need your help. We heard about your missions in the past and thought…" The princess got interrupted by Han. "So you thought: oh let them walk into dangerous territory and risk their lives so we don't have to!?" Leia knew it wouldn't be easy to convince him of anything at this point. "Why do you need us? You have your own soldiers. Don't you think they can handle it?" Darius gave a smile. "It's not easy to admit, but we need a smuggler who can hide in the crowd." Leia looked at Han. "I gave up being a smuggler a long time ago." He said taking Leia's hand in his. "And having us disappear in a crowd will be difficult, don't you think?" Leia asked not sure what her opinion about this was. "We will provide for your safety, Leia" Darius said. Han sat up straight flinching at him. Nobody called her by her first name. Not even to calm her down. That was his job anyway.

"What will be in for us?" Han asked putting his arm around Leia's shoulder. Usually Leia would have rolled her eyes, but she wanted to know it too. Darius smiled at them. "If you don't help us, I'm afraid we won't be longer alliance." Han felt Leia straighten as her jaw dropped. "You're threatening us?" Han gave them a look, that could've killed a weak person, but Darius wasn't weak. He was a guy who expected this reaction. "I wish I wouldn't have to. We are alliance. Normally we wouldn't have to ask you for your help." Leia held Han back, who was ready to jump up to strangle Darius. "That rule applies for the Republic not for us. We are no soldiers."

Darius took a deep breath. "We don't need soldiers. We can supply them ourselves."

"No smuggler though?" Han asked leaning back. Darius stared at Han for a moment.

"I'm afraid so."

"So besides you remaining our alliance what will be in for my wife and me?" Han said looking straight to Darius. Darius eased a bit and leaned back to his seat. "Isn't that reason enough?"

Han didn't even blink. "You want a smuggler, you get a smuggler. So?"

If this weren't so serious, Leia would have kissed Han right away. He was back. The scoundrel she fell in love with all those years ago. "What about enough money to buy a new ship?" Leia knew that  
Darius lost Han right there. "I already have a ship. You're on it. So if you want to keep this conversation going, come up with a better idea." Han said putting one hand on Leia's neck.

Darius looked around the Falcon for a moment. "I didn't mean to insult you…"

"Too late!" Han was ready to throw his guests off the Falcon. "I know you're very attached to your ship. I bet she could use some repair. I don't care what you do with the money. It will be enough I can promise you that."

Han got up from his seat. "We will think about it. Now excuse us."

Darius and his sister got up and looked at Leia for help, but she wouldn't give them that.

They left the ship.

Han was working in the cockpit. Leia already lied in the bunk bed of their cabin. She knew he wasn't really working. He was thinking and he did that best sitting in his pilot seat. It was clear to her that this mission was tempting for him: A mission outside the Republic, just like old times. But she also knew that for him nothing was like old times. He was married to her and wouldn't dare risking her life. Not for money and especially not for the Republic. They both loved the adventure but this was risking both their lives. The life they loved spending together like they promised to each other on their wedding day. She had to talk to Mon Mothma and tell her. After all, an important relationship for the Republic was at state.

After a while, Leia decided to go and look for Han. Just as expected, he sat in his pilot seat looking out the front. She stepped behind him running her hands down from his shaggy hair, down to his belly, kissing his head. "Tell me what you think flyboy!" He leant back and kissed her. "I'm having a bad feeling about this, Leia." They looked at each other for a moment, before she sat down on his lab. She remembered the first time she sat on his lab inside the cockpit. He had caught her when the asteroid like Threepio analyzed was unstable. Back then she didn't want to admit it to herself, but being held by him, had excited her more than she ever thought something or someone could. She was afraid of the scoundrel in him and still nothing turned her on more.

"Admit it, the scoundrel in you wants to take on this mission!?"

"It's tempting alright." He looked at her and she knew what he was thinking. "I know you're afraid of risking my life, but we met during an adventure. Remember? We fell in love during the war. We ran together from Vader. We have gone through a lot together. Risking our lives was part of it." He grinned at her. "You're not really thinking about my sake do you? You're afraid that the Republic will lose an important alliance."

"You know me too well." She looked out the window ashamed. He started kissing her neck. "Some things never change, I suppose." She turned to look into his eyes. "Alright hot shot, what's your plan?" He started grinning again. "Right now? Stop talking about business would be a start" He lifted her up and carried her into their cabin and lied her down on the bed. "Remind me of calling Chewie in the morning" He said letting his hands crawl under her robe. She again rolled upon him and he sat up holding her in his lab. "What for?" She asked pulling off his shirt over his head.

"We have a mission to prepare." he answered while pulling off her robe.

The next couple of days, made Han wish he didn't agreed to come to Hamaleen in the first place.

He and Leia had hardly any time for privacy, since they agreed to take on the mission. Mon Mothma had ordered Leia to do some diplomatic work while Han was preparing the Falcon. Chewie arrived two days before the mission was supposed to start. When he didn't work on the Falcon with Han he was busy playing with Farius. Watching his friend playing with the boy like that, made him think about how long it would take for Leia and him to have a baby. They've talked about it. She was still worried about the force in her family, but not having a child with Han became an unbearable thought for her. She wanted this. She needed this. A family of her own. Seeing Han and Chewie spent time with Farius made her wonder what kind of father Han would be. The way he dealt with the boy meant a great one. He even let him help them to work on the falcon. Han usually let nobody besides Chewie near it.

After another conference she lied down next to Han late at night. They were staying in the suite again, so Chewie could stay on the Falcon. They all knew that as soon the mission began, they would be stuck on the Falcon together for a while, without real privacy.

As she lied down next to Han, he turned around to look at her. "Hey…" She turned to her side to look at him. "Hey…" Han started to stroke her cheek. "How are you doing?"

She pulled herself closer in his arms. "Exhausted…" He kissed her and then pulled back turning on his back. "You better get some sleep, princess." She knew he was teasing her but as much she hated to admit it; the thought of getting some sleep was arousing. When she didn't argue he lifted his head looking at her. "I was kidding you know?"

Han offering her to be on top from the beginning, coming from him could only mean one thing. He was exhausted himself. She gave him a warm smile, laying on top of him, kissing his chest then resting her head upon it. "I know." She said, closing her eyes.

For a moment it seemed like he was waiting for more to happen, but then he took a deep breath of relief, pulled the blanket over them and shot his eyes holding her close to his body.

To both their surprise they were waking up from the alarm, in the same position they fell asleep in.

But the moment the alarm went off, Leia woke up so abrupt that she sat up straight on Han's morning erection and he winced in pain. "You know I love you sweetheart, but this kind of hurts" She looked down on him in confusion, wondering what he meant. He pointed down to his groin and tried giving her a smile. She started to blush. "Oh…Sorry!" She climbed off him lying flat on her back next to him. With the alarm still ringing, they both laid there for a moment looking up to the ceiling. "One more day…" She said shutting her eyes. Han turned, reaching over her, stopped the alarm and lay back. "If you're not in this bed with me by sundown, I will personally pick you up from whatever you're at and drag you in here." She turned to him, grinning. "There is no meeting today." He turned to her in surprise. "Don't toy with me your highness."

She gave him a kiss getting out of bed leaving for the bathroom. "I'm not toying with you, Captain"

When she reached the bathroom door, she let her robe slit down and disappeared inside.

In the evening they took a walk through the garden.

"That garden was a present given for friendship." Han said looking around. "How do you know that?" She asked. "The princess told me." Leia knew he was up to something. "The princess? So you were actually listening to her?" "No but I pretended." He said taking her hand. "Alright hot shot, what is it you want out of this?" She turned to him letting her hands slide down to his rear.

"There is only one thing I remembered her saying." He kissed her and looked into her eyes for a moment. She had the feeling it was something important. "This garden was a present from Alderaan. Your father gave it to the king. If the princess told the truth they were old friends."

Leia took a step away from Han. "You're okay?" He asked her looking at her worried.

She looked around for a moment, not answering. "My father did this?"

"Well Bail Organa, not…" She turned back to him smiling. "That was my guess."

She pulled him close. "Thanks for telling me this!" she rose to her toes and kissed him.

They got interrupted by Darius. "Am I interrupting something?" Han ignored him, but Leia pulled away. "What can we do for you, Darius?" Han stepped behind her, putting his arms around her looking over her shoulder, grinning at the prince. He left out a small detail telling Leia. According to the princess, Bail Organa promised the King his daughter as a wife for Darius.

 _Too late buddy! She is mine._

"I was wondering if there is something you need for tomorrow?"

"Some privacy" Han said, pulling Leia closer. Usually she would have loosened her from him, but he was right. They really needed privacy. It was their last evening together, before going back risking their lives. "I'm sorry, but I think we should talk about the mission, before you leave."

"We can do that tomorrow." Han took Leia by the waist and pulling her away from the prince.

"I really think we…"

"…have to relax before tomorrow. Now excuse us, we have some business of our own to attend to." Han took Leia by the hand and they left the garden.

Leia woke up in the middle of the night. What Han told her about the garden and her father kept her up. She got out of bed and got onto the balcony, looking over the garden. She loved the garden next to the palace on Alderaan. She spent most of her childhood there. Han turned in bed trying to reach for her but when he didn't find her; he sat up looking around. "What are you doing princess?" She turned around smiling at him. With the moonlight behind her and a slight breeze blowing around her, she looked like a goddess. "Looking at you hot shot." She answered smiling.

"You like what you're looking at?"

She stepped closer to the bed, before answering. "Gorgeous!"

While Han was taking a shower, Leia packed their few belongings, Threepio helping her. "Forgive me for asking, but you look a little distressed this morning!"

"Well Threepio we have a mission ahead of us." She said fixing the bed. The door slit open and Chewie came in. Leia was relieved that he joined them. Han was functioning better having him around. "Hey Chewie, where is your shadow?" Chewie growled. "I think what mistress Leia is trying to ask is, why prince Farius is not with you." Threepio translated for Chewie. Leia already turned to look at the garden, not expecting an answer. It wouldn't take long and they were heading toward dangerous territory trying to find and rescue a prince, who might don't even want or even needed to be rescued. The door slit open again and prince Darius and the princess came in.

Leia turned around in surprise. "Ever heard of privacy?"

Darius gave her a warm smile but to Leia it had no effect.

"I'm sorry Leia, but we really have to talk about the mission."

Han came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. "I didn't know we had company." He said walking over to the bed to get his raiser out of the bag, giving best to ignore them. "Did you see my pants sweetheart?" He said smiling at Leia and walking up to the closet. The princess of Hamaleen couldn't take her eyes off Han, so Leia just threw his pants and shirt at him. "Thanks!" He gave her one of his scoundrel grins and left into the bathroom.

Darius kept quiet for a moment while Leia turned to Chewie. "Is the Falcon ready?"

Chewie growled looking at Darius showing his teeth.

"For guests you act not very friendly" said the princess taking a step away from Chewie.

Han came out of the bathroom. "Well princess we don't really like to get threatened by our hosts." Leia stepped next to him and handed him his blaster. _Perfect timing sweetheart._ Han thought. Darius turned to him. "We will reward you for this."

Han rolled his eyes at Leia. "How very thoughtful of you."

Leia sat down on one the chairs. "I think you came to talk about the mission? So let's talk."

Han knew she wasn't feeling well when she was having trouble to act diplomatic. He sat down next to her on her chairs arms. "Please sit. Can the droid bring you some refreshments?"

"I'm sorry Captain Solo but I'm no service droid. I'm fluid in 6 million forms of communication"

Leia for the first time this morning had to smile. She knew that was Han's intention.

Their hosts sat down. "We sorry to bother you Captain Solo but our brother is missing. You have to understand that for us there is more at state than money."

Chewie gave out a growl. "You've said it Chewie." Han turned to Darius. "I'm sorry for your loss Darius. But we've all lost family members and friends to the war. A whole nation got destroyed" He put his hand on Leia shoulder. "But to threaten us so we do dirty work for you has nothing to do with it."

"I thought a guy like you likes the adventure!?" The princess now focused on Han trying to act cool.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but my wife and I prefer choosing our adventures ourselves."

Leia smiled at him taking his hand in hers.

"You don't have to help us." Darius said focusing on Han. Han wondered if Darius knew about the arrangement his father and Bail Organa planned for him and Leia.

"Since you made it a political issue I'm afraid we have to."

It was the first time that Leia joined the conversation.

"Alright let's get to work than."

Darius straightened up getting out a holopad showing the planet and maps.

"One of our spies will meet you at the rendezvous point."

"How will we recognize him?" Han leaned forward to look at one of the maps.

"He will pick you up from your ship. Gungeloo is known to be a friendly planet these days. Nobody will question your being there" Leia leaned back. "Where did I hear that before?"

She and Han shared a look. They were known all over the Galaxy. Showing up somewhere usually meant getting recognized and getting questioned.

"Where will he take us?"

"Straight to the palace."

Han leaned back and leaned close to Leia. "And then what? We just walk in and drag out your brother?"

Darius had trouble losing his temper. "You think this is funny?"

"No…No…I don't…but just as a thought. Did it ever crossed your mind, that he doesn't want to be rescued? Maybe he just wanted to get out."

"He has a wife and a son, waiting for him at home." said the princess looking very serious. Han looked at Leia, taking a deep breath and turned to their hosts. "That changes the story." Han said sitting up straight. "So what will we do when we arrive at the palace?"

"They will be expecting you. They think you came to win them as new alliance."

"You really thought this through, didn't you?" Han looked at the map.

"Like I've said this is no joke for us." Darius looked at them. "While you're there you will look around, find out more about them and the palace. You will hopefully find our brother and give our spy the information. He will contact us and we will be on our way." Han leaned back again. "So you don't want us to rescue your brother? You want to do it yourself?"

Darius smiled at them. "Like I've said, you're safety will be guaranteed. You will leave the planet might get new alliance and we will bring our brother home."

The Falcon was ready for takeoff. Han and Chewie sat down in their seats, with Threepio and Leia sitting behind them. "So here we go again." Han said turning on the engines. "You know there's still a chance the prince doesn't want to be found." Leia said leaning back. "Hold on a minute Chewie." Han said turning around on his seat. "Listen your highness, if you don't want to go on that mission, we will fly straight back home. I'm not risking our lives if you don't feel like it." Chewie gave out a growl and Han realized what he just had said. "Alright?" Leia shut her eyes, smiling.

"Take off Laser brain"

Suddenly they got interrupted by a voice over comlink. "We hope you had a pleasant stay."

Han turned it off. "Chewie let us get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2 - thinking of the future

It was the middle of the night. Han woke up, looking at Leia for a moment. Mon Montha must have really talked her into this, he thought. It was clear she didn't like to take on this mission. Even if the prince promised them safety, they both knew that was close to impossible. Every mission they took on so far, ended up different as planned and in complete disaster. Why would it be different this time?

He gave her a kiss on the forehead while tucking her into the blanket.

 _I wish I could promise you complete safety this time, sweetheart._ He thought while leaving the cabin. He went into to the kitchen to get something to drink when he suddenly ran into someone; someone small. That someone tried running away, but he caught him on one arm, pulling him into a seat, turning on the light. _Farius!_ Han looked at the boy for a moment, thinking he might be dreaming. "Please don't hurt me Captain Solo!" the boy pleaded. He was wearing his pj's and was holding an action figure in his hand. "Stay where you are!" Han said, walking to Chewie's cabin. "Chewie!" he yelled for his oldest friend. When he couldn't find the Wookiee he turned around, walking towards the cockpit.

"Chewie! Where are you, you stupid hair…?"

He found his friend sleeping in the cockpit, he took the Wookiee by one arm pulling him up from his chair. Han was lucky that Chewie knew his smell from a mile away; otherwise he would've ripped him apart in a second. He gave out a growl. "Follow me!" Han said pulling his friend into the lounge.

When Chewie saw the boy sitting there he froze for a moment. "Can you explain me this!?"

Chewie didn't answer, looking at the boy. "Did you lose your mind? What were you thinking you stupid, hairy…"

Leia came out of the cabin, putting on her robe. Han was pacing around. "What's going on?"

She looked around the room and when she found Farius sitting there, she froze, just as Chewie did. Han stopped, turning to her. "Fuzzball over here kidnapped the kid! That's what going on!"

"What?" She turned to Chewie in shock. Chewie came back to his senses growling at them.

"What do you mean you don't know? Tell that to your hairy food!" Chewie grunted at him. "Hey don't lie to me, Chewie!" Chewie barked waving his hands up in the air. "I don't care if they treated him not nice, that's no reason to kidnap him!" Han said, taking a step closer to Chewie. He was still the only person who could yell at the Wookiee like this without losing his arms. "I've told you, don't lie to me!" Suddenly Farius got up from his seat, getting between the two arguing friends.

"He is telling the truth sir. Chewie didn't know I was here. I ran away from home, to help you on your mission."

Han and Chewie both looked down to the boy. If this wasn't so serious, Leia would've actually enjoyed this scene. A little boy in his pj's, holding his action figure, standing between his two real favorite action hero's, trying to calm them down. "I think we all should sit down for a moment and calm down." She said, stepping next to them, taking the boy by the hand leading him to a chair. Han and Chewie both didn't move, still ready to argue. "Now!" She said, giving them a look, that didn't allow any arguing. They both sat down around the table. "Alright let's think this straight. The boy is here. We have to decide what we do with him?" she sat down between Chewie and Han to ease the tension. The friends didn't give an answer; instead they both looked at Farius, who sat in his chair, close to tears. "Is there a chance of bringing him back home?" She turned to Han, knowing that he was the first one who needed to calm down. "We're too far gone. If we turn around, it will ruin the mission." Chewie agreed with a grunt. "We can't take him on this mission, can we?" She asked knowing the answer already. "Darius and his army are probably on their way to arrest us for kidnapping him." Han said, accusing his friend again. Chewie responded baring his teeth at him. "Are you done boys?" Leia said, pushing Han back to his seat. "We have a ten year old boy with us and there is nothing we can change about this right now. If Darius is on his way, we can give him back to him, but if not we have to take him with us I'm afraid." Han got up again getting himself something out of the cooler. It was bad enough to risk their lives on this mission, but the life of a child was something he didn't like to risk at all. He took a sip out of his bottle, calming down. "Chewie he will sleep with you in your cabin." He turned to Chewie. "I don't want him near the cockpit or the guns or anything else dangerous around here."

 _We have to strap him down._ Leia thought, getting up from her chair. "Okay now that we cleared this up, I say we all go back to bed. Maybe we'll come up with an idea in the morning."

She said stepping next to Han taking a sip out of his bottle. Farius got up from his chair. "I'm sorry!" he said leaving into Chewie's cabin. Chewie grunted at Han, telling him this was his fault. Han looked at his friend. "My fault?" Leia took him by the arm pushing him towards Chewie's cabin. "Talk to him!" Han froze. "What am I supposed to say?"

Leia rolled her eyes at him. "Tell him you're sorry for all the yelling and for losing your temper."

"Losing my temper?" Han gave her a confused look. "Yes nerfherder… Just…talk to him!"

She kept pushing him towards the cabin.

…

Han stepped into Chewie's cabin and found Farius sitting on the floor looking at his action figure. "You're alright, kid?" Han asked. The boy sighted. "I know it smells in here, but apart from that it is pretty cool." He sat down next to the boy on the floor. "I bet Chewie will let you sleep in his hammock." The boy looked down to the floor. "Hey!...I didn't mean to yell…It's just you can't run away from home like that." Still no response from the boy. "I know you just meant to help, but this is a very dangerous mission." The boy looked again at his action figure. "Who's that?" Han asked looking at the action figure. "That's supposed to be you." The boy said still disappointed. "You're kidding?" Han took the action figure and looked at the little man in his hands. For the first time he noticed the clothes the guy was wearing. It was the exact same outfit, Han wore on Endor. "What does this mini-me do?" He asked the boy. "You can bend his arms and legs. I used to have his blaster but I've lost it." Han gave the little man back to the boy. "Oh…not much use without it, I guess."

Farius turned to Han. "You and Chewie are the coolest guys I know." Han sighted. "What about Luke and his light saber?" The boy thought for a moment. "Being a Jedi must be cool, but you two have the falcon. The fastest ship in the Galaxy." Han looked around Chewie's cabin. The falcon wasn't glamorous but the boy was right, it sure was the fasted ship. "Thanks kid!" He got up.

"I guess it's time for bed now. I need your help tomorrow."

The boy got up all excited. "Cool what should I do?"

"Sleeping would be cool for now. See you in the morning." Han left the cabin.

…

Coming out the cabin, Han ran into Chewie. "I've told him he can sleep in your hammock. Sorry Buddy!" Chewie grunted in agreement and left into his cabin. When Han got back to bed, Leia lay down in his arms. "You will make a great dad one day, hot shot." He pulled her closer, kissing her head and they both fell asleep.

The next morning they sat around the table having breakfast. Han almost fell asleep while chewing. The boy was still sleeping in Chewie's cabin. Threepio was the only one who seemed fully awake. Well he was a droid. "I feel wonderful this morning. I needed a charge very badly I must say." Han covered his face with his hands. "Pardon me for saying Captain Solo but you look very tired this morning."

Han grunted at the droid. Leia was tired herself but Threepio was right. Han really looked exhausted. Farius came out of the cabin. "Morning!"

He sat down next to Chewie. Threepio looked at the boy. "Good morning prince Farius."

Han got up leaving to the fresher.

"If you don't mind me asking Princess Leia but to what purpose did you bring the prince with you?"

Chewie grunted at the droid. "Oh...I was wondering why you were hiding him in your cabin Chewbacca."

Leia turned to the Wookiee in shock while he growled at Threepio.

"Chewie? Please don't tell me Han was right? You did kidnap the boy?"

Chewie turned to her all defensive. "Oh Chewie. What were you thinking?"

Farius got up from his chair. "No need to blame him I wanted to go."

Leia kept her focus on Chewie. "He is 10 years old Chewie. How can you listen to him and take him on a mission like this?" Chewie got up growling in defense.

"I don't care how they treated him. He is too young for this!"

Chewie looked at the boy. Farius stepped next to him. "Don't worry Chewie. I don't care what they say. I'm thankful that you took me." Leia rolled her eyes. "You two make a great team." She said thinking about how to tell Han. Chewie looked at her growling. "No I won't tell him. He will kill you if he finds out." Leia left for the fresher.

…..

Han stepped out of the shower. When he saw Leia standing in the entrance staring at him he gave her a weak smile. "What's wrong princess? Saw a ghost?"

Leia came back to her senses. "Threepio is right you look exhausted. You're okay?"

Han started to dry his hair. "Of course why shouldn't I be?"

"Han come on! Tell me what's on your mind."

"The boy is too young. I mean risking your life on this mission keeps me up nights but this. We can't take him on this mission with us, Leia. He's just a kid."

Han sat down on the counter. Leia thought about what she just found out and came to the final conclusion not tell him about it. Instead she stepped in front him.

"Listen flyboy. Not only is my life at risk so stop feeling guilty. You know I couldn't live without you, so don't think for a minute that my life is worth more than yours. After all it's not your fault. They forced us to do this."

"The boy has an action figure that looks like me Leia. We can't risk his life."

Leia put her arms around him. "We won't. We try to contact his family and find out a way to get him back home safe. I'm sure they don't want to risk his life either so they have to change the mission."

 **...**

When Han and Leia stepped out of the fresher Threepio's arm tangled loose on one cable.

"What happened to you, goldenrod?" Han asked taking a closer look at the droid.

Threepio looked over to Chewie who was showed his teeth at him.

"Nothing sir. I just fell. I'm sure you can fix it."

Han turned to Chewie. "Did you do this?"

Chewie grunted at him in defense. "Put it back where it was."

Han left to the cockpit. Both Leia and Chewie wondered what Han knew and what he thought the reason was for Chewie to pull out the droids arm.

Farius turned to Chewie. "Can I help you?"

Threepio turned to Leia. "Please Princess Leia, can't Captain Solo fix it?"

"Sorry Threepio he's quite busy I'm afraid."

Leia left them alone, going into the cockpit.

Han was already trying to reach Hamaleen, but had no luck.

"Farius is helping Chewie fixing Threepio"

Leia said sitting down in Chewie's chair. "Great. So everybody involved in this mess is getting punished. I'm sure we will make excellent parents one day."

Leia started laughing. "What do you know?"

Han didn't turn away from the console. "Well the falcon is not soundproof you know!? So there is no use trying to hide it from me your highness."

Leia took him by the arm pulling him around so he had to look at her.

"I just think we have enough tension as it is on this ship, don't you think?"

She pulled him closer and kissed him.

Han pulled back and turned around again in his seat, trying to reach the Farius family.

"I can't reach them. We're too far gone."

Leia started to worry about her husband. What was going on in his head? She saw him losing his temper a lot of times, but seeing him in this mood, was unbearable. Normally she would've gotten mad at him for acting so stubborn, but this was not stubbornness. Something was bothering him, kept him awake at night and she didn't know what. She got up from her chair kissing his cheek and left the cockpit. Outside she found a fully repaired Threepio. "You look normal again." She said trying to forget Han for a moment. "Prince Farius is excellent in repair work, I must say." Leia looked at the droid in wonder. "Farius did this?"

"The Wookiee wouldn't do it." The droid said heading for the cockpit. Leia stopped him.

"Don't go in there, Threepio. Han needs some time alone."

Threepio turned around again and Chewie raised his head in concern looking at Leia.

"Nothing is wrong, he just didn't get much sleep last night." She said to both of them, and then turned to Farius. "So how do you know how to repair a droid?"

She sat down next to Farius who was still eating his breakfast. The 10 year old had quite an appetite. "I repair our service droids all the time. Some of them looked worst."

"So your good with tools, are you?" the boy looked up from his food for a moment. "I have to if I want to be Captain one day. I want to do the repairs on my ship. There will be situations you have to do it quick." Leia smiled at him. That must be how Han was as a kid. Brave; obsessed with speed and spaceships and a sense of humor that can everybody get into trouble. "So why did you want to come here, Farius?" She needed some answer to give Han so he would stop worrying.

"I'm sorry I did sneak in here, but when the ship took off there was no way out."

Leia shared a look with Chewie. "You mean it was an accident?"

"Don't be mad at Chewie, he was only trying to help me. I came here every night the past days. While Chewie was sleeping I went up to the cockpit pretended to fly the ship. When I've heard you come in yesterday morning, I got scared and hit in the smuggler compartments."

"I'm not mad at you, but…" Leia stopped for a moment. She never had to do serious talk with a child before and this conversation reminded her of her conversations she had with her father. "Alright, we have to come up with something we can do with you." The boy finished eating. "I can help repair things, I'm very good. I've read everything there is to know about the Falcon. Please let me help."

Leia thought for a moment. "This is no fun Farius. We have a mission. It's too dangerous to have you around. They know who you are and even if they wouldn't, Han and I can't just show up with a child. They will ask questions."

Suddenly Han came out of the cockpit. "Chewie I need you up front. We're flying back."

He disappeared into the cockpit again. Farius got up running after him. "Please Han don't fly back!" Han sat down in his chair. "I'm sorry kid, but I'm not risking your life."

"But my brother will be lost if you turn around now. Please, I can help you repair things. Please don't fly back." The boy was pleading. Chewie sat down in his seat. "Listen kid. You're too young for this. We will bring you home and think about another way to help your brother." Han turned the Falcon around. "But…they will transfer him, if we don't find him in time. People who get transferred disappear. Please Captain!"

Han turned around in his seat to look at the boy. "I'm sure your family will understand."

Farius's eyes dwelled up with tears. "No they won't. They will blame me for the rest of my life. This mission was our only hope and I've blown it." Chewie barked at Han.

"Don't start with me Chewie. I've made out my mind. I'm not risking his life."

"But you don't have to." Farius said looking up at Han. "I can hide in the smuggler compartments, while you're off finding my brother."

"The falcon is no playground kid." Han said preparing the Falcon for light speed.

"I thought you were the coolest guy in the entire galaxy but you're not! I guess those stories about you are not even true." Farius left the cockpit. On his way he threw his action figure into a corner. Leia picked it up. It wore Han's clothes and even did look like Han a bit. Leia stepped into the cockpit. "Han…"

"No! I won't discuss this committee! I've made up my mind and that's it. So what if the kid hates me now? At least he will be around to do it."

He turned to Chewie. "Ready for light speed?" Chewie didn't answer, staring at his friend showing his teeth. "Chewie!? This is an order!" Leia never saw Han so serious and angry; especially not with Chewie. She sat down behind him. Chewie barked at his friend one more time before helping him to go into light speed. But much to their surprise nothing happened. "What the…?" Han checked his monitors. "What did you do?"

Chewie barked at him leaving the cockpit. "What's wrong?" Leia asked knowing she would get an unfriendly response. Or in this case no response at all. Han just left the cockpit. Leia had enough and decided to tell him what she thought about his behavior but then she almost bumped into her husband, who was standing in the entrance staring at Farius. He held Han's spare blaster in his hand. "I've busted the hyper drive. Now you have to keep flying to Gungeloo and help my brother!"

Everybody looked at Han, waiting for his response, mostly expecting his outburst. It took a while, but Han didn't lose his temper, he started laughing instead. He walked up to the kid taking the blaster away from him. "Good one kid." He said leaving into the captain's cabin. Leia, Chewie, Threepio and even Farius shared some looks in shock. Threepio was the first one to break the silence "Captain Solo is behaving really awkward, I must say."

Chewie growled in agreement looking at Leia in wonder. She had no idea what just happened.

For the rest of the day, nobody dared to go and look for Han. He was still in his cabin and not even Leia knew what to say to him. She sat down in his pilot seat next to Chewie and stared out the cockpit into the stars. "I'm worried, Chewie"

The Wookiee looked at her and his eyes told her he was just as worried about his friend as she was.

… **..**

Late at night, Leia went to bed. She found Han in their bed, already sleeping and thought for a moment if she should lie down or sleep somewhere else tonight. It was not her fault; she thought lying down next to him. He turned his back to her and she did the same.

The next morning she woke up first. She sat up looking at Han for a moment. He was still asleep and worries still remained on his face. As she was getting out of bed, Han held her back by taking her hand. "I'm sorry!" He said, pulling her back next to him. They looked at each other for a while, not saying a word. He began stroking her face and she began to follow his face lines with her finger. "You've aged nerfherder." She said smiling at him. "At least a couple of years since yesterday." Her face changed back to serious when he didn't response. He kept looking at her, and then pulled her close kissing her. She pulled back. "You scare me Han!" She tried to get up, but he wouldn't let her. "Can we just forget about yesterday for a moment and…?"

"And what?" She interrupted him.

"Pretend we are at home, in our bed without worries. Just like most normal newlyweds!?" he said pulling her back into his arms this time.

"That's easy for you to say, you know what's troubling you. I'm worried about you Han."

"I love you, you know?" He kissed her ear. She turned back around to face him. "I know."

They kept looking at each other for a while longer, before she got up, lying on top of him. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, you have to keep my mind busy with other things, flyboy." She said sitting up, trying to play it cool. If he didn't want to tell her, she had to play along and hope his mood would get better. He sat up, holding her on his lap and started to kiss her passionately.

… **.**

When they came out of their cabin, they found Chewie working on the hyper drive.

"Where is Farius?" Han asked his friend. Chewie smiled at him and growled in response.

Han looked at his friend in shock. "What do you mean he is down there?" Han looked down the hyper drive engines. Chewie kept smiling and gave out a happy grunt. "I don't care how small he is Chewie! Get him out of there now!"

Leia stepped behind them. "What's going on?"

"The Wookiee put the boy into the engine."

"What?" Leia said looking down into the hole. "That's no place for a kid Chewie, get him out!"

Chewie shock his head. "Chewie!?" Farius's head appeared out of the engine and he held up a long cable. "Is that the cable I was to suppose to remove?"

Chewie grunted at Han pointing at the boy. "You let him pull cables? Are you crazy? Get him out now!" Chewie shock his head again. "Chewie come on. Get him out of there!" Leia said with a look that would make him do everything. Chewie reached down the hole and pulled Farius out.

When the boy saw Han he looked scared. "I've told you this is no playground. If you want to help you can hand us things. You understand?"

The boy looked at Han surprised. "So you let me stay and don't throw me out?"

Han hesitated a moment. "Throwing you out into space? Not a bad idea…."

The boy stepped behind Chewie. "I'm not that angry actually. But if you get near my bluster again or hurt my ship I will be."

Leia handed the boy back his action figure. "I believe you lost him yesterday."

"Thanks!" Farius gave Han a hug. The look on Han's face was priceless. "Alright Chewie did you turn the ship around?"

The Wookiee answered with an annoyed howl.

"Good you're right. We have to help his brother."

Chewie smiled at him satisfied. "Don't push it buddy." Han said sitting on the lounges table. Leia sat next to him. "What now?"

"Breakfast would be great."

Leia looked at him. "Sitting here won't make that happen."

He looked her with a bleeding face. "No way captain. You want breakfast you do it yourself. "

She got up from her chair walking up to the cooler. She found an apple and bit into it.

Han stepped next to her taking the apple away from her and taking a bite himself grinning at her.

She took it away from him again smiling and took another bite.

Han turned to Chewie and Farius. "How long till we get there?"

Chewie gave him the answer. "Alright keep the boy out of the engine and away from the guns and most important away from our cabin. And you princess...?!"

Leia looked at him confused. "You come with me!" He picked her up from where she was standing put her over his shoulder and carried her to their cabin. Chewie howled at his friend annoyed.

When Han and Leia were gone he secretly smiled to himself.

It was good to see his friend in a good mood again. Suddenly Han's head popped out of the door again turning to Threepio. "Goldenrod!"

"Yes captain solo?" "You will keep an eye on those two!"

Han disappeared again.

… **..**

Han got off her and lay down on his back next to her. She turned around, leaning on her

elbow. "Tell me!" she said, still trying to calm her breathing. Just like her he had to get back to a normal heartbeat before answering. "Tell you what?" He asked lifting his head.

"Tell me why you were in such a bad mood yesterday?" She knew this whole situation was not an easy one but that never stopped Han Solo to be an optimist. He didn't answer; instead he turned to face her, also leaning on his elbow. He smiled at her, putting a hand on her side.

"So you just needed this?" She wanted to play it cool but she didn't like the idea of him acting

like this every time they didn't have sex. "I sometimes wonder how it would be if we just…"

He hesitated a moment. "…let this all go and live a normal life somewhere."

He put a string of her hair behind her ear. "Farius made me think about our children. I know we haven't fully decided yet, but…I feel awful putting this boy at risk. Just think about how it would be to have children of our own. Risking your life is more than I can bear, but living a life like this, with a child…scares me."

She closed her eyes for a moment. Looking into his eyes right now, would only make

her cry. Her husband being scared about something made her feel very unconvertible. He was

right they hadn't made a decision about having children yet.

Well she did, but didn't tell him. Her concerns were always dwelling from the force, but he was right. The life they were living right now, was no life for children. He pulled her closer.

"Talk to me Leia."

She opened her eyes and tears rolled down her cheek.

"I didn't tell you this, because I didn't find the right moment, but I want children. I need us to be a family. I want my own little family. I know you'll make a great dad." He wiped off her tears with his thump and kissed her forehead, her eyebrow, her eyelid, her nose, her cheek and ended with her mouth. As their lips separated they looked in each other's eyes. Now his eyes dwelled up with tears, but Han Solo didn't cry.

Instead he caressed her face with one hand. "I love you."

She knew she had to ease the tension, so she smiled at him. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3 - Confusion

When they reached Gungaloo they again got welcomed by ground control.

"Welcome. We hope you have a pleasant stay." Han rolled his eyes at Leia and Chewie. "Brings back fond memories, don't you think sweetheart?"

"Sure does." Leia said, turning to the lounge. "How are you doing, Farius?" Farius was asleep and she got up. "That boy can sleep everywhere it seems." Han shut off all the systems. "We have to wake him up and put him into the smuggler's compartment."

They lifted the boy into the smuggler compartment. Leia handed him food and water. "You're okay down there, kid?" Han asked giving him torchlight. The boy nodded not very convincing. Chewie gave out a growl.

"No we can't take him with us. I thought I made that clear last night, Chewie!?" Chewie protested again. "No you can't stay here either. Not till we know where Leia and I are going to stay. You have to come with us and then come back." Chewie considered it for a moment, but then gave out an agreeing nod and handed the boy a little stuff animal, which looked a lot like himself. Han looked at him in surprise. "Don't get all emotional, buddy. It won't take long and you can come back."

Chewie gave the boy a last hug and left for the cockpit. Leia and Han also gave the boy a hug before closing the floor. Han turned to Leia. "Ready?" She kissed him and they both headed for the hatch, Chewbacca and Threepio behind them.

The hatch opened and they got welcomed by a man in a uniform. "I'm Protarius. Didn't you forget someone?" Leia looked up to Han, but he didn't flinch a bit. "I have no idea what you're talking about?" Protarius sighted, rolling his eyes. "I checked your ship before you've landed, Captain Solo. If I can see how many passengers are on it, don't you think others can too?" Chewie bared his teeth at Protarius.

"Easy buddy! Listen smart guy, don't you think it will draw attention if my wife and I walk around with the prince of Hamaleen?

Protarius didn't flinch either. "Nobody does know who he is yet. He doesn't have his official ceremony till he is 15. At the moment he is just a normal boy."

"Still everybody knows that we don't usually take children with us on missions." Leia said, joining the conversation. Protarius turned to Leia. "Princess Leia, I'm pleased to finally get to meet you." Han looked up at Chewie and put his arm around Leia's shoulder. "Alright, what now?" Protarius looked at him for a moment with a serious face. "I say you get him outside the smugglers compartment and we take him with us." Leia's and Han's eyes met. "What do we tell them? That my wife hatched him out last night?" Leia giggled at Han, leaning closer to him. Normally she would have had rolled her eyes and tried to continue a polite conversation, but she wanted nothing more than to be a unit on this mission. He was her husband and they were in this together. After all he had a point. "You're here on vacation; I think it would be best to tell them he is a cousin of some sort. Maybe a nephew!?"

"Why can't you just contact his family and they pick him up. Or at least let them decide what to do?" Leia said, but Protarius didn't seem convinced. "We can't do that. Not before you find his brother."

Chewie seemed happy and turned around to get the boy, but Han stopped him.

"We think it will be too dangerous for him."

"You should've thought about that, before you kidnapped him."

Han took a step forward. It would've been so much easier to just shoot this guy, tell Darius they didn't find his brother and leave this planet at once. Leia took Han by his arm.

"Nobody kidnapped the boy. It was an accident."

Han looked down at her and then up at Chewie, rolling his eyes. Chewie responded with an I've-told-you-so-grunt. Protarius looked around for moment.

"I think it's time for you to show me your ship, Captain. We draw attention."

They all got into the Falcon. Chewie opened the smugglers department and got Farius out of it.

"Come on kid, you're coming with us." Han closed the compartment. Leia turned to Protarius. "What do we tell them? Everybody knows that we don't have much family."

"We tell them the truth kind of. We tell them he is the child of one of your friends and that he sneaked in here and you accidently took him with you."

"And we've decided to take him on vacation with us?" Han sat down in a chair. Leia sat down next to him, taking his hand. They both wished it was just a vacation they were on.

"That's right." Protarius turned to Farius. "How are you doing Farius?" Farius never really liked him. He was the person, who always busted him, back home. Instead of answering, Farius sat down next to Han on his chair. "It must be great to meet your favorite hero?"

Protarius couldn't hide his sarcasm. "Well I hope you have an extra room for us, then?"

Han said squeezing Leia's hand. "You will have the luxurious private suite at the palace. The royal family wants you to have a pleasant stay."

Han got up, pulling Leia up with him. "Let's go than. Chewie and the droid will be coming with us, I hope your royal family doesn't mind?"

Farius jumped next to Chewie, who picked him up, putting him on his shoulder.

Leia looked around for a moment. If there weren't the tension between Han and Protarius, they really would have looked like a family on vacation. She hid her smile and took Han's arm. "Come on darling, I'm dying to see our suite. I hope it has a nice view."

Han looked down on her confused. She never named him darling. She squeezed his arm and they left the Falcon.

….

"So the royal family will expect you in an hour. Don't even try to sneak around before.

They get very suspicious when people they don't know wander around the palace."

Protarius said, closing the door as he left the suite. Leia walked straight to the window to

look outside.

"Well the view is not bad I must say." Han followed his wife with his eyes.

"Boys go and look at your room. I want to enjoy the view in private."

Farius looked at Han confused. "But you're not even near the window?!" Chewie took

Farius up to his shoulders, carrying him to their room. On his way he took Threepio's arm,

who probably had the same question in mind as Farius, and pulled him with him.

Han stepped behind his wife, pulling her close to his chest and kissed her neck.

"How come that everywhere we go people are happy to meet you but ignore me?"

She leaned her head back kissing his cheek, while reaching back, running her hand

through the hair on the back of his head.

"Since when does that bother you?" He turned her around.

"It usually doesn't but if they are hitting on my wife, I kind of do."

She kissed him and stepped away.

"What do you think of this Protarius? You think we can trust him?"

"Hey princess, I thought we just shared a private moment here and you want to talk about

business?"

She rolled her eyes at him but at the same time had to hide her amusement.

"I just want to make sure you don't forget the reason why we came here, hot shot."

Han lied down on their bed.

"Hey trust me on this. You know me; you can count on me when there is something that

needs to get blasted."

"That's all I'm asking for." Leia looked back out the window.

"This bed is not bad, though." Han said, closing his eyes with a big grin on his face.

The next time he opened his eyes, Leia was hovering over him.

"Any last requests Captain?" He closed his eyes again.

"Do whatever you want. I'm all yours!"

…..

For both Han and Leia it was a surprise to get welcomed so nicely by the royal family.

Not only did they serve nice food, they actually saw them as a unit instead of a princess and her smuggler. They sat them together on one table, addressed them as a couple instead of talking to just one. Even Chewie, Farius and Threepio were allowed to sit at the same table.

"We intended to invite you guys for quite some time now."

Han and Leia shared a look. Conversation that started like this usually meant asking for favors

or help. In this case it would mean double mission. _Great, it's not like our mission is dangerous_

 _enough. Why don't you just kill us? Would make this less painful._ Han thought, while leaning

back and took hold of his wife's hand under the table.

"Our people are huge fans of your stories."

"Excuse me but what story are we talking about?"

Han said getting curious.

"The princess of Alderaan becoming a rebel and during her fight against the empire she meets

the love of her life. A Corellian smuggler. Together they destroy the empire and end up getting

married."

Chewie and Farius started to chuckle but stopped when their hostess turned to them.

"And then there is the famous Wookiee Chewbacca! Every kid on this planet wants to have you

as their best friend. Your friendship with Captain Solo is legendary as well."

Chewie gave out a satisfied grunt.

Suddenly a boy came in, who looked around Farius age. He didn't seem happy to attend this

dinner and stepped next to the queen. "Mom, do I really have to? I'm in middle of an important

game!? I'm not even hungry!"

The queen smiled at the boy. "How important?"

"Very! I'm close to winning."

Leia gave her husband's hand a little squeeze. It was obvious that they both were wondering about

the same thing. _Will we have that kind of discussion with our kids, one day?_

 _\- With Han as their father defiantly._ Leia gave Han a warm smile and turned back to the boy and

his mother. "Well say at least hello to our guests!"

The boy for the first time turned to the guests. "Hi, I'm Griptow, how are you…d…" He didn't

finish the sentences and let his jaw drop. "Woahh!"

The Queen didn't seem to be surprised at all. "You have to excuse this strange behavior. Our son

is probably the biggest Chewbacca Fan in the whole galaxy."

"Take a number, kid." Han said smiling at Chewie.

"I'm still and always will be his number one." Han smirked, leaning back in his chair.

Chewie responded with a grunt and gave his partner a slap on the back, which caused Han to

have trouble breathing.

"Everybody would be a fool to get between you and him, Captain Solo! I know that!"

Han wasn't able to answer, still catching his breath.

"I'm sure Han will be willing to share some of Chewie's attention with you. Am I right?"

She turned to Han with a wicket grin on her face. It was obvious that Han was still gasping for

air. Chewie turned to his friend, putting one of his paws on his shoulder. Han got back his

breath. "Don't push it fuzz ball!"

While everybody was laughing, Han leaned down to his wife, who was trying to hide her

amusement. "I married one evil woman, I must say."

She gave him a warm smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry flyboy. You always will be my number one." She teased him.

Griptow sat down next to his parents. "I thought you want to win your game?"

"That can wait." He said and began staring at Chewbacca. "Maybe you want to take Farius with

you? You can take your food with you." Griptow and Farius shared a silent conversation and it

was clear to both agreed to stay with Chewie.

"I'm sure Chewie will be coming with you, right Chewie?" Leia knew the boys dilemma and

also didn't like the idea of Farius wandering around without some sort of grownup.

A 200-year old Wookiee was as grown up as can be, even though he hardly ever acted on it.

Farius and Griptow got up from their chairs in excitement. "Can we look at the Falcon?"

Griptow asked with his eye wide open. "Not without me. Chewie will just put you in dangerous

places and ask you to pull cables." Han saw the excitement in all three faces, including

Chewie's, disappear. "But Chewie and I will take you tomorrow, if you like?"

"First thing in the morning?" Farius asked with his face lighting up again. Han glanced at Leia a

moment. "Well not first thing, but second, third maybe." He and Leia shared one more look.

"Make it fifth. Right after I got my morning shower. How does that sound?"

Leia started to giggle. He obviously had learned his lesson, with giving a promise to a kid. With

two kids it was even more important to think about the promise first before giving it.

"Maybe you can show them the cruiser you're building, Griptow!?" The king didn't speak much,

but it must have been important to him, to show his guests how proud he was of his son.

"You built your own cruiser?" Farius asked turning to Griptow.

"Well my dad helped me, but it is pretty cool, actually. So you want to see it?"

"Sure!" Chewie gave out a grunt and took both boys by their hands and left the dining room.

Protarius, who sat with them on the table, turned to the Queen. "You want me to go with them?"

Queen and King shared a look. "Chewbacca is with them. I think he can handle them, don't

you?" She asked towards Han, who was busy eating.

"Sure, Chewie is great with kids" He said between chewing. "Your son seems like a great kid."

Leia said to their hosts. "We're very proud." The king said turning to Protarius.

"Although, sometimes he turns out to be a bit of a trouble maker. Doesn't he?"

Han stopped eating and met eyes with his wife. _What does Protarius care, if their son was a trouble maker?_ Protarius didn't flinch one bit, he and the King kept eye contact for a long moment.

"I've told you it is my job to keep the boy from trouble, so I had to do something."

The atmosphere around the table turned to somewhat more serious. Even Threepio, who kept silent the whole time, was dying to ask what kind of trouble Protarius meant. Leia gave her husband and the droid a warning look and kept eating. This was a private matter and it would not be polite to interfere. Han turned back to his plate as well, although kept gazing at their hosts. Suddenly the Queen tried to ease the tension. "I'm sorry. We must make you feel uncomfortable." She turned to her husband and Protarius. "I don't think we need to discuss this matter in front of our guests."

"I hope you like your suite?" She asked with an apologizing tone.

"We like it very much, thank you! The view is beautiful." Leia said uniting with the Queen.

"Isn't it, hon?" She turned to Han, who still kept his focus on both men. "Right…"

"Maybe you'd like to use our spa facilities?"

For the first time Han changed his attention away from the men. "Spa?"

"You're welcome to use it whenever you please." The queen gave them both a warm smile.

"It is especially welcoming for newlyweds. I must say." She turned to her husband. "Isn't it darling?" The king knew he had to answer, so his wife wouldn't get mad at him. "Yes dear" Han knew the feeling.

Protarius got up from his chair. "Excuse me, please."

The King turned his attention back to Protarius. "Leave the kids alone."

"I will be going to my room, your highness, if that's alright with you!?"

"Certainly." The king said and turned back to his guests. "I have no idea why we hired him. He does not have any sense of humor." He explained, after Protarius left the room.

Han couldn't disagree. He didn't like this Protarius at all but he got very fond to this family.

…

Later that evening, Han and Leia got back to their suite.

"Interesting evening, don't you think?"

Han took off his jacket and sat down in one of the luxury chairs. Leia sat down next to him in

another chair. "I'm not sure I like this Han. This family is…"

"One hack of a nice family." Han ended her sentences. "Does that trouble you?"

Leia took off her shoes. "Big time." Han responded, pulling off his boot. "Yes me too."

Han got up and walked to the other room. It was clear from the beginning that Chewie would be staying in one room with Farius and Threepio, while Han and Leia had their own. Han

eavesdropped through the door. "The Wookiee is snoring, everybody asleep it seems."

He walked back to where Leia was still sitting in her chair.

"You mean the star of the evening?"

"Chewie is great but wait till you see me in action." Han bragged, with a big grin on his face and leaning in front of her on her chairs arms.

"I have seen you in action quite a lot. Besides it seems like I won't be needing you tonight."

She pressed a button on her chair and it started vibrating. Han stepped back and looked down at the chair. Leia leaned back, closing her eyes and started to relax.

"Really? You prefer a stupid massage chair over this?"

Leia opened one eye. Han was pulling off his shirt and threw it behind him. "And this?" He opened his pants and let them drop to the floor. Leia closed her eyes again.

"Seen it. What else do you have to offer, hot shot?" She hardly had spoken these words, when she felt the vibration stop and his lips on hers. Which eventually caused another vibration inside her body.

….

Han and Leia were lying in bed sleeping, when Farius started to shake Han's body.

"Wake up, Han!" Han turned his back to the boy and kept sleeping. Farius climbed up the bed

and sat down in the middle of it, slapping Han's face. "Han come on! Wake up! I saw him!"

Even though Han must have been fully awake from that, it was Leia who first opened her eyes

and sat up. "You saw who Farius?"

"My brother. He is here!" The boy almost shouted. Leia turned on the lights. "Where?"

Han finally opened his eyes too and sat up as well. "In the garden. He was working."

"You're sure it was him, kid?" Han said scratching the back of his head.

"He had the same tattoo on his hand, as all grown up men in my family."

"When was this?" Leia asked, now fully awake. "When I looked at Griptow's cruiser."

"Why didn't you tell us when we got back?" Han asked still feeling dizzy from this sudden

awaking. "I had to wait for Chewie to be asleep. He wouldn't let me out of the room, when we

heard you were back." Han and Leia shared a look. They both were very grateful for their

Wookiee to not let Farius run in on them, but this was important news. "Did he see you?"

"No, he was talking to Protarius and left."

"If Protarius knows your brother is kept here, why doesn't he tell your family?"

"I don't know." The boy shrugged. Both Han and Leia were now very glad that they searched

the room for spy ware and thanks to Chewie nobody was able to get even near the door without

him smelling it.

"Alright kid. Go back to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

"But?" The kid wasn't ready for bed.

"Wake up Chewie and tell him to come over here. And then you will lie down and get some

sleep." Leia told him.

Except for the Wookiee it felt very familiar with the conversation she used to have with her

father.

"I can't sleep anyway." The boy protested.

"Don't worry we will think of something."

"I don't want to go to bed!"

Han was ready to pick up the boy and carry him over to the room.

Leia held him back. "Would you feel better sleeping in here?"

The boy nodded and lay down between them. Han looked at his wife in disbelief.

"He is staying in here?"

Leia rolled her eyes at him. "Get Chewie!"

She demanded and Han knew it wouldn't be wise to argue.

He got out of bed and went to the next room and returned with a very sleepy looking

Chewbacca and confused Threepio. "May I ask what this is about, sir?"

"Sit down goldenrod."

Both Leia and Han sat down on the end of the bed and Chewie sat down in one of the massage chairs, accidentally pushing a button and then cried out because of the vibration. "Take it easy, you big furry baby. It's just a chair. Switch it off!"

Chewie pressed the button and the chair stopped.

"Farius saw his brother today. He and Protarius were talking so Protarius already knows where he is and doesn't tell the Royal family.

I don't even want to try guessing why that is but we have to get to common ground here. We

have to pretend we know nothing about this and try to find out more while we're here on

vacation." Han said making sure everybody understood. Farius was already fast asleep.

"Great. Chewie take the boy with you and everybody goes back to sleep."

Chewie took the boy out of bed and carried him to the next room. Han and Leia already laid

back in bed. Leia lay down in his arms and turned off the light. "This is not good." Han said to

Leia while nuzzling her forehead. Lea kissed his chest.

"No it isn't. Why do you think Protarius doesn't tell the Royal family?"

"They are lucky that the Royal family here is so nice, otherwise I would take you and Chewie

back on the Falcon and leave here at once." He pulled her closer into his arms.

"You wouldn't leave me and Prince Farius here, would you Captain Solo?"

Both Leia and Han jumped up in shock. Leia turned on the light.

"What are you still doing here goldenrod?" Han was ready to pull off the droids arms.

"As you know sir, I am a droid. I don't need to sleep"

Leia started laughing. Han turned to her in disbelief.

"Maybe not such a bad idea to leave the professor here, what do you think princess? I bet

Protarius could use a protocol droid."

"Threepio, go to the next room and stay with Chewie and Farius"

Leia said turning off the light again and pulling Han back down with her.

"Gladly Princess Leia. Good night!"

The droid got up and left the room. When he was out and the door closed, Leia couldn't stop

laughing. "If he keeps doing this Leia, I will dump him off the Falcon. I tell you!" Han said

pulling her back into her arms.

"Sure brings back some nice memories doesn't it scoundrel?"

"Sure does your worship." Han rolled on top of her with that big grin on his face she loved so

much. They started to kiss when suddenly Han stopped and got up from the bed.

"I have to tell Chewie to go and guard the Falcon."

Leia sighted. "See that's why I want to be on top so you can't get up. Come back to bed!"

"That Protarius probably wants to steal it or...manipulate something. I better go and check on it myself."

Han started to get dressed. Leia looked at him in disbelief.

"Hey nerfherder. I'm right here! That's no way to treat your wife you know!?"

Han wasn't even listening to her, putting on his blaster. He was ready to go but before he got to leave Leia threw a pillow at him. It hit him right into the face. "What's wrong?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "I see you in a while, I guess."

Leia lied back in bed, pulling the blanket over her body and shutting off the light.

Han remained for a minute considering what to do. He kneeled down next to where Leia was

lying and kissed her. She kept her eyes closed, pretending to ignore him.

"It won't take long sweetheart."

She didn't react to that either, so he kissed her forehead and got up.

"Be careful hotshot." She said just before he reached the door.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sweet moments and turmoil

Besides from a view candles the corridors were dark. Han tried to stay out of the light on his

way back to the falcon. Some doors were guarded by soldiers and they didn't make it easy not to be seen. After a while sneaking around he decided to walk normal and to be seen.

The next soldier that saw him stepped in his way.

Han thought for a moment to pull his blaster but thought about a good answer to present.

"Good evening Captain Solo. You need anything?"

Even the soldiers approach was a friendly one Han didn't quite trust this.

"I forgot something on the Falcon and my wife asked me to get it at once. So maybe you can tell me the fastest way how to get there!?"

"Certainly, do you mind if I accompany you sir? I always have been interested in the famous Falcon."

 _Great just what I need._ "Sure but remember I don't have much time."

They kept walking. "I guess princesses are not much different from other wives when it comes to order their husbands around."

 _Hey listen buddy. I only take orders from me okay?!_

Was the first response that came into Han's mind but he guessed it wasn't the right time.

"You're married?"

"21 years wonderful years."

"That's quite a number."

"Don't worry you will get there."

 _Yes if we don't get killed before._ Han thought as they got into another corridor.

Suddenly they ran into Protarius. "Captain Solo what are you doing out here?"

Han and the soldier stopped. "I'm on my way to the Falcon."

 _And if I find something is wrong with her I will kill you._ Han thought. "Excuse us."

They kept walking but stopped when Protarius said something, that led Han's blood freeze instantly. "You leave your wife all alone to spend time with the Falcon? You're some husband, I must say." Han turned and confronted him.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Protarius only responded with a nasty grin.

"You have a problem, Protarius? You better let it out, before…" Han took even a step closer. "Before what? You're threatening me, Captain Solo? I've heard about your temper but…"

"But what?" Han was ready to knock him out. The soldier stepped closer too.

"I was just wondering, how someone could choose a spaceship over a beautiful woman, that's all. But who am I to judge? Leia is a strong woman and can pretty much take care of her own, I guess."

Han took a step back. "That's why I married her, now excuse us."

He turned to the soldier and they left into the next corridor.

"Don't mind him Captain. He's an awful person."

Han stopped, looked around the corner to check on Protarius and turned back to the soldier. "You gotta help me on this." "What do you want me to do?"

"You know a way how to get back to the apartment faster than him?"

The soldier hesitated for a moment. "You're not actually worried about what he said, he's…"

"I'm not worried but he's right you know. I shouldn't spend time with the Falcon if I can spend it with my wife."

"You don't trust him do you?"

"Not a bit."

"You're not the only one I must say. Okay you can just take the secret corridor it will safe you

about 2 minutes if you hurry."

"Thanks! Can you do me a favor and wait for Chewie at the falcon? Don't let anybody near her, you hear me?!"

"It will be a pleasure to meet the famous Chewbacca. My son is a huge fan."

"Isn't everybody? I have to hurry I guess."

…

Leia though about Han and was not able to go back to sleep. _Did he really choose the Falcon_

 _over her? He just could have sent Chewie._ After all they had a lot to talk about. They had to

come up with ideas to get out of this. Suddenly the door opened and Han came in completely

out of breath. "Han, are you…?"

Han didn't answer. Instead he ran into the next room and returned with a sleepy Chewbacca. "Come on, you take the droid and the boy and guard the Falcon, while I'll stay here with Leia."

They got followed by an even sleepier Farius and a very confused Threepio.

"If someone asks you, you just say it's an adventure for the boy. Tomorrow you ask Griptow to join you. That will be more convincing." Chewie yawned at him.

"Don't give me that Chewie. You like playing the hero, so stop whining. Besides I need the Falcon ready when we have to leave fast."

Chewie agreed and took Farius by the hand. Han looked at his friend for a moment.

"Don't put the boys into the engine and keep them away from the cockpit. They

can hand you things and that's it, you understand!?" Chewie growled at him.

"Pardon me for asking Captain Solo, but what is my purpose on this?"

"You can tell stories, goldenrod." "Stories sir?" The droid didn't have facial expression, but managed to be confused after all. Leia couldn't blame him.

"Sure, you're great in storytelling. Besides you don't want to be left here, when things have to

go fast, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Now hurry. There is a guard waiting for you guys. Check everything. Protarius already

sneaked around her."

Chewie took Threepio by his arm and pulled him out of the suite.

….

Han turned to Leia, who was now sitting in bed, just staring at her husband in confusion.

"You're okay sweetheart?"

He stepped close to the bed and scanned her body for any harm.

"It's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing!?"

"I'm fine."

He kneeled next to her on the bed, still looking concerned. "You're sure you're okay?"

"I would really like it, if you put off your shoes, but yes I'm pretty much okay."

"Sorry!" He pulled off his shoes, threw them off the bed and pulled her close and kissed her

passionately. "So you really choose me over the Falcon?"

She teased him, after their lips separated. "Don't get all too mushy over this princess." He said before pulling her under him. "Done it all for me you know."

He kissed her neck, but she stopped him. "Okay flyboy, you're not going to get away with it that so easy. What's your plan?"

She pushed him up and sat up straight in bed.

"Well Chewie is going to stay on the falcon with the boy, while we are going to stay in here having a good time."

He got out of bed, getting undressed. "You mean pretend to have a good time!? Don't forget

why we are here." She watched him getting undressed. "Don't worry I know why we are here. It's just…"

He stopped and looked at her, with a big grin on his face. "What?" She had to laugh at his

appearance standing there like this with his pants down and his shirt white open. "You know

hotshot you don't make it easy for me to have a straight conversation, with you

standing there like this." His grin disappeared.

"Yes like it would be easy for me to talk about business when you look like…"

"… like what?" She smiled an innocent smile, pulling up the blanket just a bit, to reveal her tights just a bit.

"Well just the way you look, you know? I mean look at you, my mind just goes wild."

Her smile turned into a warm one and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Better?"

"For now…" He gave her a shrug before sitting back next to her on the bed.

"Alright Captain, enough newlyweds talk. I want to know about your brilliant plan!"

….

The next morning they went straight to the Falcon, where they already got welcomed by

Griptow and his father who both looked at the Falcon in awe. "Good morning!"

"Morning." Han had almost forgotten about his promise to the boy.

"I hope you don't mind my being here. It's just that my son and I share the same interest in machines and I…"

"No not a problem. Just let me get on board first. I have to check on a view things, it won't

take long."

Han went up the hatch, while Leia stayed with the king and his son.

"I hope you had a pleasant night?" The king turned to Leia, who was surprised to get addressed by the king. "Yes thank you! The suite you provided for us is just lovely." 

The king hesitated for a moment but than his face turned serious.

"I have to apologize for the way I've acting yesterday during dinner. I hope my little argument with the guard didn't make you feel too uncomfortable."

Leia have never gotten an apology from a man in her life, except from Han. (Her brother not included, of course.) But Han mostly did it to keep the peace or if she practically forced him to. To get an apology from a king made her feel awkward and speechless for a moment. Fortunately Han stepped back next to her.

"Alright, ready for a tour inside the fasted ship in the galaxy?"

He couldn't hide his grin. Griptow took his father's hand and pulled him toward the hatch. "Come on Dad!" The hesitated for a moment.

"Don't you think it would be polite to let our host lead us in, son?"

He pulled his son back and turned toward Han. "No go ahead. Chewie is waiting for you guys

inside."

"See!" Griptow pulled his dad up the hatch. Han turned to Leia with a concerned face.

"You're okay sweetheart?" Leia turned to face him. "The king just apologized for last night."

Han rolled his eyes and took her hand into his, pulling her toward the hatch.

"Don't get too excited. His wife probably forced him to."

As they got inside the Falcon, Griptow and Farius already ran around looking at everything,

while Chewie and the King stood in the cockpit, talking with the help of Threepio. For Han it

was great to see that his Wookiee friend got treated with respect this time. Usually for most

people he was just a hairy companion who tacked along him and Leia. He and Leia stepped

next to them and joined the conversation.

"Chewbacca just told me some interested facts about the famous Falcon. I can surely see why you are so attached to it."

"Thanks!" Chewie put one of paws around Han's shoulder with a big grin on his face.

"Dad, Farius told me I could sleep out here on the Falcon with him if you allow it." Griptow stepped next to his father pulling his arm. The King turned to his son.

"Not alone I hope?" He turned to Han and Leia.

"Chewie will stay here with them. We just thought it would be more fun for the boy than to stay with the grownups all the time."

"And you're sure you can handle both boys, Chewbacca?" The king turned to Chewie who

gave out a confirming grunt.

"Alright I'll have to talk to mom first; by I guess it will be no problem."

He said turning back to his son. "Thanks dad!"

"Well I guess we go back to your room then and pack your stuff. Maybe you want to show

Farius your room? You can decide together what you need for your adventure." Farius turned

to Han and Leia. "Can I?" He waited for an answer.

"Sure go ahead." Han said, without being sure about his answer. "Behave!" "Thanks!" Farius gave Han, Leia and Chewie a hug. The king picked up his son and carried him toward the hatch, while taking Farius hand.

"See you for dinner than?" He turned back toward Han and Leia.

"Sure."

They were almost speechless because of the way the king dealt with his son. When he was

gone, Chewie smiled. "You're right Chewie, that's what I call nice people."

Han sat down in his chair. Leia sat down behind him. "You're sure it was such a good idea to let the boy go with him?" Han turned to her and grinned.

"Come on princess you know just like me that he will be safe with the king." She leaned back. "Still…"

Han's grin got even wider. "Admit it, the only reason you're worried, is because you like

them. We both expected this to be a life threatening mission and now we actually are enjoying

this." Chewie left the cockpit knowing this was a conversation that didn't need him.

"I say that only means we have to find out the truth faster now." She said closing her eyes.

"We will. I have a plan; we just try to get something out of them during dinner."

She opened her eyes again. "So, how is the hyper drive, Captain?"

"It's working…at least it seems like it." She knew he hated it when she made smart remarks on the Falcon, but this time it really wasn't his fault, so she decided to go easy on him. "Alright what else needs to be done?"

"You feel like getting greasy with me your highness?" He gave her one of his most crooked

smiles. "If you like the idea of me working on your other love?"

"I just hope you don't mean Chewie?!" Getting up, he pulled her up to her feed and before she

could answer gave her a kiss.

….

Leia was finished with her work and when she went to look for Han, she found him with half his body down in the engine and his feet tangling up in the air. Chewie handed him his tools and gave comments, to every curse Han let out. "Don't give me that, Chewie! You can admit that it is your fault. It certainly is not my fault." She heard her husband's voice mumbling inside the engine. "You know as much as I love to see my husband's gorgeous bottom rise up in the air like this I have to ask: What are you guys doing?"

Han couldn't see her face but it was clear that Leia didn't even try to hide her amusement.

Most of his body was tangling inside the engine and when he tried to get out, he wasn't able to. He knew it would get embarrassing.

"Sweetheart dear, would you please be so kind and get your husband a drink?"

Leia remained where she was. "Not a chance. I don't want to miss seeing, how you get yourself out of there."

Chewie started to chuckle. "Hey I can hear you, you know?! Get me out of her your furry oak!"

Leia turned to Chewie. "You let him talk to you that way Chewie?"

Chewie gave out a grunt to Han. "Hey don't listen to her Chewie! She just likes to see me in

pain. Come on get me out, buddy?"

Chewie turned back to Leia. "He is just trying to kiss up to you, you know?"

"You know your worship, if you want to keep doing this its fine with me, but don't complain

afterwards that your husband won't be able to use any of his lower body parts."

Chewie got annoyed at them both and pulled his friend out of the engine on his feet. Leia had to laugh that hard that she had trouble breathing. Chewie let down Han on the floor. Han tried to get up to his feet but felt too dizzy. "Glad you are enjoying yourself your highness."

She helped him up and led him to sit down in one of the chairs.

"What were you doing down there anyway? I thought the hyper drive was working?"

She handed him something to drink. "That's what I've thought. But Fuzzball over here told me that Farius went too deep in there when he shot the engine. Both Chewie and I are too big to get even close into it."

She sat down next to him. "What now? You are not considering letting the boy back in there do you?" She asked, rubbing his back.

"Well not if you go in there?"

Han was only kidding, but to his surprise Leia didn't understand it as a joke.

"Yes like you would let me go down there!?"

"Like you would go down there." He teased her. She turned to Chewie.

"Chewie, tell me what needs to be done." She got up to her feet, took a sip of Han's drink and stepped next to the hole, looking down to the engine. Han stepped next to her. "No way you're going down there Leia!" He held her back on waist.

"Why not? You're down there all the time."

"Yes but I know what I am doing."

Chewie snorted at his friend. "She is not going down there Chewie. That's the end of it." He left into the cockpit.

It should have been no surprise to him to find Leia down inside the engine when he returned.

She didn't like to be told things. But when he heard her voice inside the engine he stopped at

the door in shock. "You didn't actually put her in there?!" He kneeled down at the hole looking inside. Chewie waved his fists at his friend. "I don't care what she told you, I thought I was clear about this!?" Suddenly Leia's head appeared. "Don't listen to him Chewie, he is just frustrated to let his wife do all the work." She took a tool that Chewie handed her and disappeared again.

"Well at least it will be not my fault this time, if something doesn't work." He got up and sat

down in a chair, watching his wife and Chewie work.

…

"Well I guess that's it." Leia said, climbing out of the engine, with her whole body covered in

grease. Chewie helped her up and handed her a towel. Han went back to the cockpit. "Where did the baby go?" Leia asked already knowing the answer. Chewie waved his hand in the cockpits direction. "That's what I've thought." Leia said. "Well you can tell him that I'm back in our suite taking a shower." She left the Falcon.

On her way back, she crossed the garden and suddenly ran into Protarius. "Leia what a

surprise to see you here all alone?!" Leia did regret it the minute she left the Falcon without

Han, but now she really wished she and Han wouldn't be so stubborn all the time.

"Excuse me. I'm kind of in a hurry." She keep walking, but he stopped her holding her arm.

"You're okay?" He asked stepping closer to her. "I'm fine, I just have to freshen up before

dinner." She pulled herself out of his grip and kept walking but he followed her.

"Do you mind if I accompany you, Leia? We hadn't hardly time to talk since you arrived.

 _And I would like to keep it that way._ She thought as she kept her paste.

"Can't we do this over dinner? I'm really in a hurry." He kept following her.

"I would love to talk to you over dinner, but I'm afraid I can't make it." _What a shame._ She kept walking, feeling really sorry that she didn't talk to Han before leaving.

Suddenly the same soldier that guarded the Falcon for them came up to her.

"Protarius, the queen is looking for you." _Thank gods!_ Leia couldn't be more relieved of his

arrival. "Tell her I will come after I have accompanied the princess to her suite."

"I can do that. I'm afraid it's urgent sir." The soldier offered Leia his arm to go along with him. She took up on his offer. "Don't worry Protarius, I'm sure there will be more occasions to talk."

"Of course, excuse me." Protarius said leaving her and the soldier behind. When he was

out of side, Leia turned to the soldier. "Thank you, but I think I can take it from here."

"Your husband asked me to accompany you back to your suite, while he is out finishing his

work on the Falcon. I would hate to tell him that I left you walk off alone."

She instantly felt her heart warm up. Even in a bad mood, Han wouldn't let her walk alone.

"Well than I will be delighted to except your offer."

She slowed down a bit and for the first time looked around the garden. _Wasn't it the garden_

 _Farius said he saw his brother?_ "Excuse me, but didn't I see people working out here

yesterday?" The Soldier smiled at her.

"Your husband asked me the same question this morning." "What did you tell him?" She laughed.

"The royal family is very careful how they treat their workers. The sun is up the whole day,

so they don't want them working outside the whole day; only mornings and evenings."

"Makes sense." Now it was his turn to laugh.

"That's the same response I got from your husband. I surely can see why you two got married."

Leia gave him a warm smile. "Thank you but believe me, Han drives me just as crazy as every other husband some times."

The soldier stopped for a moment. "Yes but that's what makes a marriage work. Just imagine a marriage without a little argument now and then. Where would be the fun?"

They kept walking. "I guess you're right. So how long are you married?"

"21 beautiful years."

"That's quite a number." She remarked wondering if she and Han would reach even their 10th

year without killing each other.

"Well I will tell you the same thing I've told your husband: Don't worry, you will get there." Leia now understood why Han trusted this soldier. He was like a father who gave the right answers, at the right time. "Well thank you! Can I ask you for your name?"

"Newaki." She stopped for a moment and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you Newaki, I'm Leia." They shake hands and kept walking.

When they reached Leia's and Han's suite Newaki stopped at the door.

"I think you will be safe from here."

"Thanks for keeping me company." Leia said, leaving into the suite.

…..

When she stepped out of the shower, she wasn't really surprised to see Han sitting on the

Counter. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted." He said pulling her closer to his body, but she

pushed him away. "Well you can show me how sorry you really are after taking a shower

yourself, scruffy lookin." She left him standing in the bathroom by himself.

When he came out of the bathroom, she was lying on the bed in her bathrobe and reading.

"You know if you want me to show you how sorry I really am I could've done this in there!?"

He said lying next to her on the bed. She leaned to him and gave him a quick kiss, "I know."

and turned back to her reading ignoring his confused look. "You know sometimes you really

give me a hard time princess." He said lying his head down on the pillow. "That what makes our marriage work." She said without turning away from her reading. He put his hands behind his head and smiled at her. "You've been talking to Newaki."

"Maybe." For the first time she put away her data pad and lied down next to him.

"Very wise man."

"Can you imagine being married for 21 years?" She asked drowning in her husband's hazel

eyes. "I don't know. It depends I guess." He said trying to play it cool. "Depending on what?"

He tried to act as serious as possible, turning on his back and putting his hands behind his head and putting one leg over the other. "Well there is this woman, a princess you know, who drives me crazy in all kind of ways. Maybe you have met her, beautiful woman."

Leia lied back on her back too. If he wanted to play a game, she would join.

"Tell me more about her!" She said, closing her eyes. "Well like I've said, she is beautiful but just so stubborn. You really should talk to her some time. You know the first thing she did when she saw my gorgeous self for the first time? She was complaining about how we rescued her. Not very nice, don't you think?"

"I guess not." She responded, keeping her eyes shot, the smile on her face getting brighter. "Sounds like she is giving you real hard time?"

"You have no idea. Even she was in love with me all along, she wouldn't admit it. Can you believe it? Resisting a gorgeous guy like me?" Leia had about enough. She climbed on top of him, starting to kiss his neck and going down his jaw. "Tell me more!" Han had trouble keeping this up, as she just reached his chest with her lips.

"Well I had a real hard time, convincing her."

"What did make her bite in the end?" She mumbled, while kissing his shoulder. She always loved caressing his body while she felt him tense under her. Every muscle seemed to move while she worked on it. "I just kissed her." He opened his eyes for the first time and was face to face with his wife her smile matching his "You must be quite a kisser than captain Solo?" "Why don't you try it out y…" Before giving her one of his nicknames, he got stopped by her lips on his.

…

Leia came out of her second shower that day, while Han was standing in front of the mirror shaving. "You didn't answer my question earlier!" She said while drying her hair. He looked at her over the mirror. "You mean if I can imagine being married for 21 years?"

"Well can you?" He knew this was no time for stupid comments and turned with one of his famous scoundrel grins. The way he turned around to face her, reminded her of the time on Hoth _that's a good story. I think you can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your side._ "If there is always going to be a making up afterwards, sure." He finally answered, turning back to the mirror. "Good answer, hotshot." She said giving him a quick kiss on the shoulder before leaving.

They walked down the corridors on their way to dinner, when Farius came running with Griptow. "Han you have to see this!" "What is it kid?" Farius had big grin on his face. "Griptow has like the coolest room. He even has a big model of the Falcon hanging from the ceiling. You just have to see it. We got to play with his blasters for hours."

Leia got concerned. "You've played with blasters?"

"Models of course, but they are the same you use Han." Han ruffled the boys hair.

"Great kiddo. You feel like joining us for dinner?" He smiled down to the boy.

"Well actually I've asked my parents, they said if you allowed us to go and meet Chewie at the Falcon, that we could eat with him?!"

Griptow said, looking excited. "Of course you can. You will be spending the night there anyway, right?" Griptow and Farius beamed at each other. "My mom said I'm allowed to."

Suddenly Protarius came around a corner. "Well the Solos. Together again."

Leia felt Han tense next to her. "Han dear, I think I forgot something on the Falcon. Let's go bring the kids there." "Of course. Come boys; let's head for the old hung of junk."

He gave Leia a quick kiss on her cheek, before lifting both boys up on his arms, carrying them to the Falcon.

They arrived late at dinner. "Sorry for being late. We had to bring the kids to the Falcon."

The Queen and the King were in a conversation and seemed a bit confused when Han and Leia approached them. The Queen was the first one to come back to her senses. "Of course. Griptow was quite excited to spend the night with Chewie and Farius on the Falcon. Thanks for letting him do that."

"Sure no problem. Chewie could use some company." Han said, while pulling out a chair for Leia. They both sat down and the waiters came to their side, pouring wine in their glasses. The King turned to the waiter. "I don't think we need it that formal tonight Stephos. Just bring a bottle of Corellian Ale for Han and me. Ladys?" Leia seemed surprised by the casual approach by the king. She wasn't used to that kind of treatment by anybody besides her closest friends and family members. (Well Han and Luke for that matter) Han noticed his wife's shock and gave the king a smile. "Alderaan ale for her, if you have it?"

"Of course, Sir!" the waiter took the glasses of wine from everybody except the Queen and left.

"We want you to have a good time." The King said leaning back putting his arm around his wife's back. "Well if that's the case. Why don't we go by first names then?"

Han asked feeling strangely relaxed before Leia turned to him in shock. He wasn't sure if was still the shock from before. He gave her a wink and turned back to the royals. _We have to find out more about this place, so why don't get comfortable. It will make things a lot easier._ "I guess you already know our names so?"

 _Is he crazy? ,_ Leia thought, staring at the royals, waiting for the bomb to blow. The king and the queen shared a smile and turned to Han and Leia. "Well it is certainly a pleasure to meet you Han and Leia. I'm Hart and that's my lovely wife Ulia." The king introduced themselves, just when the waiter came back. "I guess we have to toast to that" They all raised their drinks. Han gave Leia a light squeeze on her hand signaling her to take her drink as well.

"To new friendships! We are so happy to finally get to meet you."

During the whole evening Leia and Han felt like being with some of their friends back at home. They both enjoyed the conversation they had with Hart and Ulia. While the men talked about spaceships, smashball and speed races, the women talked about growing up in a royal family. They both came to the conclusion that they both didn't want to repeat that stiffness. Back from his smuggler years, Han was used to alcohol, even when they switched from Ale to Corellian whiskey, he wasn't half as a drunk as the king. He knew this was their chance to reveal some secrets. "So what is about that Protarius guy, that you hired him?" Han asked the King, knowing he would get the answer out of him easier. On purpose or not Leia did her best to keep the Queen busy anyway. "Protarius? Terrible man, right?" Han knew he would get all of his answers right there on the table. "You don't like him, do you?" The king motioned Han to come closer and leaned over the table. "I've only hired him, because my wife wanted someone to watch our son. But to be honest I can't stand him. He is too sneaky and the way he treats my son is not the way we wanted him to." Han had to hide his smile of triumph. He got him right there. "So why is he still working for you?"

"He was present from Hamaleen . I think they just wanted to get rid of him."

"I've seen him talk to one of your workers in the garden the other day." Han came to the conclusion that he had to get information faster, before his wife would fall off her chair. Unlike him she wasn't used to much alcohol. "They are prisoners you know. I know it's not fair to them to let him take care of them, but I don't want him near my son so much. I don't need someone else to take care of my son, anyway." Han leaned in over the table.

"Prisoners? What did they do?"

"Most of them tried to harm me and my family. Some of them came even close."

Han had to stay calm, but to hide his shock on what the king just told him wasn't easy.

"And you let them walk around the garden and work for you?"

"My wife and I think it is best to treat them with some dignitary. Most of them were under the influence of the Imperials when they tried to harm us. Some were even drugged heavily when my soldiers arrested them." Han looked over to his wife, who was in deep conversation with the Queen. "So you just let them work for you?"

"Some of them became very important workers for us even. You know the soldier who guards your Falcon?" Han choked on his drink. _What? Newaki? Please don't tell me I let a former Imperial fighter guard my two girls._ The king noticed the frightened look on Han's face. "Don't worry Han. Newaki was heavenly drugged when he worked for the Imperials. They kept his family hostage and forced him to attack us." Han was still not convinced.

"And you trust him just like that?"

"He gained our trust over the years. What he did for our family afterwards is important. He helped us to fight those Imperials who came shortly after the war. They tried to take this place away from us. They needed a new base but thanks to Newaki they didn't have a chance. He is a great leader, especially for our young soldiers."

"He sure gives great advice." Han had to admit. He looked over to Leia who was about emptying her fourth Alderaan Ale. It was about time to head back to their bed.

"Well I guess it's time for call it a night. Thanks for the evening. We had a lot of fun."

Han took Leia's hand and pulled her up her chair. She already had trouble standing straight, so she held up on his arm. Han turned to the Queen.

"Ulia, thanks for the nice evening but I think it is time to get some sleep."

Ulia and Hart both got up from their chairs. "Of course, have good night."

"Why do we have to leave hotshot?" Leia asked holding strong to her husband's arm. "It's time for your beauty sleep princess. Come on!"

He smiled at both their hosts before leading Leia outside. The moment they reached the corridor outside the dinner hall, he decided it would take too long to get Leia back like that, so he picked her up and carried her all the way back to their suite. By the time they reached it, Leia was already sounding asleep in his arms, her head lying on his shoulder. He carried her to the bedroom, pulled of her close and tucked her into bed, before getting ready himself. Other than Leia he wasn't able to sleep. His mind racing around the things he heard about the prisoners and most shocking about Newaki's past.

…..

The next morning Han got up first, taking a shower. When he came back into the bedroom, he tried to be as quiet as possible to keep Leia from waking up. Nevertheless she woke up and the moment her eyes opened, she closed them again. "Headache sweetheart?" Han said sitting next to her on the bed, with a big grin on his face. All he got in response was a growl that reminded him a lot of Chewie. "What was that princess?"

She tucked her head under the pillow. "You know you remind of Chewie right now." He got no response just a kick from her foot. "Yep exactly like the Wookiee." He said taking the kicking foot and kissed it before leaving.

Getting back into the bedroom with a cup of his special hangover drink he smiled.

Leia remained with her head under the pillow. He put the drink down on the nightstand and crawled over her back, hovering over her back and starting to kiss the back of her neck. "Wake up sleepy!" The moment his lips met her skin, he felt her shiver beneath him and Goosebumps appeared on her skin. He kept kissing her neck, moving slowly down her back. "I made you my special Han-Solo-Hangover-drink. Luke and Lando swear on it."

She turned around under him but kept the pillow on her face. "It will be difficult to drink if you keep your head buried like that." He took the pillow from her and looked at her still sleepy face. "Hey there beautiful!" Leia responded with something that he didn't understand. "Beg your pardon your highness?" She gave it another try. "What's in it?"

"Scoundrel secret." He got up and sat down next to her, handing her the drink as she sat up straight herself. "You have to ex it."

She looked down at the cup in her hand and then at Han in discussed.

"I'm not sure I like this."

"Come on Sweetheart. I wouldn't poison you. Trust me"

"I have to ex it?"

"Just don't smell it, close your eyes and get it down the drain."

After hesitating she closed her eyes and drank it as her face turned into a frown. "Good girl." He said, taking the cup from her. "Stay in bed princess, I'll get you something to eat."

"Please don't. I'm about to throw up." She said hugging herself. "Oh didn't I mention? That's one of the side effects of the drink." Leia looked at him shock, but softened her look when she saw the big grin on his face. "Not funny nerfherder!"

He leaned down to her, gave her a kiss on her head. "I think a shower will help."

…

When she came out of the shower, she sat down next to Han on the sofa, who was studying a data pad. "Feeling better?" He asked without looking up. "I have to admit your drink really did work." She said, laying her head onto his lap. "So how bad was it?" "Hm?"

He still didn't look away from the data pad. "I probably made a complete fool out of myself?" "Don't worry princess; I got you out of there before you got a chance."

"How come you're so sober? The last thing I remember was you switching from Ale to whiskey"

"Practice" He said, keeping his eyes on the data pad. She reached for it and took it away. "What is more interesting than me?" Leia took a look.

"Newaki? Why are you searching his background?"

"Well while you did best to keep the Queen's attention from her husband, I used the opportunity and asked him view things. Turns out that Newaki used to work for the Imperials."

Seeing the shock on his wife's face, he continued. "Hart said Newaki was under drug influence and that they kept his family hostage, when he tried to kill them."

Leia sat back up taking a look on the data pad. "He tried to kill them?"

"Yes. When I asked Hart why he still hired him, he said Newaki saved them from Imperials after the war ended. So he and his wife trust him."

"What do you think? Can we trust him?" Leia said scrolling through the data pad.

"I know I don't say that often, but I think we can. It's Protarius we should be careful about."

"Did you find out why he was talking to Farius brother?"

"The people working in the garden are all prisoners, who tried harming the royal family. Protarius got hired by the king to take care of them, so he would stay away from his son."

"Why doesn't he just fire him?"

"He was a gift from Hamaleen. Turning him back would probably cause a political crisis between the two planets."

"So all the people in the garden are prisoners?"

"Apparently…some of them old Imperials even."

Leia put down the data pad. "Just never let me walk around here alone, will ya?"

"Not a chance…but it's early morning, they will be out working. Why don't we take a walk through the garden? Maybe it gives us a chance to talk to Farius's brother. Let's see how they react when they see you."

"You want to show me off to them?"

Han got up, taking her hand and pulling her up. "Don't worry princess. If someone makes a wrong move I will blast them right away."

"But what about the breakfast you promised me?"

"We can have it outside. Come on it's a beautiful morning. The fresh air will do you good."

Leia hesitated a moment. "I'm having a bad feeling about this."

"Just like old times!" He said pulling her with him.

….

As they walked through the garden, they drew a lot of attention. Some of the workers stared at them with a mixture of disgust and anger. Leia drew closer to Han, walking beside him. "Keep your head high and give a nice smile, princess. Don't let them affect you."

Leia took a look around and as she made eye contact with some of them, they looked at her with guilt in their eyes and then turned away, so not to face her. Han was right; she shouldn't forget who she was: Princess Leia of Alderaan, leader of the Rebellion and now important member of the New Republic.

She straightened her back and put on one of her proud faces. "That's my princess." Han said giving her a warm smile. Suddenly a woman came running. She was wearing a name tack, which said she also was one of the prisoners. "Princess Leia, I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

Han pulled his wife away from the woman, confronting the small woman himself. "I'm sorry Captain Solo. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just came to thank you for destroying the Empire."

Leia looked around Han to face the woman herself. "What's your name?"

"Nala, your highness."

"What did you do to end up here?" Han asked, while Leia stepped next to him.

"The Imperials used me to get into the royal family. They forced me to get the king to cheat on his wife."

"What use would that have been?" Leia asked confused. "First I want to say that they forced me to do this. I had a tough life, got addicted to drugs and they used that to get me to do those things."

"Listen sister I had a tough life too, doesn't mean that I join the Imperials."

"If my sources are correct you did join them, but got thrown out when you saved the Wookiee from getting beaten up!?"

Han and Leia shared a look with each other. Leia decided to ignore what the woman just had said. "So what use would it be if the king would cheat on his wife?"

"The Queen would probably throw her husband out, maybe even ban him. At least that was the plan. She would become weak and it would have been easier to influence her."

"So how did it end up?" Han asked pulling his wife close. He knew how much love influenced person's actions. He was proof for that.

"The king and I spent some nights together. Apparently the plan failed, when the Queen and the King didn't split up. They even got closer together and the Queen ended up being pregnant. The rest is history."

"What happened to you?" Leia asked. "When the plan didn't go as planned, I was the one getting banned from the Empire. On top of that they let the plan slip to the Royal family, which got me into prison."

"And what did make you change your mind?"

"My father became a big help for the Royal family. He convinced them to let me work for them as well. I think you met him. He was guarding your ship the other day?!"

Han looked at the woman in shock. "Newaki is your father?"

"Hard to believe I know." She gave them a smile but when her eyes caught the side of someone behind them, her face turned serious.

"You have to excuse me, but I think it's time to get back to work. It was nice to meet you two."

Before Han or Leia were able to respond, the young woman ran off. Han turned around to see the reason for her quick departure and just caught a glimpse of Protarius who disappeared into a building. He turned back to his wife. "I think it's time for your breakfast princess."

Leia seemed relieved. "Let's get back to our suite and call for room service. I don't need another encounter like this for a while."

…

Han and Leia both sat on the balcony looking over the garden, eating breakfast.

"This mission gets more confusing every day." Leia said leaning back into her chair.

"By the minute you mean?!" Han took a bite. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but maybe we should contact Luke." Leia tried.

"You mean because of that Force thingy he has?" Leia knew as much as Han loved her brother, he still had trouble seeing "the kid" as some kind of hero, even though her brother did proof to be one quite often in the past. "That's one of the reasons, yes. He can be quite a help." Han dropped the food he was eating, leaned back in his chair as well and looked over the garden. "So what do you think?" Leia asked seeing that Han wasn't paying attention anymore.

She didn't really expect an answer, so she followed Han's eyes to the garden and realized what he was looking at. They both witnessed Protarius talking to one of the prisoners behind a hatch. It seemed like they were having a fight. According to the Tattoo Farius mentioned the other night, it must have been Farius brother.

"You think that's him?" Leia asked. Han just nodded.

"Too bad we can't hear what they're saying. Maybe I should go down there and eavesdrop."

Leia looked at him, knowing that she wouldn't get his attention otherwise; she kicked his leg under the table. "Ouch… What is that all about?" Han complained turning to her.

"Listen to me flyboy. What will happen if they see you?" She had trouble keeping her voice down.

"Well maybe I can get an explanation for all this. I'm tired of all those secrets. More important I'm tired of this guy."

Han got up gave her a short kiss and headed for the apartment door, Leia close behind.

"Well at least promise me to be careful!" Han turned around with his famous grin.

"Hey it's me!" They kissed one more time and he was gone. Leia turned around to go back to the balcony, when the door opened again. She turned on her food, surprised to see Han. "Forgot something?"

"Promise me to stay here will ya?" Seeing the concern in his face, she gave him a warm smile. "Sure I don't have anywhere to go, since my husband wanders around without me."

"Just don't let anybody in." He took one big step towards her pulled her close and kissed both of her cheeks, moving to her lips. Before she was able to response, he pulled off again and ran out. "I love you!" He said over his shoulder, leaving the apartment.

"I know." She said more to herself, because he was already gone.

….

Leia sat down back on the balcony, watching Protarius and Garius still talking. It seemed like they knew each other well and that thought made Leia feel uneasy. If they both knew each other there must be reason why Protarius kept this a secret from his former masters.

Suddenly she saw Han sneaking around a statue of Hart, walking casually behind the hatch they were talking. She tried not to show any reaction to her husband, in case Protarius had noticed her. He was standing facing the balcony after all. All over a sudden, Protarius stared at her smiling in satisfaction. _What was this?_ She thought trying to get an unnoticed glimpse at Han, who remained behind the hatch. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Han but he remained where he was, his anger rising. The next things happened so fast that Leia didn't know what she remembered. A lawnmower started his engine, Protarius said good bye to Garius and left. Han decided to leave to into the other direction. Leia was about to leave the balcony to go inside, but then saw Han fall down to the ground in front of him.

The lawnmower was too loud, so the blaster shot was unheard from everybody. She looked back and forth to Garius and Han. Garius went over to Han's body, blaster still in his hand and kicked him once into the side and ran away. Leia didn't know what to do next. She looked around the garden in shock, nobody had noticed anything and she wasn't able to move. Looking down at Han's body, she was frozen.

 _Please Han get up!_

The lawnmower stopped and Leia got out of her trance. She picked up her comlink and comm'd Chewie on Falcon. He responded with a sleepy grunt. "Chewie, Han got shot. He is not moving, come quick and leave the kids with Threepio." She almost yelled into the comlink running down the stairs to the garden.

When she reached Han, she kneeled down next to him, feeling his pulse and was relieved when she felt at least a weak one. He got shot into the back, so she couldn't turn him around.

"Come on flyboy stay with me!" She yelled at him, bending down to face him.  
"I swear to the gods Han if you'll leave me, I will kill you! You hear me?" She kissed him on the lips "Come on hotshot…don't worry, Chewie is on his way!" She said more to herself than to her dying husband.

Chewie came, lifting Han in his arms and started carrying him towards the palace, Leia right next to him. Halfway a medic crew showed up with a stretcher. Chewie hesitated to let Han's body go, but when the Queen and King showed up in a hurry, both still in her morning robes, he put Han down on it. "We heard about this from Griptow." Hart said to Leia, while they kept rushing towards the palace. "Bring him to the med center right away."  
"Yes Sir!" One of the medics said.

The moment they got to the med center, doctors and nurses were rushing up checking Han on their way to the exam room. Leia and Chewie close behind. "I think we have to operate." One of the doctors said, before stopping and turning to Leia. "I'm sorry but you have to wait here!" "But I'm his wife!" Leia said in her most frightening tone. Chewie gave out a confirming grunt. The doctor sighted. "Your husband is in a critical condition. We have to deal with him fast. I'm sorry but I think it will be wise for me to go back in there with them. We will inform you when we know more."

With that the doctor left behind a swinging door, leaving Leia and Chewie behind in the hallway. The moment the door stopped swinging and the stretcher with Han on it disappeared out of sight, Leia lost control of her legs and dropped to the ground. Chewie was still staring at the door, but then remembered his life-dept and his promise to Han, to always take care of the little princess. He took her up her feet and sat her down on one the hospitals chairs and sat down next to her, still not sure what to do, feeling helpless. Leia it seemed stopped breathing, closing her eyes and holding back tears. Chewie put one of her hands into his palms, holding it tide and before he could give her a comforting squeeze, Leia was leading into him, sobbing in a way he never saw her do.

Hurt and his wife sat down in chairs on the other side of the room, not wanting to interfere with this private moment. Suddenly Chewie's comm went off. He tried to get it without letting the still sobbing princess out of his arms. It was Threepio. "I'm sorry to bother you Chewbacca but Master Luke called and asked if everything was alright. He said neither the princess nor the Captain are answering their comlinks and princess Leia shut him out of her mind."

Chewie looked down to see if the princess shown any reaction, but she didn't seem to care and just kept her face buried in his fur. He told Threepio, that he would comm Luke and ended the comm.

….

When Luke came into the med center, he found his sister still buried with her face into Chewbacca's fur. Chewbacca looked up at him and Luke could see the worried look in his eyes. Without saying something he kneeled down in front of Leia and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around for the first time since she buried herself into Chewbacca's. She had stopped crying a long time ago, too long ago. Han was in surgery for hours now and nobody came out to tell her anything. "Leia what happened?" Luke asked his sister, worried to see her like this. "They are not telling me anything. They took him with them and never even had the dignity to tell me why it takes so long." Without another word, she got up and ran up to the front desk. "You, listen to me! I want to know how my husband is doing, right now! He is in surgery for hours; nobody even has the dignity to tell me what's going on. I want to know! I need to know!" Luke stepped behind his sister in case she would collapse at any moment. "I'm sorry but you have to wait for the doctor to come out." Leia turned around to face Luke, anger growing high. "Tell me Luke! How is he?" Luke knew she referred to using the force, but Han was an expert in shutting him out, ever since he gave it a first try.  
(If he didn't know better, he would have thought Han had the force, himself)

"Leia you know I can't…" he was trying to find the right words. "Han is shutting me out since…" Leia took a step away from her brother who tried to put his hands on her shoulder to calm her down. "Would you at least give it a try!?" She now was yelling at him.  
"And don't you dare try to calm me down with the force! My husband got shot and I don't know how he is doing!" Luke suddenly felt helpless, searching for the right words.  
"Leia I've already tried when I got here. He is not responding, I'm sorry"

He waited for her reaction, any reaction would have been fine at the moment, but she didn't. She closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheek and before she lost control of her legs again, both Chewie and Luke were on her side leading her back to one of the chairs. After what seemed like hours, a doctor came out covert in Han's blood. Before Luke or Chewie even noticed him, Leia was on her feet. "How is he?"

"We tried to safe him…"

Leia didn't hear the next words. All she remembered was running past the doctor, through the door looking for her husband. She called out his name, looking in every possible corner and room. She had so see him. When she reached the last room on the hallway she leaned against the wall, collapsing to the floor. Han couldn't be dead. She would know. Luke and Chewie sat down to both of her sides on the floor, not knowing what to say. After a moment, she gained her strength again, getting up to her feet walking up to the doctor who still was standing at the front desk talking to Hart and his wife. "I want to see him!" The doctor turned around to face the princess. "I'm afraid you can't."  
"What? I want to see me husband!" Both Chewie and Luke were behind her again, in case she would attack the doctor. "Princess Organa,…"

"Organa-Solo!" Leia was ready to kill the man who was at least two feet taller than she. "Your husband is involved in a crime. The police took your husband's body with them."

Now was the time Chewie and Luke had to hold her back, as she was really going mad.  
"You have no right to keep me away from my husband! We have powerful friends, if you don't get me to him right now, I will personally make sure you never find a job in your life."

Before she was able to attack the doctor and strangle him, a couple of nurses and doctors came to her side and before Luke or Chewie could do anything, they were giving her a shot into the neck, making her fall to the ground. Chewie pushed everybody away from her, taking her up in his arms carrying her out to the Falcon, Luke close behind.

She awoke hours later at her and Han's bunk at the Falcon. It took her a moment to realize what happened. _Han!_ She tried to get up but felt to dizzy, so she had to lay back down. Han's scent was all around her. One of his shirts was lying around on the bed, probably a left over from a passionate night with her. She took it into her hands, burying her face into it, taking a deep breath. _He can't be dead! I would feel it! He wouldn't give up that easy._

 _Han Solo never gives up!_ With that thought she fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - Come on kid

Han woke up in complete darkness. Unlike after his carbon freeze his eyes worked just fine, but there was nothing to see. He tried to move, but couldn't. Not just because his back hurt, also because there was no space. Every direction he tried to stretch to, he hit a wooden surface. "Hello!?" He yelled short of breath. "Anybody!?" _Where am I? What happened?_ Taking all of his strength he tried to push open whatever was around him. It didn't move an inch. "Great, just great!" Suddenly he had an idea, reaching for his blaster, but the idea vanished the moment, his hands gripped the empty holster. _Damn!_

….

When Leia woke up the next time, it was already dark outside the Falcon. She stepped into the lounge and found Chewie and Luke sitting at the Sabbac table.

"What are you sitting around like that? We have to find Han!"

Both Wookiee and her twin brother looked up at her. She could see they both tried to hide their tears. "Leia, I'm sorry but…" She pointed her finger at her twin-brother, defiantly something she picked up from Han. "He is not dead! I know it! My husband never gives up that easily! He never gives up! I would know if he did…and I can tell you he didn't!"

"Leia you heard the doctor. They tried to safe him but…" His next words trailed off, not knowing how to say it. "They've tried shit! I can tell you what happened. That guy …Protarius he is the one we have to find. He talked to Garius before he shot Han in the back. They are in this together. I'm sure!"

Suddenly, little Farius came out of Chewie's cabin, tears in his eyes. "Garius shot Han?" Leia had forgotten about the boy. She had trouble facing him now but then sat down next to Chewie. "Come here!" She offered the boy her lap to sit on. He sat down on it, holding on to his Han Action figure. "Don't worry, we will find Han and then find out why your brother did it. You have to stay with Griptow's family for a while. As soon as we find Han we will leave and bring you back to your parents."

Luke felt so helpless, seeing his sister like that. She had shut him out just like Han did and he had no idea how to get her out of her believe and hope that Han was still alive. He knew it would kill her the moment she realized her husband really was dead.

….

 _I'm buried alive._ It took Han view moments to realize. A view moments, because he fainted a couple of times, since he first woke up. The lack of oxygen didn't make it easy to remain calm. _Okay hot shot think!_ A smile came to his face, when he realized the nick name he gave himself. Suddenly his princess came to mind. _Leia! What did they tell her? Does she think I'm dead?_ The thought about his wife mourning his death came to mind. It made his heart ache. The moment he fell in love with her all this years ago, he swore to himself never to cause her any harm. He being dead caused her probably the biggest harm. _Damn Solo! Get a grip!_ He was close to fainting again, but than a thought came into his mind. _Luke!_ His brother in-law probably was with her right now, trying to calm her down. _I hope she didn't close up again._ After her home planet got destroyed she was able to close up her feelings and it took him a while to even get a glimpse of the real princess. "Okay force, if you're really around, please help me out here!" Han said out loud. He decided to shut Luke out of his mind a long time ago, but now it was his only hope.

 _Come on kid! You always wanted to plug my mind…now is your chance!_

…

Luke still sat around the Sabbac table. Chewie had left to the cockpit a while ago. Leia was back in her and Han's cabin, preparing herself to find Han. There was no way of stopping her. After the King picked up Farius and Threepio, she didn't come out. Suddenly there it was. _Han!_ For a short moment he felt the presence of his brother in-law. It was weak, but it was there.

"Leia!" He called for his sister. She didn't response, so he got up and walked to her cabin. "Chewie!" The Wookiee came out of the cockpit, following the kid into the cabin.

"Leia, Han…"

He stopped when he saw his sister at the foot of the bunk with Han's shirt in her hands, tears rolling down her face. He sat down in front of her.

"Leia, Han is reaching for me…it is weak but I can feel him." Chewie gave out a growl.

"I know he usually shuts me out, but I can feel him."

Leia looked up from the shirt. "Where is he?" "I don't know. His presence is weak and we get disconnected a lot, but I'm sure he isn't far."

Leia got up to her feet. "We have to find him! Come on!"

They ran out of the Falcon in a hurry, Luke still trying to reach out for his brother in-law, but something was disturbing the connection. _Something organic. An Element._ _Earth!_ Luke stopped for a moment. "He is buried alive somewhere!" Leia looked at him in shock. "Where?`"

"Somewhere around the garden, I believe."

…

Han lost his consciousness again. His pulse went down low and reached a critical point.

…

"He is still alive, but it's critical." Luke said, not knowing what direction he should lead his sister and Chewie to. Suddenly Newaki came running, along with his daughter.

„Nala told me about what happened. My men arrested both Protarius and the prisoner."

"Arrest the doctor too!" Leia said short of breath. "Han isn't dead. He is buried alive around here somewhere. We have to find him fast! Luke, where should we start?"

Luke had no idea. "I know where he is!" Nala said. "How do you know?" Leia asked the young woman. Suddenly Luke noticed. _She is Force sensitive._ "I felt some presence when I was walking through the garden a while ago. I didn't know what it was, because I saw no one."

"Can we discuss this later? We have to find Han!" "

Come with me!" Nala said, leading the group to a far corner of the palace's garden. They stopped in front of a new big flower bed. "I think he is here somewhere!"

"Chewie start digging!" Leia ordered the Wookiee, dropping down to her knees and starting digging herself. The other three did the same. Chewie was the first to hit something with his paws. He signaled the others, who joined him digging around him. Suddenly a wooden trunk came up. "Get it out of here!" Leia ordered Chewie, who was already trying to pull the trunk out of the hole. They opened the trunk and found an unconsciousness Han inside. His breathing and pulse were almost gone. Leia pulled him into her embrace. _Come on hot shot. I'm not letting you away again! Stay with me!_ She kissed him on the lips, caressing his face. "Leia I think we have to get him to a doctor!" Luke said to his sister, relieved that they found him. "I'm not letting him out of my sight!" She yelled at her brother, feeling sorry the moment after. "You don't have to but he really needs medical care."

…

On their way to the med center, Luke comm'd the King and told him about what happened. So they got there just in time to see Han's former doctor arrested. Chewie held Han in his arms, but gave out an angry growl to the doctor. Leia didn't care that security was there. She went over to face the doctor, kicking the man in the groin, before turning back to Han. They put him down on another stretcher and the King and Queen came into the med center.

"We called an old friend of the family. A doctor. He is on his way." The King said. The Queen turned to Leia in worry. "How is he?" Leia kept her focus on her husband.

 _Come on Han! Stay with me!_ "We are sorry about what happened! We had no idea!" The Queen said, feeling guilty. Before anybody could say something, an older man rushed in. Without taking notice of the others, he turned straight to Han. "How long ago did he get shot?" Leia had no idea. Time was something she didn't take much notice of lately. "40 hours ago." Luke answered for his sister. "Okay I need to treat his blaster wound as fast as possible."

Leia turned to the doctor, not letting go of Han's hand. "I'm not letting him of my sight!" "Alright, you can come with me but the others have to stay outside. I think we should hurry!" Leia turned to Chewie. "Chewie you can wait right outside the door. Come on!" Normally she would have asked her brother to join her. He would be able to calm her down, but knowing how worried Chewie was about his best friend, there was no way of leaving him out.

…

An hour later, Han was floating in a Bacta tank. Leia leaned against Chewie's shoulder, trying to stay awake. Luke was sitting on her other side, holding her hand in his. Farius sat next to Chewie, with his head on the Wookiee's lap. The royal family sat outside the room, with Threepio. Leia didn't want the droid in the room with them. Knowing how much Han disliked the droid, she was worried it would slow down his recovering hearing the droids voice.

By this time she had a hard time staying awake. Everybody else lost the fight already. She decided to get up on her feet and walked over to the Bacta tank, looking at her husband floating in it. His back wound was healing slowly. He had a big bruise around his rips, where Garius kicked him. _Why did he kick him? Why did he shot him?_ She decided to put those questions aside. Now she had to focus on that scruffy-looking-nerf herder she loved so much. She put a hand on the glass where his face was. _Come on hot shot. You can't leave me alone in this crazy world._ No world would work for her without him, she realized. She sat down on the floor next to the tang leaning against it, losing the battle against sleep.

…

She woke up from the beeping and the doctors and med droids who came running to the room. Leia got up to her feet and took a step back looking at Han. _He is awake!_


	6. Chapter 6 - Nurse Leia and her patient

Han was past the critical phase, but now was lying asleep on his chest in the medic center. Since he came out of the tank, all he said was: "I really hate the tank!" and went back to sleep, leaving a smiling Leia behind. If he could nag, he was defiantly over the hill.

After the doctors and med droids had attached the V-line and left the room, she sat down next to the bed, looking at the scoundrel's face, she almost lost. She started to caress his cheek and his hairline before kissing his cheek and then laying her head down next to his face, falling asleep, feeling finally safe enough not to fight it.

Leia woke up feeling cold and dry lips on hers. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was, so she kept them closed and deepened the kiss. When they separated for air, she kept her eyes closed, smiling. "You taste awful." "I've told you I hate the tank."

She felt his hand caressing her cheek and opened her eyes looking into her husband's deep hazel eyes. "Welcome back to the living"

Chewie and Luke came into the room. "Are we interrupting something?" Luke asked, relieved at the picture in front of him.

His sister finally had some color back on her skin, so did his brother in-law.

Han couldn't turn around, so he just buried his face into the pillow. "Sweetheart?!"

"Yes?"

"Is my butt covered?" He asked his wife muffled into the pillow. "Wait let me check."

She leaned over her husband's body.

"Yep! Although I don't understand what is so wrong with it that it needs to be covered."

She said in a teasing tone.

"I see you two are back to normal." Luke said sitting down in one of the other chairs. Chewie went over to look at Han's face. "Hey buddy! Missed me?" Chewie started stroking Han's head with his furry paw.

"It's okay pal! Leia what have you done to the Wookiee? He looks exhausted!?"

"Well some guy we know decided to get buried alive under a flower bed."

"Yes about that…thanks!...And kid, now I owe you another one"

Han turned his head to get a glimpse at Luke. "So you finally decided to believe in the force?"

Luke asked almost exciting, half teasing.

"Nah…just desperate! Don't get used to it though."

Suddenly the door opened and Farius came in with a nagging Threepio behind him.

"I'm sorry Princess Leia but he insisted to come in and see Captain Solo."

"It's okay Threepio, thanks!" The droid turned to Han. "Captain Solo, it's nice to see you fully awake. I was quite worried about you. Everybody was so tense."

Han pulled his pillow over his head. "Get me back into the tank!"

"Okay everyone outside. He needs his rest." Leia said hushing everybody out.

Farius was frozen to his spot. Leia signaled Han to take care of him.

"Farius, come here for a minute." Farius hesitated for a moment but then stepped next to bed, facing him. "I must look pretty stupid, lying here like this, don't I?" Farius wasn't ready for a smile. He gave him a nod in response, instead. "Listen kid, this is not your fault, okay!?"

Farius had tears in his eyes. "I have no idea why your brother shot me, but we are going to find out. …but whatever happens, you have nothing to do with this. We always will stay friends, okay?"

Farius broke down and collapsed over Han's head. "I'm sorry!" He said through sobs.

They remained like this for a moment, till Leia pulled the boy back. "Han needs his rest now. I'm sure Chewie is hungry…maybe you should take him to dinner."

"Okay…bye Han!" The boy waved as he left through the door. "See you buddy!"

Leia sat down next to Han. "What about you? Aren't you hungry?"

"Not at the moment." Leia ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry to say it Sweetheart but you look like you could use a rest yourself."

"Right now I'm just happy to have you back in my life."

"Well you can be happy, while you lie down here with me." He said lifting himself up on his arms. "I'm afraid I have to lie in your arms this time."

"I think I can live with that."

She lay down on the bed and he lay down on her, his head resting on her chest.

"I'm beginning to like this." Han mumbled, closing his eyes and falling back asleep. Leia tried holding back her tears, while stroking her husband's head. _I almost lost you…_

… _._

The next morning, Leia went to their suite to get some of her and Hans's belongings. When she returned to his room, she found him lying on his stomach; face at the foot of the bed, eating a green jelly something. It reminded her of a small boy, being bored.

"Hey hotshot, I see you're finally eating…"

"This green jelly is the only thing that doesn't tastes like nerf vomit."

Leia gave him a warm smile and sat down at a table across from his bed.

"That's why I got you some nerf steak."

"You're my savior!"

"Well I have to since you get yourself in trouble all the time."

As she started to prepare the steak and cut into small pieces, she looked at him worried.

"Don't look at me like that princess! I'm fine…no need to worry!"

"I just don't understand it. Why would he shoot at you?"

"I don't know…"

"What were they talking about, when you hit behind the bushes?"

"Nothing special really…this and that…mostly about a new flower bed, Garius was working on."

"So it was a trap. I knew it." She said with a frown.

"Sweetheart, could you relax for a moment and feat me that steak. I'm starving!"

She moved with her chair closer to the bed and handed him the plate with the steak on it.

"Can you feat me?" a big grin appeared on his face. "Please!"

Without taking much notice of his request, she picked up a piece of meat and offered it him to eat. The next couple of bites went without any problem and much to Han's concern without a word. Leia's mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"This tastes good. It's nice to get the tank out of the system."

He said, hoping to get her attention. Unfortunately her mind seemed to drift even farer off. She offered him a piece of meat and without even waiting for him to take the bite, lowered the fork again to pick up another piece. When she noticed her mistake, she gave him an apologizing smile "Sorry…", and drifted off again.

He rolled his eyes, took away the fork from her and started eating on his own.

When she finally turned her attention back to him, he almost choked on the last piece of meat

"Do you know this Garius? Maybe from your time at the Imperial Army?"

"I probably would, but it was kind of hard to see their faces through the helmets."

Han put down the plate on the floor next to the bed. "Well I just would like to be prepared when I go there later and…" She was almost talking to herself.

"Going where?" He interrupted.

"To meet with them." She said it like it would be obvious. "Oh no you don't!"

Han pushed himself up on his arms, to look at her.

"Don't worry. Luke and Chewie are coming with me."

"You're not going without me!" Han anger was rising. "You're in no condition to go."

"That's why you won't go either!" He almost barked, pointing his finger at her.

"I don't want to discuss this." She got up from her chair, picked up the plate from the floor and put it down at the table. "You're not going!" He said, trying to sit up.

"I don't need your approval." She said taking the plate and storming out of the room.

Han jumped out of the bed, although it was more a falling or a sliding off and followed her outside. "Leia!" he barked at her. She turned on her heel, looking shocked.

"Han, what are you doing? You're in no condition to walk around!" She ran over to him, supporting him and led him back to his room. "You're not going Leia, I mean it!"

She rolled her eyes "Actually I was just bringing the plate to the nurse's dishwasher."

"Oh…" was all Han could say short of breath.

"You know nerfherder; I think all you should do right now is worrying about your own health."

She helped him lying back on his bed. When she turned around to go, he took her hand, holding her back. "Please don't!" The look on his face was almost pleading.

"Would you cut it out! I'm just going to sit down on the chair, if you don't mind!?"

Han was feeling like a fool. What happened to him that he was so worried? What happened to the fearless Han Solo? _Get a grip Solo!_

"Sure, I just thought you might like to lay down with me again?!" _Try to play it cool._ He gave her his famous grin and her face brightened as well. "Oh you liked that didn't you?"

She teased stepping next to the bed. Han didn't answer; instead he pulled her down and lay on top of her, kissing her.

"Why are you so worried? Don't you trust Chewie and Luke anymore?"

She said as their lips separated, keeping her eyes focused on his.

"Well you know during my glorious dying…" She interrupted him, with a short, but deep kiss.

"…where was I? Oh during my almost dying…oh not this time, ha?"

He gave her another one of his famous grins and continued, glad to see a smile on her face. "Anyway, I've heard this furious princess yelling at me that she wouldn't let me out of her sight and that she'll kill me if I leave her."

"You've heard that?" she looked surprised.

"It may come as a surprise to you princess, but this time I even listened."

"I'm glad you did." They kissed again, till they got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sorry are we interrupting?" Leia looked up. In the old days she would have blushed but that time was long over. She was married to a scoundrel and didn't need to feel embarrassed about it. "No come on in."

The Queen, her husband and son, Luke, Chewie and Farius, Newaki and Nala came in. It was a small room, so they all had to squeeze in almost.

Han lifted himself up to look at the intruder and it seemed that now he was the one blushing. "Leia, please help me to sit up!" He said, pushing himself up on his arms.

"Are you sure you're okay with sitting?"

"No but I like to look at people when they are talking to me."

"Please Han, no need to…" The Queen said, but Han was already sitting, pulling his medcenter shirt over his knees, trying to find a good position not to show too much flash. After a moment shifting around, he sat at the edge of the bed, with his feet almost tangling over the floor. "That will do it. So to what do I owe this honor?"

"Well first of all we came to apologize to you." The Queen started.

"We had no idea to what Protarius and this prisoner were up to"

Leia and Han looked at each other before Leia turned to Farius.

"Farius can you and Griptow go to the Falcon and get Threepio?"

"You're letting us go there by ourselves?" Farius asked excited, sharing a big smile with Griptow. "Chewie go with them." Han said harsher then he intended to.

The kids looked disappointed. "Sorry boys, but the key code is stop secret."

Chewie took both boys by their hands as they left the room.

The King looked confused. "Why is the droid so important?"

Before Han could comment that, Leia stepped in.

"We just think it will be better not discuss this in front of the children."

"Of course…"

Leia sat down next to Han on the bed, Luke, the King and the Queen sat down on chairs and Newaki and his daughter leaned against the table.

"We haven't been completely honest to you." Leia started.

The King and Queen shared a glance and their faces turned serious.

"Before we came here, we were on Hamaleen and met the Royal family. They told us about their lost brother Garius, who supposed to be a prisoner here."

The king's expression softened a bit but the Queen remained. It was obvious that honesty was very important to her. "They practically forced us in coming here and find him."

Han said, feeling Leia tense next to him. The Queen's expression now changed but it didn't become softer but expecting. "How did they do that?"

"They threatened us that if we don't help to find their brother they wouldn't be no longer alliance to the New Republic." Leia answered and Han could almost hear the embarrassment in her voice. He took her hand in his.

"They told us he has a wife and son waiting for him to come home. We didn't know that their spy already knew where their brother was."

Leia looked at her brother, who kept silent the whole time. He gave her an assuring smile.

"I believe it was a trap. They meant to kill Han. We just have to find out if the royal family was involved in this and why they did it." The King turned to them.

"So this whole thing was just a scam? You didn't even attend to come?"

Han suddenly felt dizzy. The sitting up probably wasn't a good idea but he remained sitting next to his wife, squeezing her hand. She looked up at him concerned, because his hand was all sweaty. "We would have, just not like this."

Han now was feeling real bad, Leia took one glance at him and after seeing his sweating forehead, she stopped caring about the others in the room, got up and helped him to lay back down. It was more a forcing him to, as she pushed him back down on the bed.

She then sat down next to him, feeling his forehead, as Luke got up and offered him some water to sip on. Everybody waited for him to fall asleep, before continuing talking. He tried to fight it of course, but at this point he was too exhausted.

After every one was gone, Leia sat down next to Han on the bed, caressing his face.

A smile crossed her face, as she thought about the argument they had earlier. As so often they didn't solved it, because someone (Han) distracted her with one of his gorgeous smiles or just stubborn actions that she forgot about it, until much later when they both were again at peace. By then it didn't make any sense bringing it up again.

When Luke asked her if she was ready to meet with Protarius and Garius, she had to tell them to postpone it to when Han was feeling better.

She could've just gone while he was sleeping, but she knew that would cause some even bigger argument later on. Besides, his condition was still worrying her and she vowed to herself that leaving him out of her sight again wouldn't be an issue till he was fully recovered.

While Han was sleeping, they all agreed to keep Protarius, the doctor and Garius in separate cells, not giving them access to anything. They decided it would be wise, to let them believe that they succeeded and Han was still lying under the flowerbed, dead by now.

 _They won't be able to remember their own name after I'm done with them._

Leia thought, anger rising in her.

After a moment, Luke came in with a cub of kaff and a sandwich for her.

"I thought you might be hungry." He offered her the cub and the sandwich. She got up from the bed and they sat down at the table. "So how is he?"

Luke asked leaning back in his seat. "Fever went down but he still needs a lot of rest. I knew I shouldn't have let him sit up and walking around didn't make it better."

"He did walk around?" Luke looked over at Han, who looked like he wouldn't even be able to lift one finger. "My fault…we had an argument and I stormed out of the room."

Luke turned to her, with a big smile on his face. "Seems familiar."

Even Leia couldn't hold off a laugh. "I actually was just to put his plate into the dishwasher."

They laughed for a moment, Han turned his head to the other side, mumbling something but kept sleeping. Luke turned serious again. "So how are you doing? You look exhausted."

"What you actually ask me instead of plugging in?" Leia teased her brother.

"You certainly spent too much time with your husband." He said with a smirk on his face, but then turned serious again. "Why are you shutting me out, Leia?"

"I thought we agreed it would be better after you saw things you shouldn't have!?"

Leia said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You just could have comm'd me after you found out that something was suspicious."

Leia looked up at her brother, who almost looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry it's just…. We came here and unlike we had expected had a lot of fun. It's not that we don't have fun when you're around. It was the type of fun you don't want to be around." Luke now seemed embarrassed. Not long ago his sister would have blushed by telling him intimate things and now it seemed he was the only one who had trouble in that area. "I would have comm'd you, but then it was too late." She said looking over to Han, worried.

Luke knew those past three days were really hard on her and he didn't want to push the subject any further.

Suddenly she got up walking over to Han, checking his forehead. He started mumbling again. Nothing special, but it certainly gave him an uneasy sleep.

Luke got up as well. "I think I'll leave you two alone for now. You look like you could use some rest yourself." He said, turning towards the door to leave. Leia held him back, pulled him around and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're here. Not just for helping me finding Han. In general. I love you, you know that don't you?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled back looking worried. "Yes I know. I come back later, if that's okay. I promised the kids to show them some tricks with the light saber." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and left. When he reached the door he turned around. "And I love you too." They both shared a smile and he left.

Two days later, Han still couldn't lie on his back, but was feeling better. He was bored already. His only choice was to read data pads about spaceships or watch holo movies.

It was late afternoon and after Chewie and Luke had left he was alone again.

Leia went to the Falcon to talk to Mon Mothma and inform her of the latest events.

He knew those past days have been exhausting for her, so he offered her to sleep on the Falcon, to get some real rest, but of course being Leia that was out of the question.

 _Stubborn princess_. He thought, while a big smile crossed his face. That smile vanished when a medical droid entered the room, with a sponge in his hand.

"Captain Solo, I was ordered to help you clean." The droid said taking a step towards the bed. Han pulled the blanket over his body and tried to get as far away from the droid as possible, which of course was useless, when just allowed to lie on his stomach. So his only option was to show his discomfort. "Get the hell out of here!" He barked at the droid. That's when his wife came in laughing. "Please excuse my husband. He doesn't appreciate help when needed." She said taking the sponge from the droid, ordering him to leave the room. As soon the door closed behind him, she burst out laughing again. "Very funny your highness!"

Han said, waiting for her to stop laughing. When she recovered she locked the door.

"Serious Han you stink."

He seemed offended. "Well excuse me princess, but I didn't find the strengths yet to crawl into the shower, since I'm only allowed to lie on my stomach."

She took a step closer, taking a deep breath. "Well hot shot it is either the droid or the princess that annoys you so much. Either way you're going to get that sponge bath."

Han's frown turned into a big scoundrel grin, before he spread down on the bed.

"I'm all yours princess!"

It was almost noon, when Luke entered Han's room. Han and Leia were lying on the bed, Han spooned around his sister and they were both still sleeping.

 _So the door was locked for a reason last night._ He thought, turning around to leave in silence but then bumped into Threepio, who was standing in the doorway. "I'm terribly sorry Master Luke. I was just wondering about Mistress Leia and Captain Solo. When I came here last night, the door was locked. That made me really worried."

Luke turned around to see his sister and brother in-law waking up.

"Do you think if we ignore them, they go away?" Han whispered to his wife, loud enough for Luke and Threepio to hear. Leia helped him to lay on his stomach and lay down next to him, also on her stomach. Last night they've decided to lay with their heads towards the door, so they were able to see who entered the room. Although it was unusual for Han to be embarrassed but welcoming guests with his butt felt weird to him. They both leaned on their elbows looking like kids expecting a surprise. "So how can we help you, kid?"

Han asked ignoring the droid.

"I just thought I could win you for a game of Sabbac. You seemed bored yesterday."

"Sure let's do it like old times, just the four of us." Threepio took a step closer.

"Captain Solo, I never played the game but I feel honored to…"

"Luke would you comm Chewie to come over?! Golden rod, get us something to eat will ya!? Make it spicy and meat!"

Leia knew the droid wasn't programmed for feeling hurt, but she still felt kind of sorry for him. When Threepio left the room, she turned to her husband. "That was mean, flyboy!"

"What don't you like meat?" Leia rolled her eyes and pulled him closer to give him a kiss.

"I'm glad you're feeling better!" He pulled her closer again and kissed her neck. "Thanks to you, sweetheart. After last night…" Leia pushed him back. "Han!"

"You'd make a great nurse, your highness!" He gave her wink as Luke came back into the room. "Chewie is on his way."

Late at night, they stopped playing. "Alright Han, that's it. I'm out." Luke said, taking a sip from his drink and leaning back into his chair. "Me too." Leia said, lying down next to Han. Chewie just threw the cards on the table.

"Too bad we didn't play for credits. I would have made a fortune."

Han said throwing his cards on the table with a big grin on his face.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow? A shoot out?"

"I think we had enough shootings for the next couple of years." Leia turned to her side, leaning on her arm. "You think we can last that long?" Han asked also turning to face her and leaning on his arm. "Probably not." Leia sighted.

"Alright you two, I don't know about you but I need some sleep. Chewie?"

Luke turned to Chewie and got up from his chair. Chewie got up as well, patted Han's head and Leia's shoulder and they both left.

When the door closed, Han turned his attention to his wife.

"So nurse Leia, ready to give me another sponge bath?"

Leia lay down on her back, staring to the ceiling. "What's troubling you, princess?" Han asked pulling her closer to him, holding her close around her waist.

"You think we ever will be able to have a normal life?"

"Not likely…." Han said, but seeing the disappointed look in her eyes, he continued.

"I don't know how normal our life can be. I mean just remember where we had our first kiss." Leia didn't react, so he kept talking.

"All I know is that when we get back to Coruscant I want to find an apartment for the two of us, with a bedroom and a great bed where we can make that Baby we've talked about. And for the first time in my life I will be able to settle down." He leaned down, kissing her forehead, her nose and her lips. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again, your worship. You're stuck with me for the rest of our crazy, wild life." A smile finally appeared on her face.

"You're probably right. I mean what did I expect, marrying a scoundrel?!"

She put her hand behind his neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

….

The next morning Leia woke up because something or rather someone was missing.

She turned around and was surprised that Han was not lying next to her. She got up in shock. "Han?!" Panic crossed her face and she was ready to call security, but then Han came out of the fresher. "Looking for me Sweetheart?" He said drying his face with a towel. Even though Leia was relieved to see he was okay, he could see something was still troubling her.

"Han, what are you doing up?"

She stepped next to him, ready to steady him. "Well I watched you sleeping for a while and saw you had all those red marks across your neck and chin, so I've decided I need a shave real bad." She still seemed concerned. "You should stay in bed and rest."

"Relax, I'm fine. See I can stand, I can walk, I can do this…" He pulled her closer, kissing her neck. "I can do this…" He continued by kissing her jaw, moving to her lips. "And I can do this." When they separated, he pulled her even closer, so their bodies met. "Oh I missed this."

"Careful hot shot, you're starting something you can't finish."

The moment those words came out, she regretted them already, biting her lip.

 _What are you doing Organa? You know you shouldn't dare him!_

"Who says I can't finish?" He started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. It was one of his old ones. He loved it when she wore those. "No Han, I don't think that's such a good idea. Let's just be happy you can walk and leave it at that, okay!?"

"Well princess you know you shouldn't dare me! Now you have to live with the consequences." He said kissing her neck again, leading her backwards towards the bed.

Leia knew she should put an end to this, but she missed this as much as he did. By the time they reached the bed, he laid her down, hovering over her. Suddenly the door slid open and Threepio came in. _Thank god!_ Leia thought, pushing Han off her and sitting up on the bed. "Threepio what's up?" She asked a bit out of breath.

"Captain Solo, you're out of the bed. I'm so glad you fully functioning again!"

Leia waited for Han's reaction, but he just turned around headed for the fresher.

"I need a cold shower!"

Leia giggled, feeling sorry for her husband but turned to Threepio.

"So Threepio, how can I help you?"

"Mistress Leia, the royal family would like to know when you want to see the prisoners. They are having trouble to keep all the prisoners inside. They're getting impatient."

"Why are they keeping all of them in?" Leia asked.

"The king thought it would be best, as we don't yet why they shot Captain Solo. They fear that more prisoners could be involved."

"Tell them I will see them, when Han is feeling better."

At this moment, Han came out of the fresher, just wearing a tower around his waist.

"Tell them we will see them this afternoon." He said, looking for clothes in the cupboard. Leia turned to her husband. "Han you just got out of bed. Do you really think it would be wise to…?"

"The sooner we get this solved, the sooner we can head back and start our quiet time. And that includes no droid!" Han put on some pants, signaling Threepio to leave.

"Mistress Leia, what am I supposed to tell the king?" Threepio turned to Leia.

"Tell them we meet them for lunch and talk about what to do then."

"Certainly princess." As soon Threepio was out of the room, Leia turned to Han.

"I wish you wouldn't be so hard on him. He is only doing his job."

Han pulled out a shirt out of his bag.

"Does his job include interrupting us when we're getting at it?"

Leia got up from the bed, helping him buttoning his shirt. "He didn't know we were busy. He was just doing what Hart had asked him to." She smiled, unbuttoning his shirt a bit, so she got to run her hand through his chest hair.

"Well I don't know Leia that Droid was built by Darth Vader, maybe he has a secret code inside, which…" Leia stopped him, by giving him a kiss. "Cool down will you hot shot! Threepio has been very helpful over the years."

"When was that?" Han asked skeptical. "For once, we never would have gotten out of the trash compactor alive, plus he had been very helpful when you were frozen in Carbonite, not to mention when you were almost cooked by Ewoks." Leia tried to encourage him to calm down but he still wasn't biting.

"You mean when we were presented as the main course for his banquet!?"

"Just promise me to be nice to him. I still need him for my work."

"Alright if you promise me that he won't be living with us."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Deal!"


	7. Chapter 7 - the truth and going home

It was late evening, when Lea stepped into the interrogation room. Chewie and Luke right behind her while Han, the King and Queen, Newaki and Nala were standing outside the room, watching through the glass. Protarius was sitting at the table, smiling when they came in. "Leia, I was wondering when you would honor me with your presence."

Leia didn't react; she just sat down across the table, keeping her Sabbac face intact.

Protarius turned to Chewie and Luke.

"And you brought some company. Must be great to have some support, when someone you love, dies."

They've decided earlier not to show any emotion. All they needed was information, so Leia leaned forward on her elbows. "All I want to know is why?"

Protarius's smile grew bigger. He turned to Chewie, for whom it was hard to remain calm.

"Chewbacca, it must be terrible to lose your best and oldest friend?" Chewie took a step forward fletching his teeth, but Luke held him back.

"Same temper as that loser husband of yours princess."

Luke knew well enough that his brother in-law's anger probably was a high as his own and Chewie's. He just hoped Han could hold it long enough. Leia leaned back in her chair, anger rising. "You didn't answer my question."

Protarius leaned forward. "It must be awful to lose someone you love….but I can't say I'm sorry. He deserved it. That scum of a Wookiee deserved it. I'm just sorry you have to be involved."

Leia signaled Chewie to remain calm and turned back to Protarius.

"Enlighten me Protarius! What is it you really want out of this?"

Protarius leaned back into his chair, satisfied.

"I already got what I want. Your husband is dead and your Wookiee will be suffering humiliation for not keeping to his life dept."

Luke knew he should've stayed outside with Han. Even though Han shut him out of his mind, he still could feel the anger rising in the next room. It wouldn't take long, before his brother in-law would come in and kill this man. Leia felt the same as her brother, even bigger because Han was never fully able to shut her out. She just hoped he would be recovered enough for this. "I still don't quite understand. What was it that my husband had to die?"

She asked, feeling relieved in the inside that he didn't.

"He killed my brother when he was saving this Wookiee."

Han now had an idea. Back when he rescued Chewie from the Imperials, he had to shoot a couple of men. Of course he never thought about it again.

He kept watching through the glass. Protarius was now staring at Chewie.

"I guess your husband never had been honest with you, princess. Ever tell you about his time working for the Imperials. The same guys who made you suffer so much."

Leia kept her eyes focused on Protarius. "He told me everything I need to know."

"He was one of them Leia. You must have liked what they did to you; otherwise you wouldn't have married one of them."

Luke, Leia and Chewie knew what would happen next. Leia got up from her chair, stepped back next to Luke and waited for Han to enter the room. Right on cue, Han stormed in, took three big steps across the room, pushing the table out of the way, knocking Protarius out of his chair. Protarius fell to the floor and before he could say something, Han pulled him up by the collar hitting him again. Protarius lost his conscious and lay on the floor, motionless. Han turned around, gave Chewie a hug and kissed his wife. "One down, one to go."

Newaki and his men took Protarius back to his cell, while Nala and Luke bring Garius to the interrogation room. This time Han stayed in the room with Leia. They waited for Garius to come in. "What do you think? Will he tell on him?" Han asked Leia, while leaning against the table. "I don't know. Maybe he was in this as well. He kicked you when you were down. There must be a reason for this." She said stepping in front of him. "How is your sight by the way?" She asked, carefully touching the bruised spot. "Not as bad as it looks." He answered putting his arms around her, holding her in a close embrace.

Luke and Nala came in with Garius and they took a step away from the table, signaling Garius to sit down, but Garius stepped towards Han taking him by his collar. "Where is my son?" Taken by surprise, Han almost fell. Leia stopped him from tripping backwards and Luke pulled Garius away from Han. "If you hurt him I will kill you!" Garius yelled at Han, while being strapped down by Luke and Nala. Han came back to his senses and turned to Garius. "What are you talking about?"

"You have no right to keep my son away from me! Isn't it enough that you killed my wife?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about! I never met your wife and I certainly don't know where your son is." Han sat down across the table to face Garius.

"Protarius said you are the guy who killed my wife!" Leia stepped behind Han, putting her hands on his shoulder to keep him calm. It was obvious that Garius was tricked by Protarius. "First of all, trusting Protarius wasn't a real good idea and second of all we came here, because your family wants you to come back home."

"My family?" Darius for the first time seemed calm enough for Luke and Nala to take a step back. "Your brother and sister are worried about you. They want you to come back to your family."

Leia said, still holding onto Han. "My family is dead."

Han leaned back into his chair. "Your wife and son are alive. I don't know how he did it but Protarius tricked you in attacking me. He needed revenge for his brother."

"My wife is alive?" Darius was now looking back and forth between Leia and Han, tears dwelling up in his eyes. "Yes and they want you to come home."

"Who are you?" Everybody in the room, except Garius seemed surprised at that question.

It was not often that someone didn't know who they were. Han gave out a snort.

"Shouldn't you know that before you shot someone in the back, kicking him when he is down and accusing him of murdering and kidnapping!?" Leia gave his shoulder a soft squeeze.

"I'm Leia and this is my husband Han and my brother Luke. You probably met Nala before!?"

"He told me you were the one who killed my wife."

"Alright I think it's time for the surprise. Chewie bring him in." Han said turning towards the glass. A moment later Chewie stepped in holding Farius hand in his. When Garius saw his brother he jumped up in shock. "Farius are you alright?"

He asked the boy, kneeling down in front of the boy and giving him a hug.

"I'm fine. Why did you shoot Han? He is a friend of mine!" Farius said, taking a skeptical step back, taking Chewie's paw back in his hand. "A friend?"

"Long story! Look I didn't kill your wife and your son is safe. We got asked to bring you back to your family. We were all tricked by Protarius and all I want right now is taking my wife off this planet and get some peace. So would you just apologize for shooting me?!"

Han said stepping next to Leia. Garius looked to his brother and then back to Han, getting up. "I guess I made a terrible mistake. I'm sorry!" Garius offered his hand to Han and he accepted it but kept his grip firm and didn't let him go.

"Just tell me why you are a prisoner here. I don't want to let you go, if you're some kind of criminal." Garius looked down to his brother and seemed like he was feeling embarrassed.

"I don't know how it happened. The night the war ended I woke up one morning in a hotel room and the royal guards arrested me. They accused me of attacking the Queen at some formal event." At that moment the Queen and King came in. "Protarius arrested him. He said he was trying to kill me, but that he was able to come behind it, before it was too late. I guess Protarius tricked all of us."

Han turned to the Royal couple. "So what do you usually do with prisoners like Protarius? You're not going to let him work in the garden, are you?"

The royal couple exchanged a look. "I think this calls for some real prison time."

The king said, turning to Han.

…..

It was their last day on Gungaloo before heading back to Coruscant.

The King and Queen put on some casual dinner party. Everybody sat around one big round table. During dinner, Han turned to Luke, who was sitting next to him. "I saw it, kid."

Luke turned to him in surprise. "You saw what Han?"

"How you look at her. She is force sensitive isn't she?"

"So?"

"There are not many women like her around. Well your sister is, but she is already taken."

"Are you saying just because she is force sensitive means, I have to like her?"

Leia who sat on Han's other side, was now leaning over Han's lap.

"What are you guys whispering about? You know I don't like secrets!"

"Your brother has the hots for Nala." Han said with a big grin on his face, almost too loud. Luke looked around the table to check if someone else had heard this.

"I have not! And I would appreciate it if you would leave me out of your fantasies.

Just because you two are oh so happy together, doesn't mean I can't be happy alone."

Leia and Han shared a glance, smiling. "Yep he is falling!" Leia said putting her arm around Han's shoulder.

"Oh now you're an expert too? A while ago you were the one without emotions and now you're trying to teach me? That's ridiculous!" Luke turned away from his sister and brother in-law trying to listen to the other conversations. Han put his arm around Luke's shoulder, pulling him back so he had to face them again.

"Listen kid, your sister always had emotions; she just had trouble dealing with them. I want you to apologize to her, right now!" He whispered into his brother in-laws ears. Luke already felt sorry and looked at Leia, who had a look on her face she usually had when Han had insulted her back in the olden days when they were fighting.

"I'm sorry Leia. It's just if I like someone I would know." Leia leaned over Han's lap again, pulling her brother closer, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "You wouldn't!" She said leaning back into her chair turning to the Queen who was sitting to her other side, joining the conversation she had with her husband.

….

It was late at night, when they all headed back to their suites. Chewie took Threepio, Farius and Griptow to the Falcon, for one last adventure. Farius requested his bigger brother not join them on the Falcon, because it was supposed to be a children and Wookiee night only. Han didn't even want to know what Chewie let them do to his ship.

He and Leia walked along the hallway to their suite. Luke was walking with them.

His room was further down the hallway, so when Han and his sister reached their door, he signaled Han to give him a moment with his sister.

Han gave his wife a kiss and left into the suite.

"Are we okay?" Luke asked his sister, the moment the door closed behind him.

"Luke you know how difficult those times were. I can't believe you accused me of having no emotions!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I was just angry, because…"

"Listen Luke, I've spent too much time suppressing my feelings for Han that it almost was too late. I'm just lucky he is as stubborn as me and waited." She smiled at that thought. He husband sure was stubborn and she didn't want him any other way.

"But…"

"I don't mean that you have to get together with Nala. I just want you to think about it when it comes along. Don't waste it, Luke!"

"Alright…" Luke didn't know how to response.

"And stop trying to read my mind through the force! Just look at me and you can already see that I've forgiven you!"

She said smiling, giving him a kiss on his cheek and a hug, before leaving into the suite.

…

When Leia entered the suite she found Han standing in front of the bedroom mirror, looking at his back wound, trying to put on another bandage.

"I can't leave you alone for one second, can I?" Leia asked stepping behind Han, taking the bandage from him. "It looks much better doesn't it?" Han asked, looking into the mirror.

She pushed Han down to sit on the bed.

"You have to put some bacta on it first." grabbing the tube, she put some of it on his wound and carefully rubbed it in.

He winced of pain. "See it's far from being better."

"It's just cold." He tried to play cool but she wasn't fooled. "Sure thing hot shot."

"I like you touching me though." With that he pulled her close, putting his hands under the back of her shirt, kissing her chest as she was standing in front of him.

"Let me put the bandage on first." She ruffled his hair and pulled away.

When she was leaning over him, putting the bandage around his body it was too much for him and he pulled her onto his lab. "You have no idea, how I missed this."

He said kissing her neck, while unbuttoning her shirt. "Would you let me finish this first?" She kept putting the bandage around him but he wasn't listening, pulling her shirt off and kissing his way down to her breast, pulling off her bra.

She just had fastened the bandage around his torso, when he pulled her under him.

"I want you to be careful." She said looking up at him, wiping some of his hair off his forehead. "Remember you're not fully recovered yet."

She said short of breath, as he moved down to her belly button.

"Hey it's me." He said looking up at her with that smile that drove her crazy. She forced herself to regain the control, pulling his hair, so he had to face her again. "I mean it flyboy."

All he was able to do was nod and she pulled him down for a kiss.

….

Afterwards they lay side by side, facing each other, with intertwined hands.

"Careful enough?" He asked her, with a big grin on his face. She bent over his body for a moment to look at his back. "The bandage is still in place."

Giving his shoulder a kiss, she lay back down, facing him again.

"See I've told you I will be a good boy." Their eyes locked for a moment and she gave him a weak, almost worried smile. "So what's on your mind princess?"

"I can't believe we all got fooled by Protarius. One minute longer and I would have lost you."

He pulled her head closer to her, so their foreheads met. "But you didn't."

Tears rolled down her face and he pulled her into his embrace as she began sobbing into this chest.

After a while she fell asleep, still buried in this chest. He lay her down under him, keeping his arms around her and lying his head down on her chest. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep as well in this new found position, he started to like.

…

"Ready for takeoff?" Han sat down in his long missed pilot seat inside the falcon's cockpit. Leia sat down behind him, leaning forward. "You're sure you're okay flying yet?"

He turned around his in seat.

"I always will be able to fly my ship, sweetheart. And after last night you should know by now, that this little bruise doesn't stop me."

Luke was seated behind Chewbacca. "Can you please spare us the pictures?!"

Chewie nodded in agreement. "Poor jealousy!" Han gave his wife a wink before turning around in his seat again. "Alright, let's get off this planet!"

They took off and as soon, they got into light speed, Han got up from his chair, pulling Leia with him. "Come on princess, we have a lot of catching up to do."

And they disappeared.

Luke rolled his eyes and sat down next to Chewie in Han's seat.

"Those two are really getting on my nerves lately." Chewie agreed with him.

….

It was late evening, when Han came out of their cabin, his hair standing in every direction. Luke was playing Sabacc with Chewie and Darius, while Farius and Threepio watched. "Where is dinner?" Han asked stepping behind Chewie, looking at his cards.

Chewie gave him a grunt and continued playing.

"What do you mean no dinner? I'm starved!" Chewie howled at him and Han backed off. "Alright, no reason to get feisty." He said, signaling to the others that Chewie had lousy cards, before walking into the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

Leia stepped next to him, as he looked into the cooler. "What's for dinner? I'm starved!"

"Sorry Sweetheart, but the Wookiee didn't leave us any of it. I guess it's time for ration bars."

Leia looked disappointed. "Can't you make me something?"

She gave him a look; she knew she would get everything from him.

"Alright…but you have to help me!" He said, picking her up and sat her down on the counter. "Han I never cooked a decent meal in my life."

He handed her some beet and a peeler. "Welcome to normal life, princess!"

As she started peeling, Han turned on the stove, started to cut some spice and threw it into a pot. Every move he made seemed so natural. After a short while they had a stew, cooking on the stove. "Well that will need a while." Han turned the stove on low. Still sitting on the counter, she pulled him closer.

"You know seeing you work in the kitchen, really turns me on."

"Careful there Sweetheart. You could lose all your clothes right here and now."

"How long do we have till the stew is ready to eat?" She said, already unbuckling his belt.

"About 15 minutes…" he gasped for air, as her hands went into his pants.

"Log the door hotshot!"

"Yes mam!" He said saluting her and logged the door.

…

The stew was ready and they helped each other get dressed. "Now I'm really starved."

Leia buttoned up Han's shirt, while he helped her putting on her bra. "Well dinner is served!" He said, switching off the stove and taking the pot from it and offering her a spoon.

"What about you?" She asked while filling her spoon with stew.

Before she could put it into her mouth, Han leaned over and put it into his mouth.

While chewing he faced her with a big grin on his face, which made her laugh. The rest of their meal went on with teasing each other who would get the next bite.

When they were done, he handed her a towel and she looked at him quizzed.

"You have to earn yourself dessert." He began to clean the pot and spoon.

"What's for dessert?"

Even though he kept looking down to the sink, she could see the big wide grin appear on his face. "It's either an apple or that very hot and spicy Corellian you love so much."

"Hmmm…I already had the Corellian as an entry; I think I go with the apple."

She said, half teasing, half serious. Han had to get some rest, but she knew he wouldn't admit any of this, so she took the apple and took a bite. He turned around in shock.

"Are you serious?"

Taking a step closer she pulled him into a passionate kiss, passing over a piece of apple. "Let's get some rest flyboy." Taking his hand into her, she pulled him out of the kitchen.

…

Han got up first the next morning, he gave his wife a kiss on the forehead, tucking her in and leaving the room, to check the cockpit. It was still too early for anybody to be up, so he was surprised to meet Garius sitting around the lounge table. "Morning…"

He said, walking towards the cockpit, everything seemed okay in there. When he came back out he turned to Garius. "You're up early?"

"There is a lot I have to deal with lately…" Han stopped and sat down across the table.

"Truth is I haven't slept since you and your wife arrived on Gungaloo."

Han leaned back in his chair. "Don't you think it's time then?" Darius kept staring down at the table. "I never liked to shoot…The day the war ended I swore to myself to never touch a gun in my life."

"Didn't work I guess."

"I'm sorry! If I knew I would never have…"

"Hey it's already forgiven. I would have done the same, if someone hurt my wife. I probably would make sure that that person was dead for real, but I'm really happy you didn't go there."

"I hope Farius will understand me one day. He is still avoiding me."

Han got up from his chair and walked over to the kitchen.

"Don't worry he will. Want some kaff?" He asked out of the kitchen.

"No I think it's time to get some sleep. My wife always hates it when I don't sleep enough." Han put back his cub, coming out of the kitchen. "Must be a wives thing, which reminds me I should probably go hit the sack as well, before I get into trouble." He turned to leave into the cabin. Garius got up from his seat. "Han…thank you!" Being Han Solo he never liked talking about emotions to anybody other than Leia, so he just responded with a nod and left.

…..

Han spooned himself back around Leia and she woke up. "Where have you been?" she mumbled, pulling him even closer. "Checking the cockpit." He pulled as close as possible into an embrace, giving her cheek a kiss. "Is it still in place?" She asked half asleep. Before he could answer, she was already back asleep. He gave her one more kiss and was asleep as soon his lips met her cheek.

The next time she woke up with Han's face still lying on top of her cheek. She turned her head, so her lips were close to his giving him small kisses at first, but as soon their lips met for the third time, he deepened the kiss with a big smile on his face. "This feels real good." She said, leaning back. "What does?" He knew what she meant, but he had to hear it. "This…us acting like newlyweds. We hadn't much opportunity lately."

"Well Mrs. Solo, this is how it supposed to be." He said leaning on his elbow grinning. "So what was it about looking for apartments, when we get back? What kind of apartment are we looking for Mr. Solo?"

"That's Captain Solo, to you your highness!" he said leaning closer to give her a kiss, but she pushed him back. "Well Captain, what about that apartment, you promised me?"

He hesitated for a moment "I never told you this but…"

"What?" She asked, seeing Han all nervous was not a good thing.

"I would prefer a house somewhere more quiet, but…"

"But what?" She never thought about owning a house and living somewhere quiet, but those last two days have shown her, how great it felt to live a close to normal life.

At least as normal it could be with Han as a husband and a Wookiee on life dept.

"You're too important for the government now. I don't like the idea of you having to fly hours to get home after a long meeting."

"I could hire you as my personal pilot!?"

Teasing him felt right because she had no idea how to solve this problem. She wanted nothing more for him to be happy but she also knew he wouldn't allow her to sacrifice, even if it meant a longer way to work. _But was it really sacrifices?_ The idea of a house and a garden didn't seem like such a bad idea, now that she thought about it.

"Nah…you wouldn't be able to afford me." Glad that he played along, she placed a kiss on his lips. "Just tell me if you want more." She said lying back on her back, staring at the ceiling. It took only a moment, before he was lying on top of her, staring with those beautiful, gentle eyes. "It will be a lot more, your highness."

After their lips separated, she ran her hand through his hair.

"Serious though, I don't think it's such a bad idea."

"No it isn't, but we have time. Let's find an apartment near your office, let's get you pregnant and let's find the best doctors available and when the Solo baby is old enough, I still can build you the palace of your dreams."

"Solo baby, I like the sound of that." She said pulling him down for another kiss.

Suddenly the Falcon's alarm went off.

"I hate to ruin that perfect moment, but I think we are reaching Hamaleen ." Giving her one more kiss, he got off her and put on some clothes.

…..

When he reached the cockpit, Chewie was already sitting in his chair. "Good morning!" Chewie responded with a big yawn. "What's the matter pal? Didn't get enough sleep?"

Chewie shoved his friends shoulder. "Sorry for asking. Let's get her out of light speed."

Luke and Leia came in and strapped down behind them. "Good morning!" Leia said with the same amount of cheerfulness as Han. Luke turned to her with a big yawn.

"Sorry but I think you two are the only one who got to sleep last night."

Leia exchanged looks with Han. "Don't ask me sweetheart."

"What's wrong?" She turned to her brother.

"I think the cooler is broken. Apparently the meat we all ate wasn't good anymore."

Han burst out laughing, while Chewie howled at him.

"Since when do you care if the meat is not good, Chewie? You eat everything."

Han asked his friend short of breath.

"He was well, but the rest of us took turns on the fresher. Kept us all awake I guess."

Luke said again with a big yawn. "Try sleeping with a crying 10 year old in the room."

Han stopped laughing turning around in his seat. "Is he okay?"

The concern in his voice was clear.

"Don't worry; Garius is taking care of him." Luke leaned back yawning. "I go and look."

Han got up from his seat. "Wait a minute, who's flying?" Leia asked surprised.

"Luke can do it…" Before anyone was able to respond, Han was out of the cockpit, leaving behind two confused friends and an even more confused wife.

"Well I guess he means it. Luke, please be careful." Luke got up from his chair and sat down in the pilot seats. It felt strange to all of them but before Luke could get himself properly sitting, Han returned. "Get out of there, kid! I was only kidding."

Luke got out, as Han sat back down.

"You don't really think, I would let you fly my baby do you!?"

Truth was when Han reached Chewie's cabin, he found Garius holding his sleeping brother in a tied embrace. That's all he needed to see to be sure that Farius trusted his older brother again.

….

The Falcon's ramp hit the hanger's floor and Farius ran ahead towards his parents, who embraced him. Han and Leia followed the boy, but as soon as they reached the hanger, they were surrounded by guards.

Darius stepped out and without any warning, hit Han hard. While Han was busy regaining his senses all hell broke loose. Chewie picked Darius up in his arms, ready to tear off his head, while Leia tried to stop him and Luke was busy holding off the guards from shooting.

Han stepped next to Leia and ordered Chewie to let Darius go but when Darius's feed touched the floor again, Han punched him to the ground in return. _That's for sending us to Gungaloo, for hitting on my wife and for hitting me just then._ Han thought, while turning back to Leia, taking her hand and pull her behind him, to get her out of the guard's sight.

"Would someone please explain those guys what's going on, I can't hold them off much longer." Luke said waving his light saber.

Garius walked down the ramp, surprised by the scenery in front of him. He stepped through the guards like a king. He was the oldest son of the royal family and if someone owned respect on this planet it was him. He straightened his back and signaled the guards to put their weapons away. "Darius, get up!"

He almost ordered his younger brother, before turning to the guards. "Leave us alone!"

The guards hesitated a moment, looking for reassurance by Darius. At that moment Farius stepped between the guards, both of his parents by his side. The moment the Queen saw her oldest son, she ran up to him, embracing him. "Garius, you're alive!"

"Don't worry mother, I'm okay. Thanks to Captain Solo and his wife, so would you please order the guards to leave!?" Both King and Queen turned to the guards.

"You've heard him. Leave!"

The king said before pulling his son in for a hug. "Where are Dana and Tobias?"

"They are on their way." The king said.

Farius stepped between them. "Mom, Dad this trip was amazing! I got to sit in the cockpit; Chewie even let me down the engines and turn on systems. I had the best time of my life! And Griptow, he is my new friend and Mom have you met Luke? He is a real Jedi and showed us some tricks with his light saber! …and Han got…"

Darius stepped in. "I think that's enough Farius! What where you doing on the Falcon? You were supposed to be in bed."

"I…" Farius tried to come up with an answer, but Garius stepped in.

"Cut it out Darius! He had a great time; can't you just leave it at that? I'm more interested is why you forced Han and Leia to go and look for me?"

"Well it worked didn't it? You're back!" Darius glared at his older brother, obvious annoyed that his older brother was back.

"That's not the point. I almost killed Captain Solo because your friend Protarius tricked me."

"What are you saying brother? That I planned this?"

Nobody dared to get in between them now. "I don't know did you?" Garius accused his brother. "All I cared about was to get you back home safe."

"Why didn't you come yourself? We are not at war with the planet . By the time you knew I was held as a prisoner you could've come and arranged something yourself!?"

"I don't think we have to discuss this in front of our guests."

Darius stepped back, looking for help within his family. Suddenly Han stepped in.

"Excuse me, but I don't really want to be your guest anymore. All I want is to get my family of this planet and get away from you. But since I got shot in my back by your brother, declared for dead and got buried alive, I kind of like to know if you're in this as well? Cause I tell you honestly if you are, I will kill you right here on the spot!"

Both Leia and Luke stepped to each side of Han, just in case he really meant, what he has said and knowing Han he probably did by now. Chewie stepped behind him, baring his teeth towards Darius.

Darius wasn't intimidated by this; instead he took a step closer to Han.

"You're threatening me Solo?"

"Only if you are responsible for what happened!" Han said, also taking a step towards him. Suddenly the king stepped in. "I think that's enough. Son, Darius what do you have to say for your defends? Protarius is one of your oldest friends and if he really caused all this, I need to know if you had something to do with this as well?"

"You believe them more than me?"

Darius was standing looking back and forth his parents. "I see you haven't changed much Darius, still feeling treated unfairly when you know you've been busted." Garius stepped behind Farius, putting his hands on his shoulder.

"Shut up!" Darius yelled at his older brother.

"Gee, I hate to interfere with family matters, but I really would like to know who's responsible for what happened to me!" Han took Leia's hand in his, to assure her he wouldn't do something stupid.

Suddenly the princess of Hamaleen came walking through the crowd and ran straight into Garius arms. "Thank god they found you!"

Han felt Leia tense next to him, and gave her hand another reassurance squeeze, amused that she still felt jealous of the princess.

Suddenly to everybody's surprise, the princess stepped in front of Han and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Han for finding my brother and to bring him back safely."

The shock in everybody's faces even got bigger, when Leia stepped next to the princess and pulled her away from Han.

"Keep your hands of my husband! I have enough! First you try flirting with him and now this! I can't stand this!"

The princess let Han go and Luke stepped behind his sister this time to make sure she wouldn't do something stupid.

Han turned to his wife, trying to calm her down. "Hey Sweetheart, calm down will ya?"

This triggered Leia's temper even more.

"No Han! I don't want to calm down. First you get shot and almost died and now this! All I want is to know who's responsible for all this, so I can make that person suffer."

Han had to hold back a smile; he loved to see his princess getting all railed up, especially towards others. Luke on the other hand, was feeling more and more uncomfortable. He put his hands on Leia's shoulder.

"Leia remember the force. Making people suffer belongs to the dark side."

Knowing Leia's facial expressions by heart, especially the being in a bad mood ones, Han knew Leia was close to blow. He just hoped she wouldn't say something to her brother she would regret afterwards.

She turned around on her heals to face her brother.

"Don't give me that! I don't care about the force right now! I almost lost my husband, Luke! By the time you come close to lose the most important person in your life you can show me how to act in a force friendly manner!"

While Luke was searching for the right response, Han stepped behind his wife, putting his hands around her waist, pulling her close, whispering in her ears.

"Easy there sweetheart, he is your brother. If someone deserves an outburst like that it will be the person who is responsible."

He turned her around and gave a short kiss to calm her down at least a bit, before turning towards the royal family, keeping Leia close.

"As you can see this whole matter needs to be solved."

The King turned back to Darius, still confused of what he had witnessed the last couple of minutes. "Son, I think it's time to explain."

"There is nothing to explain." Darius said, looking over to his sister, who still seemed frozen where Leia had pulled her. The Queen who watched the whole thing being quiet now turned to her daughter. "Daria, maybe you have something you like to tell us!?"

The princess was now staring back and forth between her brothers and much to Leia's dislike Han. The shock was written all over her face. "Han got shot?" She turned to Darius.

"That was not part of the deal!"

Darius took another step back. "Daria, please don't!"

"What deal, Daria?" Garius asked his sister ignoring his brother. Farius stepped close to Chewie, hiding his face in the Wookiee's fur, scared of his own family.

Much to everybody's surprise, Daria all over a sudden spilled her guts.

"You've said you'll get Garius back home and find a way for me get Han away from his wife."

"Well it almost worked didn't it?" Darius answered the sarcasm obvious.

"I didn't mean to let him die!" She yelled at her brother.

"You know what Protarius went through. He was suffering!"

"I don't care!" Daria said, now eyes filled with tears.

"All I've asked you was to bring our brother home and help me to get Han. I never asked you to revenge Protarius brother!"

Leia turned to the King and Queen. "I think we've heard enough. I expect the right punishment for those two! If not I can guarantee you I will do everything in my power to get them under Republic law and believe me you don't want to fool with me!"

Both Han and Luke were sure, she was calm by now, but much to their surprise, she stepped close to Daria, slapping her face, before turning back to Han and taking his hand.

"Come on hotshot time to go home!"

They were headed towards the Falcon, when Farius stepped in front of them. "Can I come with you?" He had tears in his eyes and seemed scared of his own family.

Both Leia and Han felt guilty for not thinking about Farius just minutes ago.

Normally they would've sent him away with Chewie to have some fun and not to have to witness things he was too young for. Now with his real family around they stopped thinking that far. Han went down to his knees giving the boy a hug before talking to him.

"Remember what I've told you in the med center the other day?" The boy nodded in response. "Well that still counts, you always will be my friend, okay? It doesn't matter what problem we have with your family."

"They are not family! They are responsible for you getting shot."

"They are always going to stay your family, kid." Han said, putting his hands on the boys shoulder. "Sometimes even family members do things they shouldn't."

Leia could relate to the boy. Feeling his wife tense behind him, Han continued.

"The important thing is to know what's right and wrong. You're a good boy Farius, I know it. You just have to make sure you never change. But hey you still have your parents, who seem like nice people and you have Garius and his family. I'm sure they will take good care of you. Give them a chance!"

"But can't I just come and live with you? I know you want a baby, why can't you just take me?" Han looked up to his wife for a moment, ignoring all the others staring at them. He could practically feel Luke's eyes on his back but also tried to ignore him, while turning back to the boy. "I have no idea how you know about this, but you have to listen to me okay!? Even if we will have a baby one day you're always welcome to come and visit us. Remember you have a family who loves you very much, I'm sure of it!"

The boy nodded again, but still not fully convinced. "Gods, I hope our baby will end up being as cool as you!" He gave the boy another hug, before getting up signaling the Queen to take her son. She picked up her son and held him close.

"Thanks Captain Solo and I am terribly sorry for what happened! I just hope this won't ruin our relationship with the Republic."

Han put his arm around Leia's shoulder. "Well it depends. You take good care of your boy there. He is a fine kid!"

"Of course…" She answered kissing the boys head.

Farius let his mother go and went over to Chewie and gave him a hug.

"Good bye Chewie! Thanks for everything!" He said to the Wookiee who was close in picking the boy up and running away with him. "Easy there Chewie!"

Han said, feeling the same. Chewie embraced the boy into a Wookiee hug, before handing him over to Luke, who also gave the boy a hug. When he got to Leia, she kneeled down. "Good bye Farius! Remember you always will be welcome at our place."

She gave him a hug, before he turned to Han. "Alright kid, I'll let you know when we need someone cool to babysit, okay? And meanwhile, I try to find a blaster for your Action figure."

He picked the boy up for another hug, before returning him to his parents.

…..

All four of them sat down in the cockpit, while Threepio sat in the lodge.

Chewie looked sad. "Calm down pal. You will see the boy again. I promise!"

Han turned on the engine; while they watched the royal family walking back to the palace, and their guards put Darius and his sister and his sister into a speeder before taking off.

"Alright let's get out of here!"

The Falcon took off and disappeared in the night sky of Hamaleen .

When they reached light speed, Leia got up. "Han, could you join me for a moment?"

They left the cockpit together, while Luke turned to Chewie.

"Did you know about this baby thing?" Chewie shock his head with a big smile on his face. "Oh you seem happy about it. Maybe being an uncle won't be so bad. I never thought about it. Well I did but then Leia said she didn't want children because of father, but her mind changed I guess."

Chewie gave the Jedi a slap on the back before leaving the cockpit.

….

Leia led Han to their cabin, closed the door behind them and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Gods I love you nerf herder!" "Marking your territory?" He teased her deepening the kiss. She pulled back, unbuttoning his shirt.

"So Captain, what about that cool Solo Baby you promised me?"

Han pulled away for a moment, to look at her. "You're really sure about it, Sweetheart?"

"Positive!" She said, unbuckling his belt.

"Cause if you only do this, because you're still jealous of that what's her name Daria, I'm not sure if…"

Leia started to kiss his bare chest, while one hand went down his pants.

"Relax flyboy; she will get the right punishment for hitting on you I'm sure."

"Yes about that. I really liked the way you went wild there." Han said, now unbuttoning her shirt. "Oh you did, do you?" She asked moving her lips up his neck, standing on her toes. All he was able to do was nod in response, while her hand went even deeper into his pants.

"Well she must be out of her mind to think I would let her get near you."

With that she pulled him to the bunk, lying down and pulling him with her.

"Feisty. I love that about you princess!"

He said as their lips met once again for a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8 - Big news for the scoundrel

A few weeks later they were back on Coruscant and Leia was working in her office, when Han came in. "Hey!" She welcomed him, without looking up her data pad. As he sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of her desk, he watched her for a moment, hoping she would look up. When she did, he received a smile, before she went back to her data pad. "You'll never believe what Mon Montha just did."

He waited for a reaction but still, Leia kept her focus on the pad.

"She kissed me, can you believe it!?" When she just nodded, he got up and stepped behind her, looking over her shoulder. "It felt kind of nice, you know!?"

Still no reaction. "Her lips on mine…it felt so… right."

Han kept trying, not understanding what could be so interesting about what she just read.

It was some kind of report. "I think I will meet up with her this evening in her office. Maybe I'll get another kiss…or better yet maybe I can sleep with her. Remember how I always told you how attractive she was to me!?"

"Sure you can do that, or you just jump out of the window, before I will get a chance to kill you." Leia said, still focusing on her data pad, but with a smile on her face this time.

"How long did you really listen to me just then?" Han asked leaning over her.

"I believe it was since: 'You'll never believe what Mon Montha just did.' And I'm still waiting for the answer."

"Boy you're mean to me, sometimes."

He said giving her neck a wet kiss before sitting back on the chair. She turned off the data pad, looking up for the second time since he entered the room. "So? What did she do?"

"What was so interesting with that report?"

If she could play the game, he could. At least that's what he thought.

"Nothing I just had to finish it…see I'm usually working in here."

"Right… . Sorry!", he smiled snapping his finger.

"What did she do?" She asked her husband, smiling back at him.

"Well first of all she talked to me without you being around, that's a change, I think. But she also apologized to me, for forcing us to go to on this mission. She even asked me how my back is doing."

"How did you respond?" Leia knew her husband well enough to know that he was able to even screw up a conversation like this.

"I told her, that I forgive her and that my back is fine now."

"You've said you forgive her?" Leia asked in shock. "How did she react to that?"

"She said: 'Say hello to the princess then.' and took off."

"Well you have outdone yourself this time Solo."

Leia leaned back into her seat and just kept her eyes locked on her husband, grinning.

"You know me; I have a way with people."

They gazed at each other, eyes locked. After a moment they both got up from their chairs. As Leia began to walk around the table, Han completely misunderstood her actions and jumped over the table. She turned around confused. "What are you doing?"

Han looked just as confused as her. "I thought…hmm…I was thinking, no I was wondering if I still can do it?"

"What? Jump over tables?" She asked her grin widening.

"Sure, could be helpful now and then." He still tried to play it cool.

"Like when you have to jump over your wives desk to pull her into a kiss?"

Leia stepped closer to him.

"Something like that…" She was now standing right in front of him.

"You do know that jumping like that; you would have jumped right into me, don't you?"

"Well that was the plan…" He said with his scoundrel smile. Leia responded with a warm smile before pulling him down for a kiss on the cheek. "You would've knocked me out."

"How do you know, that wasn't part of the plan?" He picked her up and sat her down on her desk, stepping between her legs. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She asked as he began to lean down for a kiss. "What?"

"We have an appointment to look at apartments."

"Can't we postpone it?" he whispered in her ear, as he kissed her neck. "I'm afraid we can't." She pushed him back and took his hand. "Come on let's find a home."

…

They met with reinstate broker, named Braurius. When they met in front of the first apartment, he introduced himself as Braurius Hankius Tradius. His name had way to too much 'ius' in it for Han's taste.

"I'm sure you're going to love this one. It has a beautiful view over the skyline."

He said as he led them inside. "How many rooms?"

Even though she had been very specific with the number of rooms when she hired Braurius, she had to ask. "Well there is the master bedroom, one small room and one slightly bigger room and a kitchen attached to the big living room. The kitchen is to die for I must say."

While Han was still busy adding the just mentioned rooms together to get a number, Leia already interrupted Brotarius.

"I'm not the kind of person who dies for simple things as kitchens. Besides there is one room missing here. You'll better have some other apartments for us to look at, because this one is out. Come on Han!" She said, pulling her confused husband out of the apartment door.

Brotarius had to recover from his shock first, before following them outside.

"I'm terribly sorry Princess Leia, I apologize. Of course I have more apartments to look at. Please follow me."

The next apartment had enough rooms but every room had a balcony. Han liked it and was surprised when Leia took his hand again pulling him out of the apartment, with Braurius on their heels. "You have another one?" She asked, ignoring Han's confusion.

"Actually there is one more but…" "But what?"

"There is one room more than you have requested." Han didn't remember ever requesting something to this man. In matter of fact he never met or heard of him even. "Well show us!" Leia said, pulling Han with her again.

The last apartment had enough rooms plus the one extra and a nice living area and the Master bedroom had an extra bathroom and a big window from where you could look over the city.

Even the kitchen was big enough for Han to cook a decent meal. When they were done looking at every room, Leia turned to Braurius.

"Can you give me and my husband some time to talk in private, please!?"

"Of course, I will be waiting outside."

Braurius left them alone in what supposed to be the master bedroom.

"So what do you think hot shot?" She asked her husband.

"You're really interested in what I have to say? The last two weren't bad either you know!?"

"The first one had not enough rooms; the second wasn't safe enough for children with all the balconies."

"Why so many rooms anyway?"

Leia stepped closer to him. "First there has to be an office for each of us, and a living room and a bedroom and where do you plan to put those cool little Solo babies?"

"Woaah…wait a minute princess, why are you talking plural now?"

She leaned close to him.

"Well hot shot, let's just say those last couple of days have been very productive."

The look on Han's face was similar to the one he had on Endor, when she told him that Luke was her brother. It remained for a view seconds, before it turned into a huge smile.

Pulling her close he kissed every part of her face, before kneeling down in front of her, lifting up her shirt. "Han what if Braurius comes in?"

Han wasn't listening; he kissed her bare stomach all over before pressing his ear against it, holding her close by the waist.

She ran her hands through his hair. "You won't be able to hear anything for a long time."

"Shhh…I think I hear something." He pressed his ear even closer to her stomach.

"Yes my stomach growling. I think its dinner time by now." She said, checking the time. Before she was able to ask her husband if they could grab something to eat, he picked her up in his arms, carrying her towards the apartment door.

"You guys are hungry so I will take you out for dinner."

"But you do know I can walk, don't you?" She giggled.

"Enjoy it while you can princess, soon you will be huge and probably tip over."

When they left the apartment, they found a surprised looking Braurius.

"So how do you like the apartment?" He asked, confused by Han carrying his wife.

"We love it, we'll take it!"

Han said, carrying Leia past the man, towards the hanger, where they parked the rented speeder. "I will contact you tomorrow to talk about details." Leia said, over Han's shoulder.

When they arrived at the speeder, Han let his wife down in front of it.

"We'll need one of those you know?! Family sized, I think will be best."

He opened the speeder door for her. As she went inside, she caressed his cheek.

"Relax will you? We will have plenty of time."

Han closed the door and ran around the speeder, to get in as well. Not starting the engine he turned around in his seat to face her with a big grin and sparkling eyes.

"So how long do you know?" He put one hand on her stomach.

"I kind of felt it from the beginning, it must have happened after we took off Hamaleen. Then two days later Luke started treating me differently. He felt two new presences on the Falcon."

"Now wait a minute! Two?"

Leia started laughing at her husband's facial expression.

"Han you yourself asked me about it. Do you think I used the plural form just for fun?"

"So you're serious? Two Solo babies?" He asked paying even more attention to her stomach.

"Also known as twins, yes." She said ruffling his hair, while he leaned down to press his ear against her stomach again.

"When will I be able to feel them?" Han asked keeping his focus on her stomach.

Suddenly she realized it was unfair that her brother felt the babies before their father even knew about them. She pulled Han's face up to kiss him. When they separated, she felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry Han."

He looked at her perplex. "What do you mean you're sorry?"

"That Luke knew before you did. Believe me I wanted you to be the first to know, but…"

Han interrupted her by pulling her in for another kiss. When they pulled off, she saw his eyes were filling up with tears, but being Han he wouldn't allow them to drop.

"Ready for dinner, princess?" He said as he turned on the engine.

When they reached their normal speed, Leia took Han's hand and guided it back to her stomach. His face turned once again into a big grin while keeping his focus on traffic.

…

Much to Leia's surprise they stopped in front of the Falcon. "Wait here, I will be right back." Han said, shutting off the engine, but Leia held him back.

"Didn't you say something about dinner?"

"Well I can't take my three babies to a fancy restaurant looking like this, can I?"

He winked at her and was ready to leave the speeder, but Leia still held him back.

"I have a better idea. How about we just go up the hatch and you make me something. I think your babies adapted the need for spice already" She smiled. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely and…" before she could add something he already ran around the speeder, to open the door for her. "Will you keep acting like this for 8 month now?"

"I might…come on princess let me feed you."

He picked her up again into his arms and carrying her inside the Falcon.

Just before they reached the main corridor he stopped. "Can I tell Chewie?"

Seeing the excitement in his eyes she couldn't say no. Naturally it was way too early to let anybody else know, but she thought if Luke knew, Chewie had a right to know as well.

"Sure hot shot." She thought his face was about to split from the huge smile spreading it.

"Chewie come here! We have something to tell you!" Han barked for his friend as soon they reached the lounge, still holding Leia in his arms. "Can you please let me down now?"

Leia asked quietly. One person yelling was enough. He let her go as soon as Chewie entered the lounge all sleepy.

Han ran up to his friend, looking up at him. "Hey guess what Chewie I'm going to be a dad!" To Leia it almost looked like a son running up to his father, to tell him something great. Chewie responded by taking Han into a Wookiee hug.

"And it will be two babies. Can you believe it? Two Han juniors running around?"

"Hey maybe one of them is going to be Leia junior!?" Leia enjoyed seeing her husband this happy. After letting Han go, Chewie came over to her and pulled her into a slightly easier Wookiee hug.

…

Leia already lay in bed at the Falcon, while Han was still in the fresher. When he came out, he crawled into the bed, kissing her first before turning downward her body back to her stomach. He leaned down. "Hey guys, how you're doing?"

Leia was about to tell him it would be way too early for them to respond, but stopped herself. She knew Luke and her would be able to communicate with them, before she would even show, through the Force. Since Han didn't have that, she let him continue. He lay down on his stomach and kissed her belly, looking up at her.

"Gods I hope you guys are going to be as beautiful as your mom."

"Don't listen to him; I want you to look as handsome as your daddy."

Now she did it, she talked to her unborn babies for the first time, although she did it more to get Han's attention.

What surprised her was how natural it felt. Han kissed her belly again.

"Nah you don't want to look as your old man. Your mom is way better looking."

"Well your beautiful wife would like to make love to their old man, if they can spare you for a moment!?" She whispered. He hesitated for a short moment, before turning once more to her belly. "Got to go guys!" With that he pulled her underneath himself.

Their love making was rarely rushed, but this time it took even more time, because Han spent more time on her stomach this time. Leia didn't complain, she loved the feeling and when she saw the sparks in his eyes, she didn't have the heart to pull him away from it.

The next morning she woke up with Han gone but the moment she sat up to leave the bunk, Han came in with a trail of food. "Good morning princess, ready for breakfast?"

He asked sitting on the bunk's edge. "Han come on, would you please act normal again?"

"What? Don't you want breakfast?" He said taking up the trail again.

"You know what I mean, hot shot! I know how happy you are and believe me I am too, but this pregnancy will last 8 month; do you really plan to behave like this the whole time?"

"Like what?" Han almost looked offended. Leia decided to try another approach.

"Han come on. Don't you think it will be exhausting to serve me on hand and foot for 8 month?"

The look on his face told her that approach didn't help at all. He got up and headed for the door, obviously hurt. "Han?" Before he left their cabin, he turned around.

"I should've known that you wouldn't understand this. After all you grew up having a family!" With that he stormed out of the cabin.

When Leia jumped out of the bed to make things right, she had to stop, when she saw him leaving the Falcon. Walking down a public Hanger with her morning robe on, would have caused a media scandal, not to mention the speech she would have received from Mon Montha.

She decided to go back to their cabin to change, when Chewie came out of his cabin.

When he saw her he walked over giving her hug. "Chewie what's wrong?"

Chewie patted her head, while keeping her in his embrace.

"Well Han makes me happy too, so I think we're even."

When he let her go, she looked up at him. "I think I upset him Chewie."

Chewie tilted his head with a grunt. "I've told him he acted weird, since I've told him about the babies and now he is gone. I know we are the only family he ever had but you have to admit that kind of behavior is not like Han, acting this ecstatic."

Chewie patted her shoulder, before leaving the Falcon, probably to look for his friend.

…

It was late afternoon, when Han returned to the Falcon. Chewie urged him to talk to his wife so when he went to look for her, he found her in the cockpit, asleep in his chair.

He kneeled down in front of her, kissing her nose and she woke up. "Hey princess."

"Han, where have you been?" She looked up. "Finding my old self."

He admitted sitting down in Chewie's chair.

"And did you find that scoundrel I love so much?" She said asked sitting up straight.

Han looked down to his hands. "I'm sorry. I know I've acted strange. To tell you the truths after you've mentioned it I noticed myself. The old Han Solo would never talk to a tummy, tears were unknown to him and…"

This time she kneeled in front of him, so he had to look at her.

"Han, you have every right to be happy about this. I know I am. As a matter of fact I like it when you talk to our babies and touch my tummy."

Han was right, a couple of days ago he wouldn't even have known the word 'tummy'.

"You have every right to do so. I just don't want you to treat me like I would break apart the moment I take a step on my own."

"I just never experienced something like this. I want you and the Babies to be safe. You gave me life worth living for and now you're giving me a family and I want to protect you guys."

"Can't you mix it somehow? I mean remain that same scoundrel and at the same time talk to your babies and put sloppy kisses on my tammy?"

"I really went mushy there didn't I?"

Finally a smile appeared on his face, which gave her relief.

"We all have our moments." She said, getting up to sit down on his lab, strangling him and pulled him in for a kiss. He got up and started carrying her out of the cockpit. This time it wasn't because he tried to protect her, it was mainly to get her to their bunk as quick as possible without having to break the kiss.

When he put her down on the bunk and looked down to her stomach.

"So when do you think you will gain weight?" He grinned up at her.

"Careful Solo, you're walking into dangerous territory."

She said with a mock frown. "So you really like sloppy kisses on your tummy?"

"Sure go ahead!" With that he lay down at the right edge of the bunk next to Leia and lifted her shirt. "Hey guys, sorry for being gone for half the day. I had some business to attend to."

Suddenly he looked at her, concern covering his face.

"Do you think they will know when we are having a fight?" She had to think first to give him an answer. The right one would probably be yes, because her emotions would show to them. Being afraid to turn Han into an oversensitive husband, she decided to go with something more bolt. "As long as we make up afterwards, I don't think they will care much."

Han grinned up at her. "You think sloppy kisses will help?"

"It might." Much to Leia's surprise, Han didn't bend down to her 'tummy' but came up to face her instead. "Like this?" He asked, not expecting an answer and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

…

A couple of weeks later they were moving into their first apartment. Chewie and Luke helped them, as Han didn't allow his wife to carry anything that was heavier than a bottle of water.

Leia was frustrated at first but as soon as she gave her first order where to put things, she kind of liked it. Unfortunately most of her orders were directed towards her brother, since she knew that her husband had trouble to follow orders anyway. So after Han put down something somewhere, she asked Luke to put it somewhere else. "Leia, I thought you guys had a plan? Doesn't Han remember it?" He asked his sister, carrying a little table from one side of the living room to the other.

"Oh no Han does remember it just fine, I just changed my mind. You can put this right there in front of the window."

She was sitting in a big armchair that Han got in first, so she could sit somewhere comfortable. To Luke she looked like some old Jedi master ordering his students around. "Can't you guys just talk it over then, before putting more stuff in?" Luke asked sitting down exhausted on the table he just put in front of the window. Han came in putting a big box down. "Hey kid feeling comfortable?" He asked when he saw his brother in-law sitting. "Maybe you should talk to your wife first before we continue. She lets me carry everything from one side of the room to the other."

Chewie was glad to get a break as well and handed Luke a bottle of water, before sitting down himself. "Han I've changed my mind on some things, I hope you don't mind!?"

The answer Luke was expecting from Han wasn't coming. Instead his brother in-law sat down on the chair, next to her, putting an arm around her and gave her a kiss.

"As long you're having fun, princess." Normally such a comment would have had at least a bit of sarcasm in it but this time it came out serious. Luke jumped up from the table.

"Oh come on Han, you actually letting her go with this? She changed everything you two agreed on."

"Well kid, never argue with a pregnant woman, especially not this one!" Han said rubbing Leia's back and giving him the same old know-it-all-smile; he had on his face when he first told him, that he didn't believe in the force. Luke remembered it as it was yesterday: _'Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid'_

Suddenly feeling the same frustration he did back then, Luke thought _Oh I'll show him. I'll show him what the force is capable of._ He came back to reality when he heard Chewie's howl. Luke didn't realize it but he made the chair with both Leia and Han sitting in and on it fly.

"Let us down right now!" Leia barked at him in anger. Luke did as ordered and as soon the chair was back on ground, both Leia and Han jumped off it. "What was this?" Leia asked facing her brother with a look that made his blood freeze. "Sorry I…"

"Hey kid why don't you stop whining and just use the force to move things around?"

Han interrupted and picked up the box he just put down and carried it into the bedroom. "Let's get back to work!" He barked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry!"

Luke said to his sister picking up another box and carrying it into one of the office's mainly to get out of Leia's sight for just a moment. Leia hesitated before sitting back down in the chair and Chewie was still seated where he let himself drop. "Hey fuzzball care to join us?"

Han asked crossing the living room, leaving the apartment.

Chewie answered with an annoyed grunt but got up and followed his friend out.

Using the force would have been much easier, but since Han carried everything without complaining, Luke felt embarrassed to even think about it, so he as well continued moving everything by hand.

…

It was late afternoon, when Leia came into the room which supposed to be the baby's room. What she found their brought tears in her eyes. Han, Luke and Chewie had almost finished building all the furniture in but now where occupied in playing with a Toy Falcon.

Leia leaned against the doorframe watching.

"See there is where I and Chewie are sitting, and look it even has the two other seats for you and Leia. If you look closely you can even see where Leia and I had our first kiss."

Han smirked. "Hey I don't want to hear that. She is my sister." Luke teased.

"Can I hold it for a minute?" Han backed off. "Uhu…nobody flies _her_ but me, kid!"

Chewie gave a confirmative grunt. "Well when the babies are old enough of course I will let them fly. They are my children, remember? We have the same blood line."

"You've let Lando fly!?" Luke asked feeling a bit offended.

"Yes and look what he did to her. Chewie and I spend weeks getting her back in shape. I won't…" Han stopped looking up at Leia standing still standing in the doorway.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" He asked handing the Toy Falcon to Luke without thinking and walked up to her. "Nothing, it's just so beautiful…" She said putting her arms around him. "You like it?"

"It's perfect!" She leaned her head against his chest looking around the room.

"Well it has to be…they are our children." He said kissing her head.

Chewie gave out a howl and Han frowned.

"Typical, the Wookiee has to interrupt a perfect moment talking about food."

Leia took his hand, laughing. "I actually came to tell you that dinner is ready!"

Luke got up and put the Toy Falcon carefully on one of the cupboards.

"Please don't tell me you made it!?"

Having to face Leia's anger already that day, he regretted what he has said immediately but Leia gave him a warm smile. "I've ordered in, come on boys!"

The living room was still stuffed with boxes and unfinished furniture but they got the dining table in early, so they were all seated around it.

"So you want to know what sex the babies are?"

Luke asked while putting some leaves on his plate.

Leia and Han both looked at each other. They hadn't thought about it really.

"Well we don't know…we haven't really thought about it yet."

Leia answered for both of them. Luke kept loading his plate, while holding back a big grin. "Let me know when you want to know."

Han looked at his bother in-law, while sitting up straight. "What do you mean kid?"

"I guess Leia has told you about me feeling them. I also know what sex they are."

Leia stared at her husband, waiting for a reaction. He kept his stare on Luke and then without saying anything else started eating. The only one who seemed excited about this fact was Chewie, who asked Luke with a grunt, but before Luke could answer him, Leia had to say something. "We don't want to know."

Both Luke and Chewie seemed disappointed. "Okay but if you change your mind; you know where to find me." Luke said before turning back to his plate. Leia looked over to Han, who remained eating without saying anything.

….

After dinner, Leia decided to send her brother and Chewie home, while Han finished the last furniture in the nursery room. "Thanks for helping us guys!" She gave each a hug.

"Have I said something to upset Han?" Luke asked insecure.

"I guess, the fact that your brother in-law knows more about your unborn babies as you isn't an easy thing for him."

Suddenly it came to Luke. "Oh I'm sorry! I haven't realized…I wasn't thinking I guess."

"Don't worry, he will be fine. Just hold back the next time."

She gave him another hug. "And don't tell Chewie. You know he is lousy with keeping secrets." She whispered in his ear forgetting that Chewie had very good hearing. He growled something at her. "Oh come on Chewie, everybody knows it."

"Don't worry I will keep my mouth shut." Luke said before pulling Chewie with him.

"Come on big guy."

Leia went to the nursery room and found Han sitting on the floor inspecting the toy falcon. "Hey hotshot found a new toy?" She asked sitting down next to him. He put the Falcon to the side and pulled her into his arms, pressing his ear against her stomach, without answering. She ran her hand through his hair, while caressing his back with the other. "You're okay?"

"I try to be…" He said kissing her tummy before pressing his ear back against it.

"Feel like talking about it?" She said pressing him tide to her body.

"You know I love the kid, but this force stuff he is pulling, really gets on my nerves sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. I've already gave him a lecture on that one. He probably will apologize to you tomorrow." She said stoking his back. He just nodded against her stomach.

"All right show me where we kissed?" She asked to lighten up the mood.

A big smile appeared on his face, when he sat up taking the Toy Falcon.

"You can see it through the cockpit. See?" He showed her, before giving her a kiss.

"And then, right there in the cockpit you kissed my cheek." He offered his cheek, waiting for her to kiss it. Other than the garbage shoot kiss, she lingered for a moment this time.

The insecurity she once felt first with him, was long gone.

"Oh and I believe the next kiss we shared on the Falcon, was right after you've rescued me from the Carbon Freeze and it must have been down there, in front of the hatch."

She took the Falcon from him and set it down next to them, to pull him in for a real kiss. "Ready for bed, flyboy?"  
"Sure." He said trying to get up, but Leia could see he had trouble to do so.

"What's the matter old man can't get up?" She teased, as he finally got himself up.

"I'd like to see how you'd be doing, after lifting heavy boxes and furniture all day, your highness!"

"Why didn't you let Luke use the Force for all the heavy stuff or just ask Chewie?"

Leia asked, getting up herself.

"And make a fool out of myself in front of the kid, no way! With all that Jedi training he's been doing, he can lift practically everything. Have you seen his arms lately?"

 _Men_. She thought, grinning to herself and deciding she had to say something nice.

"I was busy admiring my husband's muscular arms, to be honest." She stepped closer, gripping his arms, feeling him get tense under her touch. "Oh you like those don't you?"

He asked lifting her up, so she was eye level with him. "Among other things…" She teased, trailing his collarbone with her finger. He pulled her in for a kiss and walked her to their bedroom. "Tell me again, why we haven't bought a bed yet?"

She asked, as he put her down in front of an old mattress he brought from the Falcon. "Patience Sweetheart!" He mumbled into her neck. His plan was to put her down on the mattress and show what the old man was capable of, but she seemed to have other plans.

After she pulled his shirt over his head, she turned him around, pushed him down on the mattress, stomach first, before sitting down on his butt.

"Sweetheart I hate to break it to you but this is not the way it works." He turned his head to face her. "Relax hot shot." She whispered in his ear, before starting massaging his shoulder blades and continuing down his back. "Hmmm this feels good."

He mumbled into his pillow as she felt his muscles loosen up beneath her fingers.

The next time she checked on him, he was fast asleep. She kissed his cheek before continuing working on his back smiling at the sight before her. For her this man had the treasure of looking innocent, sexy, handsome, strong and manly all at once in his sleep. She lay down on his back and raped her arms around him, trailing little kisses down the back of his neck down to his shoulder blades, before falling asleep as well.

….

The next morning, Leia was in the shower, while Han was preparing breakfast in the kitchen, when Luke and Chewie came in both looking exhausted. "Morning…" Luke yawned, sitting down at the kitchen counter. Chewie sat down in Leia's big arm chair.

Han handed Luke his caf. "What happened to you guys?"

"I'm afraid to admit it, but all this carrying wore me out yesterday." Luke said taking a sip. "And I thought all that Jedi training was good for at least something, too bad." Han teased while acting cool. "Well think about it the next time you are buried alive somewhere again! Why are you so up and running anyway?"

Luke asked, looking at his brother in-law who didn't show any sign of exhaustion.

"I'm used to heavy work I guess." Han bragged, setting the table, when Leia came in.

"Don't worry Luke; he was just as worn out as you, last night. Slept like a baby."

She poured herself a cup. Han stepped next to her, taking the cup from her and took a sip himself. "Traitor!" He whispered into her ear, kissing it, before walking up to Chewie, who was fully asleep by now. "Hey fuzzball, Wake up! Time for breakfast, pal!"

Chewie got up all sleepy and they all sat down around the table.

"Oh listen Han; I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have…"

"Relax kid, nothing to worry about!" Han interrupted him, while taking a bite of his toast. "You guys have every right to be as happy as we are about those little Solo babies!"  
"Thanks!" Luke said relieved sharing a glance with Leia. "Cause I can't wait to be an uncle!" Luke said taking a bite of his toast. Han looked up at him serious.

"Just stop plugging into my wife's stomach and I might let you play with them!"

Leia had to laugh at that thought. "It will take a while till anyone can play with them."

"With light sabers maybe, but trust me it won't be long before I can fly them around the room in little spaceships." Han smiled.

"In your dreams flyboy!" Leia said, taking a sip of her caf.

"You certainly are not going to put my kids into little dresses playing tea party." Han grinned. "Just for your information laser brain, I never played tea party. I had to do it for real."  
"So what did you play when you were a kid?" Luke asked his sister.

"I never got to play much; there were too many royal responsibilities. But the one thing I do remember is playing in the garden whenever I got the chance. Usually drove my aunt's crazy, coming home covered in dirt."

To every other person, Leia would have looked happy about sharing her childhood memories but both Luke and Han knew how much it hurt her to do so. Luke knew it because he was able to feel the hurt coming from her and Han, out of experience.

It was one of the first things he learned about the ice princess back on Yavin.

They sat together having lunch with a couple of other pilots, who were all talking about their childhood and how it was growing up on their planets. Han noticed then, he wasn't the only one who didn't join the conversation. He glanced over at Leia who also kept eating her lunch in silence with a sad expression on her face. Leia back then noticed the same thing on Han. Later, on their way to a meeting, they started talking. Han told her he didn't like talking about his childhood because he never had one, growing up on the streets of Corellia. Feeling obliged to give him a reason, she told him she didn't like talking about it because it reminded her too much of her now gone home planet. Even they were kind of late for the meeting, their pace slowed down and more relaxed and they kept talking till they reached the conference room, both wishing they could continue their walk.

Han looked over at his wife and had the urge to carry her back into the bedroom to cheer her up and put sloppy kisses on her tummy. He got thrown back to reality, when Leia looked up from her breakfast. "What are you thinking flyboy?"

 _Get a grip Solo!_ He told himself, sitting up straight, he thought about something to light up the mood.

"I just thought what they would think of me, since they didn't like dirt."

As soon those words left his moth, he regretted them. _What were you thinking? Try changing the subject and don't remind her of her dead aunts!_ He looked at his wife worried but got met with a smirk.  
"Well they wouldn't be able to scrub you off me, because you're stuck on me hot shot. So get used to it." His worries fainted right away. "I like that." He said taking a sip of his caf.

"As much as I hate interrupting two lovebirds in action, but what are your plans for today?" Luke tried to change the subject, but Han wouldn't let it go so easily.

"Relax kid, your sister and I are only halfway to what we call action."

Leia rolled her eyes, not annoyed but amused before turning to her brother.

"You're lucky Luke. I won't be around much to order you around today, I have a conference starting in an hour."

"But don't get too excited kid; I have plenty of orders for you to keep you busy." Han slapped Luke on the back.

…

Later that day, Han, Luke and Chewie were busy carrying a large wooden bed inside the bedroom. "Careful!" "Chewie the door!" "Alright let's put it down."

"So what do you think kid, will she like it?" Han asked looking down on the big king-sized bed.  
"She will love it! Who made it?" Luke asked taking a closer look.

"Fuzzball over here is not only good for co-piloting, you know." Han stepped next to Chewie leaning into his side. Luke turned to them. "You did this Chewie? It's beautiful!"

Chewie almost looked embarrassed. "Wedding gift at last, I've been wondering what took him so long." Han teased his oldest friend. Luke turned back to the bed to look at all the carvings. On one side there were carvings typical for Alderaan, meeting up in the middle with Corellian carvings. It was just beautifully made with love for details.

"Alright guys, my wife is going to be home soon, get out of here!"

Luke and Chewie looked at their friend confused.

"First apartment, first own bed, come on, do I need to say more?" Luke sighted.

"Alright Chewie I guess it's just us for lunch today, my treat!"  
"Thanks guys!" Han called after them, turning back to the bed, pulling the sheets straight.

Leia came home and was surprised to meet Luke and Chewie coming out.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked confused.

"You'll see." Was all that Luke said, holding back a smile, while walking down the hallway. "But I thought we'll have lunch together?" She almost yelled after them. "Another day, sis!" Luke said spinning around, before he followed Chewie around the corner.

Han heard her enter the apartment and checked the bed one more time, before stepping out of the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe, trying to play innocence.

"So how was the conference princess?" Leia threw her data pad on the dinner table, looking exhausted, sitting down in her arm chair.

"Well let's just say your babies make me tired." Han sat down on one of the arms.

"What happened?"

"All I remember is Mon waking me up after the conference ended." Han tried not to laugh. "Go ahead flyboy, laugh! Everybody else did."

Instead of laughing, he got up offering her his hand. "Come on princess you belong to bed!" "An old mattress can hardly count as a bed Han."  
He pulled her up and led her towards the bedroom, without saying anything.

"Han come on I'm not in the mood." Han turned around, blocking her.

"Close your eyes Sweetheart!"

"Han come on, I …"  
"Schhh…close your eyes!" He covered her eyes with his hand. She did as instructed, mainly so she didn't have to argue with him. "Keep them closed!"

With that he lifted her up in his arms. "Han please not that again; I'm just tired not dying." Han made sure she kept her eyes closed before laying her down on her side of the bed. Feeling a sudden comfort she opened her eyes, realizing the ceiling was much closer than this morning and the mattress seemed softer now. She sat up looking around, while Han sat next to her watching her reaction with a big grin on his face. Seeing the bed she lay in, made her jaw drop. "What's this?" she asked excited, turning around to look at the bed's head.  
"The walking carpets wedding present." Han answered referring to her first impression of Chewie. Leia looked at him surprised. "Chewie did this? It's the most beautiful bed I have ever seen!" She took a closer look at the carvings. "Took him a while, though. You like it?"  
"I love it! Wait, why were they leaving? I want to thank Chewie!"  
"You will get your chance don't worry! Besides you don't want to be in bed with Chewie and your brother watching, do you?" He teased with his scoundrel grin.

"I like the way you think Captain!" With that she pushed him down on his back, climbing on top of him. "I thought you were tired?"  
"I got plenty of sleep during that conference."

Later that day they both lay in bed. Han was sleeping but Leia lay on her stomach looking at the carvings. There was something written in Alderaan's native language. _I love you…_ She looked over to Han's side and found something written in obvious Corellian.

Leaning over Han's sleeping form; she traced the carvings with her finger. Han's nose tickled at the sweet scent he noticed in front of him. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to have Leia's tummy right in front of his face. He couldn't resist and started to put little kisses around her belly button. "Hey guys, I don't know what your mom is doing, but it sure feels nice." She lay down on top of him. "What do the carvings mean?" She asked nodding in the direction of the Corellian words. "I know…" He smiled at her. "Well I hope you do, after all it's your native language." She said, still waiting for an answer. Suppressing a laugh, he gave her a short but sweet kiss. "Read me yours first, princess!"

"It says: I love you…" she said, almost losing her patience. "I know…" He responded and watched her brain work. "Well why do you ask if…Oh…" He couldn't hold back his laugh anymore. Not sure if she should feel embarrassed or laugh herself, she decided for revenge. "Oh you think this funny, ha?" She asked him, guiding her fingers down to his tights. "Priceless…" He said short of breath. "Oh really?" If Han's lungs didn't get enough air a minute ago, they were in deep trouble, when she began tickling and pinching his tights. "That's not fair, princess,…please don't…" He pleaded between laughs and gasps for air. "You think making me feel like a fool, is funny?" She teased, while she began poking her fingers into his sides. "Seriously Leia, stop...don't…" She continued as his laughter became bigger. After a while he couldn't take it anymore and rolled her under him.

"No more tickling or poking Sweetheart, or I'm going to wet myself. "

Now she was the one laughing, truly enjoying her. When she stopped, their eyes locked.

"I love you…" He said as she brushed his hair from his forehead. "I know…" She answered pulling him down for a kiss.

….

Leia got up first the next morning. It was still early and way before they usually would even consider getting up, but she had plans for the day. So after getting herself ready, she poured two cubs of caf, knowing that neither she nor Han would be able to eat anything this early. She took one cub with her and set on the nightstand next to Han's sleeping form.

Watching him sleep for a moment, she thought about what would be the best way to wake him up. She could tease him a bit with the chance of him being in a bad mood the whole morning. _It wouldn't be so bad to get him from being in a bad mood to ecstatic._

She thought, heading down to his tights. Hesitating she looked up to his face and couldn't bring herself to disturb his sleep so cruel. Besides she knew her husband well enough, he co

 _This ought to be perfect._ Thinking for a moment, she decided to come up with something else. _Maybe a good combination of both will do. Teasing in a good way, always works._

She looked down his body as he lay on one side, facing her side of the bed. He still lay as she left him, after forcing herself out of his arms. _Gods he is gorgeous!_ With that thought in mind, she kneeled down on her side of the bed, leaning over him, starting with his tights, putting little kisses all over his side, up his arms to his shoulders, taking more time with his neck and jaw line. _He must be awake by now._ She thought, nibbling his earlobe. Right after that thought went through her head, he took her by the waist and pulled her back into his arms, starting to kiss her neck, without once opening his eyes. "This feels so good." He mumbled pulling her even into a closer embrace spooning her, while one of his hands went down the front of her pants. She tried to stop him, realizing he probably was still half asleep.

"Han no, we have to…"

"Let me get those pants off you sweetheart." He interrupted unbuttoning her pants.

Then for the first time he opened his eyes in confusion, letting his hands go over the pants fabric. "Wait a minute why are you wearing pants; it's the middle of the night?"

She turned around to face him, loosen the embrace.

"It's time to get out of bed; I have plans for us both."

Normally Han would have been mad at her for waking up this early, but seeing the proud smile on her face, he couldn't help to return a smile.

"Must be some plan, waking me up in the middle of the night."  
"Trust me it's going to be worth it." She said, kissing him before getting up, buttoning up her pants again and checking her hair in the mirror. He sat up in bed watching her.

"You do know how much I have to love you to get out of this bed this early, don't you?"  
She turned around, handing him the cub of caf. "Well Captain Solo, like my brother promised you years ago, the reward for rescuing the princess will be more than you can imagine."

She teased, leaving the bedroom. _How does she know about that conversation? Did Luke tell her? Traitor!_ He jumped out of bed running after his princess.

"Listen Sweetheart, I have no idea what Luke told you but…"

She placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking.

"Risking your life for someone you have never met is something you have to think twice about, I can understand that." Still feeling the urge to apologize he opened his mouth again but she continued. "He was right wasn't he?"

She kissed him, before turning to take a sip out of her cub, which she left on the kitchen counter, earlier. "Now get dressed hot shot."

He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should say something. She obviously didn't care about what he said back then in the death star, but was it really obvious or just her way of avoiding an argument. He wondered if she knew about everything he has said back then. _Better her than me._ Four words he regretted the moment he said them. Even back then he wasn't as heartless as he seemed on the outside and letting a woman get killed was out of the question. Letting this wonderful, amazing woman die would have been the biggest mistake of his life. "Han come on we have to leave in a couple of minutes and after last night I request you're taking a shower." Not knowing he was staring, he let his thoughts come back to reality. "10 minutes, just give me 10 minutes." With that he was out of the room.

Leia knew she shouldn't have let him know that she knew what he said back then.

Knowing him for years, she knew he regretted those words. _Why did Luke tell me, anyway?_ She thought feeling anger rise towards her brother. He told her while Han was frozen in carbonite. As almost every night she was devastated and he came to cheer her up. Up to that point she hadn't told him what went on between her and Han after they left Hoth.

It took a couple of drinks for her to tell him, he started laughing telling her that that was the least he had expecting from Han. 'You have any idea how much it took me to convince him to help rescuing you in the first place? I mean look at it now, he saved your life about 3 times already.' Luke had no idea what impact those words had.

Leia spent many nights thinking about it, but came to the conclusion that the most important thing is that he did rescue her, in more ways he or her brother could've imagined.

After a while, Han came back fully dressed. "Ready to go hot shot?"

She asked putting her cub in the sink. "Just a second…" He walked up to her.

"Han, we really should go…"

"How long do you know?" Putting his arms around her waist, he looked worried.

"Long enough for you to stop worrying." She said pulling him close for a kiss.

"Now let's go, I have plans and I'm not willing to change them."

Taking his hand she pulled him out of the apartment.

…..

Leia turned off the speeder's engine. "So, ready to meet your babies?"

She asked, turning in her seat. He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? You're not getting them now, do you?" She had to laugh at that.

"I'm afraid you have to wait a little longer for that, but how about getting to see them?"

"You're serious?"

"Han come on it's no magic, every expecting couple does it. So?"

"You're kidding? Of course I want to see them!" He said pulling her in for a kiss.

….

They sat in the doctor's office waiting while a medic droid prepared Leia for the procedure. Han sat beside her, while she lay on a bunk, with her stomach exposed just enough to see her tummy. "Good thing he is only a droid." Han said as he put his hand on her tummy.

Leia giggled. "Since when is a droid a good thing to you hot shot?"

"Since my wives tummy is exposed in public." He said, kissing her tummy before covering it again with his big hand. She put her hand on his. "You don't happen to be nervous are you?" She teased squeezing his hand. "Why should I be nervous? Everything's fine, just fine, don't worry."

"Why should I be worry hot shot, are you planning to faint or something?"

She continued to tease. "Very funny princess." He answered leaning closer to her face giving her a short but deep kiss.

Right after their lips separated the doctor came in. Much to Han's dislike it was a human man. Han's hand immediately spread over Leia's tummy, trying to cover every sign of skin.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Solo. How are we feeling today?"

After cleaning his hands, the doctor for the first time turned around to face them. _Great! Just great! Not only a doctor, but a good looking as well._ Han thought, secretly trying to cover Leia's tummy with her shirt. Leia suppressing a grin, slapping her husband's hand off her tummy, pulling the shirt back up, giving him a look, he knew he shouldn't fool with. She turned her attention towards the doctor.

"Excellent, Dr. Wesley. Thanks for seeing us this early."

"I understand you don't like to draw attention to your condition yet, so I will promise you what will happen in this room, will stay here as long as you wish your highness."

Leia felt Han tense up next to her and took his hand. He suddenly felt very nervous. How could he forget that her being pregnant would be major news for the galaxy? He pulled Leia's hand up to kiss and gave her one of his most confirming smiles.

"Alright, I understand this is your first time?" The doctor sat down on the other side of Leia's bunk. Han just nodded, getting even more nervous. "Yes it is. We are kind of nervous."

Leia spoke for both of them. "No need to be nervous your highness, everything will be fine." The doctor replied pulling Leia's shirt a little more up. Leia glared over to Han, who's eyes were fixed on the doctor's hands. "This might be a little cold."

The doctor applied some gel on her tummy. "Just relax and enjoy."

Han was relieved when the doctor didn't use his hands to rub it in and used an ultrasound sensor instead, when he suddenly felt Leia's strong grip on his hand. She signaled him to look to the big holo screen in front of her. When he turned his head to the screen, his jaw dropped and his eyes filled up with tears: His babies; small, almost unrecognizable. He turned his head back to Leia in worry when suddenly two loud pumping sounds filled the room. She smiled at him. "Their heartbeats are just fine."

The doctor moved the ultrasound sensor over her stomach. For the first time Leia since she met Han she could see him finally be able to release those tears dwelling in his eyes, as they were rolling down his cheeks. This side of him and the perfect heartbeats of their babies made her tears roll down as well. Ignoring the doctor, Han leaned back close to her, kissing her forehead. "They are perfect, sweetheart. Strong hearts; just as their mom's."

He whispered as he kissed her, before turning his attention back to the screen.

"So as I understand you both know already that there are two babies. So would you like to know their sex?"

Han turned back to Leia. They still haven't discussed this. "So what do you think hot shot?" She asked, squeezing his hand. "I can't let the kid know while we're still in the dark. I want to know."

The doctor looked back and forth between Leia and Han, while they both glared at each other in silence for a moment.

Leia turned her attention back to the screen. "Please show us doctor."

Relieved they both agreed on this, Han also turned back to the screen.

"Here you can see one of your baby's head. I will move down a bit and if your little ones are up for it they will not turn away and we might have a chance to see." Leia felt Han's hand tightening around hers. She began rubbing her thumb up and down his paw, mostly to calm him down a bit and also to calm herself. "So here we go. I don't see anything…"

"What do you mean you don't see anything?" Han asked turning to the doctor, getting more and more nervous. The doctor briefly turned his attention to Han with a smile, before turning back to the screen.

"Don't worry Captain Solo, seeing anything is not a bad thing. It only means you will be a father of a little girl in about 4 month."

Han looked to the doctor surprised. "A girl?"

"A girl." The doctor confirmed before continuing with the second baby. Han turned to Leia. "Looks like you won't be my only princess from now on." He said with his lopsided grin, winking at her, before placing tiny kisses on her hand. Another couple of tears rolled down his face and she also held back some, imagining her husband being overly protective of his little princess as well.

"So let's see if your other baby is just as helpful. Yes we are getting close. Oh there it is…"

"You mean you actually see something?" Han once again interrupted. The doctor just nodded. "So does this mean, what I think it means?" Han asked excited glancing back and forth between Leia, the doctor and the screen.

"Well if you think you will have a boy, I can tell you you're right."

"Great, another scoundrel running around." She commented, speaking for the first time since her request to find out the sex. Usually this kind of comment would have come out sarcastic, but sarcasm was far from it this time. She already had fallen deep for this little scoundrel. "You love us because we are scoundrels.", was all Han said, before giving her a full and deep kiss on her lips, ignoring the doctor completely.

"I leave you two alone for a while. My usual business starts in about half an hour, so free feel to use your time." The doctor got up from his seat and left his office.

"The kid was right, the reward is more than I could have ever imagined." Han kissed her again. "Well now and then my brother is right about things." She smiled at her husband.

"So what about names?" Han turned back to the screen, looking in awe at his babies.

"I'm sure you can come up with some real interesting once, since you already practiced on me." She loved teasing him, even now during this perfect moment.

"So I can choose the name of our baby girl?" He asked without taking up on her teasing. "Sure, why not? But please make it a good one." She pleaded, hoping he would not get the idea of naming her baby girl after some strange Falcon part or even worst after one of his ex girlfriends. "Same goes for you your highness. There is no way we will be naming our boy flyboy, hotshot, laserbrain nor nerfherder!"

She had to laugh at that. "What about Scoundrel?"

"To be honest I would like to stay the only scoundrel in your life."

"Oh to bad, you know I love having them around." They kissed again, when the doctor came in. That moment the doctor came back in.

"So how many copies would you like to have of your ultrasound pictures?"

"Six, or better yet make it 8!" Han said, meeting up with the surprised looks of his wife and doctor.

"Well two for each of us, one for Chewie, one for the kid, one for the Falcon and two for each of our offices." He explained as it was obvious. The doctor glanced over at Leia, who replied with only a shrug, smiling at her husband, pride all over her face.

"Very well, so 8 it is." The doctor nodded, leaving the room.

"Oh and don't forget to scrub off some of the gel. It will stick to your shirt, otherwise."

Han smiled at his wife. "May I?" He asked almost shy. "Since when do you have to ask?" Gods, she loved to tease him. He took some of the wet paper placed on the small table next to the bunk and began cleaning her tummy. "So what do you think about Jaina?" Han asked almost absent.

Having the feeling, it wouldn't be right to tease him about it this time, she placed her hand on his, stopping his cleaning.

"How come I haven't heard about that name yet? How did you come up with it?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"You haven't heard about it yet, because I never told you about my mother."

"It was your mother's name?" She asked leaning forward, to meet his eyes.

"All I can remember about her really. I know you had a mother, two actually…and if you like to name her after them, I'm…"

"No, Jaina is perfect!" Leia ran her hand through his hair, forcing him to look at her.

"I love it!"

They yet again kissed, for it seemed the hundredth time since they entered the room.

"But don't ask me for a name for our baby boy yet. I have some thinking to do about it."

He smiled at her. "Too many choices princess?" Before he could pull her into another kiss, she covered her stomach with her shirt. "I think it's time for us to leave. We have occupied the doctor's office too long."

He helped her off the bunk, leading her out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9 - Welcome

About four month later, Han was helping Leia to lie down on their bed.

"You know I never thought I would be this big." She sighted, as he crawled under the sheets besides her. "What did you expect? Carrying around two Solos? I'm a tall guy remember!?" Just then the babies started to move and Leia squinted.

"What's the matter, are they playing scoundrels again?"

He leaned over her now fully grown tummy, kissing it.

"How come every time we settle down for sleep they wake up?"

He smiled up at her. "They are Solos. They like teasing you."

He winked at her, placing small kisses on her tummy.

"Hey you two, would you calm down for the moment and give your mom some rest?" Hearing their father's voice they seemed to calm down at first but then started moving around again. "Not listening, I'm afraid." She smiled, running her hand through his hair.

"Seems familiar." He grinned, placing another kiss on her tummy before turning to their babies again. "Hey come on guys. If you don't calm down, your mom won't get any sleep tonight, which means I won't be able to sleep because she keeps me up all night, tossing and turning. You don't want your dad a mess when you come out, do you?"

She laughed at that, pulling him up for a kiss.

"Since when am I the one keeping you up? You can sleep through everything."

"Shhhh…they don't need to know that!"

He whispered into her ear, before starting to kiss her neck.

"Besides you kicking me in the middle of the night has some effect on me. After all I'm not dead."

"As much I like you kissing me, but I think our two scoundrels listened to you. We might have a chance to get some sleep after all."

"Well then let's not waste time."

He turned off the lights before putting his hand on her tummy and settled down for sleep. "Sweet dreams, princess."

It felt like he just had fallen asleep, when Leia shock him awake. "Han, come on wake up!" "What is it?" He mumbled hiding his face deeper into the pillow.

"I think they want to come out, hot shot. It's time to get out of bed."

With that his head snapped up. "What? But we just settled down?"

"Calms before the storm I guess. Come on get me to the med center, captain!"

It took him about 30 seconds before he was fully dressed and helping her into a robe.

"What's the blaster for?"

"You never know. Come on princess; let's get those Solo babies out of you!"

He helped her up. "You make it sound like some kind of exorcism."

"Well after all they are Solos."

They left the apartment, heading for their speeder. On their way, Han com'd Luke and Chewie to meet them at the med center.

They just arrived at the med center and as Han was shutting down the engine, Leia took hold of his arm, to stop him from getting out. "I think I came up with a name."

He faced her in confusion, panic all over his face.

"Do we have to discuss this now, princess?" "

I need to know what you think about it, before he is born."

"Alright, let's hear it!"

"I always kind of liked the name Jacen."

"Who was that? Someone I should know?" Han asked raising an eyebrow.

"I thought about naming him after Bail at first but then I thought I would like to keep our children away from any kind of expirations. Jaina and Jacen Solo, doesn't sound too bad does it?"

"I love it!" He said pulling her close for a kiss before another contraction came up.

"Oh okay hot shot. I need to get in there now!"

Han got out of the speeder, running around, or rather jumping around the speeder, to open the door for his wife and help her out of it. Just then, Chewie and Luke came running.

"Chewie pick her up and carry her into the med center! Luke calm down and follow me. The doctor said we have to sign in at the front desk, before we can put her down somewhere!" Chewie picked Leia up into his arms and they started running to the med center.

…

Luke and Chewie waited outside the room. Han was so nervous that he sat down with them at first, not following his wife inside. "Hey nerf brain, care to join me?"

Han snapped out of it and gave both Luke and Chewie a look that made them stop from giggling at once, before disappearing into the room with Leia.

A couple of hours later, the doctor came out, telling them they could go in now.

Leia lay in bed holding her two babies, while Han lay next to her, leaning his cheek on her shoulder, not able to take his eyes of them, while holding his finger for Jacen to grasp. They both looked exhausted but happier than they ever were. Luke sat down on the chair next to Leia's side of the bunk. "How are you feeling?"

He asked, while looking down at his nephew and niece. "Happy…"

Chewie stepped next to Han's side, looking at the babies as well. Han for the first time took his eyes from his babies looking up to his friend.

"So what do you think Chewie? Are they worth to extend your life dept?"

Chewie nodded padding Han's shoulder, while his eyes filled up with tears.

"You're right. They are perfect, aren't they?" Han's attention went back to his babies. Leia looked at her brother, and then turned to Chewie and Han.

"I can't believe it. Here I sit among three weepies."

Han turned to face her; nose to nose he looked at her. He thought how to reply but didn't come up with something smart enough, so he just kissed her forehead, which came as a surprise for Luke and Chewie. Seeing Han speechless was rare, but Leia had the opportunity more than once in the past 8 month and certainly the last 24 hours.

"And here I married the biggest one." She teased kissing him on the lips. Han turned his attention back to his babies and she could see the longing in his eyes to hold them again. It came as no surprise to her, that before she could even finish her question, he was the one answering.

"Alright my arms are getting heavy. Who wants to…?"

"I do!" Han interrupted her immediately, already scooping Jacen up into his arm. "Hey little guy! How do you like it so far? Pretty cool, ha?"

He kissed the boys forehead. "They've been sleeping most of the time."

Leia giggled, putting Jaina into his other arm. "Well sleeping in your arms can be pretty cool! Right guys?" He asked his two babies, putting tiny kisses on their faces. Leia tried to get out of bed, when he looked up at her.

"Where are you going Sweetheart?" Han asked, worried. "Bathroom."

"Well put your robe on, will ya?"

Remembering that she was still wearing her med center gown, with her back fully exposed, she blushed and put her robe on. "Behave while I'm gone."

She said before leaving to the bathroom. Han smiled down at his babies.

"Your mom is worried that we can't behave, but don't worry she knows you are small, little angles. She means mostly me."

"Han are you going to allow Chewie and me to hold them any time soon?"

"No way! You might break them!" Han said, not looking up from his babies. Chewie chuckled at that. "Don't laugh fuzz ball, you and your Wookiee hugs can break even me in half."

"What about me? I promise I won't break them." Luke said, almost desperately.

Leia came back into the room. "Break what?"

She asked, now dressed in her pjs and a robe. "Han won't let us hold them. He is afraid we are going to break them!" Luke told his sister, rolling his eyes. Leia looked back and forth her husband and the twins back to Luke and Chewie. Her eyes came to rest on Han, who was so focused on the babies, taking turn in putting tiny kisses on their faces, that he didn't even noticed her being back into the room. _Let him have it for today._

"Don't worry, you can hold them tomorrow." She promised her brother and Chewie.

Luke seemed disappointed, but then he heard Leia's voice in his head. _Just look at him!_

He did as she told and realized it wouldn't be right to take them from Han now. Han seemed to be the happiest man in the galaxy laying there with his two babies. Luke looked up to his sister, smiling. "Sweetheart I think they are hungry."

Han said holding their tiny hands in his big hands. "You're right, it's feeding time."

Leia sat down next to her husband and babies. Han gave her Jacen first, keeping Jaina in his arms. "Guys, come on!? I'm not sharing this view!" Han turned to Luke and Chewie.

"It's okay hot shot. I just cover it." Leia said, as she already had Jacen on her breast, covering it with her robe.

While Leia was busy with Jacen, Han held Jaina in his hand.

"Look how tiny she is Chewie! I can hold her in one hand." Chewie nodded, stroking the baby's head with his paw. Han got nervous at first, but then suppressed the urge to pull her away and was surprised how gentle his friend was. Jaina's tiny hand got hold of Chewie's fur, which made the Wookiee hold his breath.

"That's my girl! Never let anybody touch you without fighting back." Han grinned at his friend, before kissing his little girl's nose. "Can I at least touch her? I promise I won't hurt her." Luke asked stepping next to Chewie.

"Sure. Jaina, say hello to the kid!" Han indroduced while Luke stroked the baby's head with two fingers. "Kid is not really my name you know?! You can call me Uncle Luke, or just Luke or whatever you like." Luke whispered to his niece.

Suddenly the door opened and Lando came in. "Boy your security guys are tough!" Everybody looked at him surprised. Han signaled Chewie to step in front of Leia, so Lando wouldn't be able to see her, feeding Jacen. "What are you doing here Lando?"

Han asked putting Jaina down on his chest.

"Well I have to check if it really is true! Han Solo a father!"

Lando didn't care about Chewie who stood protectively in front of Leia, nor Luke who stood next to Han, trying to stop Lando to get closer to the bed.

"So let me see those little Solo babies!"

He grinned, stepping next to Luke, looking down at Jaina.

"I can't believe it! The old pirate really settled down." He bent down to get a better look at Jaina, which made Han get tense. He put a protective hand on her back.

"Lando get away from my girl!"

"Alright old buddy, relax, will ya? I'm not going to seduce her…yet! If she ever will look as beautiful as your wife, I can't make promises though." Lando said winking at Leia, who immediately checked if her robe was covering enough. Feeling the anger rising from Han, Luke decided to do something.

"Alright Lando, let's give them a bit of privacy, okay!?" He guided Lando out of the room. "Let me and Chewie buy you a drink, ha?! Besides, have you seen that nurse outside? I've heard she is still single." Luke smiled at Leia and Han, before leaving the room with Lando and Chewie.

When everybody was gone, Leia started laughing. "You sure have weird friends, Solo!"

She put Jacen into Han's arms, while taking Jaina to her breast.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea he would be even near Coruscant"

Han got out of bed, holding Jacen to his chest, stroking the boys back.

"Are there any more of your scoundrel friends, who might show up to make sure that the famous Han Solo became a father that I should know about?" She asked playfully.

"I will tell security to keep them away from us. Or better yet, I'll ask Chewie to sleep outside to guard the room."

"Oh so the he can't hold your babies, but can protect them?" Leia asked, smiling.

"Sure, what's so wrong with that? I mean you know those big furry paws of his. I don't want him to drop them or something."

"Relax fly boy! Just tell him to sit down tomorrow." She laughed covering her breast, after Jaina was full. Han sat down on the edge of the bed. "What do you mean, tomorrow?"

"I've promised them that they could hold them tomorrow."

"Who? Lando too?" Han asked shocked, looking down on his baby boy. Leia rolled her eyes. "Why have you invited him back tomorrow?" Leia asked sarcastically.

"No way is that pirate going to touch my babies!" Han frowned getting up from the bed again. "I'm sure both Luke and Chewie will be careful enough. Come on hot shot, Luke is their uncle; do you really think he will hurt them?"

"No of course not." Leia exhaled a breath of relief. "He knows if he does I will kill him."

He smiled at her and lay back down next to her. "Can I hold my baby girl?"

He asked, still holding his son. She tried to switch babies but he insisted to hold them both. "You carried them around for 8 month, now it's my turn."

"Only because I love you so much." She leaned into his shoulder.

"They sure are something aren't they?" Han kissed his two babies on the forehead, before turning his head to kiss her as well. "I love you…all three." "We know." Leia said, putting her arm around him, snuggling deeper into his side. It only took a couple of minutes before all four fell asleep.

…

Two days later they got home. Han and Leia both carried each a child.

"So let's see if you like your home." Han took both of his kids out of their carriers and starting with the living area.

"Here is where you can find your mommy and daddy half asleep, after a day of playtime with you guys. That's the dining table, where you two will smear most of your food on and here we are in the kitchen." He walked them around the kitchen counter.

"And if you see your mummy in here and it looks like she would make you some nice dinner, run!" He whispered. Leia stepped behind him.

"Don't listen to your daddy. I will never even try to make a nice dinner." She kissed their foreheads, before taking Jaina from him.

"I think it's time for them to see their rooms, especially their beds."

They carried them into their room and got welcomed by a big banner hanging over their beds, saying: _Welcome home Jaina and Jacen!_

Next to their beds sat two stuffed Wookiees and two stuffed Ewoks with big bows around their necks.

"See this guys? Even though your uncles Luke and Chewie can't be here today, they think about you." Leia kissed Jaina's head, while Han was busy kissing his son's. It was weird, even for him, but ever since they were born Han couldn't get enough of their scent and the feel of their soft skin.

They both settled them in their cradles, taking turns in kissing them to sleep on their foreheads.

Leia turned on the baby monitor and headed for the door, but stopped when her husband sat down between the cradles on the floor. "So I guess we need to bring the bed in here."

She asked sitting down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, to kiss her on the top of her head.

"Nah…we just take them with us."

She sat down on her crossed legs, taking his hand in hers.

"You do know that they have to sleep in here at some point?!" He looked at her confused. "Like when?"

"Like when mommy wants to play with daddy for instance."

She gave him a mischievous smile, before pulling him close for a kiss.

"But I guess you're right it will be easier to feed them in the middle of the night, when they stay with us."

"So after our family nap I will bring their cradles into our bedroom."

She looked at him surprised. "Family nap?"

"Sure, come on. They are already sleeping, let's use it."

He said lying down on the floor, offering his side to lean in.

"You know when I married you that sentences would have meant something completely different." She lay down in his arms, putting her hand under his shirt on his chest.

"Like you would do it here on the floor next to our babies." He teased.

"There is always the bed." She suggested, only half serious. They didn't get much sleep in the past days and getting some now would sure be nice.

"Well since we are already laying here, let's just rest. But now that you insisted, you owe me one." He grinned into their kiss. She started unbuttoning his shirt, before climbing on top of him, kissing her way up from his stomach to his neck and ignoring the shock on his face completely, whispering in his ear. "No hot shot, you owe me one."

With that she lay down on his now bare chest and they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - He was right

It was early morning, but all the Solo's were awake already. Leia sat on the sofa, feeding Jacen, while Han sat asleep next to her, holding Jaina. They didn't get any sleep last night or so it seemed. Every time one baby was quiet and about to fall asleep the other would start crying waking his sibling again as well.

Leia herself had trouble staying awake while half her family was sleeping next to her. She had the urge to wake Han again, thinking it would be unfair that he was able to get some sleep, but decided otherwise. After all he didn't get hardly any sleep since their babies were born. Not because they needed their attention 24/7 but because he didn't want to fall asleep and miss one heartbeat of his little ones.

"Who would have thought you guys would have such a huge impact on the old scoundrel?" She whispered to Jacen, smiling. Both babies became attached to her hair early on, so every time she took one of them, they would grasp for it and hold it the entire time as to make sure she wouldn't leave them somewhere. Much to Han's delight this meant for her to wear her hair down most of the time. He always liked seeing her hair all down but knowing how difficult it was to deal with her hair on a daily basis, she usually would at least put it in one big braid. "You're on this together, aren't you? I bet your daddy told you to do this, while I was asleep."

She again whispered to her little baby boy. He smiled up at her, while still drinking. When Han began to snore, Jaina snuggled herself closer into his embrace. Leia had to suppress a laugh. _Defiantly a Solo; nobody else could feel comfort from that sound._ She mused.

Suddenly the door monitor started, which woke up Han immediately. Leia had no idea how or when he developed it, but every time he held one of his babies while sleeping, he was aware of it and would never lose control. So even now sitting up on the sofa all startled, he kept his little girl safe in his arms. "Who's that?" He asked all sleepy.

"I don't know but I do know that you will be the one finding out first, because I'm not going to answer it."

She said, using Jacen as an excuse. Han put Jaina into her other arm to check it out.

"Don't you think it is impropriate to welcome our guest with a bare chest, hot shot?"

She asked knowing she wouldn't mind, him opening the door for her like this.

"Just as impropriate as to wake us up in the middle of the night."

Han said, checking the monitor. Leia checked the chrono and had to admit, whoever it was needed a very good excuse for bothering them this early.

"It's Mon Montha. Do you want me to ignore it or answer it?" Han yelled over his shoulder, while Leia jumped up, with both babies in her arms.

"Han! Take those two and bring them into their beds!"

"Why princess, are you ashamed of us?"

It was only meant as a joke, but seeing the look on Leia's face, made his anger rise in an instant. "Please don't tell me I hit it a mark there!?"

Leia stepped next to him, putting the babies into his arms and guiding him away from the door.

"I'm not ashamed of you guys. You know that! But this is Mon Montha we are talking about and you opening the door without a shirt and me looking like this is enough to give her a wrong impression."

"Well coming at this time of the night makes a very wrong impression for me, I must say." Han wasn't ready to drop the subject yet.

"Han please…" Leia almost begged, while tidying her robe.

"Come on guys, mom doesn't want us to make wrong impressions. Let's see if I can find some fancy stuff that will make you look less like little babies. Maybe we can make you look like tiny politicians." He said, carrying them into their rooms.

Leia checked herself in the mirror for a moment, before opening the door.

"Mon Montha, good morning!" She said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Good morning Leia, I'm sorry to visit at this time of day, but… ." Leia let her in.

"Well we were awake already, so don't worry!"

Mon Montha never has been visiting her at home, which made Leia nervous.

"Please sit down. Would you like something to drink? Caf, water?"

Leia asked, while going through the living room gathering all the babies' things, putting them neatly into their cage next to the window.

"No thank you!" Mon Montha hesitated before sitting down, looking around the apartment.

Leia sat down in her arm chair and waited for the older woman to begin the conversation "Leia I know this is probably not the right time, but…"

Suddenly Han came in, with both babies in his arms. To both Leia's surprise and relief, he was fully dressed and had also managed to dress the babies up in some of the fancy toddler outfits they got send from the Royal family of Gungeloo.

"Look who's there! Jaina, Jacen this is Mummy's boss senator Mon Montha! Senator let me introduce you to my biggest achievement, Jaina and Jacen Solo!"

Mon Montha got up from the sofa and looked at them politely. Normally Leia would have been mad at him for coming in like this and interrupting, but seeing Han proud of his two babies was enough to let go of any anger.

"They are lovely." Mon said, taking a closer look.

"Well they have to be, with Leia as their mother." Han said winking at his wife to let her know the banter they just had was forgiven on his side. Han sat down on the sofa as well, not waiting for Mon Montha to sit back down. "You were saying Mon?"

Leia asked to ease the tension as Mon Montha sat down again.

"I know it's a bad time, but…"

Han knew where this was going and didn't like it all, so he interrupted her again.

"Mon where are my manners, I haven't even offered you something to drink. Here hold them for a moment, sweetheart." Han handed both babies to Leia and left for the kitchen.

"I'll make you a caf. Milk, sugar?"

"I'm fine thank you!" Mon said, trying to stay polite as possible.

"Alright, what about you Sweetheart? Caf?" Han knew the look on Leia's face and it didn't mean anything good. "No thanks Han!"

Han knew he was only making it worst, but hoped that seeing Leia with her two babies would tell Mon not to separate them yet. He sat back down.

"Mon you knew Leia as a baby, was she as cute as our little ones?" Leia's jaw dropped. How could he do this to her? Before Mon could answer, Leia put both her babies back into Han's arms, kissing both of their heads. After all it was not their fault their father acted like this. "Han, I think they need changing."

"No they are fine. I've just checked it." Han said giving her a wicked grin, knowing he probably would be sleeping on the sofa for the night. Mon Montha checked her chrono and obviously decided it was time to get to the point.

"Leia, I know this is a bad time for you but I have to ask you to join me today. There will be a gathering in about an hour and I need to know your point of view on a view things."

Now Han's anger was at least as high as his wives. "This is not a bad time for my wife!"

Both Leia and Mon Montha seemed surprised by this, but Han wouldn't be Han if this be it, so Leia waited for him to continue.

"In matter of facts this is a very good time for Leia. She just gave birth to our babies, there is no way we could be happier! So please excuse me, but I'm afraid my wife can't be present at this gathering!"

Now it was Mon Montha's jaw that dropped, looking back and forth Leia and Han. Leia thought about a polite way to get her husband out of the room, without upsetting the twins and without losing her temper.

"Han, would you be kind enough to let me decide on this and leave us alone for a moment!?" Han knew this tone and it did mean indeed run for your life.

"Alright! Come on guys, they don't want us here!" He said getting up and leaving the room.

…

After a while, Han went into the bedroom to put the twins into bed, so they wouldn't hear the fight he was going to have with his wife. He found her fully dressed, sitting in her office, already surrounded by data pads. "Please don't tell me you're going!?"

Han said, stopping in the doorframe.

"Han this is my job and since you acted like a complete maniac earlier I have to go."

She sighted without looking up her from her desk.

"No way you're going to blame this one on me, princess! She practically forced you to join her, coming here at this time of night!"

"This is an important gathering. Besides it only will take a couple of hours, so no big deal!"

"You're right it is no big deal! You know what the big deal is? Our two babies! That's the biggest deal you should focus on right now! We, your family! Not some stupid gathering!"

Leia for the first time looked up.

"Han this is only an exception. It's not like this will happen all the time."

Han stepped into the room. "Of course it will and you know it!" he was almost yelling at this point. "She knows you will bite every time she asks."

"I have to go!" Leia said, getting up and walking past him out of the room. Han was ready to yell at her again, but stopped when she stepped into the bedroom, kissing each babies on their forehead, before putting her working robe on. She was already heading for the front door, but Han stepped in front of her, not saying anything.

"Han, please. Don't make this harder for me than it already is."

She kissed his cheek before walking around him, leaving the apartment.

…

It was late afternoon, when she came home. The gathering was as boring as can be and much to her frustration, Han was right. It was no big deal. Not big enough to be separated from her family, just yet. The anger towards Mon Montha grew bigger and bigger during the gathering, so when she left she had to put on her most diplomatic face.

Given the time, she was sure she missed at least two feedings already. _Han must be furious. And he has every right to be._ She thought as she opened her front door. When she stepped into the apartment she expected Han to welcome her continuing the fight they had, but there was no such thing. _Too bad…I would have liked to see the look on his face when I've told him he was right and I was wrong._

The apartment was silent and for a moment she got nervous, thinking he had taken the twins outside. Normally that would be no big deal. They actually planned to take them for a walk today. But it was already late afternoon and the wind outside was too cold for two babies. When she heard Han's snoring coming out of their bedroom, every bit of worrying escaped.

She put all her work data pads and her working robe into her office.

 _I will not set one food in here for the next couple of weeks._ She decided, as she closed the door and sneaked into the bedroom. It was no surprise to find Han lying in bed, with both babies in his arms but it was certainly a picture she wanted never to forget. They both looked very tiny laying there on his chest, while he had both of his big hands on their backs. She sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment looking what lay before her. His hands were big enough to cover their backs and for them to get hold of his thumb. Han snored louder than usual sleeping on his back, but both babies remained sleeping peacefully.

If Leia didn't know better she would have even seen a smile on both faces. Suddenly Leia's food hit something that lay on the floor next to the bed. She picked it up and it made her stomach ache. With her gone he had to feed them with instant milk.

 _How can I can be so irresponsible?_

Leia had to stop herself from crying but the tears already dwelled up. She didn't want the twins to pick up her sadness, so she turned away from them, ready to leave the room. When she tried to get out of bed, Han's feed stopped her. Since the twins were holding onto his thumbs he couldn't move his hands, so he had to come up with something to stop her. He put his food on her lap. She turned in surprise and he looked at her worried but at the time he was pleading her not to leave. Seeing her tear-filled eyes, he signaled her to lie down next to him. So she did, wrapping her arm around his waist, pulling herself close, so her face was buried in his neck. Like that they both fell back asleep.

…

Later that day Han woke up in bed alone. When he realized his babies were no longer in his arms, he began to panic. He jumped out of bed and looked around. Leia stood in the doorframe, holding both babies in her arms. When he began to look under the bed, she started laughing. "Are you looking for those guys?"

Han jumped up from the floor and took two big steps towards her, kissing both babies on their heads, before kissing her. "Did you really think they rolled under the bed?"

She asked as she tucked them both in their cradle. "I would like to say no, but I'm not sure…" Han mumbled, looking down on them. Leia rapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest. "Do you think they like me?"

He asked, kissing the top of her head. "No…but I think they must love you, since they actually are able to find comfort in your snoring." She squeezed him tide.

"I ordered some take out, I hope you're hungry?"

"Starved! Who would have thought babies could be so nerve racking."

"Have you met their parents? Pretty nerve racking people; especially when they're arguing."

She took him by the hand and pulled him out of the room. "Do you think you can leave them out of your sight for a while or do we need to eat in the bedroom?" She asked playfully.

"You do enjoy teasing me don't you?" He asked pulling her into an embrace. "A little."

She grinned up at him wickedly. He picked her up and lay her down on the sofa, starting to kiss her neck. As much as she loved being so close to him again, she knew it was too early for sex, so after a while she put her hand on his face, pushing him softly back.

"I'm sorry hot shot, but it's too early, I'm afraid."

"But I like kissing you." He grinned down on her.

"You know perfectly well it's not the kissing I'm afraid of."

Han's grin got wider. "Since when are you afraid of sex, your highness?"

"Ever since I met you, Captain Solo." She said sitting up as well. They both smiled at each other for a moment, practically undressing each other with their eyes. The heat building up between them was almost unbearable. Luckily for both of them, a baby cry pulled them back. "Care for a bet, princess?" Han asked before getting up. "What's on your mind?"

"Tell me who's crying and if you're right I will fulfill one of your biggest desires."

"Be careful there Solo. You might end up at some senate party, taking drinks with me and Mon Montha, while discussing politics."

He pulled her up and they both walked towards their bedroom.

"You sure have weird desires, princess. So who do you think it is?"

"My guess is Jaina. Probably jealous of all the attention her daddy just has been giving me."

When they got into the room, it was indeed Jaina crying. Leia picked her up from her cradle. "Don't worry honey; daddy will change your diaper." She laid her on her changing table.

"So that's what I'm good for? Diapers?" Han stepped in front of his daughter and pulled off her pants. „Among other things." She teased.

"I take care of dinner and you owe me one hot shot." She left the room.

…

It was already late at night and they both were still awake. The morning subject didn't come up the whole time during dinner, but Leia had the feeling she had to say something.

"So thought about your desire yet?" Han asked, while handing her a cup of tea before he sat down next to her on the sofa. "Right now my biggest would be for you to forgive me for today." She replied almost sheepish. She could see him considering an answer. "What else?" Han asked looking at her all serious. "What do you mean what else?"

"Well give me options." Han had trouble to stay serious at this point and to hide his amusement. _Let her suffer a bit longer._ He mused to himself.

"There is no other right now."

She couldn't quite make out where this was headed, but played along. "Don't like it!"

He grinned, leaning back onto the sofa. "You don't like to forgive me?"

"It's just a stupid desire to fulfill. After all how can I do it if it is already fulfilled?"

Now a smile appeared on his face, but Leia remained serious.

"Never the less I feel I have to apologize. I let her pull me in again, without questioning it. It's way too early to work and she should respect that. After all you were right, this gathering was not that important as she made it look. Not more important than us anyway. I also have to apologize about making it look as I was ashamed of you or the twins. I hope you know that's not the case. I love you and you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't care what others thing about it, I fell in love with you from the beginning and nobody can change that." She stopped a moment to take a breath and wanted to continue, but Han interrupted her.

"Are you done?" He sat back straight, looking at her. "Almost…"

"Well make it short; you know how much I hate long speeches."

That comment made her nervous and she hesitated for a moment.

"All I want is to apologize and tell you that I've decided to stay off work for at least a couple of weeks. I want to be with you guys."

She waited for Han's reaction, but he just kept looking at her. "Are you done now?"

He asked as he was waiting all the time to say something himself. "Not yet."

She said, pulling him in for a kiss but he pulled back. She pulled back herself, confused and hurt. "Let me get one thing straight, princess. Everything you've just told me I know already. Now it's my time to say something. I've been acting like a moron today and it was impropriate to act like this in front of your boss. I'm sorry! ...Oh and I love you too and I'm sure the twins love you as well. Not as much as they do love me but hey who can blame them? I'm a nice guy." All the hurt and confusion was gone and she leaned in again, to kiss him but again he pulled back grinning. "Would you please let me kiss you now?" She almost begged, trying again, but he wouldn't let her.

"Not so fast. I always meant to ask you something." "Shoot!"

"Back when we first kissed, what were you going to say?"

"Ha?" She looked at him confused.

"You know, I've said I'm a nice guy and you said: No you're not…What were you going to say I am?"

Leia thought for a moment. She didn't know. Probably even back then she didn't know, being nervous about what was going to happen next.

"I have no idea. As you might remember I was trembling." She replied smiling at him, hoping the answer was enough. "Admitting at last." His grin widened and he pulled her in for a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11 - Back to normal

It was the first morning, Leia and Han were about to leave the twins with someone else. Even though Leia went to few meetings, she kept them to a minimum. Han remained with them at home. Han attended to use the gossip about him living of her as an excuse to stay home with his kids. ' _Let them be right about something once in a while._ _'_

He made the decision to work somewhere nearby so he could be home every night. When Leia suggested a position as flight trainer he was more than happy to sign the contract. Today was the day the contract had to be signed, so they used it as an opportunity as a test drive for the working days to come. Of course, being the Solo household getting everybody ready for the day wasn't easy. Leia got up first, took a shower and was surprised when she left the fresher that Han was still sleeping, just as their two babies.

 _Typical, usually up and crying as early as can be and the one day we have to be up early, they sleep through. Defiantly Solos._

She sat down next to Han's sleeping form, trying to wake him up. "Han come on its time." "Are you naked under there?" He mumbled half asleep as his hands went up her tight under her robe. "No time for that now, hot shot. Today is the day, come on!"

"10 more minutes…"

He pulled her down into his arms, she tried to fight it, but wasn't successful.

"You do know we are going to be late, don't you?" She asked, giving in and snuggling deeper into his embrace. "Nah…what's 10 minutes?"

"With two Solo babies about an hour." Just on cue, both of the twins started crying.

"Told you." Leia forced herself out of his embrace, took them both out of their cradles and put them down next to Han's sleeping form.

"Come on guys, maybe you two can get him out of bed."

Knowing her two little once, they would be perfect to wake him at least. Getting him out of bed and to stop him from playing with them was something completely different. They both started crawling to him. Jaina pulled herself up on his sleeping form and began hitting him in the side, while Jacen climbed on his face, pulling his hair. Han picked them both up, without even opening his eyes, and pulled them both next to him, to snuggle.

"Your skin is softer than your mom's anyway." He mumbled kissing them both on their tummy and they started to giggle. Leia came out of the dresser. "I've heard that!"

She usually loved mornings like this, but knowing they were already behind schedule forced her to remain the reasonable within the family.

"Come on you three scruffy's get out of bed!"

"Did you hear that guys? Mommy says we're scruffy looking. She says it to me for years, usually when she doesn't know what else to say." he again kissed his babies on their tummies, blowing air against it, which made them giggle even more.

"No I say it because it's true. Come on nerf herder we're getting late. They need to get changed, dressed and I need to feed them before Winter comes and we have to leave. Not to mention that you need to get ready yourself."

"Why can't we just take them with us?" Han asked tickling them. Leia got frustrated. They had this conversation more than once in the past days and she knew backing out wasn't an option. "There is not time to discuss this again. You have 10 minutes to get them changed, dressed and yourself ready before I will get really mad!"

She left the bedroom, leaving to space for arguing. Han tried it anyway.

"You know me, I can live with mad." He sang after her, but when she didn't response, he turned back to the twins. "Alright I think your mom is right. Let's get you ready for the day."

10 and half minutes later Han came running into the living room, with both babies tucked under each arm.

"Next stop milk bar, also known as Mommy. Sweetheart they are ready for breakfast!" Leia stepped around the kitchen counter, with two cubs of caf and sat down on the sofa. Han handed her Jacen first but he didn't like to drink. He began crying instead. Han sat down next to his wife, worried. "Why is he crying?"

"He probably wants to hold onto my hair."

She had an important meeting today, so she already tucked her hair back, much to her family's dismay. "Told you to let it down." Han smiled, looking down to his son, who refused to drink. "Han you know I have this meeting today."

"Well how long do you need to tuck it back up? Let me open it for them and put it back up when they are done." Han's hands were already near one of the pins, but Leia backed off.

"Get your hand off me you nerf!"

"Sweetheart come on, they won't drink like this."

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it? You've talked them into this."

She sighted annoyed, offering Jacen her other breast.

"Hey watch it princess! I do have some tricks on my sleeve but talking our babies into something like this, is beyond me."

"Well either way we have to find a way to make them drink without me letting my hair back down."

"Maybe we should comm Chewie and let them hold on to his fur?!"

"Very funny! Han come on, we are late already! My meeting starts in half an hour."

Han thought for a minute then jumped up from the sofa ran over to their nursery and came back with one of the stuffed Wookiees. "Maybe that helps."

He sat back down and held the stuffed Wookiee next to Jacen, who immediately held onto its hair and began to drink.

Han's smile was as wide as can be.

"See that's why I expect a caf mug that says: _Best dad ever_ for Father's Day!"

"If we weren't in such a hurry I would be deeply hurt by this. Our son obviously can't tell the difference between fake hair and mine."

"Oh come on Princess; he can't tell the difference because you're holding him. That one morning where you left us alone for that gathering, I've tried it already but it didn't work then."

"So what did you do?" Leia still felt guilty for that day.

"I wrapped them into your night gown, and held my scruffy looking hair out for them to pull on." Leia started to giggle at the thought of that.

"Oh that's what that bold spot came from, I was wondering about that." She teased.

"What bold spot?" Han asked, already running his hands through his hair, looking for it.

"Relax flyboy, I was only teasing. Now give me Jaina."

They switched babies and the door monitor began. "That must be Winter."

Han opened the door. "Hey…" He said, not paying much attention to their guest and the children's babysitter. "What a nice welcome." Winter laughted, while following Han back to the living area. "Don't mind him; he is just nervous to leave them out of side for the first time." Leia said, welcoming her friend. "Oh don't worry Han; I will take good care of them."

"You better!" Han stated now carrying both babies around the living room, busy kissing their heads over and over again. Just on cue, Jacen burped and threw up on his shirt. Leia sighted. "Great now we will be late for sure!"

Han handed her both babies and ran into the bedroom and came back with a clean shirt. To his disappointment the babies were already laying in Winter's arms, while Leia put on her robe. He headed towards Winter, to get them back, but Leia knew this would go on forever. "Han no way you're taking them again. Kiss them good bye and let's get out of here!"

So, he did, several times, before Leia griped his arm and pulled him towards the apartment's door.

"Come on hot shot, time for you to get back to normal life. Or as normal your life can be."


	12. Chapter 12 - Broken

Signing the contract was over in no time, so Han was already heading back home. When he reached their apartment building, someone picked him up from behind. Knowing the smell by heart, he knew it was Chewie.

"Chewie, let me down you big, furry idiot!"

Chewie didn't answer, instead put him over his shoulder and carried him down a street.

When they reached a cantina, he carried him inside and sat him down on one table, with Lando and Luke, Wedge and Riekaan already sitting. "What is going on here?"

Han asked, while Lando placed a glass of Corellian whiskey in front of him.

"We haven't celebrated your fatherhood yet!" Luke handed his brother in-law a cigar.

"What would be Han Solo without celebrating?" Chewie grunted in agreement.

"I celebrate my fatherhood every day, by spending time with my kids, so you have to excuse me, but I'm going." Han got up from his seat, but Lando pushed him back down.

"Come on you old pirate, you can't leave!"

"Let's have at least one drink." Luke grinned, handing Han his glass of whiskey.

"Just one drink and I'm out of here." Han gave in, taking a sip from his drink.

That's more like it." Lando grinned, lighting up his cigar.

"So let's toast. To Jaina and Jacen Solo!"

Luke said, holding up his glass of Ale. "I can't believe it. Han Solo a father!"

Lando laughed, shaking his head in disbelieve.

"Well it is easy to believe, knowing my wife." Han winked at his brother in-law.

"I bet you can't keep your hands off her, ha?" Lando smirked, while blowing cigar smoke out in little smoke cycles. "Hey watch it Lando! That's my sister you're talking about!"

Luke pointed his finger at him.

"Relax kid, she is a grown woman. She doesn't need your protection anymore. Never did in fact." Han mumbled into his glass.

"I still can't believe how you managed to hook her up. She is way above you, bud!"

Lando said, grinning at his friend. Han leaned back in his seat.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible."

…

Leia sat in her office, wondering about her husband. It was time he got back out to normal and what would be Han Solo, without celebrating his babies with his friends. When Luke and Lando asked for her permission to kidnap him, she said yes. Her meeting was over rather fast but instead of going home right after, she decided to use the opportunity to get some paperwork done. Winter didn't expect her till lunchtime anyway.

….

Han didn't drink more than two drinks and didn't smoke his cigar, knowing his babies wouldn't like the smell. Luke and Chewie walked him home, after Leia invited them to dinner. Coming closer to the apartment, Luke began to feel unwell. Something was wrong; terribly wrong. He stopped in track and listened to the force for a moment. Han stopped and turned to him with a worried look. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

Luke didn't know how to put it, without scarring Han, but before he even had a chance to talk, Han began running down the hallway. He usually didn't care about Luke's force insides, but seeing the look on his face, made him jump and run.

They reached the apartment and the door was open. Han ran inside, looking for his babies, but when he couldn't find them, he began to panic. Luke and Chewie looked around as well. Everything seemed normal on the outside, but he knew something has happened.

"Where is Winter?" Luke asked, while Han started running once more around the apartment. Luke searched the apartment for her and found her unconscious lying on the kitchen floor. "Han!" Han came running back and when he saw Winter laying there, with a big head wound he got shocked even more. Someone kidnapped his babies.

That thought lingered with him for a short moment, before he ran into the bathroom. Chewie followed him, but Han locked the door, before his friend had a chance to enter and began throwing up into the sink.

Luke picked up Winter and put her down on the sofa. He ran the med scanner of her head and it said she had a concussion, a couple of broken rips, along a view bruises. When he got out his comlink to comm the med center, Leia stepped into the apartment, the shock obvious in her expression. She didn't need to look around to know what happened. She was close to break down, so when Luke stepped in front of her to comfort her, she begged off, crying. He tried to calm her down with the force, but it didn't work either. She just paced around, with tear filled eyes and had trouble breathing. "Leia?"

Luke tried again, but she wouldn't let him touch her. Han came out of the bathroom and seeing his wife's condition, he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, where she broke down with a crying scream, mixed with desperation, panic and sadness. Seeing his sister like this, was unbearable, so Luke turned his attention back to Winter, comming the med center.

A moment ago Han was losing his insides out, trouble facing himself in the mirror while tears dwelled up in his eyes, but now all he cared about was to hold his now heavily sobbing wife. He had to be strong, so he did what she usually did, suppress his emotion.

The med people came and first took care of Winter. She was in a bad condition, so they took her to the med center. Han and Leia were still standing, where he pulled her in his arms and she was still heavily crying. Luke was pretty sure she had a nervous breakdown, so he asked the doctors to get her something, but Han objected. "You're not going to drug her!"

He barked, guiding her into their bedroom. He didn't feel like lying down. The most important thing was to get her to calm down so they could begin the search for their babies. He made her sit down on the edge of the bed and kneeled down in front of her. "Sweetheart…"

He had trouble speaking, swallowing got harder just as holding back his tears. Of course, he was close to breakdown as well, but not only because of his missing children, but seeing her like this was the most heartbreaking thing for him. "Sweetheart…" He began again.

"I know we will find them. Whoever did this will suffer, I can tell you that…" He waited for a reaction but nothing came. She closed her eyes, having trouble to look at him at this moment. Even if he tried to act strong; she saw the sadness and desperation in his eyes, which hurt just as much as her babies being kidnapped. She knew in order to get them back, they had to be strong, but how does someone stay strong when their children are kidnapped?

"Leia, we will get them back. I promise." She now opened her eyes to look at him.

"Don't promise something you are might not be able to keep."

Saying this out loud made her tears roll down again. He looked up at her; tears dwelling up in his eyes again, while he took her hands in his.

"You're right…but I can promise you this. I will do everything in my power to get them back. We both will…won't we?" He tried to smile at her in encouragement, but it remained a sad smile. Leia bend down, pulling his head up holding his neck and pressed her forehead against his, letting out a cry of desperation again.

Luke hesitated a moment before trying to get their attention. When he entered the room, seeing them like that, he stopped in the door frame.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but security is here."

Without a word, both Leia and Han got up and walked past him to meet with security.

"So what do you got?" Leia asked stepping next the one with Holoscreen, showing surveillance footage. "There are two guys who broke into the apartment, your highness."

"What did Winter say?" Han asked.

"I'm afraid she hasn't woken up yet." Luke answered, not knowing how to deal with the situation. "Did you scan them already?" Han took a closer look at the intruders.

"Still running." Suddenly Wedge came in, with Lando on his heel. "We heard what happened. What can we do?" Leia held onto Han's hand the whole time, which meant where ever one or the other was going, the other would follow.

"Lando, do you remember anything from the cantina? Or somebody who looked suspicious?" Leia asked, starring at the frozen picture of the intruders, carrying out their crying babies. "Not really…but being a cantina that says nothing." Suddenly it hit Luke.

"There was this one guy. I didn't pay much attention to him, but he came in the same time as Chewie and Han and left with us." Han turned to his brother in-law. Suddenly Rieekan entered the apartment, alongside Mon Montha.

"After we heard what happened, we made sure no ship will be able to leave the planet or the city, till we find those guys. Any news on about them yet?" Rieekan asked security.

If her babies weren't missing, Leia would have felt grateful to receive so much support.

"You have any idea who would kidnap them? Perhaps some old smuggler friends of yours, Captain Solo?" Mon Montha turned to Han, speaking for the first time since she came in.

Han found himself offended. "Not that I know of…besides they would have blackmailed us by now, not wasting time." He said, pulling Leia closer, mostly to get some comfort himself. "But she might have a point there, Han. I mean what's the use of kidnapping babies, when you're not after the money. Let's face it you and Leia are big business now." Lando stated. Luke suddenly turned to the security guard, who was operating the Holo screen.

"Can you zoom in on them, please!?"

"Certainly sir." Luke took a closer look, while Han and Leia both stepped next to him, doing the same. "Oh no…" Luke said, taking a step back. "What is it Luke?" Leia asked.

"There won't be any blackmailing. Those guys know the twins are force sensitive. Look! They carry light sabers."

Han let go of Leia's hand and took a step back himself.

"What do you mean, my children are force sensitive?" Leia turned at her husband in shock. She didn't tell him, being afraid to upset him, but now it made things even worst. Besides she thought he must have known anyway. Luke turned to his sister. "You didn't tell him?"

Luke asked looking back and forth his sister and brother in-law. Leia didn't answer him and turned to her husband instead, who by now had moved to the other end of the room. "Han?" "What does he mean, Leia?"

"I didn't tell you, because I thought…"

"You were thinking what?" Han interrupted her, almost yelling.

"Don't tell Han, so he won't feel stupid for not being a member of the club?"

"Han that's not…" Luke tried, but stopped when he saw the look on Han's face.

"Don't even dare talking to me now Luke! Both of you!" Han stormed out of the room, back into the bathroom, with Leia close on his heel, but again he shut the door before she could enter. She stopped in front of it, not knowing what to say, so she sat down on the bed, thinking. Suddenly she heard his desperate cry, followed by a loud smash and glass falling to the floor. She decided to do something before he hurt himself. "Han?"

She tried again, but nothing came. When she entered the bathroom, she found him sitting next to the bathtub on the floor, his hand bleeding and surrounded by the broken mirror's glass.

He just stared in front of him; eyes dwelled up with tears, which now began running down his face. This time she was the one kneeling down in front of him, trying to get him to look at her, but he refused. Instead he just closed his eyes, letting even more tears rolling down.

"Han please look at me." She tried but he just swallowed hard, before getting up, leaving the bathroom, without paying much attention to her. When he entered the living room again, he ignored all the eyes on him. His hand was now heavily bleeding, but he didn't care.

"So Luke, tell me where we can find those guys! You say they are force sensitive, now use your force and find them!" His voice was all business. Leia came out of the bathroom, with red eyes and a tearstained face. Luke looked at his sister and couldn't believe that Han would be able to be so mad at her, that he didn't care about her being in this condition.

His brother in-law usually was overly protective when it came to his wife. He decided to stay out of their business and turned to Han. "Han you know the force doesn't work like this."

He tried. "As you know I'm not force sensitive Luke, so excuse me for asking, but could you please do me a favor and come to the point!" The hurt and anger in his voice was obvious. "What do you want me to say Han?" Luke asked, glancing over at his now quietly sobbing sister, who sat on the sofa. "I want you tell me how to get those bastards who have my kids! I want you to tell me what they want with my babies! I want you tell me how I get my babies back!" Everybody else in the room, walked into the kitchen, trying to get out of this argument. Rieekan sat down next to Leia, putting his arm around her, offering her a tissue to wipe of her tears.

Knowing her all her life, it was heart breaking to see her like this. He knew Han would never hurt her intentionally, but seeing her like this after they've returned from the bedroom, he felt his anger risen towards Han. How could he be so cruel to her, just now? They had to stick together at a time like this.

"Han I can't tell you how to find those guys, or how to get your kids back, yet. All I know is that them being force sensitive attracts a lot of people on the dark side."

"Just great! Did it ever occurred to you to tell me that my children are in danger?!"

He was now yelling, which made Leia sob even heavier. "I…I tried to…"

He got interrupted by his sister, who now got up from the sofa. "It is my fault, Han!"

Han turned around looking at his wife in shock. "What?"

"Luke told me before they were born even, but I didn't allow myself to believe it. You know I always had trouble excepting the force in my family. I just ignored it. I'm sorry!"

"Alright, what now?" To ignore his wives condition was almost unbearable for him.

He usually would've pulled her close, to keep her safe, but he forced himself to ignore her and turned back to his brother in-law, while Leia sat back down on the sofa, now heavily crying.

"Han I don't…" Suddenly Rieekan's comlink vibrated and he answered it.

"Yes? They were headed where? …and you're sure? …. Alright thanks!"

Rieekan got up from the sofa. "The good thing is they are still in town. The bad thing is we have no idea where. A Camera picked them up near the Hover building; they got into a speeder and left north. That's all we know by now."

"So let's grab a speeder and do the same." Han said, signaling Chewie to follow him.

"Han, we don't even know where they were headed. What if they changed direction? It makes no sense to drive around without knowing where to go." The look on Han's face could kill. "Well excuse me! But I'm certainly not going to sit around and wait for them to take them off planet or even worst hurt them. I want to go after those guys and I want to blast their heads off!"

"Han…" Luke tried again, but Han didn't listen.

"I want everybody on the lookout. We first drive to the Hover building and go in every possible direction from there. Chewie and I will go. Everybody who wants to help is welcome to join us." Han said, leaving the apartment, with Chewie behind him. Luke turned to his sister. "Leia you got to talk to him…" Leia hesitated a moment, but then got up herself.

"I will go with them!" She said running after her husband.

When she reached him, he and Chewie were already sitting inside the speeder. Han turned on the engine, but when he began to move out of the parking lot, Leia stepped in front of the speeder, which made him stop immediately. "Gods Leia! Get out of the way!"

He yelled out of the window. "I don't care what you say I will come with you!" She said, not moving. Chewie grunted at his friend. "Alright get in!"

Han agreed, while Chewie got out letting her sit front seat and while he sat down in the backseat.

Han lifted the speeder high above the buildings, to avoid the heavy traffic.

"I can't believe you haven't told me!" Han said to his wife, while maneuvering the speeder around the other speeders.

"I knew how you would react!"

"And you thought finding out like this was any better?"

"Han can't we discuss this after we get back our babies?"

"We have plenty of time till we reach the Hover building." He said, hitting the break hard to pull it even higher, to avoid crashing into another speeder.

"All I care right now is getting them back. We have to stick together on this Han!"

Leia now was all business. Just like old days, she suppressed her emotion just now, to get her purpose done.

"Well you didn't care about what I thought, keeping this information hidden from me, your highness!" When she wanted business, he would give her all business.

He maneuvered the speeder right and then left again. Leia had trouble to suppress her tears now, that he treated her just like old days. "Han they are our children, we can't let this tare us apart now. We have to fight together!"

"Oh we will fight! Don't worry princess!"

They reached the top of the Hover building and Han yanked the speeder down fast. The ground coming closer, it almost seemed like falling. Everybody else would have panicked by now, but both Leia and Chewie were used to Han's flying skills and trusted him completely. When they reached the ground, Han started laughing in triumph.

"Seems like your brother failed. Wedge and Lando are close behind us." He turned on the intercom. "Alright guys, thanks for coming along! I say we go north, while you guys go south and west."

"Do you really think it will be wise to just fly around? We don't even know what we are looking for." Lando asked. Just on cue Luke's speeder bike drove up next to Han.

"Alright, I checked the surveillance footage again. They must be somewhere on ground level. My guess is some old underground movement. I tried plugging into the twin's mind to find out where they are but all I got was that they are cold." Leia looked over at her Han, to see his reaction, but was relieved to see him not angrier than a minute ago.

"Glad you came back to your senses kid. Now help us find them!"

He said, turning the speeder around again.

"Don't get too excited Han, I still don't know if they are still around. "

"Alright let's get out here, so we can go by food, but be careful guys, it's a tough crowd. Ask around." Han parked the speeder, while the others did the same.

The moment, Leia stepped out the speeder, a couple of reporters stepped in front of her. "Princess Leia, is it true? Are your babies kidnapped?"

Before she could even formulate an answer, Chewie pushed them aside and forced them back. Han took her hand and pulled her down the street away from the crowd.

"I hate those guys! How did they find out anyway?"

When they stopped at a street corner, waiting for the others a bunch of baggers came closer. "Please help us, Mister. Just a view credits." Han pulled Leia closer. "Here, now bag off!"

He said throwing some credits into another corner and most of them ran after it. Except a little boy, who kept staring at them with big eyes. "Are you the Han Solo?"

"Sorry kid, but we are kind of in a hurry!" Han pulled Leia away, but the boy followed them. "I know where your children are?!" Both Leia and Han stopped and turned around.

"What do you mean you know where our children are?" Han asked, sharply.

"I saw them, this morning while I was trying to beg off some food."

"I'll get you all the food you can eat, when you tell us where to find them!"

Han kneeled down to the boy, who now had a huge smile on his face. He just nodded and pointed towards an old factory building. "If you're telling the truth, I owe you big. Come on Leia!" Before the bit of information, could even sink into her mind, Han pulled her towards the factory. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"There is no time to wait." Before they entered the building, Han stopped looking down to her. "Ready to blast some heads off, princess? You and me, just like old times?"

He grinned down to her, pulling out his blaster, charging it up. Being relieved about his change of mood towards her, she almost forgot the most important fact.

"I…I don't have my blaster with me"

"What? How can you be married to me and don't carry a blaster with you?"

"Well there is no need for it during conferences and meetings." She answered sheepish.

"Alright just stay close behind me. Maybe it's even better, that way you can take the twins, while I blast those bastards."

"Don't you have a blaster to spare?" Han's grin returned.

"You know I love you, don't you?" He asked, kissing her while pulling out a blaster from his boot, handing it to her.

"You didn't think I would let you have all the fun, did you?" Leia asked, pulling him in for another kiss. "Now let's get our babies!" She said, opening the door and before Han had time to get back to his senses, she was standing inside a huge factory hall. He followed her closely, but then pulled her behind him, while pressing her against a wall.

"See this door over there. It seems like there is a party waiting for us, Sweetheart."

Leia followed his gaze towards the door. There was a light coming from the other side.

"Well you know how much I love parties, hot shot. What are we waiting for?"

She asked taking steps forward, before Han pulled her back again. "Not so fast, princess." "You know that's usually my line." She remarked wondering why Han was hesitating. Usually he was the one to shoot first and ask later.

"Our babies might be in there. You think it is wise just to get inside and start shooting around?"

"Good point, so where is your brilliant idea?"

She asked knowing, he already came up with one.

"Maybe there is a back door or another entrance. Or maybe I just step in first, without my blaster and when they see I'm unarmed they don't shoot me and let me to the babies. And then you come in and blast them for me."

"Don't you think they did some research on us? Han Solo without a blaster is very unlikely."

"I'm not always having a blaster on me."

"You even had one while I was in labor. Maybe I should go."

Again, she took a step forward but he held her back.

"No way, your highness! It's way too dangerous. Let's just go for the backdoor."

They began to walk towards the door, but when they reached the middle of the room, lights went on and laughter appeared. "You know Sweetheart this brings back fond memories."

"Well you're not suffering from hibernation sickness. Let's use that to our advantage."

They both stood together in the middle of the hall, looking around for the laughter's source.

"Have you two finally decided to join us?"

They looked up and saw Protarius standing on some bridge.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Han said, stepping protectively in front of Leia.

"You really think I would let you two get through with this? My whole family turned against me."

"Wait a minute buster; you were the one committing all those things, not us. You obviously haven't learned from it either." Han said, keeping his blaster aimed at Protarius.

"Oh your wrong again Captain Solo. I've learned. I have learned to take things in my own hands."

"Good for you."

"Well but even though I brought a friend along. He is very committed to the cause I must say. I'm sure you will be happy to see him again."

The door next to him opened and both Han and Leia froze for a moment.

Darius came out, holding their crying babies in his arms.

"Very cute babies I must say…. but what's the use for two of them?" Darius said handing Jaina to Protarius, while holding the crying Jacen over the bridge's edge. "Don't!"

Han pleaded, lowering his blaster. "Please don't hurt them!"

"Oh did we hit a soft spot there? The famous Captain Solo pleading, that's a sight I could get used to I must say." Protarius started laughing again, while Darius still held Jacen up in the air.

"What do you want? You want to hurt me? You want revenge, well here I am, but please don't hurt them." Leia stared at her husband in shock. Seeing him that desperate, broke her heart. "Oh Han, you have your wife all worried there. What do you think princess? Him or the babies?" Leia shared a glance with her husband and knew the answer he wanted to hear, but it didn't come out. "Leia, please." He mouthed her. "Please don't hurt them!"

She said, turning to Protarius and Darius.

"That wasn't my question sweetheart. I want you to choose!"

Protarius was obviously enjoying this. Han turned once more to Leia, but she seemed unable to make a decision. "Leia look at me. They need you now." He almost begged.

"Alright, you can have him; just give me back my babies first." Leia's voice was shaky. Both Protarius and Darius laughter filled the hall once more.

"Very good choice, I must say. I knew you would come to your senses at one point. Too bad it's too late for this now. I want your whole family to suffer. Now get into the room there. Your friends are already waiting for you. Oh, and leave your weapons behind, would you?" Han put down his blaster, took Leia's hand and pulled her towards the door. When they entered they were surprises to see Luke, Lando and Wedge sitting on the floor, with their hands tied behind their back.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Leia asked, while kneeling next to them, trying to cut them free.

"I guess that boy tricked us all." Luke said, staring up at Han, who remained standing, all kind of emotions written all over his face. Leia tried to free her brother first, but when she started to fumble with the robe, some electricity bolt ran through her body, sending her flying across the room. Han came out of his trance and rushed down to her side. "Leia, you're okay?"

He helped her up, as the door opened, Protarius and Darius coming in.

"Oh poor girl, did that hurt?" Han jumped up to attack him, but Darius jumped in front of Protarius and send another electric bolt towards Han, who fell to the floor.

"You two have to learn to control your temper." Protarius said, kicking Han into the rips. Leia kneeled down next to her hurt husband. "What do you want?" She screamed at them.

"I'm not sure yet. Right now, it's best I think that you two join your friends. Please take a seat." Leia helped Han up and they both sat down next to Luke, while some droid came in to tie their hands back. "I love this party, don't you?" Protarius asked Darius. "Certainly do."

"Please, give me my babies." Leia pleaded. "They haven't eaten in hours."

"Oh they have been eaten, don't worry!" Darius said, smiling down at her.

"Kept them quiet for a while. They are rather cute when they sleep aren't they?"

"What have you given him?" Leia asked in shock.

"Just some sleeping pills. You think we want to listen to their wining all day?"

Leia looked over to her husband, but he just stared in front of him, anger written all over his face. "But since you asked so nicely I will give them to you."

Protarius grinned, handing her the twins, while a droid freed her hands.

"Oh what a beautiful sight. Now feed them!"

Both Darius and Protarius sat down across the room, staring at her. "I…I need some help."

"Of course!" Darius got up and stepped in front of her. "So let's see those breasts of yours." Leia backed away. "Keep your hands off me! I meant I need help from my husband. They won't drink otherwise." Protarius grinned.

"Don't worry pal, I'm sure you get your chance. Let them have it their way for now."

The droid freed Han's hands. He took Jaina from her, while she put Jacen on her breast. Too both their surprise he started to drink immediately. "He sure is hungry."

Protarius kept his eyes fixed on Leia. "But please don't cover it up princess. There is nothing to be ashamed off. We are among friends are we not?"

Han turned to his friends, who made already sure, they were looking somewhere else.

When he turned back to Leia, he was shocked she already exposed herself. Han turned so they could look each other in the eyes. "Just look at me Sweetheart."

Her eyes were dwelled up with tears, but she wouldn't let them drop. The twins both took up on their parent's turmoil and started crying again.

"Are they picking up some negative feelings, here? That's too bad."

Han turned to Luke, who understood immediately. He began to calm the twins down with the force, while Han took Jacen, putting Jaina into Leia's arms.

After they fed the babies, Protarius and Darius left the room. Han helped Leia to cover herself up again. "Don't worry Sweetheart, Chewie will get us out of here."

He kissed her forehead before turning his attention to their babies who finally fell asleep. "How is your hand?"

She leaned against his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's nothing, don't worry."

"Any idea how we get out of here?" Lando asked, while trying to get his hands loose.

"We have to wait for Chewie, I'm afraid." Luke said.

"Can't you just use your Jedi tricks on them?" Wedge asked, trying to find a more comfortable position to sit in. "I've already tried. They laughed at me."

Both Lando and Wedge started to laugh, while Luke seemed embarrassed. Leia and Han didn't pay attention. It seemed like they were in their own worlds, their only focus on each other and their babies, who now peacefully slept in their arms.

An hour later, the door opened again and Protarius leaned against the doorframe.

"Look at that; one happy family. Excuse me but I have to ask your wife to come with us Solo!"

"No way!" Han responded, but Leia already got up to her feet, handing him Jacen.

"It will be alright, honey. I love you!" She kissed him and followed Protarius out of the room, without looking back. Both twins started crying immediately after she was gone. Han held them close to calm them but it did no good. He handed them both to Luke instead and walked over to the door. There was a panel on its right, and Han pulled it off, starting to hotwire the door. "Han what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let them touch my wife." He crossed to wires with each other.

"Han you know what you're doing there?" Luke asked his brother in-law, knowing him well enough to know the answer already. "No time for that now kid."

The door opened to reveal the big hall. It was empty and dark, but having learned from before, Han sneaked around carefully. Looking around he saw only one door leading from the bridge. He climbed up, ignoring the pain in his now heavily bleeding hand. Getting closer to the door, he heard Darius voice and Protarius laugh but what hit him most was the pleading cry coming from his wife. Not wanting to waste any time, he decided to enter the room, no matter what he would find inside. He kicked the door open and when he saw Darius already hovering over Leia, he lost it. He ran over to Darius and pulled her off Leia, pushed him against a wall before knocking him to the ground, letting go all of his anger, he hit him hard and repeated it till Darius went unconscious. Protarius aimed his blaster at Han and shot him into the leg, which caused him to fall to the ground. Leia kneeled down next to him. "Han!" "It's nothing princess. Don't worry!"'

Protarius started laughing. "I didn't know you were so foolish to think you could just walk in here unarmed and get away with it, Captain!"

"It did work, didn't it? It seems like your friend will be out for a while."

Han said, trying to ignore the pain and the bleeding coming from both his now even heavier bleeding hand and the blaster wound on his leg. "So will be your wife!"

Protarius was now aiming his blaster at Leia's head. Before he could pull the trigger, Chewie entered the room and took hold of Protarius's arm, throwing him against the wall. Protarius tried to aim his blaster at him, but before he even had a chance, Chewie stepped in front of him, hitting him hard with his paw, making him fly across the room, where he lost his conscious. "Perfect timing Chewie! What took you so long?"

Han asked trying to get up, but failed because of his leg. Chewie responded with a grunt, before helping his friend to his one leg. Han turned to his wife.

"Are you okay? Did he… I mean did he hurt you?" He asked caressing her face.

"Luckily my stubborn husband and his Wookiee friend came just in time. Where are the twins?" "They are with Luke. Don't worry!"

Han turned to Protarius taking the blaster from the man. "I should kill him."

Han's face turned to stone, aiming the blaster at Protarius head. Leia stepped behind him, lowering his arm. "Han no…let's just get our babies and let's security deal with them."

Han hesitated a moment, but turned around, giving her a short, soft kiss and together with Chewie's help they turned to leave the room. Hearing some movement behind them, Han turned on his heal, seeing Protarius aiming another blaster at them, Han's patience was gone. He aimed his blaster at Protarius and pulled the trigger, shooting him right between the eyes. Not being satisfied yet, he pulled the trigger again, shooting the man again; this time in the chest. Hearing Darius's moans from the other side of the room, he did the same with him. Feeling Leia's hand on his shoulder, he turned around again.

"Are you ready to go home now, hot shot?" They met half way, sharing another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13 - Healing

Everything that happened after, was completely forgotten when Han, Leia and their babies were lying together on their bed late at night. While both babies finally found, some sleep lying on Leia's chest, Han and Leia stayed awake, watching them. "How is your leg?" Leia asked, her head leaning against his shoulder. Han just shrugged. "And your hand?" Han shrugged again, before kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Tell me what's on your mind?" She asked, kissing his shoulder.

"Let's just get some sleep." He lay down, taking her and the twins with him, pulling her close and putting his hand protectively over their baby's backs. "I love you!"

He kissed her softly on the lips before closing his eyes. It took only a moment for Leia to fall asleep, but Han stayed awake throughout the night watching his family sleeping.

The next morning Leia woke up, seeing her still awake husband, she smiled.

"Have you watched me sleeping?" She mumbled suddenly realizing her babies were no longer lying in her arms, but sleeping peacefully in his arms now. "Whole night."

He admitted, kissing his baby's foreheads. "Han you also need to sleep."

She rested her head on his shoulder blade caressing the baby's tummies. "Leia, I…"

Seeing him struggling to find the right words, made her worry.

"Han, please tell me what's bothering you."

"Leia, I almost lost you yesterday. All three of you. My whole family in danger and I was unable to protect you. If Chewie weren't there, you would…"

He trailed off, kissing the baby's head again.

"Han don't! You can't protect us from everything…"

Han didn't answer to this, just kept looking down at the still sleeping babies.

"Honey look at me." She pleaded, turning his face towards her.

"I'm sorry! I should have told you about them being force sensitive. Even though it turned out there where no Jedi's involved, I put them in danger. I should have told you when I found out." He leaned in to kiss her.

"It just hurt to find out like this. I'm sorry I was so mad…seeing you like this…I tried to ignore you because I was angry but…it broke my heart."

"What do you mean?" "You were just as desperate as I was, you were crying and I ignored it."

"That's long forgotten." She pulled him in for another kiss. "You had every right to be angry."

"Just…please don't keep secrets from me again. Especially involving our children or yourself."

"I guess that means, no Father's Day surprise party for you hot shot."

She smiled, trying to light up the mood. Seeing the smile appearing on his face warmed her heart.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her his smile turning to a smirk. "I guess."

She leaned her head against his shoulder again. "Watch and learn." He kissed the top of her head, before facing the door. "Hey Chewie, would you come in here for a moment?"

He barked towards the door, which caused their babies to giggle. Chewie came in all worried. "No need to worry pal. My wife is hungry and I can't get up, could you…?"

Before he could end his sentences, Chewie just nodded leaving the room again. Leia started to laugh. "That's not nice, hot shot." "I know but it works." He smiled down at his now awake babies. "Hey sleepyheads I thought you two never wake up."

They both responded with a squeal. "They sure are cute little babies, don't you think?"

He asked kissing them both on their forehead. Chewie came in and handed them a trail with all sort of breakfast. "Thanks Chewie!" Leia said, sitting up on the bed. When Chewie turned to leave, Leia held him back. "Chewie wait! I want to thank you for yesterday! Not just for yesterday, but for all the time you are taking care of us. I was thinking…. How would you guys feel to visit your family Chewie? I could use some peaceful relaxed time with my family and I would love to see Mala and Lumpy again." Chewie's face lid up, so did Han's. Even the twins seemed to be delighted. "Besides I need my husband to lay back and stop running around, I'm sure Mala can be a big help with that." She smiled at Han, who kissed her forehead again, before turning to his friend.

"What do you think fur ball? Will Mala be okay with us coming?"

Chewie stepped over to Leia, giving her a warm hug, before tickling the twin's tummies and stroking Han's hair. "Hey take it easy buddy!" Chewie grunted.

"That's a yes, I guess. Alright pal, do you need my help preparing the Falcon?"

Chewie shock his head before leaving them alone again.

Leia sat up leaning against the bed's head and untucking her hair. "Feeding time!"

Han gave her Jaina first. Feeling Leia's uneasiness, Han turned to look at her.

"Hey Sweetheart, don't…"

"What?"

"Don't let what happened yesterday destroy this wonderful thing you have with your babies." He motioned to Jaina, who already held tide to her mother's hair, while drinking. Leia looked down at her baby girl and seeing the calm expression on her face, lid up Leia's face.

"See; just enjoy it while you can. Pretty soon I will be the only one who gets to play with those." He grinned at her nodding towards her breasts. Leia laughed, giving him a kiss. Just on cue both babies started to squeal. Surprised Han and Leia looked down at their two babies. "Wait, let me try something."

Han grinned, before leaning in to kiss Leia again, getting another squeal from their babies. "You two like that?" He asked before kissing Leia again, this time deepening the kiss. Both babies started to giggle, which made their parents laugh out loud.

"I think that's it hot shot. No more kissing in front of those two. I can't concentrate with them laughing at us." Leia smirked. "Since when do you need to concentrate, princess?"

Han asked, leaning closer. "Well you know me I like to be in control." She kissed him again. "Oh I love it when you take control, your highness." They kissed once more, while both babies squealed again.

…

It was early evening, when Luke came for a visit.

"Luke, what are you doing here, I thought you're headed towards Yavin already?"

Leia hugged her brother. "Well I postponed that. I came to see my family and find out how they are doing after yesterday?!"

Luke sat down on the sofa, while Leia headed towards the kitchen.

"Where is my brother in-law?" Luke asked, taking the glass of water that Leia handed him. "He is bringing the twins to bed. Can take a while though, he tends to get lost in storytelling "Aren't they a little too young for Han's stories?"

"You would be surprised. He makes up some wonderful ones, mostly about Wookiees and Ewoks." Leia sat down on her chair. "Oh I would love to hear those." Luke laughed.

"Well if you sneak in you might catch most of it. He just put them to bed."

Leia smiled at her brother. "Another time maybe. How are you doing Leia?"

Luke asked his face turning serious.

"We are going to fly to Kashyyyk in a view days, maybe you would like to join us?"

"I would love that, but I need to fly to Yavin. I just came to see how you're doing?"

"Well another time then." Seeing his sister avoiding the subject, Luke tried it again.

"Leia, please you can tell me if something is bothering you." He sat down on the other end of the sofa, next to where Leia was sitting.

"I…I just wish Han didn't find out like this. I should have told him."

Leia said, looking down to her almost empty tea pod.

"He was quite angry with you there, wasn't he?" Luke asked. Leia looked up at her brother. "He had every right to be angry Luke! I hit something from him; something important; something that involved his children. The children he loves more than anything else."

Luke took the pod from her.

"Leia you know he loves you too, don't you?"

"I know that. But sometimes that is what worries me. I never saw him like this. He was so distanced yesterday. You should have seen him, Luke. He almost beat this Darius to death and shot them both in the head. They were already dead and he shot them again. His anger really scared me…I know he just wanted to protect me, but…"

"Come on Leia, you know how he is. You've said it yourself. You and the twins are the only family he has. Even the thought about not being able to protect you guys, makes him go mad."

Leia just nodded. "He just did what you would have done, if he were in danger."

Leia kept staring down to her hands now. "Hey and don't worry. It's not like he can turn to the dark side." Luke joked making his sister laugh. "That's true…"

Han entered the living room limping, surprised to find his brother in-law sitting on their sofa. "Hey kid, I thought you were on your way to Yavin?" He asked, sitting down next to Luke on the sofa. "I will go first thing in the morning." Luke answered, looking over to Leia whose face lit up the moment Han entered the room. "Are they asleep now?" She asked.

"They are probably dreaming about Tammy the little Wookiee and his friend Bobby the Ewok, by now." Han leaned back against the sofa, with a satisfied smile.

"Where are they headed this time?"

Leia asked with a warm smile. "Alderaan." Han said simply.

"What do you know about Alderaan, hot shot?" She laughed.

"They are meeting the princess of course." Han said as it was obvious. "Of course!"

All her worries were gone, seeing the happiness in his eyes. Luke was right. She would have done the same thing. _Nobody hurts the people I love!_ She thought, smiling.

"I always pictured you telling stories about you and the Falcon, but this is…"

Luke started but got interrupted by Han.

"Nah, they are not old enough for those kinds of stories…yet!"

Han winked at his wife, before getting up to get himself and Luke a glass of whiskey and Leia another cub of tea. Seeing her husband limp, got her worried. She leaned close to her brother. "He doesn't like to go to the med center for that leg. He is afraid they want to keep him there. I'm worried, what if it doesn't heal right?" Han came back in, before Luke could reply.

He handed Leia her pod and Luke a glass of whiskey. When he sat back down, he just let himself drop unto the sofa with a sight. "How is your leg Han?"

Han looked over to his wife, remembering the conversation they had more than once the last view hours. She avoided looking at him, so he turned to his whiskey, taking a sip.

"Don't worry kid, just a little stiff, that's all. It will be perfectly healed in no time."

He answered more to his wife then brother in-law.

"Did you see a doctor for that? It was bleeding heavily." Luke tried again, to help his sister. Han leaned back on the sofa.

"Well your sister took good care of me and the med scanner said it will be alright."

Leia for the first time looked up. "You know perfectly well, that's not what it said!"

She got up and left the room. Luke turned back to Han.

"Maybe you should go and at least let them look at it." Han sighted.

"I know she is your sister kid but please keep out of our business. I tell you what I will do; I will stay with my family, take them to Kashyyyk and have a wonderful time there."

Han tried to get up but his leg gave in and he tripped and almost fell over the coffee table. Luke helped him up.

"Alright that's it. I'm not letting you fly my sister and her babies to Kashyyyk in this condition! I'll take you to the med center now."

"No really kid, no need to…"

"Do you want me to get your wife and tell her what just happened?" Luke threatened. "Alright, alright…just let me call Chewie over, so he can babysit."

….

When Leia cooled down and came back to the living room, she was surprised to find Chewie sitting on sofa. "Chewie! What are you doing here? I thought you stay on the Falcon?"

She asked giving the Wookiee a hug. "Wait, where is my stubborn husband?"

She asked looking around. Chewie told her and a smile appeared on her face.

"Maybe he is not as stubborn as he seems sometimes." She got into the kitchen.

"Let me make you something to eat. You must be hungry?"

Chewie followed her and shock his head with a grunt. She started laughing.

"Don't worry Chewie. I just heat it up, Han made it."

The Wookiee seemed relieved and sat down next to the kitchen counter.

"It will be so good to see your family again! Especially Mala; Maybe she can get my husband to relax for a while." Chewie chuckled at that.

…..

It was the night before they were flying to Kashyyyk. Han and Leia lay in bed, snuggling.

"You think they will like flying?" Han whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"They are Solo's, of course they will." Leia intertwined her hand with his.

"What about all the Wookiee's? What if they scare them?"

Han was obviously nervous about tomorrow's trip.

"Don't worry! They are crazy about Chewie. I'm sure they will like Mala and Lumpy, just the same." Han seemed to calm down, but then another thought crossed his mind.

"What if they crawl and fall down one of those big trees. We will never find them again!"

Han asked. If it weren't for Leia holding him back, he would have gotten up to cancel the trip. "Relax will ya!? It's not like we are going to let them wander off alone. And knowing Mala and Chewie they have put some safety in for that. They have kids themselves, remember?"

"Yes but they are Wookiees! They grew up around trees. And what if…"

He was interrupted by Leia's lips on his. He tried again, but she just deepened the kiss.

"That's not fair princess!" Han said, as they lips separated for air, before kissing her again. He rolled on top of her, pulling her robe up to her hips. As he began to kiss her neck, he felt her tense underneath himself, so he stopped looking down on her. "What's wrong?"

Her expression gave him the answer already. "You want to be on top Sweetheart?"

Leia just nodded and they rolled, so she was on top. "Thanks." She said shyly.

"Hey my leg is still stiff anyway, so maybe it's better to let you do the work."

He winked at her.

"I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't be afraid of you, but…" Han sat up pulling her onto his lap, while rapping his arms around her. "You want to talk about it? I thought I came just in time?" He asked worried, kissing her forehead. "You did, but I just was so scared…"

"What did he do?" He asked not sure if he wanted to know. "He touched me and…"

Her eyes filled up with tears. "Where did he touch you?" Han asked calmly.

"He touched my breast and…" Han guided his hand under her robe.

"Look at me Leia…just look at me and feel…" He touched her breast. Feeling his hands on her breast she got nervous and tensed up at first, but looking in her husband's eyes and seeing the love he felt for her, she began to relax and actually enjoyed it again.

"I love you Sweetheart." He kissed her gently. "Where else?"

"My…my butt." She replied nervously. Han slowly ran his hands down her stomach and down her hips to her butt and gently began stroking it. "How does that feel?"

He whispered into her ear, kissing her. "Good, really good…" She kissed his cheek.

"So what's next?" Han asked with his lopsided grin. "My tights…"

A tear started to roll down her cheek. Han kissed it away. "You trust me right?"

She just nodded. His hands slowly moved from her butt to her inner tights. She tensed again, but he kissed her before her worries took over. Relaxing into his touch, she deepened the kiss. "How is your leg doing, hotshot?" She asked while trailing her kisses over his jaw and down his neck. "Don't worry about it."

"Good…" She strangled him and let her hands wonder over his body before pushing him back down on the bed, while starting to kiss her way down his chest.


	14. Chapter 14 - Chewie's home

It was early morning, when Leia got out of bed. She had to take a short trip to her office to hand in some paperwork, before their takeoff to Kashyyyk. The twins were already awake, but very sleepy and quietly sitting in their cribs. Knowing her husband still needed some rest, she decided not to wake him yet.

She took both babies out of their cribs and walked them out of the room. Just on cue Han turned on his back and his snoring became heavier, which caused both twins to squeal in delight, pointing at their father. "No, daddy has to sleep." She whispered to them, which made them both listen carefully, looking at her with big eyes. That caused her to giggle.

"Gods, you're cute!" She kissed both of their chubby cheeks, while leaving the bedroom.

After feeding both them, she was making herself something to eat, while the twins sat in their highchairs, busy holding onto their little blankets and drumming on their little tables in delight.

It took only a while, till both babies started to bounce up and down, when they saw their father entering the living room. His hair pointed in every direction and he seemed still half asleep. "Honey go back to bed; you need your rest." Leia said, taking a sip of her caf.

"I missed my family…" He yawned taking both babies out of their high chairs, putting sloppy kisses on their cheeks, which caused them to giggle.

"They've just eaten. Please don't make them puke on you."

Leia smiled at her scruffy looking husband in his boxers. "Alright…"

Han turned to the leave the living room, with both babies in his arms. "Where are you going?" She got up from her chair. "Back to bed to snuggle." Han mumbled, still half asleep.

"Since my wife isn't available anymore."

He added. "Well your wife will leave to her office to hand in some paperwork, before we leave, so please make sure you meet me at the Falcon in an hour."

He turned around to give a goodbye kiss, followed by her kissing both of her babies, before they went back to the bedroom.

….

Leia and Chewie both waited in the Falcon's cockpit 90 minutes later, for Han and the twins to arrive. "I knew he would be late. I should've send Threepio home to get him out of bed." Chewie chuckled. "I told him, in an hour. They probably fell back asleep."

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from the ramp, followed by laughing babies. Leia got up Han's pilot chair and left the cockpit furious. Chewie decided it was better to stay and let the princess deal with this herself.

Leia entered the lounge. "You better tell me you were attacked by Imperial fighters!"

"You would rather have our babies be attacked, then to know the real reason why we are late?" Han tried to stall. "I already know the reason. You fell back asleep, didn't you?"

"Nah, we were just in time, before we ran into Wedge. You know how hard it is to get him to shut up." The look on his wife's face told him, she wasn't buying it.

"The twins are still in their jammy's and your shirt is on backwards, while your hair sticks in every direction."

"Maybe I like it that way!?" He tried again. "Nice try laser brain. Come on get into the cockpit and let's go!"

When Han entered the cockpit, he got welcomed by an angry Wookiee.

"Take it easy fuzz ball. I've already got it from my wife."

Han sat down in his chair and Chewie took a closer look at his friend and started laughing. "You want to keep laughing or do you want to see your family?" Han responded annoyed. Leia strapped the twins in behind Chewie and sat down behind Han.

"You have to clean yourself up before we land. I don't want Mala to think I would let you go out like this."

"I will never hear the end of this, am I?" He turned around to switch some buttons. "Nope…" Leia grinned at him before giving him a short kiss. Seeing his twins strapped inside the cockpit turned his frown into a smile. "Okay guys, I hope you enjoy your first flight."

Their faces were in awe with big eyes, when the Falcon's engines started. They looked around, feeling the vibration. The Falcon took off and they started to squeal and bounced up in down in their seats. "Defiantly Solos!" Han said with pride, turning shortly around to look at them. "Let's see how you guys like light speed." They both giggled seeing their fathers face, but when the Falcon changed to light speed, they puked and started to cry.

"I guess light speed is too much for them." Leia laughed, getting them both out of their seats. "Don't worry babies, you'll get used to it." Han helped her, taking Jacen. "Come on little man, don't you like the stars? Look!" He held Jacen closer to the window. Jacen went silent and looked outside with a mix of shock and wonder. "It's not that bad, is it?"

The little boy turned back around and buried his face into Han's chest.

"Come on flyboys, you need a change." Leia said, leaving the cockpit with Jaina.

It was nap time for the twins, so Leia decided also to lie down for a while. Han and Chewie did some repairs meanwhile. "You think they get used to it, Chewie?" Han asked his friend worried. Chewie growled at him, giving him a slap on his shoulder, before leaving to get a part.

When Han walked into their cabin to get something, he found his two babies awake in their cribs. Without waking up Leia he took them out of their cribs and walked them into the cockpit. They were both still sleepy, so he sat down in his chair, holding them on his lap.

Seeing the lights rushing by again, they both buried their faces into their father's stomach.

"It's okay guys don't worry. You don't have to like it." He took them both back to the cabin.

When they entered the room, Leia woke up. "Let me guess no luck?"

She asked leaning on her elbows. "They don't like it." Han said disappointed putting them down next to her on the bunk, where they immediately started to crawl on top of her. Han lay down next to her. Jacen used that to climb from his mother to his father, where he sat down on top of him and putting his hands into Han's face, squealing.

"Oh come on flyboy. They will get used to it." She said, seeing the disappointment in his eyes. "I don't get it. First they look at it and everything seems fine before they burry their faces into me." Jacen began bouncing up and down on his father, before bending down biting him in the nose. "Hey buddy, watch it! I know it ain't pretty but I'd like to keep it." Han said, wiggling his nose. Jacen laughed at his father and began bouncing again before bending down again, taken the nose in his mouth. Leia started to laugh. "What's wrong with this kid?"

Han asked confused, while Leia gasped for air. "I think he wants to give you sloppy kisses."

"Dada!" Jacen squealed taking hold of Han's chest hair, pulling it. Both Leia and Han sat up in surprise. "Did you just…?" Han asked with a bright smile on his face. "Dada!"

Jacen repeated, after seeing the effect it had on his parents. They both started to laugh and kissed his chubby cheek, receiving a squeal from their son. "Dada!" He said again, giggling as his father started to put tiny kisses on his belly. Jaina sat on her mother's stomach and enjoyed watching her brother laughing. "What about Mama? Can you say Mama Jace?"

Han asked his son, but he just repeated the word "Dada".

"Come on buddy make your mom happy. Say mam-ma."

"Dada!" Jacen giggled, throwing his arms into Han's face.

"Mam-ma!" Han tried again, getting no response. "Mammam…" Jaina blurred out, while hiding her face in her mom's chest as she was shy for saying it. Both Han and Leia looked at her, as if they had forgotten they had two babies.

"Now that's too much…" Han smiled, not able to resist his daughter's cuteness, kissing her cheek. "Mammam" Jaina giggled. Leia kissed her daughter's head, while her eyes filled up with tears. Seeing the tears in his mother's eyes, got Jacen worried and he climbed down his father's and lay next to his mother snuggling into her side, which of course caused both Leia's and Han's eyes to fill even more up with tears.

"Now come on guys, don't get all mushy on us." Han laughed, trying to keep his tears from falling. Both babies were confused. They looked back and forth their parents, their mouth turning into pouts before they started to cry themselves.

"Hey you two no reason to cry…look everything is fine."

Han leaned over to Leia and kissed her, which caught their attention. "See?"

He kissed her again, which made Leia giggle, followed by both babies squealing in delight. Han pulled Jacen up into his arms, kissing his forehead and pulled Leia close, together with Jaina. Both babies snuggled themselves closer into their parents. Leia and Han shared a look of pride and love, kissed once more before they fell asleep.

…..

Hours later, Chewie hesitated to go in their cabin but since they didn't response to neither his knocking nor his howling he palmed the door open. What he found inside warmed his heart. All four were still sleeping, cuddled together. He didn't have the heart to wake them up, so he decided to land the Falcon by himself.

…..

The Falcon has long landed when Leia woke up first. She slowly woke up confused, while Jacen's hand lay in her face and his other hand held onto Han's hair. Jaina now lay with her upper body leaned against Han's chest, while she holding on to his chest hair.

 _What_ _'_ _s with this kids and hair?_ She mused to herself. Suddenly it hit her; it was quiet, too quiet. She carefully lifted Jacen's hand from her face and raised her upper body, so she could look around the cabin. The Falcon has landed. "Han?"

She tried to wake him, but he just snuggled closer into her and the twins. She tried shaking his shoulder. "Han come on we have to get up."

"What?" He mumbled keeping his eyes shot. "The Falcon has landed; we have to get up!"

"So what? Come on, lay back down." He pulled her down again, but she resisted.

"No way hot shot! Get up!" She kissed both her babies awake and lifted them off the bed, into their crib, before pushing her sleeping husband towards the bunks edge. He turned around annoyed, and fell off the bunk. After regaining his senses, he lifted himself up. Leia couldn't stop laughing, which caused the twins to laugh with her. "How nice; my family laughs at me."

"I'm sorry honey, but I told you it's time to get up."

"Well you've kissed the babies awake. Couldn't you try it on me first before pushing me off the bunk?" "Now come on, I didn't push you. Besides you know perfectly well if I had tried this with you, we never would have gotten out of bed." She winked at him, handing him Jacen before taking Jaina up. "What's wrong with that?" He followed her into the fresher.

"We safe that for later hot shot."

"Promise?" He asked like a little boy. "If you behave I promise." She smirked at him.

"I don't need to behave, we are among Wookiees." Leia began changing Jaina.

"You can do whatever you please when you're alone with Chewie but I want you to behave around his family. Especially Mala; I don't want her to think I tolerate some odd behavior of yours."

Han put his most innocent expression on. "What kind of odd behavior are we talking about, princess?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, captain. Now change your son, so we can at least be punctual for dinner."

She took Jaina with her and put her in her crib, so she could change herself.

Han put Jacen down to change him. "You know I love you pal, but you stink worse than a banther right now." Jacen smiled up at his father. "Dada!" "Yes dada says you stink!"

The boy began laughing and to pee up high right into Han's face, which he found even more hilarious.

"You think that's funny, don't you?" Jacen began to squeal.

"Han stop playing around and get him ready!" Leia said out of the cabin.

"See now mommy will be really mad at me. I stink just like you. Thanks!"

"Dada!" "I love you too pal!" He picked up his son and kissed him, before returning into the cabin, where Leia was busy dressing up Jaina. "What's that smell?"

She asked looking around the room. "Your son peed on me."

Han put his son into his crib and pulled a fresh shirt out of his drawer. "What are you doing?" Leia turned around in disbelieve. "Get changed!?" Han answered confused.

"You need to shower first. Chewie and Mala probably can smell you from their cabin already!" Han pulled off his old shirt over his head. "I thought you didn't want to be late?" "Well I'm not going to be late. You will! I take the twins and go over to Chewie's. You come thereafter." She smiled, giving him tiny kisses on his bare chest, while pushing him back into the fresher.

….

Leia already sat around the living room, with Mala and Chewie. At first their son Lumpy was very interested in the twins, but when they fell asleep, he ran off to play in his room.

Chewie's nose rose in the air, so did Mala's. They gave each other a confirmative grunt. Lumpy rushed by, running outside and ran into Han, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Hey buddy, did you miss me?" Han asked padding his fury head. Mala got up and welcomed him with a hug. Leia kissed him hello. "You're right, he does smell good!"

She smirked to Mala. "Well I better, after taking a shower!?" Han checked on his sleeping babies. "So what do you think? Pretty cute babies, ha?" He asked Mala and Lumpy, with a sense of pride. Mala patted him on the shoulder, while Lumpy stood in front of the babies tilting his head from one side to the other, wondering.

"Don't worry buddy. They supposed to have less hair." Han told the boy, kneeling next to him "Jacen's first word here was Dada and Jaina's first was Mammam, pretty cool, isn't it?" Lumpy shrugged unimpressed. Hearing their father's voice, Jacen woke up and when he saw his father and Lumpy in front of him, he started to laugh. "ChewChew!" Jacen blurred out pointing his little finger at Lumpy. Everybody started laughing, so he repeated it giggling. Jaina woke up confused and began to whimper because of all the laughing. Before anybody could react, the whimper turned into a loud cry, which got Jacen so confused that he started to cry as well. Lumpy ran straight to his father, scared of the noise and hiding behind him.

Han and Leia took the twins to their room, where Chewie already set up a crib for both of them. Leia sat down on the bed to feed Jaina first. Jacen sat on Han's stomach rocking back and forth while they both shared sloppy kisses.

"I think it's great that his first words are Dada and Chewie." Han told his wife, kissing the giggling baby's tummy. "Well he said ChewChew…but he is close."

Leia smiled at her two boys having fun. _Who would have thought_ _…_ _?_ She mused to herself. "Alright flyboy, let's switch." She handed him Jaina, taking Jacen to her breast. After her meal, Jaina was tired and just snuggled into her father's chest, taking hold of his chest hair. "What is it with those babies and hair?" He put tiny kisses on his baby girls head.

"They must have gotten that from you, since you're so fond of mine." She teased.

"If I remember it right, you're always a big fan of my hair, princess. You run your hands through it, you play with it afterwards and you pull it during…"

"Well I enjoy it while I can. Who knows when you go bold?"

"Hey watch it sister! I'll never go bold!" He responded all defensive, sitting up straight holding his daughter to his chest. Leia had to suppress a laugh. "No of course not hot shot." She smirked, taking hold of his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. "And if I do, it's your fault."

He said, leaning back against the bed's head. Now Leia had to laugh. "Why is it my fault?"

"Well, all this pulling can't be good. Who knows? You probably already pulled enough out to build a little wig for our babies."

"Don't worry honey, you still can ask Chewie to give you some of his…" She kept teasing. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked looking at her serious.

"Tremendously! Now let's get those two to bed so we can help Mala with dinner."

They all sat around the dinner table. Han told Mala the twins didn't like light speed and her response was as obvious as can be. "What do you mean they get dizzy?" Han asked confused. Mala pointed at Lumpy, who was busy cutting his meat, in concentration. Normally they ate without cutlery, but since they had company Mala insisted they used it.

"Lumpy got dizzy too?" Han asked turning to Chewie furious.

"Why didn't you tell me fuzz ball?" Chewie shrugged and kept eating.

"What a great friend you are! I was trying to get them used to it by holding them close to the window, not knowing they felt dizzy. You could've told me!"

Chewie showed his teeth to his friend. "You forgot? How can you forget?"

Chewie shrugged again. "Great, just great!" Han dropped his cutlery and tried to hold his temper, but it didn't work. After a couple of minutes arguing about light speed, the argument turned in every direction possible. Since nobody payed attention anymore, Lumpy started to eat his meat without cutlery, while Mala and Leia kept eating their meals, without even bothering to join the men's conversation. When they were done eating they just left to the kitchen and left the two arguing friends behind. Lumpy took the opportunity and sneaked Han's and his father's untouched food and ate it himself.

It was late at night, when Han stumbled into Leia's and his bedroom. Leia woke up and turned on the light to get a look at his husband, who leaned against a cupboard, holding his balance.

"Hey princess! Missed me?" He asked with a huge grin on his face. "Are you drunk?"

Leia didn't think it was possible, but Han really was drunk. "Maybe…just a little…"

He motioned with his hands how little, before stumbling towards the bed.

"How is my princess doing tonight?" He asked crawling towards her on the bed. Leia didn't know how to response, so she just pulled her blanket up her body.

"Han…would you mind…I mean can you sleep in the living room tonight?"

"No I'm fine thank you!" With that he slummed down and was asleep in an instant, not even fully on the bed yet. Leia jumped out of bed. "No way flyboy!"

She started pushing him off the bed. "Sweetheart, what's going on?"

He asked confused trying to get back on his feet. "You're going to sleep outside tonight."

She pushed him out of the room, handing him a blanket and pillow and shot the door. Outside the bedroom, Han scratched his head in confusion. "kay…"

He mumbled to himself, before walking to the living room.

…..

The next morning, Leia found her still sleeping husband lying on the sofa, alongside Chewie. They both leaned against each other, snoring. If she wasn't still mad, she would have laughed at the sight in front of her. Instead she sighted and left to the kitchen, where she ran into an equally mad Mala. "Good morning." Mala handed her a cub of caf and grunted towards their two husbands. "Sleeping like babies…I never saw Han being drunk. In matter of fact I thought he was incapable of, since he's Corellian." They both sat down at the kitchen counter. Mala chuckled to herself. "What's so funny?" Mala told her and both woman began to laugh. "That's a fabulous idea. That will defiantly teach them a lesson."

While Mala went to wake up Lumpy, Leia got her babies out of their cribs and sat down on a big armchair in the living room. Seeing their father made both babies squeal. "Dada!"

Both Jacen and Jaina giggled, when Han turned his head and his snoring increased its volume.

Mala and Lumpy entered the living room. She sat down next to Leia, while Lumpy stood in front of them, holding a traditional Wookiee flute. His mother gave him an assuring smile and he began to play. Both the twins watched Lumpy in wonder, but Han and Chewie both jumped out of their sleep all confused. By the time they realized what was going on, their headaches kicked in. Leia almost felt sorry for her husband. Even without a hangover Lumpy's playing got on someone's nerves. Nevertheless, when her husband and friend tried to sneak out of the room, she and Mala gazed at them with a look that made them freeze. They sat back down, hoping it would soon be over. After the next chorus, Lumpy stopped playing for a moment. Both Han and Chewie tried to run again, but Mala howled at both of them and demanded them to sit back down again. She turned back to her son and motioned him to keep going. Lumpy was so proud that he turned to his father and Uncle for confirmation and they both forced themselves to smile at the young Wookiee. The song ended and both men looked to their wives pleading for release. The women and even the twins started clapping their hands, so Chewie and Han to do it too, obviously in pain. Leia got up from her seat and handed the twins to her husband. "They need a change!"

She said, before leaving the living room, suppressing a laugh. Chewie started running out of the room as well. "Hey Chewie come back here you big coward!"

Han barked at his friend, flinching from his headache.

Leia and Mala were preparing breakfast in the kitchen, when Han came in holding both babies by their hand, while they stumbled alongside their father. Seeing their mom, made them laugh. "Look who's walking." Leia turned around and the sight in front of her warmed her heart. Both babies took big, heavy steps alongside their father, wearing t-shirts. Jaina's on Han's left said "I'm", while Jacen's said "sorry!" They both looked so proud making their first shaky steps. Han, who kept holding their hands, guiding them, looked just as proud. Leia kneeled down in front of her two babies and they squealed. "Mammam". She kissed both babies on their chubby cheeks and got up to face her husband. "Did you brush?"

"Why don't you find out?" She silenced his smirk with a kiss.

"Where did you get those shirts?" She looked down at her babies, who let go off their father's hands, playing with one of Lumpy's dropped toys.

"I thought they could be useful. Who could resist such cuteness?" he grinned at her his famous grin. "Well hot shot, they have nothing to be sorry about." She grinned back.

"They are just helping dear old dad here. Right guys?" They both looked up and smiled at both their parents. "Alright, dear old dad, ready for breakfast?"

"I don't think I can digest yet." Mala turned to him and handed him a class with thick, green liquored. "What's that?" Han asked suspicious. "That my dear, is the famous Han Solo hangover drink. Mala showed me how to make it. I thought I never need it since my husband is Corellian, but I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I make sure that won't happen again."

"That would be nice…"

Han put the drink on the kitchen counter and held her close, kissing her forehead.

"Did I make a fool out of myself?"

"I'm not sure, you weren't able to walk straight, then you came crawling to me on the bed, with a big grin on your face, before passing out at the edge of the bed."

"How come I woke up on the sofa, to…" Mala turned around giving him a look that made him change direction. "…to that lovely music?" Mala smiled at him and left the kitchen.

"Just keep in mind, that I don't like drunken men, hotshot." Han got nervous.

"Did I…I mean I didn't do something stupid, did I?" Leia gave him a warm smile before kissing him. "Don't worry…you past out before it got to that." He didn't seem satisfied.

"Leia, I hope you know that I wouldn't do anything to harm you. I probably would have saddled in for a good night kiss and past out next to you. That's all. You can trust me. I'm not one of them, okay? Remember I'm a nice man." He tried to lighten up the mood.

"It's just…I…" She started nervously.

"I know." He pulled her close, holding her in his embrace. Jaina and Jacen got hold of their parent's legs and pulled themselves up, hugging their legs. Both Han and Leia started to laugh. "We sure have two mushy kids, princess."

"Well look at their father…" She pulled him close for a kiss, before handing him back the Hangover drink with a wicked grin. "You know the rules, flyboy!"

Han winked at her before drowning the drink in one go, without any sign of disgust.

Leia's expression made him laugh. "What is it princess?"

"You didn't even flinch?! That's the most disgusting drink I ever had and you didn't even flinch!?" She stammered in astonishment. "I had worse. Growing up on the street you don't question what you get to eat or drink, as long it fills your stomach."

Leia felled her eyes fill up with tears and looked down to her two babies, who by now were chewing on Lumpy's toys. "Hey sweetheart, no need to get sad. That's long gone…This boy grew up to be the happiest man in the entire galaxy." He tipped her chin, so she had to look at him. "Thank you for that, by the way!" He took her face in his hands and gave a long lingering kiss. When they separated, he wiped off the tears from her cheek with his thumb.

"So what do you want to do for the day?"

Leia took both off her baby's hands and leaded them into the living room, without answering her husband. "Mala, would you mind looking out for the twins for a while?"

Mala nodded and took the twins up on her lap, where they immediately snuggled into her fur. She chuckled at that. "We will be back in about an hour. Thanks!"

She came back into the kitchen, where Han still stood where she left him.

"Alright Hotshot, I need playtime with daddy." She took his hand and pulled him into their room.

….

She remained lying on top of him, afterwards, tracing his jaw with her finger.  
"Are you growing a beard?"  
"Since my family is so fond of hair, I thought it would be a good idea to grow some extra." She now used the back of her hand and let it slide over his chin. "It tickles."  
"And do you mind?" He smirked. "We'll see about that." She lay her head down on his chest. "Come on you will love it. You never saw me with a beard. Who knows maybe you find it so enduring, that you can resist me even less?" He laughed about his own joke. Leia turned to look at him. "I did see you with a beard. Remember the bet you had going on with Luke on Hoth?" "Oh yes that…" A huge smile appeared on his face.  
"I also remember in what a bad mood he was when his face didn't grow anything."  
She giggled and kissed his chest. "Well it didn't help, that you looked like a giant Ewok."  
Han began to stroke her bare back. "Tell me, did you like the giant Ewok?"  
Leia looked up at him and smiled. "No…I loved him. Just didn't admit it to myself, yet."  
Han sighted in desperation. "Just think about all the great things we could have done."  
"Which reminds me; I never got a chance to kiss the giant Ewok. It will be interesting to see how that feels." She sat up on his lap, smiling down at him.  
"I like the way you think princess." He sat up and capturing her lips with his. They kissed hungrily as she ran her hands through his hair, pulling his head back, to get better access to his neck and collarbone. "How long till our little monsters need us again?"  
Han asked his voice husky. "About 5 minutes." She replied short of breath. "Give me ten." With that he pulled her off his lab, and pinned her down beneath him.  
"That's a deal, Captain…" She pulled him down for another kiss.


	15. Chapter 15 - sick days and surprise

They've been back home for about a week and the twins were sick. Both of them had a flu and it didn't take long for Han to get one too. If it weren't for the help from Luke, Chewie and much to Han's dislike Threepio, Leia would have dropped dead of exhaustion by now. While the twins were getting better, Han remained stuck in bed, with fever. After successfully tugging in the twins for the night, Leia entered the bedroom with soup. Han once again was fast asleep, heavily snoring. She placed the soup on the night stand, sat down next to him on the bed, running the med scanner over his body.  
His fever still was high. Not that she needed the med scanner to see how bad his condition still was. His forehead was stanched with sweat, his face pale, except for his red, swollen nose and his sleep was unsteady. Luckily his beard was gone the first day they arrived back home. After waking up with a rash on her neck, she threatened him with the sofa if he didn't shave it off. She went to the bathroom and came back with a wet, cold cloth. When she put it down on his forehead, he turned his head and mumbled in his sleep.  
"No…don't! I…I will kill you…if you…Leia, no…" Leia tried to wake him.  
"Han, wake up. You're having a bad dream." She pulled his head to her chest, caressing his head "It's alright honey…I'm right here."  
His eyes snapped open in shock. It took him a moment to realize what was going on, but he calmed down when he heard Leia's heartbeat and felt her warmth. He closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath, taking in her familiar scent. "It's okay honey, I'm right here." She kissed the top of his head, rocking him back to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up first, taking care of the twins, after making a short check on Han's wellbeing. The fever was down again, but it always came down in the morning. When she took the twins to the bathroom, walking through the bedroom, they saw their father and tried desperately to get loose from her arm to lie next to him. They both began crying, leaning their upper bodies in his direction. "Daddaaaaa…"  
They cried, while Leia had trouble to hold them both.  
"Daddy has to sleep and you two need a bath." She carried them into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, in hope they would forget about him for a moment. Unfortunately, that didn't help. They both sat in the bathtub sobbing heavily, trying to push her hands off themselves, while she tried to get them clean. "I know you two miss Daddy, but he has to rest."  
They both looked at her in expectation, at the mention of their daddy. "Dadda?"  
Jacen asked with big eyes. "No daddy has to sleep." She tried again, but they just started to cry again. "Alright guys, I have enough. Daddy is sick. He needs his rest and I don't want you to get sick again. Now, let me get you cleaned, so you two can have a good time with Uncle Luke and Uncle Chewie."  
It was the first time she had to raise her voice with her babies and she didn't like it at all. Somehow with Han Solo's babies, she knew there would be more to come in the next years. That thought calmed her down and she decided to go easy on them now. Especially seeing their quietly sobbing faces, while they played with their tiny feed under the water.  
"If you two let me clean you now, I promise we can watch daddy sleep for a while, okay?" She kissed their foreheads. They looked up at her and nodded with sniffing noses.

She got them both dressed, so they were ready when Luke and Chewie came to pick them up.  
They sat down next to Han on the bed, both twins on her lap. She hummed an old Alderaan lullaby, as they snuggled close to her, looking at their sleeping father. After a while, Threepio came in. "Excuse me Mistress Leia, but Master Luke and Chewbacca just arrived."

"Thanks Threepio." The droid left the room again. Leia turned to her two babies.  
"Your uncles are here to pick you up. Say good bye to daddy."  
She let them both crawl over to their father's sleeping form. They sat down next to him, gently stroking his chin, with their hands, before giving him slobby kisses. It was the same ritual Han did every night before leaving their room. Han woke up for a moment, seeing his children's chubby faces looking at him. He smiled, before closing his eyes again, falling back asleep. Leia held out her hands to them, so they could climb out of bed, before leading them out of the room.

After the twins were gone, she decided to get sleep as well. Last night had been exhausting. When Han was back into deep slumber, she tried to get some sleep, but was too shaken up from his nightmare. Usually she was the one with nightmares. By the time she finally fell asleep, the twins started crying. They wouldn't go back to sleep, without her in the room, so she sat down between their cribs, leaning on the wall. Two hours later Han was screaming, obviously having another nightmare. She woke up, with a sour neck and ran into the bedroom to calm him down, which took another half an hour. Just by the then the twins started crying again and she decided to give up trying. She took them out of their cribs, sat down on the sofa with them, snuggled on both of her sides, telling them stories about Toby the little Wookiee. The sun was already coming up, when the whole family was asleep at once. That was until another two hours later, Leia's alarm in the bedroom went off.

It was late afternoon, when she woke up again. Han lay with his face just inches away from hers watching her. When she closed her eyes again, she felt his warm hand on her cheek and all the stress and exhausting hours were forgotten. "How are you feeling?"  
She kept her eyes closed. "I'm starving…"  
She laughed, sitting up. "Well let's see, if we can do something about that."

He held her back. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, but you have to eat something and I will get you something to drink."

She left the bedroom and was surprised to find her brother feeding her twins at the dinner table, while Chewie prepared dinner in the kitchen. "You guys are the best!"  
She smiled giving them both a hug, before kissing her babies on the head.  
"How are you doing?" Luke asked, looking worried.  
"My husband just told me he is starving, so I guess I'm feeling better."  
She sighted, stroking her baby's heads, who held up their sticky hands to her.  
"Well today is his lucky day. Chewie made soup." Chewie came over and handed her two bowls of soup. "Thanks Chewie!"  
She walked back to the bedroom, where Han sat up in bed, still looking exhausting.  
"Chewie made soup."

"Great…" he yawned.  
"You think you can hold it yourself?" She asked before handing him his bowl.  
"Sweetheart, I still have it where it counts. Muscles are still intact."

"I'm glad to hear that." After handing him his soup she sat down next to him on the bed and began eating herself. "So how is my family doing?"

"I've raised my voice today." She didn't look up from her soup. "How do you feel about that?" That was the least she expected how he would react. "You don't want to know why?"

"You must have had your reasons." He said eating the soup. "I'm not sure about that."  
She said staring down at her soup.  
"Oh come on princess, it's not like you've yelled at them for no reason."  
"I tried to bath them, but they wouldn't let me, so I snapped. They were just worried and wanted to see their daddy."

Han put down his soup on his nightstand and turned to her all concerned. He could see she felt guilty and felt sorry for her. "Tough days, ha?"  
She just nodded, still keeping her focus on the soup. He took the soup from her; put it down next to his on the night stand, tipping her chin so she had to look at him. Tears already ran down her cheek.

He pulled her close, so her head rested on his chest. "Gods I love you, princess." He said, kissing the top of her head. She pulled away to look at him.  
"Why do I always have to worry about you, flyboy?" A big grin appeared on his face.  
"Because I won't let anything happen to you. I'm always here to protect you. I don't like worrying as much as you do." He teased and received a little pinch in his side before she leaned back against his chest.

After they ate the soup they went to the living room. The twins were playing with Chewie and Luke on the floor, but when they saw their parents, especially their father; they pulled themselves up on their uncles and laughed at him. Suddenly Jaina let go off Chewie's fur and took two steps without any help towards Luke, where she griped his helping hand, before continuing her walk with much concentration towards their parents, who both froze to where they were standing, staring at their little girl in shock. She took big heavy steps towards them and Luke thought it was time for her parents to act in another way then just staring. He cleared his throat and they both came out of their trance, kneeling down in front of Jaina, holding out their hands, so she could take hold off them.  
"Come on baby-princess just a couple more steps."  
Han encouraged, his voice shaky. Jaina looked at them both, mumbling something to herself that sounded like dada and mamam. When she reached them, she found herself in her parents embrace, being covered with sloppy kisses all over her chubby cheeks. Jacen, who still held himself up holding onto Chewie's fur, watched in confusion. He sighted in deep concentration, letting go off Chewie and focusing on standing without help. He dropped down on his butt and got frustrated. Luke tried to help him up, but Jacen pushed his hand away with his tiny hands. "No!"  
He said giving his uncle a serious look, almost pointing his tiny finger at him. Luke and Chewie started laughing. "He is defiantly your son." Chewie agreed, watching the tiny Solo. "Come on son, you can do it!" Han encouraged his baby boy, still holding onto Jaina, who leaned against his chest, watching her brother and chewing her finger. Jacen pushed himself up again, with all the strength he had. When he stood, he took hold off Chewie's fur for a moment, before giving it another try. He giggled at his parents, trying to take a step forward. "You're doing great baby. One step after the other." Leia smiled with the same shaky voice as her husband a view minutes ago. Just as his sister Jacen mumbled something while taking heavy steps towards his parents and sister. When he reached them, he got the same welcome as his sister and started laughing. Luke got up to his feet himself, sighting.  
"Come on Chewie I guess they won't be needing us anymore." He smiled at his sister and her family. He kissed his sister's cheek, ruffled the twin's hair and squeezed Han's shoulder.  
"I'm heading for bed. Good night guys!"  
"Hey kid, want to join us for breakfast tomorrow?" Han asked with both of his baby leaning against his chest now. "Sure, see you tomorrow then." Han turned to Chewie.

"What about you fuzz ball?" Chewie got up himself, ruffling the family's hair and grunted. "Thanks buddy! See you tomorrow!"

The whole family lay in the master bed and Han told them another made up story of Toby the Wookiee and Bobby the Ewok, to which the twins listened in awe. They snuggled themselves as close as possible to Han, while Leia lay with her head on the food of the bed, with her feed on Han's stomach, while he gave her food massage. At the end of the story, both twins and Leia were fast asleep. It took Han just a minute to fall asleep as well.

The next morning, Han found himself nose to nose with his son, when he woke up. Jacen lay on top of him, holding onto his hair, while his head lay on his face. Jaina was now laying snuggled into her mother's arms, with her tiny feed spread across the bed. Both he and Leia remained in the same position they fell asleep in. When he tried to move, Jacen woke up smiling at him. Sitting up now strangling his father's neck he rocked back and forth holding his father's face in his tiny hands, giving him sloppy kisses all over the face, giggling. That's when the chain reaction started. Leia woke up in confusion, not knowing where she was, she kicked Han with her food right into the groin. Han winced in pain, which caused Jacen to put on a pound and soon after to cry. That caused Jaina to wake up and without knowing what was going on she also began to cry. Leia sat up still confused about what just happened, while Han held his groins in pain. When she saw her husband's face, she seemed even more confused. "What's the matter?"

"I hope two kids are enough for you, because you just castrated me." Han said, still in pain. Leia took the still crying Jacen of his father and sat him down on the bed. Han got up and out of bed. Leia looked at him in concern. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…Oh I'm so sorry baby!"

She pulled him close giving him tiny kisses on the cheek and lips. "Ice" was all Han managed to say. "Of course!" Without another word, she ran to the kitchen to get some ice. When she came back she handed him the ice and he lied back in bed. The twins still cried but when they saw that their daddy was in pain, they sat down next to him, stroking his forehead with their hands. "Mama, Dadda…ouch" Jacen said, looking at his mom for help.  
"I know honey. Mommy is very sorry!"  
She said it more to her husband than her son.  
"Don't worry sweetheart. I think the pain is going down." Leia sat down on the edge of the bed. "Maybe you should see a doctor."  
"No way! I'm not the type of guy who likes to show and tell."

"What if it is broken?" She asked looking down her husband's body, stopping at the defeated.

"Well when Luke and Chewie are here to take care of the twins, I let you find out."

He grinned at her. "Don't worry I will. It will give me a chance for a real apology."

She winked at him, before turning back to her babies.  
"Come on daddy is going to be fine. Let's get you two ready for breakfast."

Luke and Chewie were already sitting around the breakfast table together with twins. Leia came from the kitchen with a yoghurt for Jacen, while Jaina was still sleepy, refusing to eat. Han came in with his jogging pants and walked straight to the kitchen, but before he could pour himself a caf, Leia jumped up following. "Honey you can sit down, I get you your caf." Without answering Han poured himself a cup, grinning at her. "Thanks!"  
He walked past her and sat down next to his sleepy daughter, rubbing her back. Leia sat back down ignoring the confused looks from Chewie and her brother. Jacen turned to Luke with serious face. "Dada ouch." He said, pointing at his father.  
"You're okay Han?" Luke gave his nephew a warm smile, before turning to his brother in-law, who was staring at this caf. Nobody answered him, so he turned back to Jacen, who still looked concerned. "Dada ouch."  
"I don't know Jace, he looks fine to me?"  
Both parents avoided to look at him, so he looked at Chewie for an answer, but the Wookiee seemed just as confused. "Mama, dada ouch." Jacen now told his mom, who was trying to feed him. "I know, honey."  
She said stroking the little boys head. Luke eyes went between Han and Leia.  
"What's going on here?" He asked, but before Leia could find an answer, Jacen pointed at his own groin, giggling. "Dada ouch." He laughed innocently at his uncle. Han choke on his caf, starting to cough. "Do I want to know?" Leia turned red by now, so he tried Han.  
"Well your sister kicked me."

"It was an accident." Leia said immediately trying to feed her son, who now ignored all the grownups, focusing on his yogurt. "Did you have a fight?" Luke tried to surpass a laugh.

"No we didn't have a fight." Leia told her brother with a look that made it easier for him not to laugh. "It is not broken, is it?"  
Luke turned to his brother in-law, who tried to feed his daughter.

"Part of the reason you're here kid." Han smirked, deciding for revenge. "Ex…excuse me?" Luke asked confused, looking back and forth Leia and Han. "Sure…care to compare?"  
Han asked all serious. "I don't think…ahm…" Leia and Han looked at each other suppressing a laugh. "Relax kid. Your sister wants to look at it."  
He winked at his wife, knowing that this will make things more awkward for his brother-in law. Leia couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh. Luke turned red by now, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone else.

"So will you, do it?" Leia asked, keeping the meaning of her question open.  
"Sorry, but I'm not really sure, what ahm… I'm supposed to do?!"  
Han got up, picking up his daughter and son from their high chairs, handing them both over to his brother in-law.  
"Two babies, waiting for their uncles to take them out for an hour or two, make it three." Without another word, he picked his giggling wife up in his arms, carrying her into their bedroom, which caused their twins to laugh.

Luke turned to his nephew and niece. "You sure have weird parents."  
Chewie agreed with him and that again caused the twins to laugh.

It was late evening and the twins were just put to bed. After breakfast Han convinced her to call in sick at work and they didn't leave the bed till late noon, when Luke and Chewie came back with the twins. Leia went to her office for some paperwork, while Han lie down on the sofa, watching some Holo sport shows.

An hour later, Leia decided to pay her husband some company in the living room and was surprised to find the living room in the dark. She checked her chrono and wondered if he already went to bed. _He can_ _'_ _t be tired already. We spend most of the day in bed._

She thought to herself, smiling, remembering that they didn't get much sleep.

When she entered their bedroom, Han didn't lay in bed either. Tempted to call for him, she stopped herself when she heard the sports reporter's voice coming out of the bathroom, her face turned into one big grin. Han wasn't the type to take a bath, so she was surprised to find him lying in the bathtub, a cloth over his forehead, watching the smash ball on his data pad.

"So that's what you do when I'm at work?"  
She asked sitting down at the bathtub edge, running her hands through his damp hair.  
"Well I hate to admit it, but today was a bit too much for me."

He looked almost embarrassed, not facing her.  
"Do you try to say that I wore you out hotshot?" She teased, running her hand down his chest going further south. He took her hand and pulled it out of the water, before she could reach him. "Rather kicked me out." He admitted putting her hand in her own lab.  
"Han you know I'm sorry, don't you!? I didn't mean to kick you."  
"I know sweetheart. No need to feel guilty. After all you wouldn't do yourself any good, kicking your own husband in the groin. Right?"  
He tried lighting up the mood, but it didn't help. She was now looking worried. "Does it hurt?" She asked trying to look down through the water, but he pulled some lather over it.

"I thought you were doing okay, today?" She caressed his cheek, but he pulled away.

"Hey now, I hope I did more than just okay!?"

"You know what I mean! Maybe you should see a doctor, after all!?"

"No but I could use some company in here." He changed the subject turning off his data pad. She rolled her eyes. "No way. You're hurt!" She said, getting up and out of his reach.  
"I'm not hurt Leia; I just need some time to relax that's all."  
"How are you supposed to rest, with me in there with you?" She asked, hoping he would come up with a convincing answer. _A bath would sure feel nice now._

"All I want is my wife laying in here with me, so we can relax together."

He answered, almost annoyed by now. Knowing she had to change her attitude so they both would get what they want, she took a step closer to him, opening the first button of her robe. "So just relax and no funny business?"

She asked opening three buttons at once, giving him a view, she knew he couldn't resist.

He was staring at her, his jaw dropped. "I…I…I promise."

He stammered as she opened the rest of the buttons, letting her robe slide to the floor.

"You're sure?"

She teased innocently, pulling out the pins and letting her hair fall down her back.

"Gods woman, you have to stop that." He groaned keeping staring at her.

"What?" She asked, stepping behind the bathtub, enjoying that his eyes never left her. He looked up at her, laying his head on the back of the bathtub. "So relaxing it is?"

Her hands began to knead his shoulders as she bent down. He closed his eyes, moaning.

"I swear to the Falcon, you're going to be the death of me, Leia."

Her hands continued to travel south as she began to kiss his neck.

"I have no idea what you mean, darling?!"

"Didn't we say no funny business?" He groaned, as her hands reached their destination.

"We never said I have to keep my hands to myself."

"I don't think it's such a good idea…No really, I think…I think we should leave…leave it at…gods Leia!"

He had about enough, so he took hold of arms, pulling her around and down onto his lab.

"You're a naughty little girl, you know that?" He asked pulling her close for a kiss.

"I've learned it from this naughty big boy."

She teased, her hand traveling down again and her lips sucking the spot behind his ear.

Just when they lay down in their bed, to actually get some sleep for real this time, both twins called from their rooms. "Mama! Dada!" They both called.

"That's not fair." Han mumbled into Leia's hair.

"Keep sleeping honey. I take care of them."

She kissed his forehead, before leaving the room.

After a couple of minutes, Leia came back into the bedroom, holding both babies.

"I think they have fever." She worried. Han sat up in bed, looking at his two babies, crawling up to him. Feeling their foreheads, he got just as worried as his wife.

"Should we call a doctor?" He asked, taking them both into his arms.

"I'll get fever stuff. Maybe we can bring it down."

Leia left the room, as Han kissed his baby's heads, hoping they would feel better, soon.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use some peaceful time, where no one of us has to worry about the other."

Normally they would have been smiling up at him, but they were too exhausted, so they just continued staring at him with tired eyes.

Leia came back, sitting next to them and offering them each a little capsule that looked like a little Ewok and they opened their mouths and she put the little Ewoks in. They were designed for kids, shaped like Ewoks and with a sweet taste, so they actually like them. They snuggled into their mother's side and Han got out of bed. "I'll get the med scanner."

When he returned, he found his family sound asleep, snuggled together. This sight always melted his heart. Who would have thought, his life would someday turn out to be like this?

He decided to run the med scanner over the kid's bodies anyway. The temperature went down a bit, so he lay the scanner at the food of the bed, laying back down with his family.

The next morning, Leia and Han woke up, from a beeping sound, followed by a droid's voice saying: "Pregnant." The beeping continued and the voice said it again: "Pregnant."

They both opened their eyes in shock, staring at each other, hearing their twin's giggles, as they ran the scanner once more over their mother's body, enjoying themselves. The beeping sounded once again and the voice said: "Pregnant."

Neither of them showed any reaction. They didn't want to react, before the other did, but seeing the joy in his wife's eyes, Han leaned close to her, giving her a soft kiss. Both twins giggled at them, running the scanner over their father's body. It beeped a couple of times, before stating: "Rising heartbeat."  
They both laughed at that, before kissing again. When they pulled apart, Han kissed her forehead gently, before leaning over putting his hand over her tummy. That caught their baby's reaction and they let go of the med scanner and crawled up to their mother, putting their tiny hands next to Han's over her tummy. "Come on guys, let's say hello."

He whispered, before leaning down kissing his wife's tummy. The twins did the same. Leia had to hold back her tears, knowing life couldn't get better than that. Han pressed his ear to her tummy, while the twins watched him in awe. When he looked up at her, the twins copied their father, putting their ears to Leia's tummy, pressing it real close to hear something. Han leaned up to kiss her again on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered, before kissing her again. "I know." She replied getting hold of his neck, not wanting to let him go. She caressed his cheek, their eyes locked, each of them showing pour love and happiness. Suddenly both babies started to laugh, taking turns in kissing their mother's tummy. Han and Leia watched them, enjoying this moment of joy. "Han…" She whispered, to get his attention. "I'm…I'm hungry." She said shyly.

"Hungry? What do you want? Pancakes? Toast? Cereal? Nerf steak?" He grinned at her.

"I think I go with Pancakes…but only if it isn't too much work!?"

Han kissed her once more, before getting out of the bed.

"You want me to take those two mushy babies with me, so you can get a bit more sleep?" He asked grinning at her. "No let them enjoy this."

"Blueberry pancakes?" Han kissed her once more. "That would be great." She stroked his hair.

"Sure thing princess." They shared another kiss and Han left the bedroom.

When he returned to the bedroom, with a food trail, his family still lay in bed, enjoying each other's company. His wife sang to their baby, as they lay with their ears pressed to her tummy listening.

"You think they hear anything?" Han asked sitting next to them, leaning down to her tummy himself. "Yes same as you hot shot. Growling." She smiled, stroking his head. The twins looked down at their mother's hands, and very soon put their tiny hands on their father's head as well, stroking his hair with more force. Even though Han enjoyed Leia's caresses more than the twin's hard strokes, he kissed her tummy once more, before closing his eyes, pretending to sleep, by giving out a loud snore. The twins laughed at their father, before leaning down to see Han's face, holding their faces very close to his. They jumped, when he opened his eyes. Before they were able to escape, they were covered with wet kisses on their chubby cheeks.

Leia leaned back, watching her family interact with each other. Taking the food trail, she began eating while her babies were now assaulted with her husband's tickling fingers.

"Don't let them wet themselves." She laughed, stuffing another bite of pancake into her mouth.

He looked up at her, grinning, and out of breath. "Enjoying your breakfast, sweetheart?"

"Very delicious!" She smirked, taking another bite. Han looked down at his two children, who still giggled. "What do you think of that, ha? Mommy eats all the pancakes to herself."

"Mommy!" Jacen squealed crawling towards his mother, while Jaina snuggled close to her father, always the sleepy head in the family. "You want some honey?"

She asked, offering Jacen a piece of her pancake. He opened his mouth wide, taking the fork into his mouth. "Easy buddy, leave me some."

Han said, sitting next to his wife, snuggling Jaina close to his chest, stroking her back.

"What do you say Jace? Should we leave some for daddy?" Jacen giggled, shocking his head. "No? Well I guess no breakfast for you hot shot." She grinned, picking up another piece of pancake. When she guided it to her mouth, Han noticed his chance and took it from her. "Haha! Remember you married a scoundrel." He smirked chewing the pancake.

Jacen started laughing, even Jaina laughed, slowly waking up.

"Daddy is a bad boy, isn't he Jace?" She asked her son, stroking a stray of hair from his forehead. "Dada yummy."

The boy grinned at his father, taking the rest of the pancake into his hands, taking a bite. "Defiantly your son."

Leia laughed, leaning into her husband's side, smiling at her son, while he put another big bite of pancake into his tiny mouth. "This is a day I never want to end."

She sighted closing her eyes. "Hey it's only morning; there is plenty of time left."

He kissed the back of her head, stroking her tummy. Jaina now sat up straight, crawling to her mother, snuggling into her side. "Hey sleepy. You want some pancake?"

Leia asked her daughter, caressing her cheeks. Jaina watched her brother for a moment and decided she wasn't hungry. She snuggled closer to her mother, closing her eyes again.

"I guess that's a no." Han smiled down at his sleepy daughter.

"How come she is always so sleepy?" Leia asked, closing her own eyes.

"Well defiantly your daughter." Han smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I'm pregnant. I'm allowed to be tired." Leia joked, putting her hand over Han's hand over her tummy. Ever since she was pregnant with the twins, the term tummy never left the family's vocabulary. "Nice try princess."

He mumbled against her neck. "So we're pregnant again, ha?"

Han asked, kissing her cheek once more.

"No flyboy. I'm pregnant and you can get all mushy on me again."

She teased leaning her head back grinning. He tilted his head, to meet her lips with his own sharing sweet innocent kisses.

"Jaca bubu." Jacen laughed at his parents. They leaned their foreheads together, sighting.

"You want to flip a coin?" Han asked, not taking his eyes off her.

"I'm afraid it is your job, unless you want to wake up your daughter."

Using her daughter as an excuse, she kissed him once more, leaning back into her pillow holding Jaina close to her. "Alright pal, let's take care of it."

Han sighted, picking up his son, walking him into the fresher.

Jacen put his sticky pancake hands around his father's neck, giving him a pancake peck on the cheek.

"Hey don't poop and go all mushy on me afterwards, buddy!"

Han smiled, sitting him down on the counter.


	16. Chapter 16 - worry

"So you guys are going to meet me on the Falcon, right?"

Han asked, collecting his clothe from the floor after a night of adult time with his wife.

"Yes, I will take them to the office, bring over some paperwork. That will leave you enough time to work on the Falcon, before our two monsters will take her apart again. Luke will join us for lunch and I hope Chewie will too?" She asked putting on her shirt.

"When is he not joining us for lunch?... Are you excited to tell them?"

He asked, pulling her close for a moment.

"I kind of like that we are the only one knowing, but I guess keeping this from Luke won't work" She got on her toes, kissing him.

"Mommy we go!" Jacen yelled from the living room. "I guess that's my cue."

She smiled kissing him once more, before leaving the bedroom and her husband behind.

…

Luke arrived his usual 30 minutes after scheduled; Chewie was in the kitchen preparing lunch, while Han tried to com his wife, who didn't arrive yet. When she didn't answer, Han began pacing up and down the lounge. "Luke did you feel anything?"

"Han relax; she probably got caught up with work. You know how hard it is for her to resist Mon Montha." He tried to calm his brother in-law.

"She took the twins with her. She hates being late and she certainly wouldn't be late without telling me. Can you reach out for them?" Han pleaded, obviously worried.

"Alright, give me a minute." Just on cue, Han's com went off.

"Leia!?" He asked, but got confused to hear someone else on their private line.

"This is the David's med center. To whom am I speaking?"

"Why are you on my wife's private line?" Han asked his legs ready to give out.

"I'm afraid your wife has been evolved in a speeder accident, sir."

"What? How is she? How are my children?"

He had to hold onto the lounge walls, to keep him steady.

"Your children are okay. Your wife hasn't woken up yet, I'm afraid, but she is stable."

"I'll be on my way!"

Han ended the call, ignoring Luke's and Chewie's confused looks and headed down the ramp, running as fast as he could. Catching up with his friend on his speeder bike, Luke stopped next to him. "Han jump on."

Han did so and they raced to the med center.

Entering the med center, Han stopped at the front desk. "Leia Organa Solo, where is she?"

He asked out of breath. "Who are you?" The droid asked, without looking up.

"I'm her husband, damn it! Where is she?" The droid slowly looked up, handing him a data file. "You have to answer some questions for your wife, sir"

"Listen you stupid shit of metal. Where is my wife?" He barked at the droid, ready to blast him. Before the droid even tried to answer, he got interrupted by two wailing baby's running towards their father. "Daddy!"

They cried, as he kneeled down holding them tide in his embrace.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay."

He kissed their heads, tears in his eyes. Suddenly a nurse came running.

"Oh here you are! You can't just run away like this."

She said to the twins, keeping her tone sweet and gentle. The twins didn't pay attention to her, holding tide to their father. Han scooped them both up in his arms.

"Please, where is my wife?" He pleaded again.

"She is stable, but needs rest. She has some broken bones. Because of her pregnancy we can't put her into the bacta tank, so it will take her longer to heal. "How is the baby?"

Han asked, ignoring his brother in-laws glare.

"It's fine. Nothing to worry about. All signs are normal."

The nurse, tried to calm him, but it didn't work. "I want to see her!"

"Of course, come this way please." Luke followed his brother in-law and the nurse down the hall. When they stopped in front of a door, she turned to Han.

"I'm afraid you can't go all. She needs rest."

She looked to both twins, still holding onto their father. Han didn't like the idea of letting his children go yet, but he needed to see his wife. "Don't worry, we will stay right here."

Luke said, offering his arms to the twins, who both shock their heads, snuggling deeper into Han's neck. "Please they won't do any harm. She won't be able to rest, without our children." Han tried, desperate to see his wife.

"You're sure they can handle it? Your wife is connected to a few controls. It might scare them." The nurse asked.

"They will be okay." Not waiting for another response, he took his kids into the room. Seeing his wife laying on the bed, wired to a few beeping control systems made him regret taken the twins with him. But they already looked at their mother, with wide eyes, sniffing. He kissed both of their cheeks, before sitting down with them next to the bed. "Mommy hurt."

Jaina said to her father, almost pleading for him to make it better. "I know sweetie."

He looked over his wives sleeping form, looking for any harm. Freeing his hand from his son's grip, he guided it to Leia's cheek, caressing it, before putting a stray of hair behind her ear. He leaned forward, giving her a kiss on the forehead, guiding his hand down to her tummy, covering it with his large hand. "Mommy will be fine."

He told his children, trying to convince himself more than them. Jacen also lead forward putting his tiny hand on his mothers, stroking it. "Love you mommy."

He whispered, before leaning down to her tummy. "Love you baby."

Jaina who sat closer to her mom's head, leaned forward stroking her hair, giving her a kiss on the forehead just as her father did a minute ago. Luke entered the room, stepping next to his brother in-law. "They will be fine."

He said, putting a hand on Han's shoulder. Han usually didn't like his brother in-law plugging into his family through the force, but he couldn't be more thankful now.

"We meant to tell you guys today." He said staring at his wife.

"She told me it's going to be a boy." Han had trouble speaking, holding back his tears. The twins noticed his sadness and leaned back into their father's embrace, holding him close again. "Love you daddy." Jaina said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Jacen kissed his other cheek, which made him laugh a bit. "We sure are one mushy family." He kept his eyes on Leia, needing her to wake up so she could share more of those moments with him. Luke pulled a chair to the other side of her bed, sitting down. It didn't take long, before Chewie entered the room. He looked over to the still sleeping princess, worried.

"She will be okay Chewie." Luke told his furry friend. Chewie stepped next to Han, looking down to the twins, who smiled a weak smile at their uncle. He stroked their heads, with his furry paw, before putting an assuring paw on his oldest friend's shoulder.

"She is pregnant Chewie. We are going to have another baby boy."

Han told his friend, still not taking his eyes off his wife. Chewie gave his shoulder a squeeze, before sitting down next to Luke.

The twins had long past out against their father's chest. Chewie and Luke left to get some of Leia's belongings. Knowing Han wouldn't leave his wife's side, they also packed some extra clothe for him and the twins, along some toys.

Han kept staring at his wife, fighting not to fall asleep. He leaned forward, not letting go off his children, giving her a kiss on her pale lips. "Come on sleepy head. Time to wake up."

When she didn't show any signs, he kissed her again.

"Please princess. I need you to wake up. I have to drown in your beautiful eyes again." Kissing her again, he pulled back keeping his forehead against hers. "I love you."

He broke, tears rolling down. Kissing her nose, he leaned back into the chair, adjusting his sleeping children on his lap. He kissed their heads, before continuing staring at his wife. It didn't take long before he fell asleep as well.

Leia woke up a view hours later. Every inch of her body seemed to hurt. After adjusting to the light in the room, she opened her eyes getting welcomed by her children's sleepy smiles. She tried smiling back, but was too exhausted. Han was still asleep, looking exhausted himself. It was an uneasy sleep she could tell. Jacen and Jaina kept smiling at her, leaning forward, they stroked her head and hand. "Love you mommy and baby."

Jacen told his mother, before kissing her tummy. Jaina kissed her forehead.

"Love you mommy." Leia's mouth was dry and speaking was hard, but she had to know how they were doing. "I love you too, babies." Including her not born yet son. "Are you okay?" Ignoring the pain of her body, she lifted her hand to stroke her baby's hair. Without answering, Jacen showed her a little strip on his tiny arm. It had little Ewoks on it. Jaina had one over her hand and it also displayed little Ewoks. "Bobby!" Jacen giggled at her, holding his tiny arm in front of her, so she could see it. She brought his arm close to her face, kissing it. Afterwards she did the same with Jaina.

Han woke up, welcomed by the most beautiful sight in the whole galaxy. His wife's brown eyes were looking at him, with a weak smile on her face. His face was right in front of her in an instance, putting tiny kisses all over her face. "I love you."

He reached her lips and kissed her tenderly. "Don't get all mushy on me captain."

She joked, caressing his face. "How are you feeling, princess?"

He asked, leaving his face close to hers.

"Everything hurts, but I will be fine. How is our baby?"

She asked, already knowing the answer, but had to be sure.

"The doctor says he is fine. He is a strong little guy. Just like his mom."

He kissed her forehead. "Don't you ever do this to me again your highness or I will log you up in our bedroom and never let you out again."

She giggled. "How does it feel to be the one who has to worry for a change, hot shot?"

Han sighted. "You certainly have a weird way to state a point princess."

They kissed again and got interrupted by their twins, who climbed up to their mother's bed, snuggling into their mother's side. She winced of pain. "Careful kids, Mommy needs her rest." Han said, trying to pull them off the bed, but Leia stopped him. "It's okay honey."

Han sat back down into his chair. "Alright guys, but be careful." They both nodded, snuggling closer to their mother.

"Honey, can you get me something to drink?" Han jumped up from his seat. "Of course. I will be right back, don't fall asleep on me again, sweetheart." He kissed her once more, before leaving the room. Surprised to find Chewie and Luke sitting outside her room, he stopped in track. "Why are you guys sitting out here?"

"We thought you five could use some alone time for a moment." Luke smiled at him.

"Thanks. She is awake now, I'm sure they want to see you. I will get her some water."

Han left to complete his task.

When he entered her room, she was talking to her brother and Chewie. "So what happened?" Luke asked, making Han feel uncomfortable. Being busy worrying about his family, he didn't once think about what had caused the accident. "Here you go princess."

He stepped close to her offering her the glass and helping her to drink. "Thanks honey."

She smiled, taking his hand in hers, the desperate need to be close to him. He sat down next to her on the bed, keeping hold of her hand. The twins were now playing with their toys next to her feet, not wanting to leave their mother's side.

"I'm not sure. I was driving the speeder across this crossing section, near Slimson and then this other speeder crashed into my side." Suddenly it hit her.

"Oh gods, what about the other driver? Did you find out if he or she is alright?"

The worry in her face was obvious, but Han couldn't share it.

"No need to worry about that idiot, sweetheart. The most important thing is that you and our children are alright." He kissed the side of her head, but she didn't look convinced.

"Luke can find out for me? I need to know that the other person is okay."

She squeezed her husband's hand, to stop his protest. "Sure sis."

Luke got up, but stopped when his sister started laughing. "I didn't mean right away Luke." Luke sat back down. "Sorry! I'm just not used to this anymore."

"To what?" Leia asked, confused that Han and Chewie seemed to know what he meant, nodding in agreement.

"You in a med center. We worrying about you." He answered, receiving another nod from his friends. "Would you please relax Luke? All of you! I had an accident yes, but I'm okay."

"No you're not okay princess and you know it." Han said almost offended.

"Isn't that my line hot shot?" She smirked giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm serious Leia." Han replied ignoring her try to lighten the mood. "I know."

Before he could continue his protest, she silenced him with her lips on his.

"I guess that's my cue. Come on Chewie, let's find out about this other driver."

Chewie agreed Luke, nodding and got up as well.

"Can you take the twins with you? They need some real food for a change. All that candy will leave them awake all night." Leia smiled at them, knowing they only meant well, spoiling her children with candy after the accident. "Jace, Jaina come on guys!"

They looked up at their uncles, shaking their heads. "mommy!"

Jacen said, keeping hold of his mother feet.

"It's alright babies. Mommy won't go anywhere. I will be right here when you get back. I believe they have ice cream?" Leia tried, not able to bend forward, to stroke their heads. "Don't worry guys; I will be right here to make sure your mommy will be okay, when you get back." Han tried, seeing their children still considering faces. Jaina took hold of Jacen hand, leading her brother out of the bed to go with their uncles. "Come Jaca, daddy safes mommy!"

All grownups had to laugh at her. "She sure is your daughter, Leia." Luke laughed.

"We will be back in a while."

As soon they were alone, Leia took hold of her husband's face, pressing her lips to his, deepening the kiss. "I love you hot shot."

She whispered, kissing him again before he had a chance to response.

"I'm alive and will be okay in a while." She assured him kissing him more forceful.

The kiss grew passionate, Han didn't know where to keep his hands, afraid of hurting her, and so she took hold of them, guiding them to her neck. "Can I say something now?"

He mumbled, kissing her once more. "I know."

She smirked kissing him again, letting her hands run through his hair. They pulled away for air, keeping their faces close. "Our daughter was right. Daddy saves mommy."

She giggled, giving him one softer kiss. "We really did good, didn't we princess?"

He asked, caressing her cheek. She leaned her face close into his hand, closing her eyes.

"We sure did. You think this one will be as mushy as those two?"

She smiled, putting his hand on her belly.

"No doubt about that." He caressed her tummy, kissing her neck. "I'm tired."

She admitted not wanting to let this moment with her husband end.

"Don't worry I won't leave your side for a while."

He offered letting her lean into his side. She soon drifted to sleep, him shortly following.


	17. Chapter 17 - keep your hands to yourself

Two weeks later, Leia was allowed to go back home. Chewie parked the family's speeder in front of their apartment building and before Leia could decide how to get inside, she was lifted up in Han's arms. "Han, would you please let me down?"

"No way princess. The doctor said you need bed rest and I'm not going to let you walk. Besides, the kids seem to like it."

He motioned to both of the twins, who sat on their uncle's shoulders, laughing.

When they reached the lifts to their apartment, they had to split up to get upstairs. Han and Leia shared one lift, while the others shared the other. "You're alright sweetheart?"

He asked his wife, now resting her head on his shoulder.

"No I'm not. My babies are going to celebrate their first birthday tomorrow and I'm on bed rest."

"Don't worry about it."

"But I wanted a party for them. I imagined their birthdays to be something special and now I can't even wake them up in the morning."

"Don't worry princess, the most important thing is that you are healing well."

He kissed her head and the lift door opened.

The next morning, Leia woke up in bed. _Where else should I be waking up?_ She sighted.

Leia hadn't left the bed since Han lay her down after they got home. Not wanting to open her eyes, she reached for her husband, but was surprised to find two tiny bodies on his side of bed. Opening her eyes, she turned her head, a smile spreading across her face. Her two babies lay spread across the bed, still sleeping. She rolled closer to them, ignoring her back ache. Watching her babies sleep, her smile returned. One year, she couldn't believe it. Leaning closer to her babies, she rubbed Jacen's tummy and Jaina's back. They both woke up, confused where they were, but smiling when they saw their mom, lying next to them.

"Hey babies. Happy Birthday!" She kissed them both on their chubby cheeks. They still were too young to know what she meant, but enjoyed the attention.

"Mommy loves you two very much." She kissed them again, stroking their hair, while they sat up looking at her all sleepy. Han came in with breakfast. "They know."

He said, kissing her before turning his attention to their babies.

"Hey sleepy heads. Happy Birthday! I love you guys!" He kissed their heads, before sitting down on the bed next to them. "Thanks honey!"

Leia leaned forward kissing him once more. "Thank you for what, princess?"

He smirked at her. "For rescuing me, for falling in love with me, for driving me crazy and helping me through the tough times, for ignoring my attempts to avoid you, for marrying me, for giving me those two beautiful babies and for bringing them in here, so I was able to wake them up." Han smiled at her. "Are you done with your praise?"

"No…thank you for giving me another baby. I love you!" She kissed him again.

Not getting attention anymore, both twins decided to lie back down, this time snuggling close to their parents, while they still were busy kissing. "Hey guys, what about breakfast?"

Han asked, poking their sides, but they just buried their faces deeper into their sides.

"I guess that's a no." Leia laughed, pulling him closer for one more for a kiss, before lying back down herself. "Let's just enjoy some family time."

She took his hand and pulling it under her cheek, resting her head on it.

"Always a good idea." He lay back down with his family and it only took a couple of minutes before they all fell back asleep.

….

An hour later, the door monitor went off, making every one jump. "Oh no…"

Han sighted, burying his face into his pillow. "Who's that?"

"Nobody…" he kept his face buried in the pillow, the twins did the same. Leia was the only one on alert. The door monitor went off again. "That doesn't sound like nobody, Han!?"

"I forgot…" He replied, keeping his face inside the pillow.

"You forgot what?" Trying to sit up straight, Leia had a bad feeling about this.

"I planned a surprise for you princess."

He turned his head and looked at her sheepish, but kept his head on the pillow.

"What sort of surprise?"

"I invited some people over for a birthday party. I thought I could carry you to the living room and you could lie down on the sofa."

"What kind of people are we talking about?" She asked all serious, afraid of the answer.

"Nobody special really: Chewie and the kid, Wedge, Riekaan and Mon.."

The last name came out as a mumble. "You invited Mon Montha? Are you insane? I can't even move to get dressed, how did you imagine me to celebrate with them?"

"I had it all planned out, before you guys pulled me back to sleep."

He tried, but knew it wouldn't help.

"Shut up Han! This is not my fault! Just admit that your idea was …"

The monitor went off again, interrupting her.

"Great, now Luke is worried and tries to plug into my mind. …I swear to the gods Han, you're lucky that those two are here, otherwise I couldn't guarantee!" She gave him a pointed look. He hid his face again, this time nudging little Jacen, as he snuggled the boy closer to him. Leia tried hard to resist finding it adorable, but couldn't help to loosen up a bit.

"Come on princess, allow yourself to smile."

He smirked at her, kissing his son's head, who just mumbled something and buried his face into his father's chest.

"You know perfectly well that I can't resist you two scoundrels, but do I need to remind you that your brother in-law and probably other guests are waiting for someone to let them in?" He kissed Jacen once more, sighting getting out of bed. "You're right, I'm an idiot."

"Can't argue with that, hot shot."

She gave her statement more weight, throwing a pillow after him, laughing.

Before he reached the door, he turned around once more, staring at her in disbelieve.

"You know princess, for that one I think I welcome our guests in my boxers."

He stripped off his shirt, before working on his sweat pants. "Oh no you don't!"

She tried to sit up straight, but winced because of the pain. "Stop me!"

He dared her, letting his pants slide down to his feet.

"Han if you go out like that, I file in for divorce tomorrow. "

"Don't you like me like that?" Putting on his most innocent face, he looked down himself, running a hand through his hair, before smirking at her. She didn't have to answer. Her facial expression said it all, staring at him. Holing her gaze, it took him about five seconds to break. "Alright, alright…"

Pulling back on his clothes, he went for the door, much to Leia's relief, finally allowing herself to let her face blush and her smile to appear.

 _Gods that man!_ Having trouble to control her desire for her husband, she turned to her babies. "Alright birthday-babies, ready for a party?"

Just like their father earlier, they buried their faces into his pillow.

"Oh come on sleepy heads, it will be fun." She tried to encourage them.

"Mama, sleep." Jacen almost ordered her, taking hold of her hand, before resting his head on it. Jaina passed out again, buried deep into the pillow.

"Alright, but just until daddy comes to pick us up."

She mumbled lying back down with her two babies, already regretting to have forced Han to let their guests in. All she and apparently her two babies wanted, was to stay in bed, snuggling. There was only one big, warm, handsome, sexy scoundrel missing.

Just on cue Han entered the bedroom.

"Hey what's going on here?" he asked sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Our babies are too tired to celebrate it seems." She stroked their heads.

"Well we have to get you dressed anyway. That will give them plenty of time to wake up."

"So they are all here?" She asked, turning her attention to her husband.

"Yep, all of them but if you like I just tell them to leave."

"I'm sure that will play down well."

Leia laughed, putting her hand on his tight. Looking down at her hand, he smirked at her. "Careful there, you don't want to start something we can't finish."

Receiving an eye-roll from his wife, she took her hand away. "I guess it will take a while." She sighted, looking almost sad.

"Hey I've waited three years for you to let me kiss you, I can wait a few weeks."

Before she could react, he gently kissed her, before getting up from the bed.

"Alright, what do you want to wear?"

Smiling at her, he walked forward, holding up two dresses, she usually wore on romantic getaways, knowing he couldn't resist her in it.

"You sure are something, fly boy." She laughed.

…..

Deciding she would enjoy the day with her family and not getting mad at her husband, no matter what he'll do, she actually had a great time. Even when it turned out, the shirt he helped her put on, was on backwards. They both didn't notice, till she sat down on the sofa and Luke gave her a clue. Signaling Han to come over, whispering in his ear, he picked her up again, carrying her back to the bedroom, not even bothering the others. As it was normal for Han to ignore everybody else, she was even able to ignore Mon Montha's pointed glare, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He sat her down on the bed, pulling her shirt off, covering every inch of her exposed skin with tiny kisses. It took her a while to convince him and even herself to make him stop. When he helped her to put back on the shirt, he wanted to pick her up to leave the room, but she pulled him down next to her instead, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Sweetheart, since you can't walk out there by yourself, I suggest that…that you stop that now."

He mumbled, almost stammered between kisses, looking down to his groin. Her hand wandered downward, as she smiled at him, before kissing him deeply.

"No…no really Leia, you have to…you…you have to ahhhh…gods!"

He jumped out of her hold, walking to the other end of the room, completely out of breath. She just smiled at him, waiting for him to regain his senses. "What's wrong hot shot?" Knowing perfectly well, she gave him her most innocent expression.

"You know you're not helpful, princess."

Still trouble to keep his voice steady, he backed away even more. Their eyes met and the passion and desire flew between them.

A knock on the door pulled them out of it. Hearing his brother in-laws voice, forced him to look away from her. Leia rarely saw her husband blush, but when her brother's head plopped into the room, she saw hint of red on his cheeks.

"I hope I'm not intruding!?" Luke grinned to the couple.

"No you didn't." Leia smirked at Han.

"Your sister is one viscous little thing. Did you know that?"

"I'm not sure if I want to know that!" Luke said, making a face.

"Why don't you lift her with the force kid and bring her back to the party? I think I need a shower. A cold one"

He stormed off guarding his view on Leia, by holding his hands in front of his eyes.

"Han?" She asked getting nervous.

When he didn't respond, and closed the bathroom door from the inside.

"Han, don't you dare leave me sitting here. Take me at least back to the living room!"

The water started running in the fresher, her jaw dropped sharing a confused, almost embarrassed glare with her brother. Luke had trouble keeping on a straight face.

"Go on, laugh!" She gave him a pointed look and he began to laugh.

"I guess you really did it this time Leia."

"Oh shut up and figure out a way to get me back to my baby's birthday party!"

"I think I just pick you up and carry you." He suggested almost shyly.

"Stupid hormones! Have you any idea how it feels to want sex and not getting any?"

Now it was her brother's time to blush. "Apparently, I do."

"I'm not sure I want to have that conversation." Leia said making a face.

"Well you started it." He said stubbornly.

The room went quiet for a moment, nobody knowing what to say.

"Maybe I should get Chewie?" Without waiting for her response, he was out of the room.

Her jaw dropped and she sighted. "Men…"

When she tried to lift herself up to stand, she stumbled back onto the bed. "Gods!"

She sighted angrily at herself. Trying again, she got up to her feet, trying to keep standing for a moment. Just then Han came out of the fresher, only wearing a towel around his waist, while drying his hair with another. "Don't even think about it princess!"

He almost barked, making two steps forward, forcing her to sit back down on the bed.

"Great, just great! My babies are celebrating their birthdays and I'm sitting in here like a fool, waiting for someone to carry me. And you, you are…"

Suppressing a laugh, he sat down next to her. "What about me?" He smirked at her.

"You're an idiot and I …I…I hate you for…"

"For what?" He asked smiling.

"For being…for being so handsome and sexy!" She sighted, causing Han to lose control and burst out in laughter.

It took him a while to get back in control but seeing the look on her face, he gave it try. "Stupid hormones?" He asked, giving her a warm smile.

She just nodded, now looking down to the floor, avoiding looking at him.

Standing up he sighted.

"Alright princess, I guess we have to find a way to get you back out there without us having to touch." Han looked around the room.

"I still don't understand why we didn't pick up a hover chair." She still avoided looking at him. Suddenly it hit him and a big grin appeared on his face. "I will be right back."

Running out of the room, he left her once more alone. One frustrating sight later, he came back pushing her office chair in front of him.

"Chair on wheels. You just have to scoop over and I can roll you over to the living room and we can finally start to celebrate our baby's birthday. They probably have taken the living room a part by now."

"Han?" She asked scooping herself on the chair. "Yes Sweetheart?"

He helped her to get steady.

"Did you just walk out there and through the living room, in just a towel?"

"I'm sure that is a birthday party they will all remember." He put on a shirt and his pants.

She giggled. "I certainly will hot shot."

"Alright princess, next stop: Birthday party!" He turned her around, kissed the back of her head before racing her out of the bedroom and into the living room.

…

Luke never really understood this private joke his sister and brother in-law had going on. Instead of replying to the other that they loved each other, they simply settled on "I know."

He again was confronted with it, when Chewie gave the twins t-shirts, saying "We know." for their birthdays. "Oh thanks Chewie."

Leia signaled Chewie to come close and gave him a hug. Han put the t-shirts on both of them and started laughing along with his babies.

"Alright guys, that's it. I think it's time to know the big secret about that private joke. Especially since Chewie seems to know."

Leia smirked at her husband, who stood next to her and put his hands around her shoulder. "So what do you think hotshot, should we tell him?"

"Well I don't know…I kind of like that the kid doesn't know for a change, since he usually is such a know-it-all." Han teased.

"Oh come on tell me. Chewie?" He turned to the chuckling Wookiee for an answer.

"Alright, alright I tell you." Han answered for his friend.

"Before I got put into the carbon freeze, Leia told me she loved me and…"

"And this nerfbrain here just said "I know."" Leia finished the story for her husband.

"Hey now, you know I was new at that mushy stuff."

"Well you certainly got better at it." She leaned into his side. He looked down to her and they both realized they were touching again, sending shivers through their bodies. Both blushing, Han backed off, took Jacen with him and walked over to Riekaan, introducing his son as the futures best pilot. Mon Montha who got interrupted by Han, walked up to Leia.

"Leia, how are you feeling? It was quite a shock hearing you've had an accident."

"I'm getting better every day, but the bones still have to heal."

"I thought Bacta would help to heal? Well I guess they're not the same anymore."

Looking over to Han she thought about telling Mon about her pregnancy but if she made it public, she wanted her husband by her side and everybody to know. Right at that moment, Han looked over at her and they shared a sheepish smile. She signaled him over and he took Jacen by the hand leading him towards his wife. Jacen giggled and ran over to his mommy letting go off his dad's hand, starting to laugh. "Hey birthday-baby!"

While Han stood back for safety sake, Jacen tried to climb up onto his mother's lab. Not able to pick him up, she signaled Han to help her son. He came over and put his son onto her lap. Staying on eye level with her, they stared at each other for moment. As he leaned closer to kiss her, she stopped him. "I want to tell them."

Not knowing what she meant, he looked confused. "About the baby." She smiled. He nodded and kissed her on the forehead before stepping next to her, keeping his hands behind his back.

….

One and a half weeks later, Leia was able to walk by herself, but still had to be careful about physical activity. So it came as no surprise that after the third day not touching her husband, they went at each other just like the old days. They fought, they screamed, they ran off and what bothered her that her hormones didn't agree with their fighting. Every time she yelled at him, she had trouble to control her desires not to tear off his clothes.

Han on the other side, she knew tried hard to go easy on her because of her pregnancy but he probably could have bought her flowers and she still would go at him, calling him a nerf.

About a week later, he came into the bedroom asking her if he was allowed to sleep next to her or if he should sleep on the sofa.

When she took too long to answer, he went really mad, grabbing his pillow and blanket and ran out of the bedroom, leaving her staring at the closed bedroom door.

From then on he slept on the sofa and was gone to the Falcon before she woke up. That was until Chewie came up and asked her to make things right with her husband, because lately he was a pain in the ass. After handing the twins to her brother she was halfway to the Falcon, when her husband stormed by her, saying Chewie threw him off his own ship.

She stormed after him and decided now was the time to make things right. When she arrived at the apartment, a couple of minutes later as he, she found him sitting on the sofa, staring at nothing. Without a word, she ran up to him, grapping him by the collar, pushing him down to the sofa, lying on top of him and tearing his shirt open. He was so taken by surprise; he just let her work on him, not knowing what to do. After his flying shirt, his flying pants and her nails pressed in his shoulder, she stopped for a moment, sitting up on top of him.

"Can you at least touch me?"

She smirked down on him. Coming back to his senses he sat up, pulled her closer onto his lap, tearing her shirt open, hands and his lips were all over her. They just looked at each other for a moment, their eyes locked. "I missed you." He said, kissing her softly. "I know."

She kissed him more fiercely. Just then her com went off. They both decided to ignore it, but when it stopped and his com went off shortly after, they pulled off each other, groaning.

"This better be important." He snapped at the com. "Oh hi kid…alright…didn't help? Okay…we will be on our way!" He ended the call and kissed her once more before lifting her off him. "I guess our babies are missing us."

He sighted collecting his clothes to get dressed again.

…

It turned out the twins had both the flu again so the following days were exhausting for all of them. Han and Leia pretty soon gave up putting them down in their own beds, so they all shared the master bed. One night, Han rolled to the other side, falling off the bed. That caused the whole family to wake up. Leia looked around and had to suppress a laugh, when her husband appeared all confused, his hair sticking in all directions. Both twins opened their tired eyes for a moment, mumbling something before falling back asleep.

"You're okay honey?" Leia whispered, when Han pushed himself up to stand.

"Somehow I knew this would happen." He sighted, stretching his bones. Taking his pillow, he headed for the door. "See you in the morning." He yawned.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Leia asked sitting up straight. "Sofa…"

"Oh no you don't! You can't leave me alone with those two. You know they can't sleep when you're not around."

Han turned around smirking. "So they are the ones, having trouble to sleep without me?"

"Sure you're their daddy. You know how sensitive they are when they're sick."

"What about you?" He took a step closer. "You're imagining things." She smirked back at him.

"Am I? I bet you're just afraid of me leaving without giving you a goodbye kiss."

He leaned down keeping his face close to hers, grinning. "I rather kiss a…"

He silenced her, giving her a soft kiss, which continued to be a deep, passionate one. When Han leaned her back down onto the bed, she had to put all her strengths together to stop him, from crawling over her and kissing her neck. "Han, honey…we…the kids…no baby…please." Feeling his kisses trail down her neck, she felt her body temperature rising high. Enjoying the feeling, she ran her hand up his back, pressing her nails into his shoulder blades, before running her hands through his hair, before she tugged at it, forcing him to look at her. Even though she knew it would be best to stop, she ran her hands back down his body, taking hold of his waist, while pulling him down on top of her, kissing him more hungrily. Just on cue, Jaina woke up and started crying. It hit them both like a bucket of ice and Han rolled off her gliding down to floor to get back to his senses, while Leia leaned over to their daughter feeling her forehead. "The fever is back."

She got up and took Jaina with her to the fresher, careful not to wake up her son.

Deciding it was best to take care of his family, he got up from the floor, checking his son's forehead, deciding he was okay, he kissed his boy on the forehead, before leaving into the fresher. Leia sat with Jaina on her lap, wiping her forehead with a cold cloth and humming an Alderaan song to her daughter, rocking her back to sleep. Han sat down next to his girls. "How is she?" He whispered, caressing his daughter's tummy.

"Fever is going down. How is Jacen?"

"No fever so far." They sat quietly for a while, watching their daughter fall back asleep.

"How are you feeling?" Han broke the silence, rubbing her back.

"I need a break, a break with my handsome husband. Besides from that I'm okay. And sleep. Some good night sleep." She sighted, leaning into his side. "Don't worry, it won't be long."

He kissed her temple. "I'm just afraid I will be too big by the time we get our chance."

"You know I like you big. Besides it's only one this time, so it will take a while."

He moved his hand to her tummy, rubbing her skin with his thumb.

"I think we should go back to bed and get some sleep." She yawned.

They walked back to the bedroom. Han scooped his son into the middle of the bed, right next to his sister. Leia and Han lay down on each side of them and put their arms around them, laying down their hands on each other's sides.

…..

One week later the twins were feeling better, but much to Han and Leia's dislike they got invited to Mon Montha's birthday party. So their first night alone, they had a gala to attend to.

Seeing Leia in a beautiful gown felt like punishment to Han. "Are you trying to kill me?"

He asked, when she came out of the closet. "What?"

She looked at him and her heart stopped seeing her husband in uniform.

 _Gods how am I going to survive this?_ She asked herself, looking up and down her husband. "You can't wear this and ask me to go to some gala with you. What about we skip it and I get you out of that thing right now?" When he took a step closer to her she took one back for safety sake. Mostly for her own sake. "No way hot shot! I'm afraid that has to wait."

She took his hand and walked him out of the apartment, hoping that would stop her heat from rising. When they got to the elevators, they ran into Luke. "Hey guys. How are the twins?"

"They are much better." Leia said, hugging her brother. Taking a step back, she was surprised to almost fall into her husband, who stood right behind her. She had to get away from him, afraid to lose control of her desires. They entered the lift and both Leia and Han tried avoiding looking at each other. "Are you okay you two?"

Luke asked looking over his shoulder, standing at the door. "Sure…"

Han answered for both of them, glancing over at his wife, who did the same. Their eyes locked, all sort of emotions showing. Leia couldn't take it anymore, secretly pressing the button for the lift to stop at the next floor. The door opened and Han pushed his brother in-law out of the lift. "What are you doing?" Luke asked confused.

"Your sister." Han smirked at him, before pinning his wife to the wall, while the door closed. "Tell them we are going to be late." Leia called to her brother, pressing a button to stop the lift, before getting to her husband, pulling him close for a hungry kiss. He lifted her up on the wall, pushing her gown up her tights, while her hands unbuckled his belt.

…

They arrived at the party an hour later with big grins on their faces. After talking to Mon Montha, they headed for the food, starved. Lando stepped next to them, out of breath.

"Hey guys. Princess!" Offering Leia his hand to kiss her hers.

"What happened to you?" Han asked, taking a bite of the flatbread, while pushing his friend away from his wife. "Someone stopped the elevator, probably to make out."

Lando winked at Leia, who avoided his look, turning her focus on the food in front of her. "What are you doing here anyway?" Han asked, trying to get Lando's attention away from his wife. "What can't a guy enjoy a party?"

"Come on Lando, who is it?" Han asked, stuffing more food into his mouth.

"Well there are two actually. Tough choice you know?!" He grinned at his friend.

"Don't you ever grow out of it?" Leia asked, taking a piece of bread of Han's plate.

"Well we can't be all that lucky like this guy here."

Lando laughed slapping Han on the shoulder. Right on cue Luke joined them.

"I hope you guys had fun. I had to walk you know?!"

He said not as nearly out of breath as Lando, who now grinned at the pair.

"Oh so you're the ones getting lucky? Way to go! Who would have thought married life could be fun!?" He smirked at Leia, who turned red by now. "Cut it out will you guys!?"

Han said, putting more food on his plate. "Hey it's not our fault you two are so obvious."

Luke teased, taking a fruit of Han's plate. Han slapped his hand away.

"It's not our fault you two are so desperately in need to get laid."

"Hey Lando, maybe you can share with Luke?!" Leia grinned, taking hold of her husband's hand pulling him away. "I'm sure they'll enjoy that."

Han started to laugh, seeing his friend's expressions, pulling Leia close, kissing her.

"I love you Mrs. Solo!" He smirked at her, before turning back to his friends, grinning. "Excuse us boys!" Winking at them, he turned all his attention to his wife, who led him further to an empty table at the other side of the room.

They sat down next to each other, having trouble concentrating on their food and keeping their hands and lips off each other. "I think we need to find a woman for Luke."

Leia sighted, laying her head down on his shoulder.

"You didn't mean what you've said about him sharing with Lando, did you?"

Han asked confused, leaning his cheek at the top of her head. She slapped his chest playfully. "Of course not! Although I think by now he would go for it."

"That bad ha?" Han asked taking hold of her hand, kissing it.

"Maybe we just need to take it easy around him." She intertwined her hands with his.

"No way! We've been taking it easy the last couple of weeks. I think it's time for us to play it hard, before you turn huge." Rubbing his chest, she kissed his cheek.

"I won't turn huge! Not as huge as with the twins, anyway." He turned his head to face her. "What about the playing hard part?"

Not taking the bite, she leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I've been thinking."

"Do I want to know about what?" He asked confused.

"Let me guess! You have a bad feeling about it?" She smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Well kind of. So, you've been thinking?" He asked, waiting for the answer.

She faced him again. "I think we should go on vacation. I want to see Corellia again. I want to go to the place we stayed on our honeymoon. I want to sit the twins down in the sand, watching them play. I want to go swimming, with this very handsome husband of mine, I want to…"

"Alright, alright…when?" He locked his eyes with hers.

"You don't want to know the reason?" She smirked at him.

"Hey you want to go and have a great time. There is nothing wrong with that. And you obviously put a lot of thought into it, so when?"

"I'd like to go before I turn huge, so what about next week?"

He kissed her as an answer and putting his hand on her belly.

"So our first vacation as a family? I like it." He kissed her again.

"How are you going to break it to the birthday lady over there?" He asked leaning his forehead against hers, turning to look to Mon Montha, who was currently speaking to Riekaan.

"I just tell her the doctor told me to stay off work, so the baby will be safe, since he had a lot of stress after the accident." Running her hand through his hair, she smiled.

"Oh am I wearing off you now?"

He began kissing her neck, while her hands ran down to his tight.

"I know this really cool place, care to join me?"

She almost moaned, as his lips trailed along her jaw. "Sure." He kept kissing her, when she took hold of his hand and pulling him up with her.

She led him once again across the room to the hallway, stopping in front of a door. Before Han had a chance to read the sign on the door, she pulled him in with her. They got welcomed with darkness.

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but so far it doesn't seem like a cool place."

He said, keeping hold of her hand. She let it go and he could hear her walking away from him. Staying where she left him, he tried to figure out what she was doing. Suddenly the room got lid in a warm light, revealing a half-naked Leia in front of him. He didn't even care where they were, taking big steps towards her, he picked her up sitting her down on a table, before pushing her down to the table, trailing kisses down her breasts.

….

Getting dressed again, Han for the first time realized where they were.

"Princess, I didn't know you were that desperate?" He smirked at her.

"Yes like you were not?!" She teased, tossing his shirt into his face.

"Sure I was, but making out in a closet is even new to me, sweetheart!"

"And did you like it?" She stopped buttoning up her shirt, smiling at him. "No I loved it!"

He stepped up to her, lifting her back on the table, standing in between her legs.

"So Mrs. Solo, ready to go home?" Running her hands through his hair, she just smiled at him for a moment. "Ready when you are Captain Solo."

…

One their way out, they ran into Riekaan, who smirked at them. "Having fun you two?"

Leia blushed, leaning closer into Han's side. "Yes great party!"

Han answered for both of them.

"Mon was looking for you Leia. I've told her you went to check on the twins."

"Thank you Carlist." She meant it sincerely.

"How are the twins? I've heard they've been sick?" Riekaan asked, changing the subject before it went awkward.

"They are running around now, driving us crazy. There is no morning; Jaina doesn't climb out of her bed." Leia smiled.

"Well she is your daughter, princess." Han smirked at her wife.

"How do you explain Jacen getting stuck between the bars?" Leia laughed.

"The kids have to have some of my genes." He grinned.

"I think you both did good." Riekaan laughed. "How about the baby? Is he alright?"

"He is kicking now. Keeping me awake." Leia smiled down at her belly, rubbing it.

"My genes." Han said proudly, grinning.

"Carlist, how about you're coming to dinner tomorrow night? I'm sure the twins will be happy to see you again." Leia asked the only father figure she had left.

"I'd love to see them again." He replied happy.

"That will give us a chance to talk some more before we leave." Han said, smiling at his wife. "Leave? Where are, you going?" Riekaan asked confused.

"We've decided to take some time off and go to Corellia."

"Oh I think it will be good for you but you better tell Mon fast. She already has plans for you to go to Naboo and meet the Queen there." He whispered to them.

"Naboo? Why Naboo?" Leia wondered, not knowing what good that would do. She only visited the planet once, with her father when she was around 8 years old. They stayed at this nice family's place, who told her about their daughter, who died young. She used to be Queen and was a very important politician who was loved by her people, so the loss was great.

Her name was Padme and ever since she heard of her, she became like a role model for her. Leia certainly would love to visit the family again. They were so nice and invited her back, but she grew up too fast, being involved in politics, so she didn't have the time. Her father always told her to go back there and have a great time for once, but she was desperate to join the rebellion. Her thoughts got interrupted by Han. "You're okay princess?"

He asked the worry written all over his face.

"You're alright Leia? You seemed off there for a moment." Riekaan asked also worried.

"Han I think we should go there." She turned to her husband. "What? Why?"

He asked, a confused smile on his face.

"I think that's my cue to leave you two alone. See you tomorrow?" Riekaan smiled at them.

"Yes of course!" Leia said, having trouble to keep her thoughts off Naboo. She gave him a hug, before he walked away. Han turned to his wife. "So what about Naboo?"

He asked leading her to sit down at a nearby table.

"Me and papa went there once when I was 8 years old. We've stayed with that very nice family. They always wanted me to come back, but I was too involved with the rebellion. I would like to visit them again." Han looked at her a moment and began to nod.

"Alright. Naboo it is." He confirmed. "I love that you don't question my ideas, hot shot."

She pulled him in for a kiss.

"They lived near this beautiful lake. I'm sure the twins will love that. We will go to Corellia, I promise. When the baby is born I have to take off work anyway. I want this, it's just…I…" Han interrupted her with a kiss. "Hey don't explain yourself. Everything is fine. If you say they are nice, I want to meet them. Besides maybe they have some great stories about the 8-year-old girl, who became the most amazing woman." He smirked at her.

"Well hot shot, didn't we think about leaving?"

Han got up, pulling her up with him and led her out of the room, before Mon Montha or any other person could stop them.


	18. Chapter 18 - Naboo

A week later they were headed for Naboo. "So this Queen wants to meet you?" Han asked, spinning around in his chair. "In about a week, so we have plenty to have a good time."

She smirked at him.

"You think it's okay for Chewie to stay with his family? What if we need protection?"

He worried. "I think it will be fine. He needs this and if we need protection, which I doubt, my favorite Corellian will do." She kissed him and got up.

"I think someone decided he had enough nap time for now." She sighted, leaving the cockpit.

He followed close behind as she scooped Jacen out of his bed. Han took his son from her, as he reached for his father. "Do they know we're coming?"

"You remember Pooja Naberrie?" She took back Jacen from him, before the boy reached for his father, who took him back again.

"That senator you've been friends with during the war and lost contact after she became senator?"

Jacen reached again for his mother and she took him back.

"How come you remember something like that but not to pick up blue milk from the grocery store after work?" She sighted. He just took Jacen from her grinning.

"You like to put that into my face every chance you get, don't you?"

"That's why I married you, so I could annoy you even more than I already did."

She gave him a quick peck, before taking Jacen again from him.

"You don't annoy me, you're challenging me princess. Every day and I love every bit of it." He grinned at her. "And just so you know I didn't really remember about this Pooja either. I overheard your conversation with the kid this morning."

His grin got bigger and he took Jacen again, before they both realized what they've been doing. Laughing at their son and deciding to tickle the giggling boy for revenge. When they've decided, he had enough they both assaulted him with sloppy kisses all over his face, sharing a more passionate between themselves.

"So why did you ask if they knew about us coming?" She asked taking Jacen putting him down in his baby chair. "Well I left you and your brother some privacy."

Having to laugh at that, she gave her son his bottle of blue milk which he drank in deep concentration. "Since when do you think I need privacy from you flyboy? You are my privacy." Running his hands through his son's hair, he grinned up at her.

"I wasn't really interested in the conversation so I took a leave."

She pinched him into the side, walking to the Falcons small kitchen laughing.

"That's what I thought. Well anyway, it's her family, so I've decided to give her a call and asked if they are interested to go out to dinner with us."

"I guess she said yes?"

He stepped behind her, pulling her close around the waist, kissing her neck.

"She said no actually and insisted to invite us to her family's house, saying they wouldn't let us pay for dinner anyway. She seemed excited to see me again."

The last came out sounding almost regretful as she leaned her head back on his shoulder, reaching behind, pulling him closer. "You don't sound so excited?!" He asked nipping her ear. "I don't know, I'm kind of nervous and I have the feeling I should be nervous, knowing at the same time I don't have to be." He grinned against her cheek.

"You know I love you sweetheart but sometimes you make your life more complicated than it should be." She turned around grinning.

"Since my husband is so easy going I have to be the complicated one."

They leaned closer to kiss, but got interrupted by a thug and a wailing Jacen, followed by a wailing Jaina. "Our kids obviously have your genes princess."

He sighted, kissing her forehead before leaving the kitchen to look for the twins.

"I thought you love my genes?" She asked and he turned around smirking, pulling her close again, and kissing her neck. "I do. I can't get enough of them actually."

He lifted her up on the kitchen counter standing between her legs, running his hands to her behind. "Our babies are crying." She laughed, trying him to stop.

"Jacen just dropped his bottle. He will get over it." He mumbled into her already exposed shoulder. "Maybe after he falls off his chair trying to climb out of it?"

She asked almost giving herself to him.

"Is that motherly instinct or has it something to do with this hunky ancient religion?"

He kept kissing her shoulder.

"It doesn't really matter, since he is currently standing in his chair, does it?"

That stopped him cold and without another kiss or even word he was out of the kitchen running to rescue his son.

…

Later that day Han found his wife sitting in the cockpit in the pilot's seat.

"Hey princess, what you're doing?" She jumped out to _his_ chair, sitting down in Chewie's large one. He sat down in his chair and without a word he pulled her onto his lap.

"You know I didn't mean the chair. What's bothering you princess?"

She looked at him for a moment, running her hand through his hair. He could see her hesitating, so he gave her a soft kiss, encouraging her with a warm smile.

"Do you really love my genes?"

He didn't like where this was going but knew what she needed to hear. Not that he didn't mean it. He did, with all his heart, but he hated that she had to deal with this. To give her some time, he just locked eyes with her and nodded. "All of them?" She asked, insecure.

He kissed her again, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "All of them."

Knowing what question would come next, he answered it before she had to speak.

"Yes even the Skywalker genes. They make you who you are and I love you just like that. I know you are afraid of them, but you can trust me that there is no way you're going to turn to the dark side. Not even to the good side, because you're not a Jedi. You're a passionate, smart, well minded, sexy woman and..."

"What has me being sexy to do with to which side I turn?" She asked almost amused.

He knew she was close, so he grinned, giving her neck a sloppy kiss before facing her again. "All I'm saying is that you never ever will turn to either side, because you're your own person, your own woman, alright you're my woman, but just consider it for a moment. Nobody cares to what side I turn and why should it be different with you if you're not interested in the force anyway? True you have it in you and the kid is probably right, you could kiss his ass using it, but that doesn't mean you're some kind of dark or light person. It only means you're a strong person. I love you just the way you are and as long you don't change into a Hutt everything is fine. The only thing I hate about you being a Skywalker by birth is that it keeps you up at nights, worrying."

He took a deep breath recovering from his speech. When she didn't answer, he tried to loosen her up a bit. "Did that even make sense? You know I'm not good with speeches."

She still didn't show any reaction and it made him nervous. Seeing the look, he gave her, made her laugh, pulling him close for a passionate kiss. Pulling apart after a long while, both not wanting to, he grinned at her.

"I just put the twins down to bed. They are dreaming of Wookiees and Ewoks and little princesses right now. Today she introduced them to her father by the way."

He gave her a wink, which made her smile. "What's your point hot shot?"

She asked tucking his hair. "I think it's time for an early bedtime for you princess."

He picked her up and carried her to their cabin.

When they arrived at Naboo, they got welcomed by Pooja who insisted that they stay at her family's house. Unfortunately, it made Leia even more nervous and much to Han's misfortune jumpy and edgy towards him.

Even after the warm welcome she couldn't really relax and she didn't know why. So, when Han asked her, she barked at him, before immediately apologizing afterwards, which ended with Han having to sooth his wife, after a couple minutes of crying. Fortunately, he knew the trick to get her in a better mood. So, when she lay down for nap after her outburst, he put the twins in bed with her and they were able to lighten up her mood in no time. First they snuggled themselves very close into her, before giving her tummy sloppy kisses and when they talked to their unborn baby brother she had to cry again. But this time it were happy tears so Han decided to join them. She pulled him close and held him tide to her body before everybody fell back asleep.

After dinner, they put the twins to bed and lay down as well.

"Kind of early to go to bed, don't you think?" He carefully asked her, pulling on his sleeping pants. "Since when do you care?"

She almost snapped at him again. Realizing what she did, she just lay down in bed, hoping he didn't take it seriously and would join her. He did, but much to her disappointment he just lay down on his back, looking up to the ceiling probably assuming that's what she wanted.

She rolled over to him, lying herself down into his arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm acting like a crazy person, lately am I?"

He just pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're always a crazy person, that's why I married you."

Deciding to let him survive after that comment, she just kissed his chest and lay back down in his arms. "So I guess you still don't know why you're nervous?"

He asked her hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I have no idea. It's just a feeling. I feel kind of bad about it, since they're all so nice and welcoming. Did you see how they care for the twins? I mean they only know them for one day and already treat them like family. But what I most like is how they treat you. They seem to be crazy about you. I guess I'm lucky if they let you go the end of this trip."

She smiled, running her hands under his shirt up his chest.

"Yes it's feels kind of nice to be liked from the start. Rarely happens."

She looked up at him for a moment, caressing his cheek.

"You know I liked you from the start, flyboy!"

"No you loved me from the start, that's why it was so difficult for me to get through to you." He grinned at her. "Thanks for not giving up."

They shared a kiss, before she lay back down in his arms.

"So what is that feeling you're having? Are you afraid?"

He asked pulling her shirt up, so he could lay his hand on her tummy.

"No it's nothing like that. I don't know. I can't explain it. Maybe it is because they last saw me as an eight-year-old. I'm not sure. Maybe I find out sooner or later. I just have to make sure I don't take it out on you anymore." She put her hand on top of his and squeezed it.

"That would be great. After all you might need me, so think about that before you kill me in one of your outbursts." He grinned at her, kissing the top of her head. "I'll keep that in mind." They kissed again and much to his surprise she was asleep shortly afterwards. He stayed awake for a while, just enjoying the feeling of holding her in his arms.

….

The sun was just coming up, when Leia woken up from her husband's lips traveling up and down her neck. She scooped herself closer into his embrace smiling.

"Happy Birthday princess."

He mumbled into her shoulder, letting his hand travel up her breast. Enjoying her husband's caresses so much, the words he just said needed time to sink in. Suddenly it hit her. Opening her eyes, she turned around to face him. "Oh gods, Han today is my birthday!"

She completely forgot about it, now staring at him with eyes wide open. He just nodded, grinning before moving his lip to the front of her neck.

"That means it is Luke's birthday as well. Gods, I hope he is not alone for today. I feel terrible." She sighted ignoring her husband's movements on her body.

"Well I'm trying to make you feel better here, but apparently, it isn't working."

He gave it up and looked at her. Coming back to the moment, she smirked at him.

"So keep trying." He didn't need much encouragement there, picking up where he left off.

"I always love your birthday presents hot shot."

She moaned, leaning back to give him better access.

The sun was up for hours; when Leia realized something or rather someone was missing.

"I guess the twins are still asleep. Must be the fresh sea air."

Han just smiled at her, getting dressed while she was still lying in bed.

"Well just wait here princess."

With that he was out of the room, only to return a minute later, with two sleepy babies on each hand. Seeing their mother, they climbed up the bed and snuggled into her.

"Hey sleepyheads. You like it here, don't you?" She kissed them on the head, before pulling them closer. Han came back with a tray of breakfast.

"So here we go sweetheart."

"Thanks honey." He sat down on the bed next to his family and turned to his two babies.

"Hey guys don't you want to show mommy what you've learned?"

He asked, poking his still sleepy babies. They sat up straight, remembering and crawled over to Han to sit on his lap. He kissed them both on their cheeks grinning at their mother.

What happened next warmed her heart. Her babies and husband sang an Alderaanian children's birthday song to her. Well, Han sang for the most part, they tried to go along, contributing some words, looking very concentrated. When the song ended, her family looked at her, all proud and expecting. She was lost for words, wiping away her happy tears, before pulling her family into a tide hug, covering each of them with sloppy kisses. Ending on her husband with a big, long, extra sloppy one on his neck.

…..

It was almost lunch time, when the Solos left their room. Leia felt embarrassed, but when she got welcomed with warm birthday hugs and kisses from the Naberrie family, she knew they were into this with her husband. When she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see her brother sitting at the table in his pjs, hair tussled holding onto a cub of caf.

"Luke what are you doing here?" She pulled him into a tide hug. "Happy Birthday!"

She kissed him on the cheek and was surprised about his respond.

"Some Birthday. I woke up in the middle of the night by someone, obviously Chewie, who lifted me out of bed and before I could do anything I was sitting on a shuttle with him, not knowing what was going on." Leia had to suppress a laugh, turning to her grinning husband. "Are you into this flyboy?" She asked smirking at him.

"Well you seemed liked you needed cheering up."

"Yes some cheering up Han, I'm sitting in a stranger's house in my pajamas. Well done Nerfbrain, very good idea!" Luke said, trying to keep his anger set.

"Relax kid, Chewie got you some clothes."

Chewie chuckled handing Luke a bag with obviously his clothes in it.

"Why couldn't you just ask me to come or at least let me dress first?"

He asked opening the bag looking inside. "It's funnier that way!"

Han said, stepping behind his wife, hugging her. "I hope you got a good laugh out of it."

Luke mumbled taken the bag, before turning to Pooja, who just like Leia and probably everybody else in the room, suppressed a laugh. "Is there a bathroom I can change?"

"Of course, the last door on the left."

"Thank you." Luke left the kitchen.

"Calm down kid, your anger leads to the dark side." Han teased his brother in law.

Leia punched him into the side. "That wasn't nice nerf herder!"

She turned to Chewie. "And you, I can't believe you were into this."

Instead of arguing, Chewie took one step towards her, embracing her into a Wookiee hug, making sure he wouldn't crush the baby.

"Thanks Chewie. Also, thanks for coming!" She hugged him back.

"I just hope Luke will be in a better mood."

"Don't worry princess. I will take care of that." Han said, kissing her neck.

The twins were already sitting on top of the kitchen counter helping or rather messing up the kitchen while Poojas grandma Ruwee was busy baking cookies, letting them contributing.

Leia and Han sat down on the dining table with Chewie and Pooja to watch them.

"They are so cute. I'm afraid you all have to stay, so I can watch them growing up."

Pooja laughed.

"Wait till you see this one popping out. I bet his little scrunchy face will be adorable."

Han put his hand on Leia's tummy, rubbing it.

"One thing is sure nerf herder. That baby will not just pop out. I'm so huge already. And there is just one inside, this time." Leia looked down to her tummy.

"Don't worry Leia, you look great!" Pooja said, smiling.

"She looks perfect!" Han kissed her forehead, looking proud before going over to the twins. "Alright guys no more sugar, till after lunch."

He lifted them up the counter and they covered his face with doe.

"Let's give mommy her birthday kiss."

He teased holding them close to Leia, where they immediately reached out for her laughing. She gave them both a kiss on their foreheads. "No way hotshot. Get them clean."

She said, backing off.

"What about my kiss?" He asked with a mocked pound. She got up motioned him to bend down so she could kiss him on the forehead before sitting back down again, while he left the room, carrying his two babies back to their room. She knew this birthday would be just perfect. All her nervousness was forgotten, spending time with her family like this.

"Leia, I'm really happy for you two that you finally got together. I always knew you were made for each other." Pooja said, giving her a mischievous grin.

"Sometimes I wish I wouldn't have been so in denial for so long. I mean it would have been so much nicer to share a bed on Hoth. Defiantly warmer." They both laughed.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited everybody over to celebrate your birthday?"

Leia put on her sabbac face for a moment, when the nervousness returned. Just on cue Han and the twins returned and ran towards her. Han pretended to chase them, while they ran into their mother's arms. "Oh here you are. Show me your hands!" She ordered them playfully. They held up their hands for her to see and she softened the look on her face, kissing their chubby cheeks, growling. "You guys are the cutest."

She smiled, lifting them up to sit on her lap. "What about me?"

Han asked looking at her with a pound.

"Oh I didn't know you want to sit on my lap hot shot!?" She grinned at him.

He just laughed and his babies joined in, which caused everybody's faces to lighten up. Luke came back and seeing his nephew and niece laughing, certainly lightened up his mood. He walked over to them and kissed them on their cheeks. "Hey guys I missed you!"

Han stopped laughing. "I see you're in a better mood?"

Luke lifted Jacen and Jaina from Leia's lap, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well it's not their fault, their father is such a nerf."

He took the twins to the living room, sitting down on the floor with them and began to play.

"Luke come on. Han only meant good. Didn't you want to spend your birthday with us. Or mine with me?" Leia asked her brother.

"I bet you didn't even remember your birthday?! Besides he could have just asked me, instead of kidnapping."

Han sat down next to his wife and she leaned into him, obviously on his side.

"Just so you know I'm glad you're here. Even if you are such a nerf right now."

Leia sighted, rubbing her tummy. Chewie grunted at Luke.

"No Chewie! I had plans for today. I have a life you know?!"

Han sighted, getting up, taking his wife with him leading her towards the porch outside. On his way, he took the twins by their hands.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to give your life a good time for a change, kid. Just fly back to that life of yours and sent me the bill for your way back and everything else you planned for today."

With that the Solos left the house, walking out on the porch, before taking a walk down to the lake. Chewie showed Luke his teeth before following them.

Luke stayed on the floor for a while trying to calm himself. It was unusual for him to act like this and he knew it. "You know he only meant good."

Pooja said, and he jumped because he forgot about her.

"Did he even ask you if I was welcome here?" He asked her, standing up.

Pooja started laughing.

"Of course he did. Han might do foolish things sometimes, but he is still a good guy. Even he wouldn't have invited another person to a stranger's family's house, without asking."

"He wasn't really inviting me." Luke sat down at the dining room table. Pooja sat down next to him for moment.

"Listen Luke. Your sister has been feeling a bit unwell the past couple of days, so he only tried to make her feel better. Since its her birthday, I'm sure you at least can try to understand. Nevertheless, it's your birthday as well and he just thought you would like to spend it with people who love you."

She squeezed his shoulder while getting up and leaving the room without another word.

The Solos sat on a blanket near the seas shore. Leia lay with her head on her husband's lab, while he caressed her tummy.

Chewie was busy chasing the twins around, making sure they stayed away from the water.

Han looked down to his wife, who absentmindedly watched her babies play with at least one uncle.

"I'm sorry." He apologized caressing her cheek. She looked up at him surprised.

"About what?"

"I tried to give you and the kid a good time for your birthdays. I didn't know he would be so upset about it." She took his hand and kissed it.

"I'm having a wonderful time honey. It's not your fault Luke is so upset. I know there must be some other reason for it. I'm sure and I'm going to get it out of him eventually."

"I just thought it would be nice to spent some time with him, since he moved to Yavin. We haven't really heard from him for months. It kind of worries me."

She sat up straight cupping his cheek.

"It worries me too but today is my birthday so let's just put all the worries aside for a day and focus on the nice things, like making out, while our favorite Wookiee takes care of our two little monsters."

His worried face turned into a mischievous grin. "I like the way you think."

He kissed her and lay down pulling her on top of him. They just looked at each other for a moment, enjoying the feel of their hands exploring.

"I really love your eyes Captain Solo. Especially when they switch colors."

He gave her a gentle kiss. "That only happens when I'm really excited."

"I've noticed" She kissed him back more passionately. For the next hour, they just let their hands explore and their lips meet in all kind of ways. Chewie took the twins back to the house to get some cookies. He had a soft spot for them. Leia always said, they would probably get away with murder when he was around.

On their way back, Han and Leia held hands, just enjoying being together.

"Pooja said she invited everybody for tonight." Leia almost whispered.

"Does that worry you?" He squeezed her hand, pulling her closer to his side.

"Yes but I try not to, since it's my birthday and I have my family around me and that should be the only thing I focus on for today. Even though my brother acts weird, I'm sure he will come around eventually."

"You want me to talk to him?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"I think this requires a little brother sister time. When we get back to the house, I will just force him to talk to me." She chuckled, putting her arms around his waist and they kept walking like that to the house.

Luke sat outside on the porch, while everybody else was getting ready for the party. Leia stepped next to him. "Let's take a walk."

She said in a tone, he and everybody who knew her, knew they shouldn't argue with. He got up and they walked down the porch. They kept quiet for a while, till they reached a little hill by the lake. Without a warning, Leia sat down on top it, waiting for him to join her.

He did so and they both faced the lake. "Luke what's troubling you?"

She asked her brother, not looking at him. "Han just..."

She held up her hand for him to be quiet.

"I don't want to talk about Han for a moment. I want to know what's really bothering you."

He took a deep breath before answering.

"I don't know. I think it's this place. It makes me kind of nervous and I have no idea why." She just nodded hiding her surprise.

"That's no reason for acting like this. Han really meant well and you treated him and Chewie like nerf vomit."

"I was upset at him at first. I had kind of a date you know?"

Leia turned around in surprise.

"A date? Do I know her?" She smiled at him.

"It wasn't really a date. I just told her that she might meet at the cantina tonight. Nothing formal. She lives in my apartment building and we kept running into each other. After a couple of times, we began to talk a little."

"Is she cute?" Leia giggled. "Kind of." He shrugged.

Leia looked at him for a moment. Even though they were the same age, she sometimes felt like the older one. She wanted him to be happy. "I'm nervous too."

She stated after a moment of silence. He looked at her confused.

"About this place. Not the planet but the Naberries. I have no idea why. They are like the nicest people I have met in a long time. They even like Han." She playfully nudged him.

"I met them once when I was 8 and they always treated me like a family member. They still do. Maybe that's what's makes me nervous. Since I always had a family and they remind me of them. I don't know."

Luke looked at her for a moment.

"It could be the planet though. After all it used to be the Emperors home planet"

Leia didn't want to talk about any of this and he sensed it.

"Maybe we just should go back. We don't want to ruining the party by coming late."

He got up. She remained sitting looking up at him before holding out her hands for him. "Could you help me up please? This little Solo got pretty heavy already."

He helped her up, before pulling her into a hug.

"I love you Leia. I'm sorry for acting like a nerf today." He kissed her cheek, pulling away. "Just make sure my husband and Chewie know it too." She smiled at him and he nodded.

"I will make things right. I promise."

They smiled at each other before walking back to the house.

"He does weird things, sometimes doesn't he?" She asked giggling.

"He certainly does." Luke said, shaking his head in disbelieve.

"Well but it is kind of funny if you think about it." She smiled to herself.

"A little I guess." He shrugged, before they both burst out laughing.

When they arrived back at the house, Han was trying to keep the twins from sneaking any food from the buffet. They already were covered in some sort of cream and chocolate, so he basically chased them to get them clean. They just ran around the living area and kitchen, screaming in delight.

"Come on guys this isn't funny. mommy wants you to be clean for her birthday."

He tried as their mommy and uncle entered the room. When the twins past them, Leia kneeled down and pulled them both close to her. "Giving daddy a hard time?" she smiled at them. They giggled at her, holding up their hands, for her to see. "I'm proud of you two."

She grinned at them before turning to her husband.

"Easy there princess. Don't turn them into little Rebels." He said with a mock seriousness. "Come on you two, let's get you cleaned. Cause your daddy is right. I like you clean, at least for a moment."

She took them by their hands, leading them towards the bathroom, grinning at her husband.

Han shock his head laughing, but when he saw his brother in law standing in the doorway his expression got serious. Deciding to not be the one talking first, he turned to leave after his family.

"I had a date tonight, you know?!" Luke said, making his friend turn around with a grin.

"Is she pretty?" He asked, without hesitation.

"Kind of..." Luke shrugged with shy smile.

"You know I would have come if you just had asked me to." He tried, getting to the point.

"So do I know her?"

Ignoring the statement Luke just made, Han took a step closer, his grin still on his face.

"No and I would like to keep it like this for a while. It's nothing serious yet and I would like to give it a chance before you ruin everything." Luke teased.

Han started laughing.

"Well I deserve this, I guess. So? You're not mad anymore?" He asked. Luke smiled at him. "Depends what you got me for my birthday I guess." His smile turned into a grin.

"Oh you will love it don't worry kid. Just make sure you also apologize to the Wookiee. He feels quite guilty about kidnapping you. Blames me for it actually."

Han rolled his eyes before leaving the room.

…

The party was quite nice. Pooja and her family took a lot of effort into it, making sure Leia and Luke had a great time and felt at ease. Much to Hans relief Leia seemed to enjoy the evening. She usually kept their twins around, playing games with them or watching them play with each other or the other kids. Which for them was something they had to get used to at first. Not used to being around other kids before, they at first hit behind their parents, watching from a far. But when Han started playing with Ryoo's, Pooja's sisters children, they've decided it was safe to join.

They all ended up lying on the floor, playing with toys. Leia actually had to drag her husband away from them, so he would join the grown-ups again. After a while Richo, the 7-year-old of Ryoo, asked Leia if the twins could join her to play in the garden.

She shared a nervous look with her husband, before they both decided to give it a try. For safety sake, Han signaled Chewie to keep an eye on them. Since most of the party was spent on the porch they at least could watch them from a far.

Sola, Pooja's and Ryoo's mother sat down next to Luke, Leia and Han and turned her attention to Luke. "So Skywalker it is?" she asked Luke. Luke shared a short glance with his sister and friend before answering. "Yes."

"Do you by any chance are related to an Anakin Skywalker, my boy?"

She asked, making the three friends nervous. Leia didn't know if she liked her brother to give an honest answer, or if she preferred a lie. After making peace with his father, Luke decided for the truth. "He was my father."

Han was pretty sure, he saw a sadness in the kid's eyes, not sure if he liked it. He knew it was not a sadness of having him as a father, but him being dead. In Han's opinion, this monster couldn't be dead enough. Especially after finding out what harm he did to his wife.

"He was a nice young gentleman, your father." Luke looked at the older woman in surprise, other than Leia, who held onto Han's hand squeezing the blood out of it. "You knew him?" Luke asked, ignoring his sisters and friends state.

"I've only met him once. My daughter Padme brought him here with her."

At that bit of information, Han had to put his other hand on top of Leia's, to stop her from digging her finger nails into his palm. She didn't take much notice, not losing her grip.

"Padme Amidala, your daughter? She knew Anakin Skywalker?" She asked in shock.

From early on she idolized Padme. Mostly because for her political career and her believes. After meeting her family and listening to their stories about her, she knew even as an 8-year-old, that she must have been an amazing woman. Her father Bail, always encouraged her to take Padme as a role model. He was good friends with her back at the senate and said, she was one of the kindest people he knew.

"Oh yes my dear. Is there something wrong with that?"

Sola asked Leia, still in a very kind manner. Not at all intimidated by Leia's shocked expression.

"You know I've told you already when you were a little girl you reminded me of her. Now as a grown woman, the resemblance is quiet amazing."

Han looked back and forth his wife and the older woman, running his thumb against Leia's hand. "So how did they know each other?" Luke asked, always desperate about information about his father.

"I remember her telling me he worked as part of her security. They seemed to like each other. We even assumed they liked each other more than just in a professional way. But he was a Jedi, so if there was something going on they kept it a secret."

At this point, Han lost all the blood from his hand and didn't know what to say or do to get Leia out of the state she was currently in. Luke looked at Leia, but she ignored him, getting up from her chair, taking Han with her, making her way down the porch, towards their babies. Han was lost for words, so he just followed her close, hoping she wouldn't collapse at any moment. Approaching her babies, they ran into her, squealing and pointing at Richo, who just showed them how to make soap bubbles. She gave both of them and Richo a warm smile, pulling her babies in for a tide hug, before scooping up Jaina, handing her over to Han, taking Jacen after kissing him once more and headed back to the house. "Time for bed."

Was all she said, her husband close behind.

After putting the twins to bed, she sat down on their bed, staring to the carpet floor. Han had no idea how to approach her, so he just sat down next to her, having yet to decide if to take her hand or to pull her close. the decision was made for him, when she leaned into his side, putting his arms around herself. "I guess, that means "hold me"?"

He asked, stroking her arms. She just nodded, burying her face into his neck.

They stayed like this for at least half an hour, before Han decided to lie down, keeping her in his arms. After a while, someone was knocking on the door. Han knew it was Luke, unsure if it was the right time. Luke opened the door, popping his head in.

"Are you guys okay? They are waiting for us to blow some candles."

Han looked down at his wife, who still had her now tear stained face buried into his neck.

"I think you have to do that kid." He whispered, but Leia got up. "We will be out in minute." The look on Luke's face said it all. He didn't have a clue, which made Han a bit angry.

"Just tell them to wait." Han said, sitting up himself.

"Okay." Luke said, now a little confused and worried, after taking a closer look at his sister. "Leia you're okay?"

She got up and left to the bathroom. "We will be out in a moment."

Luke tried to talk to Han, but stopped, after seeing his friends warning look.

"I'll be right outside." With that the young Jedi was out of the room. Han sighted, deciding to take a look at his two sleeping babies. Leia jointed him, hugging him from behind, nuzzling his shoulder blade. "I love you." She whispered. He just put his arms around hers. "I know."

She made him turn around.

"How's your hand?"

She took it into his, pulling it up to her mouth kissing it. "Much better now."

He grinned at her. "I'm sorry."

She kissed it again, before giving him a kiss on the lips and pulling him out of their room and back to the party.

…..

After blowing candles, Leia stayed on the porch with Han, just needed him close by.

They literally just kept holding hands or were leaning into each other the baby monitor close by.

Luke tried to approach his sister a couple of times, but always got stopped by Han. Even Chewie not knowing what was going on kept Luke away from the little princess. After a while, Han got up to get himself and Leia a drink and Luke stepped next to him.

"Are you really keeping me away from my own sister? I hope I'm just imagining it, because I honestly have no idea why you would do something like that." Luke said, anger obvious. "Careful kid. Anger leads to the dark side." Han replied, not looking up from preparing the drinks. "Han stop it! What..."

Han turned to his brother in law, making use of his height, standing up straight, looking down to his friend.

"Listen kid, you say you don't understand it, well that's the problem. You don't seem or even want to understand, how "your own sister" feels about this whole Vader shit. I know you feel differently about it, but she still wakes up from nightmares at night, screaming her lungs out. So, don't even try talking to her about this little piece of information about Vader and this Padme, before she wants you to."

With that Han was gone taking the two drinks with him. Luke was stuck where Han left him. "Well happy birthday to me." He said to himself, before leaving to his room.

The next morning, Leia woke up with Han's face buried into her neck. She lifted her hand, to stroke his hair. He woke up and immediately started to kiss her neck. "Good morning."

He mumbled.

She turned around to face him, kissing him on the lips, before framing his face with her hands. "I love you so much. It scares me sometimes, you know. Knowing that I couldn't live without you.

I'm so addicted to you; it drives me crazy. You're an amazing husband and father. You're my best friend, my savior, my backup team, my scoundrel, my nerf herder, my life."

Han was lost for words. This was the least he expected to wake up to. Especially after last night.

He didn't know how to respond, deciding words were not enough. Instead he opted kissing her forehead, before giving her a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips and diving back into her neck. She took hold of his hair, pulling him even closer when he trailed kisses down her neck. No more words were spoken for the rest of the morning.

….

The Solos including Chewie sat around the breakfast table. Han and Leia were busy feeding the twins, when Luke entered the kitchen. Receiving another warning look from Han and Chewie, he had about enough.

"Would you relax you two, I am not going to talk to her about it, unless she wants me to. But come on! She is my sister. I have a right to sit at this breakfast table."

He took his caff and sat down next to his sister. Leia looked back and forth her family. "What's going on here?"

"Your two bodyguards kept me away from you the whole evening yesterday. I mean I can understand you don't want to talk about what Sola told us, but geez I'm your brother. I always thought I was a part of this family too."

Luke stated. Leia gave both Han and Chewie a look, before turning back to Luke.

"Of course you are Luke. We love you, you know that. Those two nerfs here just tend to overreact sometimes."

She took Luke's hand in hers and gave him a apologizing smile.

"But my security team is right you know. I don't want to talk about it. At least not yet. I can understand that you want to know more about your biological family. I'm just not sure, I want to know that much."

Luke just nodded. "Is it okay for you if I ask Sola more questions? I really need to know this and even though I can understand your point of view, I have the feeling you should also know what she has to say."

Han cleared his throat, staring at the kid.

"But I won't push you. I won't include you till you feel ready."

He said squeezing her hand before turning to Han.

"And you really have to learn to relax Han. Remember she is my sister and I would never cause her harm. I always will be a part of her security team."

With that he took his cub of caf and left the kitchen, walking outside to the porch.

Leia turned to Han and Chewie with a look that meant no good. "What?"

Han tried to act innocent. Leia got up, rubbing her big tummy. "Nice try laser brain."

She got herself another cub of tea, while Chewie chuckled at his friend.

"That goes for you too Chewie. Luke is your friend and my brother. I know you meant good, but I don't need protection from him."

She took her cub and left the room. Han knew what he had to do to get his family back in order.


	19. Chapter 19 - Family time

A week later, Luke and Leia were sitting on their living room floor and playing with the twins. "How are you feeling Leia?" Luke asked, keeping his eyes on Jaina, who currently was playing with a little stuffed Wookiee.

"Okay I guess. I'm sorry about Han and Chewie they tend to be overprotective sometimes. I know they don't need to be. Especially with you. You're part of the family and no one needs protection from you. I guess Han just got the impression that I needed it last night. I should have noticed, but I had to cope with what Sola told us. I needed him at my side. He always manages to ground me. Just like the twins. I'm sorry!"

Luke just stared at her for a moment. "Why can't we just have one normal birthday for once?" He sighted, putting Jaina's hair from her forehead.

"I guess that one was gone when my husband asked his Wookiee friend to kidnap you."

She smiled, pulling Jacen on her lap, nuzzling the boys head.

"I think it was gone when you and Han fell in love on the Death Star."

Luke teased growling at Jaina holding the stuffed Wookiee in front of her.

"Oh if you want to go that far, I guess it was gone the moment we were born."

She smiled at her son, who held his tiny hands on her tummy, imitating his father's night and morning ritual. "Do you think you will ever be ready to talk about it? To find out more about our biological parents?" Luke tried, looking nervously at her. Leia closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the tiny hand on her tummy.

"It's not like I don't want to know. I'm just afraid what we find out. I mean we both are nervous being here. I guess we already know the truth. I even think that at least Sola has an idea. We just have to decide how we act on it."

Luke thought for the right words, but got interrupted by the sight of his nephew putting sloppy kisses on Leia's tummy. "Love you baby."

Both Luke and Leia couldn't hold back their laughter. "He got that from his mushy father." Leia explained still giggling. "Well the baby seems to enjoy it. Do you know how you will name the little guy yet? We can't call him baby forever."

Leia smiled down at her babies and rubbing her hand over her tummy.

"Han and I haven't discussed it yet. I guess it will be easier now that there is only one. Although I already feel huge."

"I'm sure you will do fine." Luke smiled at her, putting his hand on her tummy. "Can I?"

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable with that."

Luke took his hand off her tummy, looking disappointed. "Sorry."

He said a moment of silenced followed.

"I just want keep them away from it as long as possible." Luke just nodded, looking to the twins, who now both leaned into their mother's side.

"But you don't need the force to feel him. Put your hands right here. You can feel him kick. He likes it when we talk to him." She tried to lighten up her bothers mood. Luke put his hands where she told him to and waited. "Talk to him."

"Ahm...okay...Hi, little guy. I'm your uncle. I can't wait to meet you."

Luke got two kicks as a response. "Woah. Strong little guy. Doesn't it hurt?"

Luke asked worried.

"Sometimes, especially when I'm trying to get some rest. His father's genes I guess." She smirked.

Right on cue, Han entered the room. "Well I hope so." He smiled at his wife.

Seeing their father, the twins got up from the floor, running over to him. He picked them both up into his arms.

"So what are you guys doing?" He asked, sitting down on the sofa. "Just talking."

Leia smiled, rubbing her tummy. "Leia let me talk to the baby. He kicked two times. Strong little guy."

"Well he has to be being born into this crazy family." Han grinned.

"I guess you're right." Luke got up from the floor, helping his sister to also to get up.

"So you guys are ready?" Han asked, bouncing his babies on his knees. "Ready for what?" Leia asked. "For a normal birthday celebration?"

Seeing his friends and wife's expression, he grinned.

"Don't worry you will like it. I'm sure. It will be just us as a family. The twins, you two, Chewie and me of course. Oh and not to forget the little Solo." He smiled, putting his hand on Leia's tummy, when she stepped next to him. "So what is your plan?"

Luke still seemed skeptical.

"Just some nice, quiet family time. And if you two behave I can finally give you your birthday presents."

"You do know that our birthday was a week ago, don't you?" Leia asked, holding her tummy.

"Yes but that didn't go as a planned I guess. You guys deserve a normal and fun birthday, not some Wookiee kidnapping you, nor being kept apart from each other by two nerfs."

Both Luke and Leia started laughing. "I couldn't say it better." Leia kissed him on the head.

Han got up, putting his babies under his arms. "So follow me. Chewie is waiting outside."

…

The speeder stopped in front of a huge gate. "What's this?" Luke asked excited. "The Zoo."

Han said, helping Leia out of the speeder. "You're taking us to the zoo?"

Leia asked more excited then she intended. Han got nervous. "You don't like it?"

"No I love it! Thanks!" She kissed his cheek. "I've never been to a Zoo." Luke said, looking up at the gate, which had all kind of different animals carved into it. "Me either."

Leia said sharing a sad smile with her brother.

"So let's go!" Han said, taking hold of his wife's hand, while Chewie pushed the twin's hover car.

"I can't believe you never have been to the zoo. When I was a kid, I sneaked into them all the time. There quite cool at night." Han said, as they went through the entrance.

"Well Tatooine isn't really known for their animals."

Luke looked around in awe, seeing the first animals in their cages.

"My parents always wanted to take me, but never found the time." Leia shrugged. Han gave her hand a squeeze. "So now you can take our kids." He smiled down at her. They stepped in front of the first cage and Jacen let out a loud squeal, trying to stand up in the hover car, to get a better look. Han stepped next to him and scooped him up into his arms.

"Here you go kiddo. You like it Jacen?"

The little boy held onto his father's neck wearing a huge smile on his face, eyes white open.

Jaina reached for Chewie, cuddling into his fur, watching the animal from a safe distance. Luke and Leia stepped closer to the cage, reading the first sign. "Misselfee."

Luke read out loud. The animal was gray and had fur on the top of this head, while the rest of its body was naked. It had a huge nose on its rather small head and big eyes.

The animal jumped up and down in his cage and Jacen started laughing pointing to it, still holding on to his father's neck.

When they got to the "pet the animal area", all the animals in there got scared of Chewie. The animals ran away which made Jacen cry, which made Jaina cry as well. Chewie left the pet area, taking Jaina with him and they watched the others over the fence. Jacen really had a blast. He ran after every animal to pet it. After 45 minutes, Leia gave up and left Jacen with his father and uncle, to join Chewie and Jaina who sat on a bench. Jaina was already fast asleep in Chewie arms. Sitting down next to them, Leia sighted.

"As much as a love to see Jacen so happy, my feet are killing me."

Another 30 Minutes later Luke came out and sat down next to his sister.

"I think Jacen doesn't want to leave until he pet every animal for at least 20 minutes."

"Is Han still with him?" Leia asked, yawning.

"I have no idea how he does it. Cause I'm exhausted." Luke yawned with her.

"Well he spent most of his life with a Wookiee. He likes fur. No fence Chewie."

Chewie just shrugged and padded Jaina's head.

It took Han and Jacen another 30 minutes to come out as well. Or rather Han came out, carrying a sleeping Jacen in his arms. "He passed out while petting the Wesko."

Han grinned, sitting down next to Luke, which made the bench full and everybody had to squeeze in.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." Leia sighted, holding her tummy.

"Tell me about it. One more pet and I would have eaten that animal food." Han sighted.

"So I guess it's time for lunch." Luke yawned and before anybody could answer, Chewie grunted, getting up the bench.

During lunch, Han told them about his favorite moment with Jacen and a pet.

"There was this one animal, who didn't want to get petted, right? And Jacen started crying, holding onto me, burring his face into my neck, sobbing. I really had trouble calming him down and then...you guys are not going to believe this. The little animal came up and just sat next to us for a moment. Jacen calmed down and they just stared at each other for a while. Jacen was still sniffing and so the animal came closer and let Jacen pet it. Jacen was so happy."

"You know, this could be his thing." Luke said, looking up from his salad. Han looked up from his nerfburger.

"What do you mean his thing?" He asked, not liking the answer he knew would come.

"His force thing." Luke said, with a proud smile. Han got all serious.

"He is too young to have a force thing. He is just interested in animals, that's all."

"Han it's not a bad thing to have a connection to animals."

Han put down his fork. "Listen kid. I don't want to hear about this, okay? I want my kids to have a normal life as long as possible. I'm sorry but I'm the father and I don't like them to have anything to do with the force yet." Leia felt torn apart. She knew Luke meant only good about it and she knew that her son having a force connection with animals wasn't something to worry about, but still she had to agree with her husband. She didn't want her babies to be in contact with the force for a long time. "Han come on its nothing bad..." Luke tried again, but Han raised his hand to stop him from talking.

"Alright kid listen. When I was a boy I had this little Shura following me for a while. He didn't like to get touched, he just kept me company. And it was fine with me. He didn't beg me for food or anything. Besides I didn't even have food to spare. It was kind of a deal. But one day those older boys came chasing me and stole all my food and the little money I got from helping this old lady with her groceries. They beat me up and left me lying in the dirt with a broken nose. I was trying to get on my feet, but my legs gave in. So, this Shura came up to me and snuggled himself close to me. He let me pet him the whole night till I was ready to get up. Animals do that sometimes. Doesn't make me a Jedi or force sensitive, kid."

Luke was ready to fire back, but hearing and seeing Leia cry made him stop. Han turned to his wife worried, pulling her into his arms. "Princess what's wrong?"

"You got beat up by other kids?" Han shared a glance with his two friends. "Hey nothing to worry about sweetheart. This was a long time ago."

Leia backed away, looking at him still sobbing.

"I know but those stupid hormones. I really hate hearing you talk about those things."

"Hey stop crying. It's alright. Look we are here to have a good time. Okay? No more crying." He kissed her forehead, pulling her into his arms.

"Let's focus on the nice things. Like those wonderful Holos I took of our little baby boy."

He got out his pad and started to show her some pictures. "How many pictures did you take?" She asked seeing the gallery. "About 300." He said it like it was normal. Leia started laughing. "You took pictures from every angle, hot shot."

"Well this way we can choose the best ones." Han smiled.

"This will take us years." Leia sighted pulling him in for a kiss. "Wait here let me see."

Luke said, taking the pad from his sister.

"Oh look at that. Do I see tears dwelling up in that picture of you Han?"

Luke showed it his sister and Chewie, who started to laugh.

"Hey come on kid. One day you're gonna see your sons face light up like that and you're going to get mushy." Han turned to his wife who once again was crying.

"Oh come on princess. Why are you crying now?" He rubbed her back.

"Hormones again. Besides I love it when you get all mushy about our babies."

She pulled him in for another kiss.

….

When they got home, Chewie helped carrying the twins into their bedroom. They passed out during the ride and didn't even stir when they let Luke out at the hanger, where he took off to Yavin.

After taking the twins to bed, Chewie said good night and left the couple alone.

Leia let herself drop on the sofa. "I'm never going to get up again." She yawned. Han went to the kitchen to get himself a whiskey and his wife a tea. On his way to the kitchen, he dropped his boots, his shirts and his holster to the floor. "What about those pants hotshot?"

Leia teased, admiring her husband. Handing her the mug and he took a sip of his whiskey, putting the glass down on the table and stripped out of his pants, smirking down at her. "Better?"

She reached for his hand and pulled him down next to her on the sofa. "Much better."

She smiled, kissing him deeply. When they pulled apart for air, he caressed her cheek.

"Are your feet sour?"

She just nodded with a pleading look on her face. Without another word, he pulled her feet into his lap starting to massage them. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Hmm…this feels good. How's your back?" Without opening her eyes, she reached over to his shoulder. "Carrying Jacen for hours should be easier. Considering he is still so small."

He leaned back as well, closing his eyes. Leia grin got wider, opening her eyes; she scooped herself closer to him. "Scoop over, so I can sit behind you."

He did as she sat down behind him, putting her feet around his torso, so he could continue his massage, while she began to massage his back.

"If this little Solo gets as huge as my tummy, I'm going to blame you."

She whined trying to reach his shoulders, over her belly. Han looked over his shoulder, laughing. "I would be insulted if not."

"I would like to kiss your shoulder blade, but I can't reach it."

Now he really had to laugh. He turned around kissing her, before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. "I think I can help you with that princess."

By the time he put her onto their bed, she was already asleep. Grinning, he unbraided her hair, took off her pants and shirt, leaving her in her underwear and tucked her into the blanket, before lying down next to her and spooning her.

The next morning, she woke up and the fact she was lying in her husband's arms in her underwear made her smile. She turned around to face him and kissed him on the lips before forcing herself out of his grip to get ready. Unfortunately, he woke up.

"Hey come back to bed princess. I did get you undressed for a purpose last night."

He complained, trying to reach for her. "We have an appointment and I have to get ready."

He sat up rubbing his eyes. The sight made her giggle. With his hair sticking in every direction, he had a big resemblance with Jacen, after waking up.

"I don't remember about you telling me about any appointment." He yawned.

"It's a doctor's appointment; I thought you would like to join me?"

His face lid up and he jumped out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me up then?"

He asked, pulling her into his arms, rubbing her tummy.

"Because you need your sleep and it will take a while for me to get ready and I thought it is time to introduce the twins to their baby brother, so we have to get them ready as well." He kissed her and left the bedroom and a confused wife. "What now?" She asked.

"You get yourself ready and I take care of our two big babies."

….

The twins slept through the whole speeder ride and were still asleep sitting on their father's lap in the medic office. Leia already lay on the bunk and they waited for the doctor.

"You think they will wake up?" Leia smiled, stroking some hair off her baby's foreheads. "Well when I woke them up and told them we were going to meet their little brother, they were excited. I'm sure as soon they hear their brother's heartbeat, they going to be wide awake." Han assured her, putting his hand over her already huge tummy. "Did you see how hard Jacen fought to stay awake during the ride? It was adorable."

"We make pretty adorable babies princess." He smirked, leaning down kissing her.

Just on cue, the doctor entered the room. "Ah the Solos. Nice to see you again!"

Han sat up straight and Leia had a slight blush on her cheeks. "Sorry Doctor."

She almost stammered. The doctor turned around after cleaning his hands, laughing.

"Don't worry princess. I do know where Babies come from by now."

The room was confronted with an awkward silence for a moment. Fortunately, the doctor had the decency to break it. "So I see you brought the twins with you?"

He grinned, seeing both twins, who by now had their faces buried deeper into their father's chest. "I hope this is not a problem?" Leia asked nervously, looking at her babies.

"No not at all. I love to see babies out of their mothers now and then. I have to say you really did good. They are adorable!"

"Thank you!" Leia said, sharing a smile with her husband, who kissed the twins on top of their heads, a proud look all over his face. "So let's see how your new baby is doing today?"

The doctor griped the scanner, while Leia pulled up her shirt. Han took hold of her hand giving it a squeeze, his eyes already focused on the big screen in front of them. And there it was. Their little boy's heartbeat, strong and healthy. It took the twins only a moment to wake up and look up from their father's chest in excitement. Jaina looked back and forth the screen and her mother her confused face, turning into a big smile.

"Baby!" Jacen squealed, pointing to the screen, laughing at both of his parents. Leia smiled at her little boy, caressing his cheek. "Say hello to your little brother!"

She said to her two babies. "Hello?!" Jacen said as to accept an answer.

Han started to laugh, kissing his son's forehead. Jaina still seemed shy, so she leaned into her father's chest, still smiling, chewing on her fingers. Leia took hold of her daughter's hand, pulling her out of her husband's lap and next to her onto the bed, so she could snuggle into her side. "You're okay Jaina?"

She asked, kissing her daughter's forehead, caressing her tummy. "Baby?" Jaina asked looking up at her mother with wide eyes. Leia nodded. "Yes that's the baby. He is still in mommy's tummy but you can see him up there on the screen."

She told her daughter, pointing to the screen. Jaina looked up to the screen again and after a while she buried her face back into her mother's neck, not quite comfortable with the situation.

Han and Leia shared a worried glance, which didn't go unnoticed by the doctor.

"Don't worry that's perfectly normal. In fact, she is handling it much better, than some other kids we had in here. One didn't want to go near his mother for about a week after seeing his baby sister on this screen." He smiled.

"Oh well, that's really assuring." Han sighted, leaning back into his chair.

"So how is the baby doing?" Leia asked, changing the subject.

"Oh the little guy is doing very well. My guess is he will be out right on schedule."

He gave both parents an assuring smile.

"I'll leave you alone for a moment now. Let me guess, 8 print outs?"

He asked on his way out, grinning at Han, remembering the first time they met.

"10 this time actually. I want the twins to have one each." Han answered, giving the doctor a pleading look. "Of course, 10 it is." The doctor smiled, leaving the room.

Han leaned down to his wife giving her a soft kiss on the lips, lingering for a moment.

"I love you princess." He whispered. "I love you too Captain." She kissed him again. Han pulled away, kissing his daughters head. "I love you little princess." She giggled at him.

"Love dada!" She gave him a sloppy kiss. Han chuckled, turning his attention to his son, who still held onto his neck. "And I love you little pilot." He said, kissing Jacen's forehead. Jacen pulled himself up on Han's lap, holding tide to his neck. "Love you dada!" He giggled, before pressing a sloppy kiss on his father's forehead.

Leia started laughing. "We never should let anyone find out about how mushy we are."

Han grimaced at her. "If any of this goes out to my pilot buts, I'm busted."

"So let's just keep it a family's secret then." She squeezed his hand, before starting to wipe off her tummy with a paper towel. "Hey!" Han pushed her hands away and took hold of the paper towel. "That's my job princess!" He said, taking over cleaning her tummy. When he was done, he leaned down kissing her tummy. "I love you little guy."


	20. Chapter 20 - Are you insane?

„Are you insane?" Han got out of Leia's embrace, furious and began to pace up and down in front of her. "Han would you at least give me a chance to explain?"

"No!"

"No?"

"No way!" Han stopped for a moment, his eyes locked on his wife.

"Han I'm not asking you to agree with me, I just want you to listen, to have a normal conversation about it!" Leia said, knowing how difficult her husband could be.

"You want to talk about it? Well, I say no way!"

He said stubbornly, pacing again.

"Just great Laser brain. That's no conversation, that's a statement without hearing me out." Han stopped again. "Well we are talking about it are we not? I say no way!"

Now it was Leia's turn to get up the sofa, furious all the nervousness and understanding gone. "You are just being a pain in the ass!" She stated. He stopped, turning around to face her. "Well your worship I don't care!"

He was ready to turn away from her again, but she wouldn't let him. She took his arm, forcing him to look at her. "You know I don't like you calling me that!"

He gave her one of his nasty grins.

"Well your worship I don't like you naming our son like that!"

He got out of her grip, starting to walk into the kitchen. "Han where are you going?"

"Getting a drink!" Was all he said, but she wouldn't let him out of it that easy, so she was close on his heels. "Would you please just talk to me?"

"No!" He said, searching the cabinet for something specific. After a while messing around the cabinet, he found a bottle of Corellian whiskey, the one that could burn your whole inside, only digestible by Corellian's. He poured himself a double, ignoring his wife's intense stare. "Really nerfherder? The heavy stuff?"

Locking eyes with her, he let it down in one gulp. When he reached for the bottle once more, she was faster, taking it away from him. "No way!"

She barked, taking the bottle out of the kitchen.

"Hey that's my line your highnesses! Come on, give me that bottle!"

She went straight to the fresher and poured the bottle into the sink.

"What for hell are you doing?" Now it was his time to bark.

"We have two sleeping kids in the next room! The last thing I want is them waking up to a drunken father!" She had a point there, he had to admit.

"Alright!" Was all he said, walking out of the fresher back to the living room. She dropped the bottle in the garbage shoot and was on his heels once again.

"Honey come on, please just let me explain!"

She almost begged, which was really out of character for her. If someone in this apartment was used to begging, it was her husband or the twins for sweets. He turned to face her again, his face softening for a moment. "I really don't like it Leia."

He returned keeping his voice quiet this time.

"I know you don't but can I at least explain how I come up with it?"

She tried, taking a step closer. He considered her for a moment, before shaking his head no. "I'm sorry but I really don't want to hear it. I can't believe you even consider naming our son after that monster!"

Low on patience, she lost all the tenderness in her voice. "You're impossible to talk to!"

With that she left to the bedroom, only to hear her two babies crying in their room.

"Great now the kids are up! Well done nerf brain!"

She told him, before walking into their room. When he tried to follow her, she stopped him. "Don't even think about going near them Whiskey breath!"

With that she closed the door right in front of him, letting him stand alone on the other side.

When she returned, she was surprised to find him right where she left him, almost running into him. Sighting she walked passed him, walking back to the living room, sitting down on the sofa, rubbing her tummy. She was exhausted and the last thing she wanted was to start a fight, but her husband being as stubborn as he was made it impossible for her to even try talking to him. It took him a moment, to come after her. He sat down next to her, careful not to touch her. "Are they back asleep?" He whispered, not looking at her. "Yes…"

Was all she said, nodding. "Can I ask you something?"

He asked, all serious, still not looking at her. She glanced over at him, wondering where this would go. "Sure…"

All her hope for him letting her finally explain was gone, when he said what was on his mind. "Would you have let me in there with you, if I haven't the whiskey?"

Surprised, she considered him for a moment, coming to the conclusion he was serious. "Probably not." She admitted, looking down to her hands, still resting on her tummy.

"So I guess you think it's my fault they woke up?" He asked, turning for the first time to look at her. "Han we were both fighting, shouting for that matter, I didn't want them to pick it up." She tried, but knew he didn't care anymore. "Great, just great!"

He got up to his feet again, starting to pace up and down again, before stopping to stare at her. "I want you to listen to me, Leia. I say this once and I want, no I need you to understand it. Don't you ever try to keep me away from my children! Ever!" He continued I a very serious and quiet way.

Keeping her eyes focused on him, not even blinking, she got up to her feet.

"I want you to sleep on the Falcon tonight."

Was all she said, before she left to the bedroom.

Cursing under his breath, he sat back down on the sofa.

Deciding not to leave his pregnant wife alone in the apartment, he decided to settle down on the sofa for the night. With his feet lying over the sofa's arms, he sighted, trying to get some sleep but knowing at the same time it wouldn't come.

….

They defiantly needed a pull-out sofa. He just could have settled down in the guest room, but the only guest who stayed there was Luke and he didn't feel comfortable invading the kid's privacy. He hadn't been in there since they first moved in. Except one evening, when he got welcomed by his wife in a sexy outfit, telling him, they had to inaugurate every place of their new home, including Chewie's room with the hammock, which was one of his favorites. Now he lay wide awake on their living room sofa, furious with his pregnant wife. How could she even consider it? And wasn't it always her avoided talking about him? After all the sleepless nights, after all those nightmares, how could she even consider it?

It started out as a very sweet evening actually. After taking the twins to bed, they snuggled on the sofa, just enjoying each other's company. He ran his hand and fingers over her exposed tummy. Over the past few months it became a familiar gesture for him to pull up her shirt to get better access to her tummy every chance he got. After a while, he even thought she was asleep, but got proofed wrong, when she asked him if he had thought about names for their baby yet. What followed were a view silly name suggestions, before the conversation turned serious and she told him she thought about naming his little baby boy _Anakin._ He still couldn't believe how she came up with the idea. Well to be honest, he stopped listening the moment he left the sofa. _I don't care what her reasons are! I will never name my son after this monster!_ He thought stubbornly to himself, not hearing his wife scream from their bedroom. It took him a moment, to realize she called for him. Knowing all his wife's moods by heart, it didn't take him long to know she was in pain. Jumping off the sofa, he ran into their bedroom, finding his wife with a sweat stretched face. "Han…My water broke."

She looked at him, shock obvious in her eyes.

"I thought the doctor said, the baby would come on time? We should have at least 5 days left." He questioned. "If you plan on surviving the next 5 days and get to know your son, you better get me to the med center now!" She barked, throwing a pillow at him.

It hit his head with the necessary force to get him back to his senses.

"Alright princess, hold on. I'll com Chewie and we will be on our way in an instance."

He picked up his com and got welcomed by an angry grunt.

"Hey take it easy fuzz ball. My wife's water just broke. Get your furry ass over here!"

With that he ended the com, stepping next to Leia who still sat in their bed.

"How is it going Sweetheart?"

"It hurts and you'll better find me something dry to wear."

"Of course!"

He helped her get dressed and out of bed. Chewie arrived and watched over the twins, while they headed to the med center.

When they arrived at the med center, Leia was in serious pain. Holding onto her husband's hand, she started to panic. "What if there is something wrong with him?"

She gasped for air, lying on the med bed. "Don't worry the doctor will be here in a minute." He said it more to himself, than his wife, but realizing that his wife was having trouble breathing, he took her face into his hands, looking straight into her eyes.

"Sweetheart, just focus on me and breathe. Take a deep breath, come on princess. The baby will be alright, you will be alright, just…"

Seeing the tears rolling down her face, he had to swallow hard.

"Now come on princess, nothing to cry about. Everything will be alright."

He kissed her tears away and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"I'm sorry Han! I didn't mean to …"

"Shhh its okay, baby! Nothing to worry about! I'm sorry for acting like a Bantha. I should have listened to you before going nuts. But hey it's me…" He gave her a wink and warm smile, hoping to light up the mood, so his wife would calm down. _Where is that blasted…?_

Just when he started to curse the doctor and himself, the doctor, two droids and a nurse entered the room. "Princess, we have to do a scan, before we can say anything."

Han kissed her forehead, squeezing her hand, before leaning back not letting go of her hand. The doctor sat down next to her and began to exam her and the baby.

"Alright…the baby is doing fine, but the little guy doesn't seem to want to come out yet."

"Your tummy must be cozy princess." Han smiled at her, kissing her hand.

"So what now?" Leia asked not able to relax.

"I suggest waiting a while, if he doesn't come out till then, we should give him some help." "How long do we have to wait?" Han asked, rubbing his thumb over Leia's palm.

"Well your wife's water broke, so we shouldn't wait too long." Han and Leia shared a worried glance. Leia's eyes already filled up with tears, he knew she wouldn't let them fall in front of the doctor.

"Alright, is there something we can do to show him where the exit is?"

Han asked seriously, but it caused his wife to laugh. The doctor smiled at him, before putting the scanner down. "Right now it will be best for you to relax. I will come back in a while."

When they were left alone, Leia's tears rolled down her cheeks. Han didn't know what to do, so he just leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "It will be alright."

He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. She started to cry, taking hold of his neck, holding him close. "I'm scared."

Han had to control his feelings. His wife was never scared. She faced her worst enemies, she fought the empire and she never ever even seemed for one moment to be scared. Fear was unknown for her and to see her like this broke his heart.

"Come on princess, you can't be scared. You're never scared! Fear was always unknown for my princess, so don't start now." He wiped away her tears, caressing her cheek.

"I was scared before you know!?" She gave him a sheepish smile. He was so surprised and happy to get her away from her worries for a moment, that he didn't even care what they were talking about. "When was that?" He kissed her once more.

"Every time I…I thought I lost you." She replied, her hand running through the hair on the back of his head. He leaned in again, kissing her deeply.

"And here I am. Everything will be fine." He grinned at her. "I hope you're right."

She sighted, leaning back, keeping hold of his hand. _Yes, me too._ He thought not daring to say it out loud. The doctor came back again. "How is it going?"

Han tensed up. How could the doctor be so calm, when his wife was in pain?

"I don't know something just doesn't feel right." Leia said, tears rolling down her cheek. Han was out of his comfort zone for all kind of reasons. Seeing his wife crying in front of strangers really made him feel useless. He leaned in, wiping away her tears.

"Can you check on them again?" He turned to the doctor. The doctor hesitated but seeing the look on both Solos, he sat down and turned on the scanner.

"Alright…let's see if the little guy is getting close." He chuckled, trying to light up the mood, but it didn't work. Both Solos, just kept hold of each other's hands, eyes focused on the screen in front of them. "Oh okay…"

"What?" Han asked, having trouble to control his temper at this point.

"Well your son is currently in a malposition."

"He is what?" Han asked more irritated.

"His head is not facing the exit." The doctor smiled trying to be funny, using Han's term from earlier.

"You think this is funny? My wife is in pain and you're making jokes? Are you serious right now?" Han snapped.

"Han it's alright." Leia tried to calm him down, stroking his hand. Han looked at his wife for a moment, taking a deep breath he turned back to the doctor.

"All I want to know are my wife and my son in danger?"

"It can cause some complication, but it's still some time." The doctor started, but got interrupted by Han. "What kind of complications?"

"There can be…" This time the doctor got interrupted by Leia. "I don't want to know!"

Han looked at her shocked. She leaned forward, running her hand through his hair.

"I don't want to know what can go wrong. I only want to worry if something happens. Is he alright right now?" She turned from Han to the doctor.

"Right now everything is okay. There is still time so he might turn around. If not, we have a lot of ways to help him." Leia took hold of Han's hand again, squeezing.

"It will be alright honey." She tried to calm him down, but knew it wouldn't help.


	21. Chapter 21 - Decisions

After picking up the twins, Han got them to the medcenter. Reaching the door, he ran into Luke. His brother in-law had a huge smile on his face. "He is beautiful!"

"Yes he is…how is she?" Han asked, still worried about his wife. The last couple of hours were torture for his soul. He could only imagine what she must have been through.

" _Han I don't think I can do this…" Those words coming out of his wife's mouth along with her scream of pain, scared the hell out of him. He felt useless. Especially when his son heartbeat stopped for a moment. The look on Leia's face tear his insides apart._

" _Come on little guy. Come back!" He remembered thinking, his view only blurry, as his eyes filled up with tears. Hearing the pleading cry from his wife, got him back to the moment and he reached for her hand once more. Over the past hours his hands lost blood, got pinched and got swatted away in annoyance. But he did not care as long his wife and his son were going to be okay._

"Happy…" Luke repeated for the third time, seeing his friend's attention was lost somewhere.

"Han are you okay?" He asked, starting to worry.

"Hm what?" Han came back to reality.

"Go back to your wife. See you tomorrow buddy!" Luke laughed, giving him a slap on the shoulder, before leaving.

Han responded with a nod and turned back to his two babies.

"Alright guys, remember what I've have told you. Be nice, quiet and gentle, mommy still needs a lot of rest."

They both nodded, chewing their fingers and looking at the door with big, almost worried eyes. "Don't worry guys, you will love him."

He kissed both of their cheeks, before taking their tiny hands back into his and leading them through the door, where Leia already was waiting impatiently. "What took you so long?"

She smiled, happy that her family was complete. "Hey babies. Have you been nice to uncle Chewie?"

They did not answer; instead they just stared at the bundle in her arms. They were only able to hold onto their father's finger, but they did it with such a force, that he almost flinched.

"What's wrong?" Leia whispered to her husband.

"They are a little nervous." He whispered back, kneeling down to them. Jaina took the opportunity to snuggle into his side, hiding half her face behind his shoulder. Jacen still kept hold of his father's hand and held it like his life was depending on it. Leia and Han shared a nervous gaze, before Han turned back to his babies.

"You want me to hold you, guys?" He asked, kissing both foreheads. They kept their eyes focused on the bundle in Leia's arms, and nodded in a very shy way, fingers already getting chewed on. "Alright, come on!" Han got up and picked them both up into his arms.

Although Leia was worried, she tried to hide it and smiled at her babies. Just on cue, little Anakin had a hiccup, which caused both twins to bury their faces into Han's neck. Anakin hiccupped again and they both got curious, a smile coming up on their faces. Han sat down next to the bed, putting both kids on his lap. Leia used her free hand to caress her baby's cheeks.

"You two want to lie down here with me?" She asked warmly. They both looked up from Han's neck and nodded. Han put them both on the bed on each side of his wife and took Anakin from her, sitting back down next to the bed, while his kids snuggled into their mother. "I love you!"

She whispered to both babies, kissing their foreheads. Jacen took that as a get go to give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Love you mommy" He whispered, before crawling down to her tummy kissing it. "Love you baby!"

Both Han and Leia locked at each other in shock. "I think we have a problem."

Han mouthed, being out of his conferred zone. Leia turned to Jacen. "Jace honey, come here."

She tried to hide her concern, pulling her older son up, so she could look at his face.

"The baby is not inside my tummy anymore."

She tried to explain but stopped seeing the frown forming on her son's face.

"Jace, buddy the baby is born now." Han tried but it only put a pound on Jacen's face.

Anakin hiccupped again, and Jacen began to cry and his sister went along. Seeing the pound on his youngest son's face, Han tried to get control over it before it was too late, but it didn't work, he joined in and began to cry. Looking to his wife, for help, he saw she also had tears in her eyes, obviously feeling helpless and scared. He had to get control, before it got out of hand. His family was in turmoil and now was the time to proof himself being a good father and husband. Not knowing what to do, he looked around the room for inspiration, before his eyes laid on Leia and her already tearstained face. Without having to think any further, he leaned over and kissed her. The twins both looked at him, like he was some kind of intruder, but he did it again and the family frown turned into tiny smiles. Putting little Anakin back into Leia's arms, he leaned in very close to his family and kissed his wife once more, before insulting his older children with sloppy kisses, which caused them to laugh. Anakin looked at his father with big eyes not knowing what was going on. He took hold of Leia's finger and squeezed in mere concentration. Leia looked down at her now satisfied youngest son, a little galp escaping her mouth. Han leaned in once more.

"I love you princess!" Han whispered, kissing her one more time. Afterwards he turned to his daughter. "I love you little princess!"

He sealed his statement with a kiss to her forehead and turned to his older son. "I love you pal!"

He kissed his son's forehead, before turning to his youngest son. "I love you little pal!"

Seeing their father kissing this little strange looking something snuggled into their mother's arms, made both twins grin and they both looked at their little brother for the first time more closely and curious. Knowing his older son, liked to copy his actions, Han challenged him with a look. Jacen started to giggle nervously and leaned carefully over his little brother, before giving him a sloppy kiss on his forehead, just like his father did. "Love ya little pa!"

Jacen smiled at his parents all proud. Leia giggled with her son and turned to Jaina, who was always the quieter of their children. Well at least, when she was tired. When she was awake and up to go, nothing could stop her. The little girl looked at Anakin curious. Leia used two fingers to touch the little boy's forehead, carefully caressing it. Receiving an encouraging smile from her daddy, Jaina leaned in closer and copied what her mother was doing.

A big smile spread over Han's face seeing his family happy, as they all smiled at each other and both twins were now busy to carefully run their fingers over Anakin's face. The little boy looked at them with big eyes, not quite sure what to think of it, but he didn't seem to mind. He even reached for their tiny fingers to hold, which caused the twins to laugh.

A couple hours later all three Solo babies and their mother were asleep. Han sat in the chair next to the bed, his eyes focused on his family. Leia got his main attention. Who would have guessed a princess and a guy like him? He couldn't take his eyes off her. Han was glad everyone was asleep and no one was able to see the tears dwelling in his eyes. "You're staring!"

Leia said, opening her eyes and staring right back at him.

"Can't a guy enjoy the beautiful sight of his family?"

He asked, hoping the tears would not run down.

"You want to lie down here with us?"

Leia knew he would not admit it, but he needed some comfort or at least a reminder, that this was not just a cruel dream and that he actually had this beautiful family.

"You think there is enough space?" He asked almost sheepish.

"Just lie next to me and you will see Jace will climb you in a second."

She was right, his kids loved to lie on his chest, so when he lay down, Jacen mumbled something and scoped himself on top of Han's chest. Leia pulled her husband closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're not dreaming, they are real, you know!?"

He didn't answer, but leaned his head on top of hers. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm not real. I'm just a product of your wild fantasies."

She teased, taking his hand in hers, squeezing it.

"I'm sorry…" Han mumbled into her hair. She looked up at him. "What for?"

"For being such a banther about his name, about…"

Leia stopped him pulling his lips down to hers. When they pulled apart, Leia lost her breath seeing tears running down his face.

"Oh no don't cry. I'm okay…he is okay…we are okay, honey! Nothing to worry about anymore."

"I…hmm…Leia I don't…" He stumbled, not able to find the right words.

"I know honey. I know." She pulled him back for another sweet kiss.

"So what are we going to call this little Solo now?" She asked after pulling apart, leaving her forehead pressed to his.

"I never thought it would be possible, but I think you're right. Anakin Solo doesn't sound too bad, does it?" He smiled down at her, his eyes moving to their new son.

"Oh no honey, I don't want to name him that if you don't feel good about it."

She tried, this time getting interrupted by his lips on hers.

"I think I understand you now."

He kissed her forehead before staring down at their son again.

"Every time I think about the name or even hear it, the sound of his first cry comes into mind and the memory of seeing his little scrunched up face for the first time and the feel of holding him for the first time, not even to mention the feel of his tiny hands reaching for my finger. He is perfect Leia and I think Anakin is the perfect name for him."

"You're sure?" She asked once more, letting her smile brighten.

"Yep, Anakin it is. Anakin Solo!" His smile matched hers and they pulled together again, kissing.

…

Four month later:

Han was busy trying to feed all three kids at once, which was probably the biggest challenge he ever had in his life. They all demented his full attention. If he didn't know better, he would think they did it on purpose to drive him crazy. While Anakin still sat in his carrier box, being happy when his bottle was given to him, the twins refused to be fed by their father, so he let them eat the bread on their own. That meant for him making sure they didn't throw the bread at each other, smear the bread all over themselves, or better yet climbing off the chair and offering it to their little baby brother.

Coming home to this chaos was Leia. Exhausted from work, she winked at him and began to throw everything aside, including her clothes, leaving into the bedroom just in her underwear. That of course caused Han's attention and eyes being clued on her undressing form. When she was out of sight, he let out a shaky breath; he didn't know he was holding. Turning back to his children, he realized he had all the milk spilled onto Anakin's jumper and the twins had their faces and hands full with butter and jelly and the toast was lying on the floor.

The twins started giggling, drumming their hands on the table. As he was beginning to clean Ani's jumper with a tissue, Leia entered the kitchen in one of his boxers and one of his shirts.

In an instant, he threw the tissue on the floor, jumped off his seat and pulling her close for a very promising kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made them forget where they were and that their kids were watching. When they pulled apart, she grinned up at him, pressing her hips against his.

"It seems someone missed me?"

"Sweetheart you can't do this to me…" He mumbled into her neck, trailing it with his lips. Enjoying the touch of his lips on her neck and jaw, made her forget why she had a bad day so far. Seeing the twins picking up the toast from the floor and the still leaking bottle lying on Anakin's tummy and the pound on his face as a result, made her giggle. She took hold of Han's hair, tucking it lightly so he had to look at her, the desire in his eyes, made her legs give out and her heart to jump out of her chest. "Feeding our little monster's hotshot?" She almost choked, under his intense stare.

Forcing herself to look back to her children, he followed her eyes, turning around a bit, but still keeping his arms tide around her waist. The twins managed to put a big piece of bread into Anakin's mouth, whose cheeks were puffed out and his face turned into a frown. They also used their younger brother to smear the butter and jelly all over his face. Han's brain was hardly working at the moment so it took him a while to understand what he saw. When it hit him, he took one giant step to his youngest son, released him from the now split soaked bread and the leaking, now empty milk bottle. The twins started to laugh.

"Daddy! Ani funny!" Jacen laughed at his father, being much too proud of himself. Han took Anakin out of his seat and the little boy burped all his milk onto him, which caused his whole family to laugh. Jaina looked over to her mother, pointing her sticky finger at her father.

"Daddy Ani's milk!"

"I see you have everything under control, hotshot." Leia laughed.

"I don't think you need me here. It seems to be a perfect opportunity for a warm, long bath."

She teased, walking back towards the bedroom.

"Hey come back here!" Now it was his time to choke, his brain already filled with wild fantasies about taking this bath with his wife. Laughing, she turned around and came back to his side, grapping his behind, leaning close to she could whisper into his ear.

"I'll help you with this little monsters, if you help with that bath later."

"I'll take this one and you the other two?" He asked, holding up a sleepy Anakin, so they could look at his little scrunched face. "That's a deal!"

She gave him a playful tap on the behind before walking over to the twins.

"Come on you two, time for getting ready for bed."

She guided both her babies to the kitchen sink, so they could start with their hands. From experience, it was best to get the hands clean, before leaving the kitchen, if you want to avoid handprints on all the hallway walls. "Mommy!"

They both giggled, as she helped them rubbing their tiny hands under the water.

As they walked past the bedroom to their own bathroom, she saw Han already shirtless, putting a diaper around a sleeping Anakin. "How you're doing hotshot?"

She asked, keeping hold of her baby's hands, so they couldn't run away.

"This one past out on me. How are the other two?"

"Give me 15 minutes." She smiled at him, before continuing her way to the other bathroom. Han turned to his sleeping son, holding him up to see his face.

"I'm tellin ya son. Your momma is goin to be the death of me."

Suppressing the urge to cover Ani's cute face with kisses, so he wouldn't wake up, he put the little boy down in his bed and settled for a soft kiss on his forehead instead.

When he checked on his wife, she was just tucking the twins in for bed. After taking turns kissing them good night, he pulled her waist close to his from behind. "You're all wet."

"Han, not in front of the kids!" She insisted, totally aware of the double meaning of his statement.

"I don't know what you mean princess, but I was only referring to your wet shirt."

He responded in his most innocent voice.

Together they walked backwards to their bedroom.

"You know how rough they get in the bathtub. "

"Not as rough as me, sweetheart." He growled into her ear, tucking lightly at the lope with his teeth. "Is that a promise?" She teased, grapping behind, to get into the front of his trousers. With that he picked her up, carried her to their bedroom, lay her down on the bed, hovering over her.

"What about that bath you promised me, captain?" She giggled, tracing his jaw with her index finger. "After!"

He winked at her, before capturing her lips once more with a hungry kiss.

Later that evening, they lay together in the bathtub, Leia leaning with her back against his chest, letting water drop over the arms that held her close around her tummy.

"I think it's time for us to think about that house." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're serious?" he asked surprised. The last time they talked about it, was before the twins even were conceived.

"Today of all days showed me once again, how much I need to get out of here. Not the apartment…I love it, but I can't stand this planet anymore, I can't stand being forced into long meetings, coming out with no result. Not to mention it is way too early to be away long hours already. I'm tired of people always arguing against me. Coming home to you guys showed me once again, how much I miss you throughout the day."

"Woaaah…wait a minute sweetheart!" He sat up straight to get a better look at her.

"I know we've talked about owning a house someday, but we never talked about you giving up your job. Where does this come from all over the sudden?" She sighted before answering.

"It's not that sudden to me, actually. I've been thinking about this for a while. I'm not sure if I want to give it up entirely but I need a break. A long break, to get a clear mind again."

He just looked at her in awe. Just the thought about his wife spending more time home with him and the kids and to get off this planet, made him almost jump out of the bathtub and start packing.

"I thought we could visit Chewie's family again, maybe Luke and then I want to settle down on Corellia. Somewhere near the beach." He pressed his finger into her tummy.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked confused, turning to face him.

"I had to pinch you, to see if I was dreaming." That caused her to laugh.

"You supposed to pinch yourself for that laser brain!" With that she pinched into his side.

"Hey watch it princess, don't ruin my perfect skin!"

Ignoring his statement, although she found it pretty amusing, she leaned back against his chest.

"So are you dreaming?" Closing her eyes, a big smile appeared on her face. "Guess not…"

He kissed the side of her head. "So you're really serious? You want to move to Corellia and live there?" He mumbled into her hair.

"Yes I do." She took hold of both of his hands intertwining hers with them.

The next morning, Han and Leia were in a very good mood, almost too good for Chewie's taste. Being annoyed once more by having to watch the couple kissing and flirting like teens, he grunted at them, picking up the twins in his arms.

"Hey what's wrong fuzz ball? Can't a guy enjoy some good time with his wife?"

Chewie barked at him, taking the twins out of the living area back to their rooms. Han turned to his wife in confusion. "I think it's time to tell him."

Leia suggested, tracing his jaw with the back of her hand. "You're sure you want to go public?"

She began to laugh. "You make it sound as I want to tell him about our sex life."

"Well you know me. If you want to tell the galaxy how truly amazing I am, go ahead."

He teased, giving her his most wicked smile. Deciding to get at him, for that comment, she let her hand wonder down his torso, to his tide. Sliding it up to his groin, grinning suggestively, she leaned forward so their noses were touching. Grabbing him, feeling him already hard, she bit his nose, before starting to laugh, running out of the room.

It took him a moment to notice what happened. He got up, ignoring his weak legs, he decided to go after her.

Reaching the hallway to the twin's bedrooms, he almost bumped into her. She was standing in the twin's doorway, watching Chewie and their babies interact together. Sensing his presence, she leaned into Han, smiling. Together they watched their furry friend, telling stories to their kids. One twin snuggled at each side and little sleepy Anakin in his arms. He was telling them the story how their parents met. It was interesting to hear Chewie's point of view of their getting together. Both wishing, they would have listened to him earlier, when he told them they were made for each other, they embraced. Han didn't want to ruin the moment, so he took her hand and guided her to sit down on the floor, with him. She leaned into his arms and they listened to the stories and watched their kids listening in awe. Han and Leia still weren't sure if the twins really understood their uncle Chewie, but they truly loved him and loved to spend time with him. It also came as no surprise for them, that as soon Chewie was holding little Ani in is arms, the little baby boy took hold of his fur and snuggled closer into him.

The twins were both asleep, when Chewie finished the story by telling them about their parent's engagement on Endor. They took them with them to the living room, knowing if they slept too long, they would be up and running when it was time to actually take a nap. Leia let go of Han for a moment, pulling the big Wookiee into a tide hug. "Thank you Chewie!"

Chewie shared a confused look with Han.

"Don't look at me pal! I guess she is just grateful for you being such a great friend."

Chewie truly humbled by the little princess, returning the hug, with a little whimper.

"No Chewie you deserve a Thanks. Since this banter won't give you enough."

Leia said, motioning to her husband. "Hey!"

Han gave her a mock hurt look. Chewie laughed, squeezing Leia's shoulder.

"Anyway we have to tell you something, Chewie!" Leia said, guiding her big furry friend to the big chair next to the sofa. He sat down excited. "No pal! We are not having another baby."

Han explained happy to see that his friend would be happy about gaining another family member. It was not something they were planning or even thinking about, but you never know. Leia smiled at Han, who sat down behind her. "We want to move to Corellia." Leia announced.

Chewie looked back and forth his two friends, not able to hide a smile.

"But before we go and look for houses, we want to visit your family again."

Chewie jumped up and pulled them both into another hug, almost ecstatic.

"Take it easy pal. We still have some planning and organizing to do, but we…we…"

Han had difficulty telling his oldest friend about the other thing they have discussed. Sensing his hesitance, Leia took over for him.

"Han and I were thinking. You know we would love you to come with us, but we also know you miss your family. We were thinking, it might be time for you to stay with them."

Chewie knew they only meant good and didn't want to get rid of him. The idea of living with his family again was appealing, but his life dept prevented him to even think twice about it. Mala would bite his head off would he ever abounded his old friend and his family. He gave them both a grateful smile, but shock his head no.

"You're sure pal? You know you're always welcome at our place, we still can visit a lot, but you can stay with your family again."

Chewie got up, stroking the twins sleeping heads, before pulling the princess into a tide hug and ruffling his friend's hair, before leaving the apartment. Leia turned to Han in confusion.

"You think he will do it?" Han took her hand in his.

"As much as I would love to see him reunited with his family again, I don't think he will. Mala always threatened him to bite his head off, if he not takes his life dept seriously. Even when I suggested it to her and told her several times it would be okay with me, she only messed up my hair and telling me off. Something about me not being able to stay out of trouble."

Leia smiled at him and kissed him tenderly. "She is a very smart Wookiee."

"So what do you say Sweetheart? Want to bite my head off?" He teased. "Not your head, but…" Teasing him with her hand again, she leaned in and kissed him more deeply.

"You know, I like it when you get ruff, princess."

"Well since our favorite Wookiee made our babies fall back asleep, I think it is time for us to take an early nap." Getting up and picking up Jacen, she carried the little boy back to his room; Han with Jaina close on her heals.

…..

It was late at night, when Han finally arrived at their apartment building in a public cruiser, stuffed with drunken teens and stinking drunk people. His day couldn't have gone worse. After lunch, he went to the student's hanger, to help them with the new X-Wing adjustments.

But since it was Friday, they all planed on getting out early, which caused a lot of lack of concentration on their parts and a couple of accidents to happen.

When his second shirt got sprayed with oil, he decided to head home.

On his way home, he put his speeder on the limit, yearning to get home to his family and his bed. Cursing in Corellian, when he had to stop at a traffic light, some other speeder mistook the gas paddle for the break and bumped right into him, causing him to bounce his head on the dashboard and his back to crack.

Three hours later, the medic took off, after asking him once again, if he needed medical care and him refusing it. The boys who hit him, were getting into a cab and took off, not even caring about their broken speeder, which they left standing on the side. _Stupid spoiled rats._

Han muttered under his breath, walking or rather limping to the next public speeder stop.

Getting out of the buildings lift, he couldn't decide which of his legs were safe to use, without giving in. His right angle was swollen by now and he couldn't decide which side of his back was worse. He was just glad it was late enough for the kids to be asleep by now. Palming the door open, all he was thinking about was his bed and wife. Just on cue his wife stepped in, glad in a gorgeous rope surrounded by warm candle light.

"Normally I should be mad at you for coming home so late, without comming, but the kids are at Winters and I don't want to spoil the moment shouting at you. I can think about a million better things to do with you, right now." She came over to him, grinning.

"Maybe I should punish you."

She teased, taking hold of his belt, pulling him closer to her. All the blood absent from his brain, he ignored his pain and kissed her fiercely. Deciding he needed to make the day better, he guided her backwards towards their living room sofa. He lay her down on the sofa, hovering over her, but playing the game they usually play, caused Leia to wrestle him under herself, to be on top. Sitting on top of him, she smiled down at him, opening his shirt and ran her hands over his abandon and groin. As usual his body tensed under her touch, which reminded him of the current pain he was under. Knowing he couldn't fool his wife, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Being his wife, it took her only one more touch to notice something was wrong. Climbing off him, she turned on the living room light, looking down at him. "Okay hotshot what is wrong?"

"I'm missing my wife on top of me right now, that's what's wrong." He tried grinning up at her. "Don't even try to hide it. Where does it hurt and how?"

When Han didn't answer, she started to peel off his boots.

"You can tell me or I will look for it myself. And trust me, I won't be gentle."

Reaching for his right angle, she found the first cause of pain. "And here we have a lucky winner!" She announced, pulling up the blood stripes to get a better look at his angle. "What happened?"

Han tried to sit up straight, but his back wouldn't allow it.

"I was on my way home and this group of spoiled teens bumped right into me. They didn't even care what happened to their speeder or to mine…"

"They at least should have cared about you. This looks terrible."

She said, running her finger over his bruised angle. "Did you see medic?"

"Kind of…" He tried once more to sit up. Seeing the pain in his eyes, she left him lying on the sofa to get her com. "That's it. I'm calling a doctor."

Knowing that arguing with her about this wouldn't work, he just lay back, closing his eyes for a moment.

He woke up the next morning in his bed, Leia spooned around him. "How are you feeling?"

Leia asked, without opening her eyes. "How did I get here? Did you carry me?"

He teased, running his fingers along her jaw. "I asked first." She responded, leaning up to kiss him. "Better now." He grinned, kissing her back. "Chewie carried you. He threatened to go out and look for those guys who did this to you. It was kind of hard to resist cheering him on."

"I'm sorry our night turned out like this. A night without the kids sounds like paradise."

He sighted, lying back on his pillow. "They will be back by lunch time." She kissed his chest, running her hands through his chest hair. "So there still is some time left…"

He suggested, raising his eyebrows, grinning.

"Hmmm…for you to get more rest, before our little scoundrels come running in and demanding your attention." She kissed him once more, lying her head back on his chest.

He woke up around lunchtime, when Leia and the kids came in. The twins were already climbing on top the bed, knowing to be gentle, while Leia put Anakin next to his father.

"Hey guys!" Han welcomed his kids, sharing some sloppy kisses. "Daddy get well!"

Jaina ordered him and leaned into his side, lying her head on his chest. Jacen looked up to him, worried. "Daddy is hurt mommy!" He pointed to his father, looking up to his mother, for help.

Leia sat down next to her family, kissing Jacen's forehead, before turning her attention to her husband.

"How are you doing?" She asked running her hand through his hair.

"Much better." He smiled, trying to sit up straight but failing. Leia forced him back down.

"Stop that!" She insisted.

"Stop what?" He asked, having the same confused impression on his face like when they first kiss.

"Oh no I'm not going down memory lane now, scoundrel!" She sighted, getting up from the bed.

"Leia come on, it's just a scratch, nothing to worry about." He tried again.

"Han we were supposed to fly to Corellia tomorrow to look at houses. I'm afraid you're in no condition to come, so I thought I might go on my own."

"Oh no you don't!" He sat up angry.

"Han you're in…" She tried to reason with him, but knew that could take forever.

"Leia come on! This is not about some rented apartment. This is about our first real home. A home on my home planet. I want to have a saying in this decision this time. Don't understand me wrong, I love this apartment. It is where we brought our babies home to, but it always seemed temporary. This time I want to be a part of it. This is the real deal."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" She sat back down, taking his hand in hers. The twins were already busy playing with Anakin, who giggled at the silly faces, they made.

"Please don't let me miss this, sweetheart! Even if it means, Chewie has to carry me to each house."

She laughed at that thought leaning down kissing him.

"What about we just postpone this till you're better?" She smiled, kissing him once more.

"Thank you!" He kissed her back. "Anything for my husband!"

She smiled, caressing his cheek, before lying next to him on the bed, leaning into his side.

Together they watched their kids interact, both thinking that life was good.

 **Although this seems like a good ending, don't worry, it's not! I like this story and I will continue. I also think it's time to THANK everyone for reading, following and for favoring my first published story.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Recovery

"So how did it go?" Leia asked both men and the Wookiee, who just entered the apartment.

"Perfect!" Han grinned, pulling her close to kiss her cheek. She turned to Luke instead.

"So how did it really go?" She asked her brother, pinching her husband's side, while he tried to signal Luke to shut up. "I know you two for a very long time and decide not to get involved into your arguments." He shrugged, walking over to the Solo kids who were busy playing with their toy spaceships. Leia pinched Han once more before turning to Chewie, knowing he couldn't keep a secret. "Chewie?" The Wookiee looked back and forth Leia and Han and got nervous. "Chewie?" Leia tried again. "X-ney-on-the-fix-a." Han tried, but only received a glare from his wife.

"Really nerfherder? Secret code words? I thought you knew by now that I'm not that stupid!"

Han raised his hands in defeat and left his wife's side to join his children.

Leia looked after him, worrying about his limping.

"Don't even try to answer Chewie. I think I understand." Leia sighted leaving her family to get a moment for herself to calm down. _How could he be so stubborn? It's not like he is hurt for the first time._ She thought pacing the bedroom. It took Han only a few minutes to go after his wife, sending his kids with their uncles.

Leia was just about to go back to her family, when the door opened and revealed her husband.

"Leia?" He tried nervously. She sat back down on their bed, looking down to her hands.

He tried to kneel in front of her, but feeling his back ache, he decided to sit down next to her, taking hold of her hands.

"Leia?" He tried again, but she kept her eyes on their joined hands.

"I ask you once again. How did it go?" Was all she said.

"I…it wasn't that bad actually…" He tried, getting interrupted by her.

"So how bad is your definition of not so bad?"

"He said it will take me a while, but I will recover."

"Anything else?" She asked turning to face him for the first time.

"He said I have to keep up a special training to get back in shape. He showed me some funny looking exercises actually. It will be great to see the look on our children's faces when they see me doing the space worm." He smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.

She locked eyes with him. "The space worm?" She asked, suppressing her smile.

"Come on princess. Allow yourself to laugh. It is as funny as it sounds."

He squeezed her hand. That's when all her emotions came out at once. She started to laugh, followed by starting to cry. He pulled her against his chest, rubbing her back.

"It's okay sweetheart. I will be okay. A couple of space worms and a few Ewoks later and I will be as good as new." He kissed the top of her head, smiling.

She wiped away her tears before looking up at him. "Ewoks?"

Seeing his wife's big brown eyes looking up at him expectantly, he gave her a soft kiss to the forehead, before getting up. "Sure! … You know they have this funny walk, right? Well it goes kinda like this…" When she was suppressing a smile a moment ago, she completely failed holding back her laugh. Seeing her husband intimating a little Ewok, made her forget all the worry for a moment. "You look more like a Wookiee with a full bladder." She laughed.

"Well it might look funny, but that's what he suggested."

He looked down his body, while walking around the room like an Ewok. Her laughing stopped and she looked at him smiling. "You know I always found those little Ewok's adorable."

That stopped him right at track. Stepping in front of her, he leaned down, facing her.

"Is that so?" He grinned.

She just nodded before pulling him in for a kiss.

After breaking the kiss, he guided her back to the bed, so they could snuggle close.

"What about the kids?" She asked, not really worried, knowing her husband wouldn't just leave them alone in the living room. "They are having lunch with their uncles, while Daddy can make up with Mommy." He grinned against her cheek, running his lips down her neck.

"Han you know we can't…your back…" She sighted, turning to face him.

"Alright, but only if you do the space worm with me later." He grinned.

"We'll see about that." She smiled, kissing him softly, before resting her head on his chest.

…..

They both woke up later that day, hearing their kids squeals. The run was already coming down shining through the window. There was a soft knock on the door and they both knew their kids were used to them being snuggled together in bed, not bothering to pull apart. "Come on in."

Leia giggled, as her husband ran his hand up her shirt. She swatted his hand away before the twins came in. Anakin crawling behind them.

"Hey little Solos, had a great time with your uncles?" Han asked his kids, as they climbed on their bed. "Unca Chewie milk all ova…" Jacen laughed obviously remembering something funny that happened during lunch. Leia picked her youngest son up as he tried to pull himself up on the sheet.

"Luke milk out a nose…" Jaina joined her brother's laughter.

Just on cue both uncles walked in. "So what happened?"

Leia giggled, being glad to see her kids so happy. Luke sat down in one of the chairs, grinning up at Chewie, who bared his teeth at him. "So what happened pal?" Han asked his oldest friend.

"Luke?" Leia tried her brother again, while snuggling a tired Anakin close to her chest.

"Chewie spilled Anakin's milk all over himself, trying to feed the little guy. That made me laugh and I spilled milk out of my nose."

"I'm sure those three scoundrels found that hilarious." Leia smiled at her family.

"Oh they didn't stop laughing for a while…" Luke smiled with her.

"I'm glad you had a great time." Leia kissed her son on the top of his head.

"So speaking about great time. What about those moving plans?" Luke asked.

Leia shared a look with her husband, knowing he would argue against it, but decided for them. "Well, Han needs some more time for recovering but we definitely are going to sign the contract for the house we liked." Seeing the look on his wife's face, made it clear to him not argue.

"I actually think it will be the perfect time for us to visiting Chewie's family. Mala will make sure he does rest and do his exercises." Leia leaned back into her husband's side, who snuggled her close. "We hope you will join us this time kid?" Han asked, grinning over his wife's head.

"If Mala and Chewie don't mind?!" Luke turned to Chewie, who was busy playing with the twins and received a confirmative nod. "Alright I guess I join you then."

"Great!" Han smiled, kissing Leia's cheek.

Chewie got up and grunted before leaving the bedroom, which caused the Solos to laugh.

"I guess someone is hungry." Han laughed.


	23. Chapter 23 - Annoyed

They apartment was full with boxes and furniture that was already taken apart. The only furniture in the master bedroom that was still together was the big comfy bed and a big chair, so Leia could feet little Anakin without having to wake up the twins or her husband.

It was early evening but Han and Leia already lay down in bed exhausted, both starring up to the sealing, taking hold of each other's hands.

"So?"

"That was interesting."

"Exhausting."

"And no fun."

"No fun at all."

"What was he thinking?" Leia asked turning to her side, so she could snuggle closer to her husband. "Bites me. The kid must be out of his mind." Han sighted.

"Did you see how irritated Chewie has been?" Leia smiled, kissing his chest.

"I never saw the big Whook so annoyed by anyone." Han sighted, pulling his wife closer. "Poor Chewie."

"Poor us! I gotta tell ya. If your brother ever brings her over again, I will give him a stun-blast right between the eyes."

Leia hit his chest playfully, giggling. "Not if I get him first."

He pulled her higher to get a better access to her forehead to kiss.

"I'm just glad the kids didn't have to put up with her."

Leia raised her head to look at him. "Do you know what she told me in the kitchen?"

"Please don't tell me she is already carrying a mini-her around. The galaxy can only survive one Francis." Leia laughed at that, stroking some hair off his forehead.

"No but she wants to have a mini-Francis and that very soon. I just hope Luke isn't deluded enough to give in." She sighted laying her head back on his chest.

"You want me to talk to him about it? Maybe I can talk him out of it."

"I'd like to talk some sense into him myself, but I think he has to realize himself."

"That will take ages. You know how easy it is for him to get into trouble. He is just so excited to have someone that his brain is shut off. Besides can you believe how low he's gone?"

"What do you mean?"

Leia sighted into his chest, unbuttoning his shirt, to get better access to his bare chest.

"Well you were his first crush. I know you're his sister. That must have been a big bummer for him, but how could he stope so low after you?"

Leia smiled into his chest, leaving little kisses on it.

"Well not everybody can be as lucky as you are flyboy."

"I think it had to do with my famous Solo-charm and stubbornness that gave me the most beautiful, sexiest, nicest, sweetest, stubbornness, bossiest princess the galaxy had to offer."

Stopping to caress his chest, she got up to sit on top of him, strangling his legs with hers.

"I'll show you bossy." She grinned down, crashing her lips down onto his.

The next morning, they both woke up, hearing the twins running around the apartment before stopping at their bedroom door, jumping up and down, waiting for their uncle Chewie to allow to go in. They all learned from their mistakes, when the twins once came running in on their parents, before Chewie had even a chance to stop them.

Both Leia and Han woke up at the same moment, happy to hear their children being awake. Sharing a view kisses and adjusting some clothes (Also learned from an incident, of Jacen jumping on some of Han's more sensitive body parts and a very embarrassing rush to the med center), they called the twins in.

"Hey guys! You had fun with aunt Winter last night?"

Leia asked, pulling both twins into a tide embrace. After exchanging hugs and sloppy kisses with their mom, they jumped right over into their dad's arms, tackling him down to the mattress. Chewie came in, carrying little sleepy Anakin. Seeing his parents, he instantly reached for Leia and squealed in delight. "Hey baby…Did you behave?"

Leia asked her little one, kissing his forehead and holding him close to her chest. Recovering from the twin's assault, Han sat back up, holding them on his lap.

"Hey Chewie, how are you doing?"

The Wookiee sat down exhausted on the big chair next to the big window.

"Yes same for us. That woman really is exhausting."

Han sighted, leaning against the headboard. Chewie confirmed it but then rose his nose, grunting.

"Well, excuse me fuzz ball, but after being forced to spend time with that woman the whole evening, I had to spend some time with my wife to recover."

Han turned to his wife grinning and received one of her famous eye rolls.

"I have no idea what Luke wants with someone like her."

"Well I have a good guess…"

Han started, before Leia hit him with his pillow, which caused the twins to laugh and copy her behavior. They took every pillow they could find, and bounced it into his face. When Jacen got the idea of using the blanket, everybody stopped and watched him pull at the blanket in concentration. Seeing his son's desperate state, Han helped him pull the blanket out of their tangled legs and buried himself and his kids under it, which caused all three to giggle. Seeing the fun his siblings were having, Anakin climbed off Leia and crawled near the bulge under the blanket to look under it curious. He got welcomed by his growling dad, who pulled the little boy into their cave.

"Well Chewie it seems it's just us from now on. My family got swallowed by a scruffy looking cave monster." Leia laughed, Chewie joining in. Before she could say more, she felt a strong grip around her waist, pulling her under the blanket cave as well. Before she could do something about it, she got assaulted with sloppy kisses all over her face from her family.

Chewie saw enough to know it was time to give the family their privacy and went to the kitchen to get breakfast started.

When they entered the living area, also piled up with boxes, they got welcomed by a sleepy Luke and his annoying, over active girlfriend Francis and Chewie who already made a face like someone died.

Seeing Francis, Han who was carrying little Anakin and holding Jaina's hand, turned around on his heels to go back to the bedroom, cursing in Corellian. Leia took hold of his arm and pulled him back to her side.

"Morning!?"

She tried to be polite, giving her brother a hug, before getting pulled into a way too intimate embrace by Francis. Before Francis even had a chance to get near Han, Leia stepped in and pulled her husband away from this annoying woman.

"Come one Honey, I'm starving!" Han had to hide the big grin that was forming on his face. "Thanks!" He whispered to his wife, kissing her temple, before grapping a cub of caf that Chewie handed him, growling.

"It's so nice to meet your kids!"

Francis said, already bending down to face the twins, who already pounded, being faced with a stranger. Leia stepped in and knelled down to her baby's to calm them down, before hell would break loose. Han put Anakin into his high chair and turned to his brother in-law.

"Hey kid, I thought we agreed not to bring her here when the kids are around?!"

"Oh come on Han, it's not like she is going to hurt them!"

Luke tried, but seeing the look he received from Han and the anger, he felt coming from his sister, told him otherwise.

"I'm sorry but she insisted to come. She likes you!" He said, getting out of Han's reach.

"They are such cute baby's! I can't wait for my own."

Francis exclaimed, causing Luke to choke on his caf and Han and Chewie to giggle.

"Well you have plenty of time!" Leia said more to her brother than Francis.

They all sat down around the table. The twins who sat between their parents and Anakin who sat on Leia's other side, refused to eat, still confused about this strange woman sitting with them. Even Chewie lost his apatite after a while and held on to his caf.

"It's so nice to be around family, don't you think?"

Francis smiled around the table, before turning to Luke who was seating next to her.

"I'm so glad I found you, Luky!"

She pulled him in for a big kiss, before he even had a chance to swallow down the fruit he just put in. Han and Leia tried to look anywhere else, but to them. Han even tried to protect the children's eyes, by shielding it with his hands. Seeing his family's behavior made Luke angry. "Oh come on guys! You kiss all the time!"

Leia kept her focus on her children, when Han answered for them.

"Yes we do, but our children find it funny and don't frown when _we_ do it. Watch and learn!" Han said and pulled Leia in for a big kiss and just on cue all three mini-Solos started to laugh. "Kiss Daddy!" Jacen giggled, pointing to his mother, who couldn't help but smile at her kids. "That's right junior, I kissed Mommy!" He answered proudly giving his wife a wink, before turning back to his brother in-law.

"You have a lot to learn, kid. First rule in this apartment: nobody is allowed to kiss, except the Solos! That also stands for the Falcon, the speeder and the new house."

Getting up from his seat, he stepped behind Leia, kissing the top of her head, before getting another round of caf.

"Oh you guys are so cute!" Francis giggled, ruining the mood again.

"Cute? I'm not cute!"

Han responded seriously. Leia knew he wasn't really mad, but it seemed like he was desperately looking for an excuse to get Francis out of the apartment. Putting all of her diplomatic skills in place, she turned to Francis. "Don't worry, they bicker all the time!"

She got up and on her way to the kitchen, pinched Han into his side.

Han gave his wife an annoyed look, before returning his attention to his children, who by now tried climbing out of their chairs.

"You know Luky told me, that you two were fighting all the time before you started dating. How did you end up dating anyway?"

Leia came back to the table and pulled Anakin out of his chair, handing him over to his father, before helping the twins to get out of their chairs, so they could run away and have fun.

"We were never really dating. We went right to the action."

Han said proudly, leaning back in his chair, before receiving a slap at the back of his head by Leia. Anakin started to giggle and reached for her. She picked him up; giving her husband a look that definitely meant no good. "What do you mean?"

Francis asked oblivious to the moods around the table.

"It just happened. At one moment I wanted to kill him the next moment we were kissing. There was no time for dating anyway during the war."

Leia said, sitting down with Anakin on her lab.

"Oh that's so romantic! Luky I wish we would have met during the war!"

She exclaimed leaning her head dreamily against Luke's shoulder. Seeing the eyes roll around the table, Luke turned to his girlfriend.

"It wasn't as romantic as it sounds. They were kissing in a belly of a space-worm."

Han put his arm around the back of Leia's chair grinning.

"You're just jealous kid! But you're right. War was not as romantic as it sounds."

He gave in after seeing the look on his wife's face. Sharing another look with his wife, they got up at the same time, joining their kids playing around the sofa, both deciding they had enough of this conversation.

"What if we just take off without them? I don't want her anywhere near the new house. Or better yet, we take her with us and dump her in space."

Han whispered sideways to his wife, who couldn't control her giggle.

"We have four days till we take off, I'm sure Luke will dump her before we have to."

She whispered back at him, leaning into his side, while the twins made silly faces at Anakin, who laughed out loud at them.

"You want to go back to bed?" He smiled into her hair, kissing her forehead.

"I'd love to but we have a lot of work to do…" She sighted against his shoulder.

"There is lots of time till then…come on! We just tell them to take the kids to the zoo and…"

"Are you insane? Seeing Jacen interact with animals will get Francis pregnant just by watching him. He is too cute…"

"Hmmm…what about just taking the twins with us and get some nice Solo-family-time?"

"You want them to be in bed with us?" She asked confused.

"What? No! What I meant, maybe we should go the zoo?" He answered, smiling.

"I'm afraid that won't work. I have some paperwork to handle before we head out and spending the next hours locked up in my office sounds very appealing all over a sudden."

She got up grinning and kissed her family good bye, ignoring her husbands confused look and headed straight to the office.

Around lunchtime, Leia was still busy finishing her paperwork, sitting at her desk, when Han stormed in. "You'll never…ever…ever…leave me with that woman alone again! She is insane! Completely insane! You asked me questions nobody knows the answers to. She…"

"What sort of questions?" She for the first time looked up from her paper.

"Private questions. Questions about my past." Han was pacing the room by now.

"Well you're a walking secret my dear." She smiled up at him, knowing he would answer her every question she had about his past. But knowing it hurt him too much and brought back nightmares, she didn't bother to ask. She knew enough to love him no matter what.

"I really hate that woman! I do! Really! She is annoying! A lot! 'Oh that is wonderful! It's so cool that you saved Chewie! Luky this, Luky that!'" He imitated her voice in overly annoying high pitched voice. Leia started to laugh turning off her data pad.

"Where is she now?"

She asked, walking around her desk, sitting down on top of it, watching her husband pacing.

"I forced Luke to take her with him and to leave."

He stopped and looked at her, running his hand through his hair, pulling it up a bit to get back to his senses.

"You know I love your brother but this woman…I can't have her around me for one more second."

Leia just smiled and motioned him to come over, reaching for him to pull him closer, between her legs. She just gave him a hug, leaning her cheek against his chest, taking a deep breath.

"I love you nerfherder. I always have." She sighted against his chest.

"What does this have to do with this monster?"

He mumbled into her temple already calming down.

"I understand how you feel about her, but I'm not sure I want to interfere if Luke loves her, we shouldn't." She mumbled into his chest.

"Oh yes we should!" He pulled back to look at her, the shock obvious in his eyes.

"You know when I fell in love with you almost everyone tried talking me out of it. It just drew me closer to you." Pulling him closer, she took hold of his face to pull him down for a kiss. He took that as cue, to lean her back against her desk, moving his lips along her jaw, down her neck. "Han?" She giggled, pulling his hair.

"Princess?" He smiled up at her.

"Where are the children? Not with her I hope?"

"They are with Chewie, waiting for lunch." He mumbled, kissing her belly.

"Lunch?" She smiled, running her hands through his hair.

"Chewie made lunch and asked me to get you." He grinned, pulling up her dress to get better access to her skin.

"Honey, I'm sorry to break it to you, but lunch sounds very good right now. I'm starving."

Kissing the top of his head, she took hold of his hands to stop him from pulling up her dress.

The look on his face, made her almost regret it, but she pulled him close for one more kiss before hopping down the desk. "Come on hotshot, let's have a nice Solo-family-lunch."

"What about this nice Solo-thing we just had going on here?" He grinned at her.

"That's for naptime." She promised, taking hold of his hand and pulling him out of the office to spend a nice evening with her family.


	24. Chapter 24 - quiet life

Living on Corellia for about half a year, their life got back to normal. Leia and Han spent most of their time with their children. They went to the beach almost every day just enjoying some quiet time. Even Leia got used to doing nothing for a change.

…

After tucking the kids to bed, they sat on the sofa, watching some Holo movie. Leia had her feet laying on his lap. What started as him giving her a massage, ended up him having nervous legs and him chewing his fingernails, something he never did. When he started to change sitting positions every five minutes, she got curious. Turning the Holo's volume down, she turned to him.

"What's bothering you honey?"

He looked at her a moment, before turning back to the Holo. "Nothing."

Was all he said drumming his fingers on his knees. "Well then stop moving so much."

She knew he was holding back something, so she just gave him time and turned back to the Holo, but keeping the volume low. "Do you need anything?"

He asked after a moment, already leaning forward to get up the sofa. "No thank you I'm fine." Actually, she thought about getting herself a tea just now, but knowing he was close to spill his guts, she decided to sit back and wait. Sighting he leaned back, focusing on the Holo again. It didn't take long for him to start massaging her feet again, but only halfheartedly. "I think Ani is up."

He said, ready to get up again, but she held him back with her feet. "No he is fine."

She said, starting to suppress a giggle. "Well maybe it was Jaina or Jacen!?"

She couldn't hold back the laughing anymore. He looked at her all confused. "What's so funny?"

"It tickles." She burst out laughing. He looked down to her feet and took his hands off them. "Sorry!" But much to his confusion, she didn't stop laughing. "Hey I stopped…"

It took her a moment to calm down and stop herself from laughing. Seeing the look, he gave her, made it hard and she kept giggling. "What?" She knew he was starting to be annoyed by now.

"Are you by any chance bored hot shot?" She asked, between giggles. "Maybe"

Sitting back, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking like Jacen, when he doesn't get what he wanted. That caused her to giggle even more.

"Why haven't you said that you didn't like watching this?" She asked, knowing it probably wasn't it. "You want to watch something else?" She kept trying. "No!"

Was all he said, reaching his annoying state.

"You know you remind an awful lot of Jacen, when we tell him that he can't get a cookie, right now."

He turned to her. "You think this is funny?"

"Actually I do…until you tell me what's really bothering you." She took her feet from his lap and sat up straight, waiting. "I miss blasting." He mumbled, looking down to his fingers.

"You miss blasting?" She asked, not sure how to take it.

"Don't get me wrong I love you and the kids. I wouldn't change this life for anything, but I'm afraid…well it has been so long since…I'm afraid I lose…"

"Lose what?" She asked curious. "That I lose my specialty."

"Blasting is your specialty?" She asked, once again suppressing a laugh.

"That and being the best pilot, the galaxy can find." He said it almost sheepish, not able to look at her.

She scooped over to him, putting her hands on his to get his attention.

"What about being a great husband and father?"

"That's not really special, is it? It's just something you do." He shrugged.

Running her finger over his jaw, she forced him to look at her, before giving him a soft kiss.

"Well both of our fathers didn't do it." She smiled, but he didn't seem to be convinced. Sitting down on his lap, she strangled him, putting her hands around his neck.

"I think all you need is a little fun with the guys." She suggested.

"And listen to them about their adventures? No thanks!"

"Well than grab Chewie and take the Falcon for a spin, I don't care! Do something stupid…have some fun!" After thinking for a second, she took his cheeks between her fingers.

"But if I find you even near an asteroid field, you will need your blaster to protect yourself from me, got it?" He just nodded, before she let go of him, smirking.

"And for now I think I know exactly the right thing to keep you from boredom."

Running her hand southwards his body, she began to kiss his neck.

"Oh time for my other specialty?" He mumbled into her neck, freeing her from her (his) shirt.

"Your best." She smiled at him, before their lips met for a hungry kiss. All the boredom was forgotten.


	25. Chapter 25 - Winter's fete

It was the day before winter fete and it was already snowing outside the Solo house. Han was gone to buy groceries for the fete dinner, while Leia stayed home with the kids. Chewie and Luke would join them tomorrow, but for tonight there were alone.

After putting the kids down for a nap, Leia started to rap the presents. Starting with the one she got for Han. She knew the minute he would get home there wouldn't be any chance to do it. After raping his present she hid it under the fete tree. She was about to rap the kids presents, sighting about the amount of presents her husband got for them. When he was a child, he didn't even know winter's fete existed so he was convinced that his children deserved the best fete ever. Leia tried to tell him, that it wouldn't be good to spoil them, but Han just responded with a hand wave and his famous: "Naaah!" And went on with thinking about what else he could get for his little ones. By the time he searched the net for a little children real size spaceships, she had to take the data pad from him and distract him with her naked body.

She heard the front door open and the same time the cold wind blowing outside. Han dropped the groceries bag in the doorway and walked straight towards her. She was currently sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, raping up a little Ewok village for Jaina. Before she had even a chance to say something, he was sitting down next to her, taking the package and the rappingpaper out of her hands, while his lips were already working on her neck. "Han?" She tried but he only hummed into her neck, before traveling deeper. "Honey I'm busy here." She giggled, as he ran his lips behind her ear. "So am I." He just said, before pulling her down on the floor, to hover over her. Looking up at him, she saw the love and lust in his eyes. "What about the groceries?" Leia sighted, taking hold of the back of his shirt, already tucking it out of his blood stripes. "I need you. Now!"

Without another word, he pulled off her clothes and kissed her hungrily.

…..

Still catching their breaths, Han picked her up and lay her down on the sofa and joined her, laying down next to her, holding her in a tide embrace. She ran her fingers over his chest hair and down his arms, still feeling dizzy from previous events. "You want to tell me what that was about?" She smiled, running one hand through his hair. "What? Can't a guy have sex with his beautiful wife?" He teased, grinning.

"Nice try hotshot." She smiled, kissing his bare chest. "You have no idea what I went through out there. Traffic was a mess; the store was packed and full with arguing couples. It was easier to maneuver through the asteroid field then through those people. I tell ya." Sighting, he pulled her over so she was laying on top of him. Reaching for the blanket, he pulled it over them.

"Oh my poor husband." She smiled, giving him small gentle kisses all over his face.

"Don't make fun of me sweetheart. This was serious business. Did you ever hear people arguing about nerf steak? Well I have." Leia was still busy kissing him, but stopped to log eyes with him.

"No I haven't but I remember this scoundrel and this very beautiful princess who were arguing about all kind of stupid thinks." She smiled.

"If I remember it correctly they were flirting and not arguing." He grinned, giving her a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"You know that little zoo I wanted to get for Jace? I was just about to get it when I was confronted with two women fighting over the last set. And they were really fighting, with pulling hair and stuff."

"Did you try to talk some sense into them while stealing the last set away behind their backs?" Leia knew her husband all too well. "You bet I did." He grinned pulling her up so their lips could meet easier. "Oh I love it when you go all scoundrel." Smiling into his kiss, she ran her hands through his hair once again.

…

In the evening, all Solos were sitting on the living room sofa, snuggled together, all wearing their jammies while a fire was dancing in the fireplace. Leia told them an old winters fete story of Alderaan, while the children were listening with big interest. It was the first real winter's fete for the children and the first one on Corellia and inside their beautiful house.

After Leia finished her story, the children wanted more. "Daddy one more?!" Jacen asked his father with big pleading eyes. "Ya, daddy one more?" Jaina joined her twin brother. "Dadda!"

Anakin squealed out, bouncing in Leia's arms. Sharing a smile with his wife, Han turned to his children.

"Alright one more. You guys did just hear an Alderaan fete story you want to hear a Corellian?"

He asked his children, knowing they wouldn't say no whatever he told them.

"Corel story!" The twins screamed out, while Anakin climbed over his siblings to get to his father.

"Leia?" Han asked, not wanting to destroy this rare Alderaan moment with their children. They were living on his home planet and the kids would get to know everything about it. They would start to speak the language very soon, already learning some in child care. They would learn its history and both him and Leia decided to show the kids all of Corellia, so they could appreciate it with all its beauties. Alderaan and with that Leia's home planet being destroyed they couldn't make it a big part in their children's lives like Corellia. Even though they had decided not to leave Alderaan out of their parenting, Leia was still too sad to talk about it much. So, when she actually shared something about it, he didn't want to diminish it, by bringing focus back to Corellia.

"Sure go ahead honey." She reached over the back of the sofa, to put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassured squeeze.

"Alright. So, on Corellia we have this guy, Captain Fete, right!?" Han started, but got interrupted by Leia laughing out loud, spilling her tea all over the living room table. Needless to say, that caused their children to laugh out as well. "What's so funny?" Han asked his wife.

"Captain Fete, hotshot?" She asked still giggling. "Sure, he is a very great guy." Han answered.

"So do you mind? I'm telling a story here." He stated. "Sure go ahead." Leia smiled, never stopping to be amazed by her husband. "Alright, where was I?" Han mocked asked, while Leia still had to suppress her laughter. "Captan Fete!" Jacen squealed out. "Thanks pal! At least someone is listening." Han ruffled his oldest son's hair, before continuing with his story, while Anakin snuggled closer into his father's chest.

It didn't take long, before every Solo, except Han were asleep. Deciding it wouldn't be wise, to let them all sleep on the sofa, he carried his children to their beds. Anakin was already holding onto him, so Han took him first. Tugging his youngest son into bed, he kissed the boy's forehead.

"Good night buddy! I love you little guy!"

Jaina was next and while he was carrying her to her bed, she mumbled something into his neck.

"Captan…fete…Aldan…mommy…" Han rubbed his little girls back, before putting her down in her bed. "Good night little princess! I love you." He ran a gentle finger of his daughter's cheek, before kissing her on the forehead and leaving to get Jacen.

When he got into the living room, he found Jacen snuggled into Leia's side.

Han gently pulled his son out of his wife's embrace and picked him up. Jacen opened his eyes for a moment and looked up at his father with a sleepy smile. "Daddy…" The little boy mumbled before resting his head on his father's shoulder and falling back asleep. Tucking in his oldest son, he put his little stuffed Wookiee next to the boy, knowing all hell would break lose, if the boy woke up in the middle of the night, without the little Wookiee by his side. Even though Han had told them about a hundred stories about Toby and Bobby by now, Jacen insisted that his Wookiee would be named Chewie. Han smiled down at his son, who immediately snuggled closer into his stuffed Wookiee. "Good choice buddy. I love you!" He tucked the blanket over Jacen and mini Chewie and kissed both of them on their foreheads. It was a ritual they went through every night. Jacen insisted that his parents said good night to his furry friend as well.

When Han came back into the living room, he stopped in front of the sofa, looking down at his sleeping wife. She held onto a sofa cushion and her face was pressed against it.

Smiling at his wife, he picked her up bridle style carrying her to their bedroom, while she still held onto the cushion. As soon as he put her down onto the bed, she let go of the cushion and kicked it off the bed, turning to his side of the bed, reaching for him. When she couldn't find her husband, she woke up in confusion. Now it was Han's turn to laugh.

"Looking for someone Sweetheart?"

"Han, if you don't lay down here with me this instant I will file in for divorce." She threatened, giving him no space for arguments. "Alright princess, no reason to get feisty."

He mock surrendered, laying down next to her. She pulled herself into his arms, resting her head on his chest and fell back asleep. "Gods I love you princess." He smiled, kissing the top of her head, before falling asleep himself.

… **..**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	26. Carrie

I just heard about Carrie. I'm deeply in shock and hope she will come out alright and fully functioning again. My thoughts are with her and her family. GET WELL SOON!


End file.
